El sabor del pecado
by Ayra-Stark-Wolf
Summary: Darien, conocido en Londres como Lord Pecado, se casó con Serena cuando solo tenía 14 años y ella 7. Decidido a no volver a verla jamás, se trasladó a Londres donde comenzó su vida de libertinaje y escándalos. Lo que no sabía es que cuando conciera en persona a su propia esposa, caería rendido a sus pies y suplicaría que se quedase a su lado.
1. Argumento

**¡Hola a todas otra vez! Comienzo un nuevo fic. Muchas me habíais pedido que adaptara la novela de El sabor del pecado y aquí está. Para hacer este fic, he respetado personajes de los otros libros, cambiado algunos de sitio y puesto otros nuevos. Los personajes no son míos, son de Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia tampoco es mía, es una adaptación de la novela El sabor del pecado de Connie Mason. Contiene lemon empezando por el capítulo 2. Espero que os guste. Besos y abrazos para todas.**

_Argumento:  
_

_Su reputación le precedía donde quiera que fuera. Era lord Pecado, el libertino más famoso de la alta sociedad londinense. Ninguna mujer había logrado jamás resistirse a sus encantos. Olvidaban sus votos matrimoniales, a sus esposos y todo decoro cuando caían en sus brazos. Nada podía detener las conquistas de lord Pecado, ni siquiera la esposa con la que le casaron cuando todavía eran unos niños para preservar la paz entre los clanes escoceses e Inglaterra, y a la que no había vuelto a ver. Tenía el mundo a sus pies… hasta que conoció a una belleza de cabello dorado, ligero acento escocés y una inocencia que contradecía su supuesto matrimonio con un hombre mayor._

Pasare lo que pasare, Lady Serena tendría la noche de bodas que llevaba esperando tanto tiempo… ¡pero primero tendría que seducir al apuesto bribón que la reclamó como su esposa… aunque sólo fuera en sentido nominal!

EL DEBER DE UNA ESPOSA DESDEÑADA  
A Lady Serena Tsukino la casaron con Darien Chiba cuando no era más que una niña. El día de su boda fue la última vez que la belleza escocesa había visto a su apuesto novio inglés, quien se había convertido en un notorio libertino a quien llamaban "Lord Pecado". Ahora es toda una mujer, y los que la casaron pretenden que rompa su falso matrimonio para poder casarse con el Laird Alan. Así que trama seducir al infame "Lord Pecado" para asegurarse un heredero y disuadir a su pretendiente.

EL SABOR DE UN PECAMINOSO PLACER  
El atractivo Darien –también conocido como "Dar"–nunca reconoció en la encantadora y misteriosa dama que se coló en su vida y su cama (y que ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro) a la salvaje escocesa con la que se había casado.

Lo único que el apuesto granuja sabe es que nunca ha probado unos labios tan dulces ni experimentado una noche de placer tan intensa en todos sus años de libertinaje. Casado o no, Dar quiere encontrar a la dama para tenerla de nuevo y para siempre y... ¡al diablo con su esposa escocesa! Pero nunca imaginó que la esposa a la que abandonó –la única mujer a la que nunca se ha molestado en conocer es el amor sin el que no puede vivir.


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

_**Tierras Altas escocesas**_

_**Castillo de Glenmoor, 1747**_

—Sabes por qué tienes que hacer esto, ¿verdad, Dar?

—Lo sé, pero no me gusta, padre —replicó el joven Darien Chiba.

—Hacemos lo que el rey nos pide —contestó Mamoru Chiba, cuarto duque de Mansfield. Darien Chiba, de catorce años y marqués de Derby, tenía aspecto de preferir estar en cualquier otro lado que no fuera en la habitación de invitados del castillo de Glenmoor vestido de chaleco y con sus mejores pantalones de terciopelo.

—¿Por qué yo, padre? Armando es tu heredero, deja que él se case con esa salvaje y nada femenina escocesa.

—Vamos, Dar, ya sabes que Armando está prometido a la hija de lord Blackmoon desde el día en que ella nació. Se casarán cuando la joven cumpla dieciocho años.

—Yo tengo catorce, padre, y la heredera de los Tsukino sólo siete.

—¿Crees que no lo se? —preguntó Mamoru con aspereza—. No estamos hablando de acostarse con ella. Lo único que tienes que hacer es casarte con esa niña y luego podrás volver a Inglaterra hasta que ella crezca. Puedes ir a la universidad como tenías planeado y correrte tus juergas mientras lady Serena crece. Cuando llegue el momento, confío en que cumplirás con tu obligación hacia ella.

—Es imposible que me guste, padre —St. Darien arrugó su aristocrática nariz—. Cuando llegamos la vi jugando en el patio con sus primos y la confundí con un niño mendigo y sucio. Tenía la cara manchada de barro y estaba descalza —se encogió de hombros—. ¿No puede buscar el rey a otro para que se case con ella? Parece una bruja, con ese pelo rubio enredado y esa piel tan blanca.

—Este es el plan del rey para desmoralizar a los rebeldes de las Tierras Altas, poner sus tierras en manos de ingleses leales. Tras la batalla de Culloden, todas las huérfanas aristócratas escocesas se casaron con hombres escogidos por el rey Jorge. El rey no confía en ninguno de los jefes de las Tierras Altas que sobrevivieron. El viejo Artemís Tsukino ejerce un gran poder sobre su clan, y su nieta se convertirá en jefa tras su muerte. El padre de Serena, Kenji, al igual que sus dos hermanos, murieron en Culloden —continuó Mamoru—. Y el viejo Artemís, el abuelo de Serena, se convirtió en su tutor. Artemís no deja ningún heredero varón, todos murieron en Culloden. Al casarte con Serena, te convertirás en administrador del castillo de Glenmoor a perpetuidad. A través de tu esposa podrás controlar a los clanes que le juraron fidelidad al viejo Artemís Tsukino._ Dar sacudió su cabeza de cabello oscuro y miró con gesto adusto a su padre.

—Todo eso no me importa en absoluto. No hay nada de las Tierras Altas escocesas que me guste. Es una tierra desolada, válida únicamente para lobos y salvajes.

—El rey nos hace un gran honor, Dar —le reprendió Mamoru, exasperado ante la falta de gratitud de su hijo—. Los Chiba somos fieles a la corona. Hemos sido honrados con numerosos títulos y concesiones de tierras. Los Tsukino tienen muchas posesiones. Gracias a este matrimonio conseguirás el poder y las riquezas necesarias para que el apellido Chiba sea reconocido en toda Inglaterra. Es una gran oportunidad, Dar, por no hablar del honor que supone. Los impuestos y las rentas de tus tierras te proporcionarán lujos durante el resto de tu vida. Deberías agradecer lo que el rey Jorge está haciendo por ti y tu familia._ Los carnosos labios de Dar, que en el futuro las damas calificarían de sensuales, se curvaron hacia abajo con desagrado.

—Supongo que, con todo lo que estás diciendo, tendré que casarme con la niña. Pero no voy a mentir: no me gusta Serena Tsukino.

—No te estoy pidiendo que te guste. Lo único que tienes que hacer es casarte con ella ahora y regresar brevemente a Glenmoor cuando sea lo suficientemente mayor como para consumar el matrimonio. Después de eso puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida. Pero que no se te olvide que cuando el abuelo de Serena muera y ella se convierta en jefa, ejercerás un inmenso poder en las Tierras Altas a través de tu esposa.

—¿Y si prefiero quedarme en Inglaterra, lo más lejos de Serena que pueda? —preguntó Dar.

—Puedes contratar un administrador que supervise tus propiedades escocesas, y tu esposa puede quedarse recluida a salvo en Glenmoor. Pero tienes tiempo de sobra para decidir lo que quieres hacer.

Lord Mansfield miró a su hijo con ojo crítico. El muchacho era alto para su edad, y tenía los hombros casi tan anchos como los suyos. Dar era un joven diablo guapo, y él lo sabía, pensó Mansfield. Demasiado guapo para su propio bien, y excesivamente conocedor de las cosas mundanas para su tierna edad. Compadecía a las mujeres que trataran de conquistar el corazón de su hijo cuando este fuera lo suficientemente mayor como para llamarles la atención. Y el joven diablo atraería a las mujeres como moscas, ¿cómo no iban a caer bajo el encanto de sus ojos zafiros y melancólicos y de aquella sonrisa arrebatadora? Las sirvientas jóvenes de la mansión de los Chiba ya habían empezado a mirarlo con ojos golosos, y Mamoru se preguntó si su hijo no habría probado ya lo que ellas tenían que ofrecerle.

Dar sabía exactamente lo que quería hacer con su vida, y sus planes no incluían renunciar a Londres y llevar una existencia rústica en las Tierras Altas con una esposa tan salvaje como la tierra en la que vivía. Iría a la universidad, por supuesto, y se embarcaría en las aventuras de la vida. A la tierna edad de catorce años ya había aprendido a apreciar a las mujeres. Kalaberite, una doncella del piso de arriba que sólo tenía unos cuantos años más que él, lo había acogido bajo su ala y le había enseñado a divertirse en la cama con una mujer. Las clases habían resultado fascinantes, y Dar estaba deseando desplegar sus alas y practicar con otras mujeres.

Cuando le dijeron que iba a casarse con una joven escocesa se rebeló, pero tanto su padre como el rey ignoraron sus protestas. Muy bien, se casaría con Serena Tsukino, pero no tenía por qué gustarle, ni tampoco tenía que vivir con ella. Ahora Dar esperaba en los escalones de la iglesia del pueblo a que llegara su novia de siete años. Flanqueado a un lado por su padre y al otro por el sacerdote, no tenía escapatoria. Todos los Tsukino y sus aliados estaban presentes, y ninguno de ellos parecía complacido con el matrimonio de una de los suyos con un inglés. Un escocés de aproximadamente su misma edad se mostraba particularmente furioso, y le dirigía a Dar miradas amenazadoras.

Dar frunció el ceño cuando vio a Serena bajando por la colina con su abuelo. Al parecer, él no era el único reacio a casarse. Serena clavó los talones en el suelo y protestó en voz alta mientras su abuelo la arrastraba hasta la iglesia. Llevaba puesto el traje de cuadros escocés, aunque estaba prohibido, y Dar escuchó de fondo el melancólico sonido de las gaitas, que también estaban prohibidas por orden del rey tras la batalla de Culloden. El encendido cabello de la niña no conseguía realzar la palidez de su piel, y lo tenía tan revuelto y salvaje que Dar se preguntó si alguna vez habría tratado de peinarse.

Artemís Tsukino llegó finalmente a la iglesia con su nieta, que se resistía salvajemente, y la empujó hacia Dar. Ella dio un pisotón con su piececito y miró fijamente a Dar con la barbilla alzada en gesto desafiante. Dar estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada ante aquella actitud guerrera. ¡Deseaba casarse con él tanto como él con ella! Bien, pues peor para todos, pensó. En lo que a él se refería, aquel matrimonio era un error y nunca conduciría a nada bueno.

El sacerdote abrió el libro, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó la ceremonia. Sus palabras resbalaron por Dar como si fueran agua. Miró de reojo a su hermano mayor, el heredero de su padre, con envidia. A Armando le quedaban todavía varios años antes de tener que casarse. Armando le sonrió, y Dar sintió el deseo irrefrenable de sacarle la lengua. Mientras el sacerdote seguía con su perorata, la mente de Dar se dirigió hacia la hermosa Kalaberite y se preguntó si lo estaría echando de menos. Pero regresó bruscamente a la realidad cuando su futura esposa le pegó una patada en la espinilla con todas sus fuerzas. Dar apretó los dientes y dejó escapar un grito ahogado de dolor.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —susurró atravesándola con la mirada.

—Porque eres inglés —murmuró Serena.

—¡Sh! —les advirtió Artemís desde algún punto a su espalda—. ¡Prestad atención a la ceremonia!

Dar le lanzó a su novia de tez pálida una mirada asesina, preguntándose qué diablos había hecho para merecer un castigo tan injusto. Tenía el estómago revuelto, y sintió arcadas cuando el ministro les declaró marido y mujer. Se giró hacia su novia y se quedó asombrado ante su expresión. Su abrasadora mirada celeste brillaba llena de odio cuando le sacó la lengua. ¿Cómo podía hacerle su padre algo así?, se lamentó mientras se daba rápidamente la vuelta. Casarle a los catorce años con un tizón rubio cuyo carácter casaba sin duda con el horrible color de su cabello.

Como para reforzar la mala opinión que tenía de ella, Serena volvió a darle una patada. Dar aulló de dolor y trató de agarrarla, pero ella fue más rápida. Se giró sobre los talones y regresó corriendo a Glenmoor todo lo rápido que le permitían sus pequeños pies.


	3. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

_**Londres, 1762**_

Se escuchó un murmullo entre la multitud cuando Darien Chiba, marqués de Derby, hizo su entrada en el salón de baile.

—Es lord Pecado —le susurró un joven a su amigo en un aparte—. Me pregunto qué le ha hecho venir esta noche a disfrutar de una compañía tan mundana._ Su compañero, lord Seton, aspiró por la nariz con gesto desdeñoso.

—Yo digo, Renfrew, que ha venido a ver cómo se comporta la gente normal. No suele acudir a actos públicos.

—El apodo de lord Pecado le viene al pelo —respondió Renfrew—. No existe libertino más disoluto en toda Inglaterra —suspiró con envidia—. Son legendarias sus escapadas con las damas. Mira a tu alrededor. Esta noche no hay aquí ninguna que no haya caído en su cama en cuanto él se lo pidió. Está casado, ¿lo sabías? —le confió Renfrew—. Desde que tenía catorce años.

—Eso he oído, pero nunca se sabe.

—Eso lo sabe todo el mundo —aseguró Renfrew.

—¿Y dónde tiene escondida a su esposa? Viendo el modo en que se comporta, se diría que está libre y sin compromiso.

—¡Já! Y lo está. Uno de sus confidentes me contó a mí en persona que de hecho le gusta la idea de estar casado. El matrimonio impide que las madres casamenteras traten de convertirlo en marido para sus hijas en edad de merecer. O que las damiselas con intenciones de casarse pongan sus ojos en él como posible esposo. Su mujer está escondida a salvo en Escocia, ¿no lo sabías? Lo que no conoce no puede hacerle daño. Lord Pecado disfruta de sus placeres dónde y como quiere sin temor a enredos ni repercusiones.

—Bastardo con suerte —dijo Seton. Renfrew se le acercó todavía más.

—Lo creas o no, lord Pecado no ha visto a su esposa escocesa desde que Jorge II ordenó su matrimonio hace quince años. Se rumorea que la unión nunca se ha consumado. ¿Te lo imaginas? La mujer es la jefa de algún clan salvaje de las Tierras Altas._ Seton soltó una risotada.

—Tal vez Lord Pecado no haya consumado su matrimonio con su novia, pero sin duda ha retozado con suficientes mujeres como para compensar esa carencia. No entiendo cómo su hermano el conde soporta un libertinaje tan vergonzoso.

—Lord Mansfield parece preocupado estos días. No se le ve mucho. Qué cosa tan terrible que su prometida muriera antes de la boda.

—Sh, aquí llega el famoso lord Pecado —susurró Renfrew cuando Dar y su amigo Nicolás, el vizconde Kumada, se acercaron.

—¡Qué aglomeración, Dar! —dijo Kumada mientras trataba de abrirse paso entre la gente—. No entiendo por qué has insistido en venir aquí esta noche. Me tienes acostumbrado a evitar estas reuniones públicas.

Dar Chiba y su buen amigo se dirigieron directamente a la sala de cartas. Vestido de punta en blanco con ropa de montar adaptada, el último grito en moda, Dar, más conocido entre la gente de la alta sociedad como lord Pecado, llevaba pantalones de montar ajustados color negro con botas altas por encima, una camisa blanca inmaculada, chaleco púrpura de brocado, y abrigo de montar negro de corte alto con anchas solapas y cola a la espalda.

—Un aburrimiento, Nick, un completo aburrimiento —aseguró Dar mirando a su alrededor con recelo—. Hasta el momento no he visto nada por aquí que me interese.

—¿Ni siquiera la encantadora lady Beryl? —preguntó Nick reclamando la atención de Dar sobre una impresionante pelirroja que llevaba un vestido de gasa con un corsé minúsculo pensado para lucir al máximo su extraordinaria figura—. Prepárate, te ha visto.

—¡Diablos! —murmuró Dar entre dientes—. Confiaba en poder evitarla esta noche.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso? —Nick soltó una carcajada. Dar se encogió de hombros.

—Nuestra aventura ha cumplido su ciclo.

—Está claro que la dama no piensa lo mismo._ Dar saludó con la cabeza a dos de sus conocidos, Renfrew y Seton, mientras arrastraba a Nick hacia el centro de la multitud. Pero no iba a poder ser. Lady Beryl se dirigió resueltamente hacia él y finalmente le dio alcance.

—Dar, confiaba en que estuvieras aquí esta noche. ¿Qué te pasó ayer? Te estuve esperando durante horas.

—Tu esposo estaba en casa, lady Metalia, ¿acaso lo has olvidado?

—¿Y cuándo ha supuesto eso un problema? —le desafío Beryl—. Además, Metalia siempre se toma una botella de oporto entera antes de irse a la cama. No hubiera escuchado ni una manada de elefantes subiendo en estampida por las escaleras._ Nick tosió para hacer notar su presencia.

—Os dejaré solos para que… habléis. Te veo más tarde, Dar._ Dar trató de evitar que Nick se marchara, pero lady Beryl tenía otras intenciones.

—Deja que se vaya, Dar. ¿Vendrás a verme mañana por la noche? Metalia parte por la mañana a su cabaña de caza de Escocia. Piensa estar fuera un mes o más.

Dar hizo lo imposible por resultar educado, pero lady Beryl se lo estaba poniendo difícil. No parecía enterarse de cuándo algo se terminaba. Y en lo que a él se refería, su aventura había concluido la noche en que se encontró con lord Malaquite deslizándose por la puerta de atrás mientras Dar salía por la entrada principal. Cuando se echaba una amante, le gustaba pensar que él era el único, pero ahora que había terminado, ya no le importaba cuántos hombres metiera en su cama. Así que aquella noche no tenía nada que hacer y andaba en busca de nuevas diversiones.

Dar estaba a punto de decirle a Beryl que habían terminado cuando un murmullo de excitación captó su atención. Todo el mundo parecía estar mirando hacia la entrada, y él siguió sus miradas. Aspiró con fuerza el aire cuando vio qué era, o mejor dicho, quién era la persona que tenía a todo el mundo expectante. Dar estaba absolutamente seguro de no haber visto nunca a la mujer que se había detenido un instante en la puerta, porque la recordaría.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó, absolutamente intrigado por la belleza excepcional que acababa de iluminar el salón de baile con su prometedora presencia—. No recuerdo haberla visto con anterioridad.

—Es nueva en la ciudad —respondió lady Beryl con frialdad—. Tengo entendido que viene de Cornwall. Nadie parece saber mucho de ella, excepto que está casada con algún vizconde mucho mayor que ella que ha permanecido convenientemente en Cornwall —la dama aspiró el aire por la nariz con desdén—. Se ha presentado sin acompañante en tres de los últimos cuatro eventos sociales. Se queda un rato y luego desaparece. Si hubieras acudido a alguno de esos actos la habrías visto. Es extraño —murmuró Beryl—, pero yo juraría que está buscando a alguien.

—Su nombre… Dime cómo se llama —inquirió Dar—. Es de una belleza excepcional.

—Se llama lady Usagi Milenio —Beryl le dedicó a la misteriosa dama una mirada desdeñosa—. Su marido debe ser tan comprensivo como tu esposa.

Dar se quedó mirando a la joven belleza. Se había quedado mudo de la impresión debido a una sensación indefinida que rezongaba en su memoria. Habría jurado por su vida que no había visto a lady Milenio con anterioridad. Aunque no podía ser considerada una pelirroja, su cabello tenía un color excepcional, de un tono rubio, con los suficientes reflejos dorados como para crear un interesante contraste. Era de constitución menuda, pero tenía una prestancia que la hacía parecer más alta. Mientras se entretenía en la entrada, todos los hombres sin compromiso que había en la sala se dirigieron hacia ella. Las piernas de Dar se movieron al instante en su dirección.

—¿Dónde vas? —preguntó lady Beryl con voz chillona.

—A ver qué me he perdido al no aparecer en los actos sociales de estas últimas semanas —le dijo Dar sin mirarla mientras avanzaba con decisión hacia lady Usagi Milenio.

Dar se abrió camino a través del apretado círculo de enamorados, admirando el modo en que la dama manejaba a los jóvenes dandis de la alta sociedad. Los jóvenes petimetres debieron darse cuenta de quién los estaba apartando, porque Dar escuchó a alguien pronunciar su nombre. Al instante se despejó el camino para él, lo que le permitió entrar en el círculo central. Y entonces estuvo delante de ella, con la vista clavada en el óvalo perfecto de su rostro sin mácula.

Se fijó en que tenía los ojos azules, tan celestes como el cielo. Los labios eran carnosos y rojos, y las pestañas tan largas que parecían unas alas oscuras que se curvaban hacia arriba en los extremos. Le sorprendió su piel radiante y bañada por el sol. Las damas de la alta sociedad evitaban religiosamente el sol. Y sin embargo, todo alrededor de aquella misteriosa dama resultaba exquisito.

Llevaba puesto un vestido de seda verde que, aunque no era demasiado ajustado, revelaba cada una de las curvas de su exuberante figura. Dar dudó incluso de que llevara siquiera un corsé ligero bajo el corpiño. No lucía un escote demasiado pronunciado, pero dejaba al descubierto lo suficiente de sus magníficos pechos como para hacer que valiera la pena quedarse mirándolos fijamente. Y apostaba a que él no era el único que pensaba así. Dar sintió cómo su cuerpo se endurecía, y se quedó absolutamente impactado. ¡Maldición! ¡La deseaba y ni siquiera la conocía!

—Creo que este baile es mío —murmuró arrastrando las palabras con aquel deje sensual que normalmente provocaba que la mayoría de las mujeres se derritieran. Ella levantó los ojos lentamente para mirarle, y Dar experimentó una intensa sensación de _déjà vu_. Rebuscó en su memoria, pero no encontró nada.

—¿Os conozco, mi señor? —dijo Usagi en un tono ligeramente ronco que acarició los sentidos de Dar y le hizo ser consciente de las partes más prominentes de su propio cuerpo.

—No, mi señora, pero eso tiene fácil remedio —aseguró Dar—. Soy St. Darien Chiba, marqués de Derby. Mis amigos me llaman Dar._ Le pareció distinguir un revuelo en la clara profundidad de sus ojos, pero desapareció tan rápidamente que no podía estar seguro.

—Sus amigos le llaman lord Pecado —susurró alguien a su lado en un aparte lo suficientemente alto como para que la dama lo escuchara. Las elegantes cejas de Usagi se alzaron ligeramente.

—¿Lord pecado?

—No les hagáis caso, mi señora. Podéis llamarme Dar. Y vos sois…

—Lady Usagi Milenio —respondió ella ofreciéndole la mano. Dar estrechó aquella mano cálida y menuda y le depositó un beso en los nudillos. Entonces, dedicándole una sonrisa hechicera, le volteó la mano, retiró el guante hacia atrás y le besó el interior de la muñeca. Dar sintió cómo un escalofrío recorría a la joven y tiró suavemente de ella.

—Ah, acaba de iniciarse una contradanza. ¿Nos unimos a ella?_ Antes de que la dama pudiera protestar, la guió hacia la zona de baile.

—Así que vos sois el lord Pecado del que tanto he oído hablar —dijo lady Milenio mientras las primeras notas musicales inundaban la sala.

—Mis amigos exageran —objetó Dar—. No les prestéis atención, mi señora. ¿Es esta vuestra primera visita a la ciudad?

—Así es, y tengo que admitir que es muy diferente a lo que yo estoy acostumbrada._ El baile los separó, y cuando volvieron a reunirse, Dar le preguntó:

—Me ha parecido detectar algo de acento en vuestro tono de voz, señora.

—No es más que el acento del campo, mi señor —murmuró ella.

Serena Usagi Tsukino, jefa del clan de los Tsukino desde la reciente muerte de su abuelo, se quedó mirando fijamente al hombre al que no había visto desde hacía quince años, cuando se casaron, y estuvo a punto de atragantarse de rabia. En honor a la verdad, había que decir que tenía tantas ganas de estar con lord Derby como él con ella. Pero las circunstancias habían cambiado. Su esposo inglés había subido las rentas y los impuestos a unos niveles imposibles, y los miembros de su clan, especialmente los Alfa, habían insistido en que consiguiera la nulidad de su matrimonio en los tribunales ingleses y se casara con Alan Alfa.

A Serena le gustaban los ingleses tan poco como a los miembros de su clan, y les guardaba un gran rencor porque hubieran confiscado las propiedades de su familia tras el desastre de la batalla de Culloden, y ella se hubiera visto obligada a casarse con un odioso inglés. Pero no sentía ningún deseo de contraer matrimonio con Alan Alfa. Ni tampoco tenía intención alguna de conseguir la nulidad. Contaba con sus propios motivos y con un plan oculto, y estaba decidida a triunfar.

A Serena le gustaba su vida tal y como estaba. Tener un esposo ausente le permitía hacer lo que quisiera sin restricciones. No quería un marido que tomara decisiones por ella. Todo era perfecto hasta que Alan y sus parientes decidieron que había llegado el momento de hacer cambios agarrándose al hecho de que un matrimonio sin consumar no era un matrimonio.

—Estáis muy callada, mi señora —dijo Dar devolviéndola al momento presente.

—¿De qué queréis que hable, mi señor?

—Habladme de vos.

—Estoy casada.

—¿Dónde está vuestro esposo?

—En Cornwall. Aunque él no se encuentra bien para viajar, ha insistido en que yo venga a la ciudad y me divierta. Es… mucho mayor que yo —mintió.

—Ah —respondió Dar con tono comprensivo.

Serena observó a Dar bajo sus largas y suaves pestañas. Vio a un hombre alto, grande pero delgado, ágil y musculoso. Tenía un cuerpo escultural. Siempre había sido guapo, incluso de muchacho, pero la madurez le había otorgado una cierta pátina de la que otros hombres carecían. Oh, sí, la madurez le sentaba bien. Se le habían ensanchado los hombros y tenía el pecho más profundo. La exquisita chaqueta hecha a medida le sentaba como un guante, y sus pantalones ajustados dejaban muy poco a la imaginación.

Serena le miró a la cara y decidió que nadie tenía derecho a ser tan arrebatadoramente guapo como lord Pecado. Llevaba su brillante cabello negro sin empolvar. Aunque no lo había visto en quince años, lo habría reconocido en cualquier lugar por aquellos ojos zafiros y hechiceros, de un azul profundo como la medianoche. Sus labios carnosos y sensuales y aquella sonrisa soñadora eran el mudo testimonio de su naturaleza hedonista.

Sin embargo, no podía culparlo de que no la hubiera reconocido. De hecho, contaba con ello. La última vez que la vio ella era una niña muy poco femenina de siete años que jugaba con sus primos con espadas de madera, cubierta de barro y con un cabello rubio enredado que milagrosamente se había oscurecido hasta alcanzar el rico tono dorado que ahora tenía.

La mala reputación de Dar y su fama de mujeriego eran legendarias. Los rumores sobre sus intrigas románticas y sus excesos habían llegado incluso a la remota Glenmoor. La sociedad lo calificaba como un notable libertino, un conocedor de las más bellas mujeres que saboreaba sus conquistas hasta saciarse. Serena había oído que le gustaban las mujeres, disfrutaba persiguiéndolas y dándoles caza, pero no permanecía al lado de ninguna de ellas el tiempo suficiente como para entablar una relación duradera.

—Tenéis unos ojos azules muy hermosos —le dijo Dar cuando el baile volvió a unirlos. Serena parpadeó, forzándose a sí misma a concentrarse en la razón por la que había venido a Londres. Tenía una misión, y si quería triunfar, debía concentrarse en hacer creer a Dar sus mentiras. El fracaso era algo impensable.

—Gracias —dijo sonriendo con timidez.

El baile terminó. Unos instantes más tarde, Serena estaba rodeada de jóvenes ávidos de llamar su atención. Dar hizo una reverencia y la dejó con sus admiradores, pero mantuvo la vista clavada en ella durante toda la velada mientras bailaba con un surtido de ávidos pretendientes. No era vanidad lo que le hizo pensar a Dar que a ella tampoco le resultaba indiferente, sino que sus miradas directas constituían un mudo testimonio de que estaba tan interesada en él como él en ella. Nick lo encontró apoyado contra una columna. Las comisuras de sus labios formaron un pequeño frunce.

—Te he visto bailar con la misteriosa lady Milenio —dijo Nick—. ¿Va a ser ella tu próxima conquista?

—Esta misma noche, si de mí depende —aseguró Dar mostrándole a su amigo una sonrisa decidida—. No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que estuve tan prendado de una mujer, Nick._ Nick dirigió sus brillantes ojos castaños hacia el techo mientras se daba golpecitos en los labios con el dedo índice.

—Déjame pensar —dijo con ironía—. Desde lady Beryl. O tal vez desde lady Scarlet. ¿O sería desde lady Ellen? No. Creo que fue desde la doncella del salón de lord Dunsley con la que te entretuviste hace unas semanas. Si no recuerdo mal, estabas deseando llevártela a la cama. Esa aventura no duró más que cualquier otra de tus aventuras amorosas. Dar frunció el ceño.

—Mírala, Nick. ¿Crees que lady Milenio favorece los requerimientos del joven Fairfield? ¿Y los del descarado de Crumley? Ahora está bailando con el sinvergüenza de Overton.

—¡Dios mío, estás locamente enamorado! —exclamó Nick con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Pobre lady Milenio. No tiene ni una sola oportunidad con lord Pecado al acecho.

—Será mía, Nick, no puede escapar de mí.

—A mí no tienes que convencerme, viejo amigo. Si me disculpas, te dejaré con tus juegos. No eres el único que necesita compañía femenina esta noche. Lady Grace se encuentra disponible. Su marido está fuera de la ciudad y ha consentido en favorecerme con su compañía durante unas cuantas horas._ Dar se rió.

—Ten cuidado con esa, amigo mío. Es una devoradora de hombres. Tendrás suerte si consigues salir a rastras de su dormitorio cuando haya terminado contigo._ Nick le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Estoy deseando verme en esa situación._ Dar volvió a centrar su atención en lady Usagi y la vio descender por las escaleras. Probablemente se dirigiría al tocador de señoras. Él se apartó de la columna y la siguió a una distancia discreta, decidido a interceptarla cuando regresara al salón de baile. Se escondió en un rincón oscuro y la esperó.

Mientras aguardaba, Dar pasó unos minutos muy agradables sopesando cuáles serían los mejores lugares para una cita romántica. Había varias alcobas con cortinas a cierta distancia del salón de baile, pero no eran lo suficientemente íntimas para lo que él tenía en mente. Tampoco lo eran las habitaciones de la planta superior, en las que las parejas se encontraban a veces en secreto. Dar las había utilizado todas en un momento o en otro, pero por alguna razón no le parecían adecuadas para la exquisita lady Milenio. Entonces se acordó del elegante jardín que había alrededor, con el invernadero situado en el centro, y sonrió. Perfecto. La paciencia de lord Pecado se vio recompensada cuando la dama en cuestión salió sola del tocador. Dio un fuerte respingo y dejó escapar un pequeño grito de terror cuando Dar surgió de entre las sombras.

—Lord Derby, me habéis asustado…

—Os estaba esperando, mi señora._ Serena frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué razón, mi señor?_ La oscura mirada de Dar se deslizó sobre su rostro y luego se asentó en su escote.

—Creo que ya lo sabes._ El sonido de unas voces cerca de la escalera evitó la respuesta de Serena. —No podemos hablar aquí —dijo Dar mientras le agarraba la mano y tiraba de ella hacia un oscuro pasillo. Serena se resistió.

—¿Dónde me llevas?_ Él le dedicó una de sus encantadoras sonrisas, y la mantuvo firme a pesar de la simbólica resistencia de la dama.

—A un lugar donde podamos disfrutar de algo de intimidad. Hay una salida por la parte de atrás. Lleva al jardín.

—No puedo, mi señor. Acabamos de conocernos. ¿Qué va a pensar la gente?

—Me importa un bledo, y a ti también.

Dar encontró la salida y la sacó hacia la noche plagada de estrellas. Hacía calor para ser el mes de mayo, una noche excepcionalmente placentera para lo que él tenía en mente. El jardín contaba con mucha vegetación y despedía un aroma a flores primaverales y tierra húmeda. Mientras aspiraba la penetrante fragancia y sentía cómo su cuerpo se hinchaba en anticipación, Dar no fue capaz de recordar cuándo fue la última vez que se había sentido tan excitado. Llevó a Serena sin vacilar hasta el invernadero. Estaba vacío, y Dar murmuró una sentida plegaria de agradecimiento a la diosa del amor, porque si había una noche perfecta para _l'amour_, sin duda era aquella.

Serena había oído hablar de las locas escapadas de su esposo con mujeres, pero hasta aquel momento no se había dado cuenta de lo fino que hilaba. La introdujo en el invernadero y cerró la puerta de una patada. La luz de la luna se filtraba a través de las persianas, marcando descarnadamente las intensas facciones de Dar, y Serena aspiró con fuerza el aire. Su boca tenía una expresión depredadora y en los ojos le bailaban dos llamas. Como si no tuviera otra cosa en mente más que la seducción. Serena suspiró profundamente. ¿Estaba preparada para esto? No esperaba que ocurriera tan deprisa. Además, no tenía intención de facilitarle tanto las cosas. Aunque fuera su marido, seguía siendo un inglés y un enemigo.

—Deberíamos regresar al baile, mi señor —susurró.

—No trates de negar que me has estado mirando toda la noche, porque no me lo creeré. Me has embrujado, señora, y lo sabes muy bien.

—Esa es una afirmación muy fuerte, mi señor.

—Me llamo Dar. ¿Puedo llamarte Usagi?

—Si eso te complace…_ Dar acortó la distancia que los separaba y la estrechó entre sus brazos, apretándola contra sí en un arrebato de deseo tan poderoso que Serena lo sintió estremecerse.

—Todo lo tuyo me complace —le susurró contra los labios—. Me pregunto si…

A Serena se le nubló por completo el pensamiento. Sentir los brazos de su esposo rodeándola y el calor de su cuerpo masculino excitado la afectó de un modo extraño. No esperaba sentir ninguna respuesta ante el hedonista en el que se había convertido St. Darien Chiba. Su plan oculto era quedarse embarazada rápidamente para asegurarle un heredero a Glenmoor.

—¿Qué te preguntas?

—Me pregunto si eres consciente de lo mucho que te deseo._ Ella bajó la mirada.

—Acabamos de conocernos._ Dar le apretó la boca abierta contra la mejilla, el cabello, el cuello, la barbilla, y finalmente contra los labios.

—¿Nunca has oído hablar del destino? —le susurró en los labios—. En cuanto te miré supe que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro._ Oh, Dar era bueno. Muy bueno. ¿Les diría aquello a todas sus amantes en potencia?

—Tengo entendido que estás casado._ Él se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y? Tú también tienes esposo. Ninguno de los dos busca una relación duradera. Yo no he visto a mi mujer desde el día que nos casamos. El nuestro es un matrimonio de conveniencia. ¿Qué más quieres saber? ¿Si amo a mi esposa? ¿Cómo voy a amar a alguien a quien hace quince años que no veo?_ Sus crueles palabras tuvieron un efecto paralizante.

—Qué sangre tan fría tienes, mi señor._ Él sonrió.

—No tanto, más bien soy práctico. Este matrimonio funciona a la perfección para ambos. En cuanto a tener la sangre fría, tengo intención de demostrarte esta noche que mi sangre es caliente, no fría._ Serena se lo quedó mirando. Sus facciones, definidas en sombras y ángulos, estaban marcadas por el deseo, y parecían casi feroces, como las de un depredador que hubiera escogido a su presa y estuviera preparado para lanzarse sobre ella. Ahora sabía cómo se sentía un conejo acorralado.

Los ojos de Dar eran dos alfileres de luz cuando apretó su boca abierta contra la suya. Él súbito escalofrío que experimentó sobresaltó a Serena. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo fundiéndose con el suyo, y no era una sensación desagradable. Dar tenía la boca cálida y suave, los labios dúctiles. El aroma almizclado de su deseo la invadió por completo, su sabor resultaba un poderoso afrodisíaco que le hizo perder los sentidos. Aquello no era lo que Serena quería de su esposo.

Siguió besándola sin cesar, robándole la respiración y convirtiendo sus piernas en gelatina. Se decía que su esposo era un maestro de la seducción, pero en su inocencia, Serena creyó que podría resistir sus artimañas seductoras. Estaba claro que su experiencia con libertinos dejaba mucho que desear. De hecho, no sabía absolutamente nada de hombres como lord Pecado, ni qué les hacía comportarse de aquella manera. Se consideraba afortunada por haberse librado de su atención durante los últimos quince años.

Bajo el tutelaje de la pericia de lord Pecado, los labios de Serena se suavizaron y sintió cómo se abría a él, cómo le devolvía los besos con una exuberancia que desafiaba cualquier explicación. Cuando ella comenzó a marearse por la falta de aire, Dar se retiró bruscamente de sus labios y la miró fijamente. Una expresión desconcertada le nublaba la frente. Serena tomó aliento a duras penas.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Besas como una joven inocente._ Ella se sonrojó y apartó la mirada.

—Lamento no complacerte.

—No es eso. Sólo tengo curiosidad —Dar la guió hacia un banco almohadillado, la ayudó a sentarse y tomó asiento a su lado—. Háblame de tu matrimonio._ Serena clavó los ojos en su propio regazo. Nunca se le había dado bien mentir y temía que sus ojos la descubrieran.

—Mi esposo y yo vivimos tranquilamente en un remoto rincón de Cornwall._ Sintió la mirada de Dar escudriñándola.

—Pero te ha dejado venir a la ciudad. Resulta bastante extraño —musitó Dar—. Dijiste que era mayor que tú. ¿Cuántos años tiene?_ Serena se pensó cuidadosamente la respuesta, vacilando entre una edad comprendida entre los cincuenta y los ochenta años para asignársela a su esposo imaginario. Finalmente optó por los ochenta, porque sin duda un hombre de esa edad era demasiado mayor para mantener relaciones sexuales o para concebir un hijo.

—Es muy mayor —dijo Serena—. Ha cumplido ochenta años.

—¡Ochenta! —la palabra salió como una explosión de labios de Dar—. ¿Qué clase de padres obligan a una mujer joven a casarse con un hombre de ochenta años?

—¿Importa eso?

—Supongo que no.

Dar le acarició el rostro con los nudillos y luego se los deslizó lentamente por el cuello hasta donde el escote de su vestido se encontraba con la redondeada parte superior de sus senos. Serena contuvo bruscamente el aliento. Ningún hombre le había tocado jamás allí. Pero no se le escapaba que si Dar iba a convertirse en su amante, la tocaría en lugares mucho más íntimos.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó él en sensual susurro. Ella se lo pensó un instante y luego asintió nerviosamente.

—Veamos si podemos quitarte este vestido tuyo. Entonces te mostraré la diferencia entre un hombre de ochenta años y otro en su plenitud. ¿Has tenido otros amantes?

—¿Otros amantes? —chirrió la voz de Serena—. No… no he tenido otros amantes._ Dar le dedicó una sonrisa animal.

—Me siento honrado, mi señora. ¿Por qué me has elegido a mí para ser el primero?_ "¡Porque eres mi esposo!", sintió deseos de gritarle. Pero lo que dijo en voz alta fue:

—Porque he oído que eres un hombre sin principios, y no me pedirás más de lo que yo estoy dispuesta a darte._ Dar se quedó muy quieto, al parecer sorprendido por su dura afirmación.

—¿Quién te ha dicho que yo no tengo principios?_ Serena se encogió de hombros.

—¿Me equivoco?_ Dar se rió sin asomo de humor.

—Tal vez tengas razón, mi señora. Mi fuerte es proporcionar placer. Si deseas algo más te llevarías una decepción, porque no puedo ofrecer ni matrimonio ni una relación permanente._ "Qué zoquete engreído. Demasiado incluso para un inglés", pensó Serena.

—Ya estoy casada, así que no me interesa tener una relación duradera._ Dar sonrió, satisfecho al saber que ambos buscaban lo mismo.

—Entonces estamos de acuerdo. Vas en busca de placer, igual que yo. Has escogido sabiamente, aunque esté mal que yo lo diga. No te decepcionaré, mi señora. Nadie se interesa tanto por el placer de una dama como yo. Preveo una asociación larga y beneficiosa para los dos. Ahora —dijo arrastrando las palabras y apartándola ligeramente de sí para que sus hábiles dedos desabrocharan los diminutos botones de la parte de atrás del vestido—, en cuanto a este vestido, tendremos que quitártelo, igual que el resto de prendas que lleves puestas.

—¡Espera! —exclamó Serena casi asfixiándose. Aquella palabra atravesó la roja neblina del deseo de Dar, emitiendo una nota discordante. Frunció el ceño, porque la interrupción le había molestado.

—¿Qué ocurre? No te lo estarás pensando mejor, ¿verdad? Ya es demasiado tarde para eso. No me irás a decir que eres una provocadora que se divierte excitando a los hombres…

—No, no es eso. Hay… hay algo que debes saber antes de… antes de que empecemos._ Dar le mordisqueó el cuello.

—Sé todo lo que quiero saber. Eres suave, hueles bien y estás dispuesta. Y te deseo. ¿Qué más necesito saber?

—Soy… —sus palabras de cortaron bruscamente, y miró de reojo hacia la puerta—. Alguien viene._ Dar soltó una palabrota.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Qué mala suerte!_ La agarró de la mano y cruzó con ella la puerta para salir al oscuro jardín apenas unos segundos antes de que otra pareja apareciera por el camino. Se escondieron tras una fila de arbustos mientras la pareja desaparecía en el interior del invernadero.

Dar miró a Usagi y de pronto experimentó un anhelo físico tan profundo que literalmente temblaba. Serena estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo a través de las capas de ropa, y reaccionó de una manera en cierto modo sorprendente para un hombre de apetitos saciados. Dar no recordaba que ninguna otra mujer le hubiera afectado tan profundamente. Daba las gracias por la oscuridad, porque se había puesto tan duro como una piedra, y los pantalones ajustados no hubieran conseguido ocultar nada.

—No podemos hacerlo aquí —susurró—. No hay suficiente intimidad. Quiero tomarme mi tiempo contigo. Te mereces ser amada como se debe. ¿Dónde vives?_ Tardó tanto tiempo en contestar, que Dar temió que fuera a rechazarle.

—He alquilado una casa en Belgrave Square._ Aunque Belgrave Square no estaba muy de moda por aquellos días, seguía siendo un lugar respetable.

—¿Para ti supone un problema? —preguntó Dar—. ¿Prefieres venir a mis habitaciones de soltero de Grosvenor Square? No podemos permitir que esto termine así._ Dar volvió a estrecharla entre sus brazos y la acomodó sin problemas contra su entrepierna. Escuchó cómo ella contenía el aliento y le sorprendió el jadeo de su propia respiración. ¿Qué diablos le estaba ocurriendo? Ninguna mujer, y había habido muchas, había atravesado su autocontrol como lady Usagi Milenio.

—No —susurró Serena—. No puede terminar así.

Ella no podía regresar a Glenmoor sin el hijo de lord Derby en su seno. Dar a luz al hijo de su esposo era la única manera de convencer a los miembros de su clan de que había consumado su matrimonio y podía garantizarle un heredero a Glenmoor. Hasta el momento se las había arreglado para mantener el orden entre clanes, pero le había resultado difícil. Los Alfa y otros hombres del clan querían un jefe varón. Querían a Alan Alfa. Tras la muerte de su abuelo, cuando ella se convirtió en jefa, algunos miembros del clan pidieron a gritos que anulara su matrimonio no consumado y se casara con uno de los suyos. Aunque lord Derby fuera el administrador de Glenmoor, Serena seguía siendo la jefa de los Tsukino, los Alfa, los Tenou y los Mackenzie, una posición que Alan Alfa codiciaba.

Pero Serena no quería tener nada que ver con Alan Alfa, el más ruidoso de sus pretendientes. Se había acostumbrado a ser la dueña de su propia vida y no quería responder ante la autoridad de ningún hombre. Por lo que los miembros de su clan sabían, ella había ido a Londres para conseguir la nulidad de su matrimonio, pero su auténtica misión era quedarse embarazada de Dar con la esperanza de que la consumación de su matrimonio y un hijo acallaran las voces de los más críticos del clan. Y tenía intención de llevarlo a cabo sin que Dar fuera consciente de estar acostándose con su propia esposa. No quería que ninguna esposa lo molestara, y ella no quería que lo molestara ningún marido. Dios sabía que no sentía ningún amor por los ingleses.

—Usagi —susurró Dar interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—, por favor, no me dejes con la incertidumbre. ¿Dónde podemos encontrarnos? Yo tengo que volver a verte._ Dejando a un lado las dudas que la acosaban, Serena le dio la única respuesta posible.

—Mañana por la noche. En el número cuarenta y seis de Belgrave Square. Te estaré esperando._ Se zafó de sus brazos y desapareció entre las sombras. Para bien o para mal, ya estaba hecho. Había sellado el rumbo de su destino, y, pasara lo que pasara, tendría que vivir con el resultado.


	4. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

A Serena le temblaron ligeramente las manos cuando insertó la llave en la cerradura de su casa alquilada. La puerta se abrió y ella entró. Cerró tras de sí y se apoyó contra la puerta respirando con fuerza varias veces. No se le había ocurrido pensar que el encuentro con su lejano esposo constituiría una experiencia tan traumática. Aunque estaba a salvo en su casa, todavía sentía el calor de su cuerpo excitado, la fuerza de su personalidad, la intensidad de su oscura mirada, y el sobrecogedor poder de su deseo.

Nada de lo que sabía o había oído decir respecto a la naturaleza sensual de su marido la había preparado para lord Pecado. Antes de llegar a Londres, su temor era que pudiera ser un problema atraerle, pero al parecer se había preocupado innecesariamente. Con un embeleso que a Serena le había impresionado, se había lanzado a la conquista en el momento en que puso sus ojos en ella. Apartándose de la puerta, Serena se preguntó cuántas desventuradas mujeres habrían sido objeto del sensual encanto de lord Pecado. Demasiadas como para poder contarlas, con toda seguridad.

¡Maldito fuera aquel hombre! Estaba casado. ¿Acaso no tenía conciencia? ¿Carecía de moral? ¿Seducir a las mujeres constituía un juego para él? Estaba claro que sí, porque se le daba muy bien. Serena cogió el candelabro que había en el vestíbulo para alumbrar su camino y se dirigió a las escaleras. Cuando llegó al rellano superior se abrió una puerta, revelando a una mujer robusta que sujetaba un envoltorio contra sus grandes senos.

—No tenías por qué esperar levantada, Lita —aseguró Serena dirigiéndose directamente hacia la mujer.

—Te he oído llegar. ¿Le has visto? ¿Por eso llegas tan tarde esta noche? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Le has reconocido? ¿Te ha reconocido él?_ Serena no quería hablar de su encuentro con Dar, pero le debía a su prima una explicación exhaustiva de lo que había ocurrido aquella noche. Lita estaba al tanto de su plan desde el principio, aunque tenía serias dudas al respecto.

—Ven a mi habitación, Lita. Te contaré lo que ha pasado esta noche mientras me ayudas a desvestirme._ Lita siguió a Serena hasta su habitación con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la curiosidad.

—¿Está lord Derby a la altura de su reputación?

—Absolutamente, es incluso peor todavía —respondió Serena con voz apagada mientras Lita le sacaba el vestido por la cabeza—. No sabe quién soy, si es eso lo que te estás preguntando.

—¿Has hablado con él? ¿Mostró interés por ti?

—Más interés del que podría haber imaginado. Oh, Lita, es tan guapo como habíamos oído. Apenas recordaba nada de él excepto esos ojos zafiros que no podré olvidar jamás.

—Recuerdo que le diste un par de patadas durante la ceremonia de vuestra boda, y que le sacaste la lengua. Y en la cena posterior a la boda te negaste a sentarte a su lado. Le llamaste inglés asesino._ Serena gimió. Se le había olvidado aquella parte. No era de extrañar que él no hubiera regresado a Escocia para consumar el matrimonio.

—Lo cierto es que Dar ha ido esta noche detrás de mí —confesó Serena mientras se subía a la cama—. Supongo que se debe a que soy un rostro nuevo, alguien a punto para la seducción.

—¿Se creyó tus mentiras?_ Serena asintió con solemnidad.

—Todo apunta a que sí.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo ocurrirá? —preguntó Lita con acritud—. Quiere volver a verte, ¿verdad?_ Serena se sonrojó, incapaz de manejar la marea de emociones que la atravesaban al pensar en lo que ocurriría entre Dar y ella la noche siguiente.

—Va a venir aquí. Mañana por la noche. Sí, quiere volver a verme. Es una criatura sometida a la lujuria. Un hedonista que vive por y para el placer. Todo lo que hemos escuchado contar de él palidece ante su persona.

—¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres? —preguntó Lita vacilante—. Aún no es demasiado tarde para regresar a Glenmoor._ Serena lo negó con obstinación, provocando que un manojo de espesos rizos dorados giraran alrededor de su cabeza.

—No. Ya es demasiado tarde para volver. ¿Te gustaría verme casada con Alan Alfa?_ Lita palideció.

—No, no me gustaría.

—Si solicito la nulidad ante los tribunales ingleses, tal vez me la nieguen. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que Dar permitiera que nuestra unión tocara a su fin, porque parece que le gusta este matrimonio de conveniencia.

—Oh, sí —respondió Lita en tono sarcástico—. Y lo rico que se está haciendo a costa de nuestro sudor.

—Un esposo ausente es mejor que un marido que me llevaría con mano de hierro. Al menos Dar me ignora y me permite hacer lo que me plazca.

—¿Y qué pasa con el amor, Serena? ¿Y si te encuentras con alguien a quien puedas amar?_ El brillo desapareció del rostro de Serena.

—Amor… No conozco el significado de esa palabra. Es poco probable que encuentre el amor en Glenmoor, y no permitiré que me sirvan a otro inglés en bandeja de plata.

—Entonces, está decidido —dijo Lita, que parecía poco convencida con que la opción de Serena fuera la correcta.

—Sí. Voy a consumar por fin mi matrimonio y nadie, ni siquiera Alan, podrá ponerlo en entredicho cuando regrese con el hijo de Dar en mi vientre.

—Pues que así sea —respondió Lita mientras salía de la habitación.

La bravuconería de Serena desapareció junto con su prima. Aunque lo había repasado todo en incontables ocasiones durante los últimos meses, seguía sin mostrarse convencida de estar haciendo lo correcto. No se trataba de que fuera a cometer un pecado, porque Dar era legalmente su marido a pesar de que nunca hubieran yacido juntos. Acostarse con él convertiría su unión en algo legal y vinculante. Y Glenmoor necesitaba un heredero de los Tsukino.

Aquellos pensamientos la llevaron por terreno peligroso. La llevaron a pensar en Dar y en lo que iba a ocurrir la noche siguiente. Ese libertino sin escrúpulos no había ocultado el hecho de que la deseaba, de que la perseguiría hasta conseguir lo que quería de su cuerpo. Los besos de Dar habían sido los primeros para ella, y no podía negar que le habían gustado. Tal vez incluso demasiado. No podía olvidarse de que se trataba de un inglés, y los ingleses habían asesinado a su padre y a sus hermanos y le habían robado sus tierras. El mayor miedo de Serena era que Dar quisiera reclamar algo más que su virginidad. El único modo de resistirse a sus encantos, se dijo, era seguir recordándose a sí misma la desagradable reputación de lord Pecado.

* * *

Dar regresó a su casa poco después de que lady Usagi desapareciera en la oscuridad del jardín. La había buscado por dentro y por fuera, pero no le sorprendió que no lograra encontrarla. Sin embargo, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no seguirla a sus aposentos. Si ella no hubiera accedido a tener un encuentro la noche siguiente, hubiera dejado a un lado toda precaución y se hubiera metido dentro de la casa aunque no lo hubieran invitado. Tal era la magnitud de su deseo.

Qué belleza tan extraordinaria poseía, pensó Dar mientras se sentaba en la biblioteca de su casa y se servía un brandy de una frasca de cristal. Tenía todo lo que admiraba en una mujer. Y lo que era más importante, estaba casada y no le exigiría nada. Parecía tan virginal e inocente que le resultaba difícil creer que fuera una mujer casada que había probado la pasión.

Dar se burló de sí mismo. Por supuesto que lady Usagi no había probado la pasión. ¿Cómo iba a satisfacer un hombre de ochenta años a una joven sana y llena de vida? Ella había admitido que no había tenido amantes, y Dar estaba decidido a ser el primero. Aquel pensamiento le provocó una reacción instantánea y violenta. Gruñó y se revolvió incómodo. Los pantalones le resultaron de pronto demasiado apretados, demasiado estrechos. Estaba deseando que llegara la noche siguiente.

Lord Pecado no tenía costumbre de verse obligado a esperar para satisfacer su placer, y no le gustaba la sensación. Tendría que haber tomado a lady Usagi en el jardín, pero para su primera vez quería algo más que un encuentro rápido. Antes de que regresara con su esposo, deseaba proporcionarle suficientes recuerdos placenteros como para que le duraran toda la vida. Y si se buscaba algún amante después de él, quería que fuera de él de quien se acordara cuando fuera una anciana.

Todavía estaba duro y palpitante cuando dejó a un lado el brandy y se fue a la cama. Se desvistió rápidamente y se tumbó boca abajo, gruñendo al ver que su erección se negaba a someterse. Iba a ser una noche muy larga, y un día más largo todavía, pensó. No se equivocaba. Aquella noche, la imagen de lady Usagi se apoderó de sus sueños, y al día siguiente lo persiguió cuando estuvo despierto.

* * *

—¿Qué me pongo? —preguntó Serena mientras rebuscaba en su guardarropa—. Oh, Lita, va a llegar enseguida. Estoy tan nerviosa que apenas puedo pensar._ Lita cruzó los brazos sobre su generoso pecho y dio unos golpecitos con el pie contra el suelo.

—Espérale desnuda en la cama, y yo le llevaré hasta tu dormitorio —dijo con aspereza. Serena le lanzó una mirada de censura.

—Estoy hablando en serio, Lita. Ayúdame a escoger algo sutil, pero no demasiado. Quiero deslumbrar sin parecer atrevida._ Lita la miró con dureza.

—Estas realmente emocionada con esta historia, ¿verdad?_ Serena se sonrojó y apartó la mirada.

—No digas tonterías, Lita. Me conoces lo suficiente como para no pensar eso. Estoy nerviosa, eso es todo. Esto tiene que funcionar. Si no me quedo embarazada en tres meses, no tengo futuro. Sabes que Alan no descansará hasta que controle los clanes que nos juraron lealtad a mi abuelo y a mí. El hijo de Dar frustrará todos los placeres que tiene para mí.

—Muy bien —Lita suspiró—. Ponte el vestido de gasa blanca con una combinación fina y sin corsé. El blanco te hace parecer más joven e inocente. Puede que sea buena idea ajustarlo. Dijiste que querías causar una gran impresión, ¿verdad?_ Serena compuso una mueca.

—Sí. Dar cree que soy como él, una buscadora de placeres. Me conviene fomentar esa imagen que tiene de mí. Me temo que anoche me comporté con bastante desvergüenza. Hubiera permitido que me tomara en el invernadero si no nos hubieran interrumpido._ Lita se la quedó mirando fijamente.

—Madre de Dios, muchacha, eso habría sido un error. Después de poseerte, habría perdido todo interés. Fuiste muy inteligente al contenerle. Vas a tener que utilizar todas tus armas de mujer para conseguir que ese libertino siga viniendo a ti hasta que te deje embarazada.

Lita ayudó a Serena a ponerse el vestido blanco y luego se marchó. Serena agradeció tener tiempo para estar sola. Sentía el estómago encogido por los nervios y experimentaba un sentimiento extraño y perturbador que parecía fluir y refluir cada vez que pensaba en su esposo. Y por si aquellas incómodas sensaciones no fueran suficientes, todavía había algo más. Tenía la desconcertante premonición de que Dar era más hombre de lo que ella hubiera apostado. Por desgracia, su experiencia con los hombres dejaba mucho que desear. Dar resultaba sin duda demasiado intimidante. Recordó sus besos y su potente sabor masculino. Era demasiado brillante, demasiado encantador, un redomado libertino.

Serena se sentó ante el tocador y se pasó el cepillo por el cabello hasta que los reflejos dorados que se acomodaban entre sus mechones rubios brillaron bajo la luz de las velas. Había decidido llevarlo suelto aquella noche en lugar de recogerlo en un elaborado peinado. Cuando estaba en casa, normalmente se hacía unas trenzas y permitía que cayeran y le colgaran libremente alrededor de las caderas. Pero aquella era una noche especial. Aquella noche iba a convertirse en mujer. Tenía que dejar a un lado las restricciones que habían manejado su vida y actuar como una buscona para su marido. Serena miró el reloj, vio que se aproximaban las diez y media y sintió una oleada de excitación que le recorrió el cuerpo. Demasiado nerviosa como para relajarse, comenzó a caminar arriba y abajo, ensayando en silencio las mentiras que debía decirle a Dar para seguir manteniendo la farsa.

* * *

Cuando Dar escuchó que el reloj marcaba las once y media, apuró las últimas gotas de brandy de la frasca y se puso de pie. Su intención era esperar hasta la medianoche, pero aquel día tan interminable le había provocado un gran desgaste. Intentó concentrarse en asuntos de negocios, pero tenía la cabeza en otras cosas. Cosas como la deliciosa lady Usagi y el placer que le esperaba en su cama. Su virilidad se agitó en respuesta a aquel pensamiento, y apretó el paso para dirigirse a la puerta principal. Pemburton, su mayordomo, apareció con el sombrero y el bastón.

—No me esperes, Pemburton —dijo Dar despidiendo al sirviente con una inclinación de cabeza—. Seguramente llegaré bastante tarde.

—El carruaje le está esperando, milord —respondió Pemburton en tono seco.

—Muy bien. Buenas noches, Pemburton.

—Buenas noches, milord._ Pemburton se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Su figura alta y tiesa desapareció en la oscuridad de la casa. Deseoso de encontrarse con la mujer que había invadido sus sueños y había convertido su día en algo insoportable, Dar abrió la puerta y salió. Maldijo entre dientes cuando vio al vizconde Kumada dirigirse resueltamente hacia él.

—Ah, Dar, ya veo que vas a salir —lo saludó Nick—. Llego justo a tiempo. White's estaba esta noche de lo más aburrido. Pero podemos darnos una vuelta por los tugurios de las zonas más sórdidas de la ciudad.

—Esta noche no, Nick —respondió Dar con una impaciencia impropia de él—. Tengo… una cita a la que no puedo faltar._ Nick alzó sus rubias cejas.

—No me extraña que seas la envidia de la alta sociedad. ¿De quién se trata esta noche? ¿Lady Beryl? ¿Una nueva conquista?_ Al ver que Dar guardaba silencio, algo poco habitual en él, Nick se dio una palmada en el muslo y cacareó: —Dios mío, se trata de lady Usagi, ¿verdad? Me preguntaba dónde te habrías metido anoche. Los dos desaparecisteis al mismo tiempo —se inclinó hacia delante, aunque no había nadie cerca que pudiera oírlos—. ¿Qué tal estuvo? Sin duda es una tigresa en la cama, porque en caso contrario no perderías el tiempo con ella._ Dar se puso tenso. Por alguna extraña razón, no quería hablar de lady Usagi con nadie, ni siquiera con su buen amigo. Sus pensamientos eran demasiado íntimos, y su conquista demasiado nueva como para compartirla.

—La naturaleza de mi cita de esta noche es privada —aseguró Dar. Se acercó a su coche y luego se giró para preguntarle a Nick—, ¿quieres que te deje en algún sitio?_ Nick se rió.

—Me encantan los misterios. Espero que algún día me lo cuentes, Dar. Muy bien, déjame en Brooks. Tal vez me una a alguna partida de cartas y aumente un poco mis riquezas.

—O puede que pierdas más de lo que te puedes permitir —murmuró Dar mientras dirigía sus caballos hacia Pall Mall, donde se concentraban la mayoría de los clubes de caballeros. Se detuvo en Brooks, en St. James Street. En cuanto Nick puso el pie en la acera, Dar restalló las riendas contra el lomo de los caballos. Las ruedas giraron chirriando y se puso en marcha.

Había unos cuantos carruajes en la calle que dificultaban su avance mientras Dar se dirigía hacia Belgrave Square. Encontró la casa de lady Usagi no sin cierta dificultad y tuvo unos instantes de indecisión mientras decidía si debía dejar el coche en la calle o llevarlo a la cochera. A la cochera, decidió finalmente mientras dirigía los caballos hacia el final de la calle y se metía en un callejón trasero. Un mozo de cuadras fuerte y musculoso surgió de la oscuridad con un candil en alto. Miró a Dar de arriba abajo y una sonrisa desdeñosa le curvó los labios.

—Yo cuidaré de su carruaje, milord. —dijo observando a Dar de un modo que sólo podía describirse como aversión. Dar no recordaba haber visto nunca antes a aquel hombre, y se preguntó la razón de su hosquedad. Cuando advirtió el acento escocés en las palabras del hombre, se preguntó vagamente dónde habría encontrado lady Usagi a aquel escocés. Desde la batalla de Culloden, la mayoría de los escoceses despreciaban a los ingleses.

Dar apartó bruscamente de sí aquellos pensamientos mientras en su lugar aparecían otros de la mujer que le estaba esperando en el interior de la casa. Tal vez, pensó, aquel asunto amoroso resultara más entretenido que otros que había tenido en el pasado. Aunque le costara trabajo admitirlo, volar de aventura en aventura se estaba convirtiendo en una tarea pesada. Pero cambiar de estilo de vida en aquel momento le parecía más bien absurdo. Ni tampoco estaba preparado para reclamar a su esposa escocesa, quien sin duda le despreciaba. No, no quería tener nada que ver con su mujer, aunque apreciaba el hecho de poder utilizar su matrimonio como excusa para mantener su estilo de vida. Conocer a la misteriosa lady Usagi había supuesto una experiencia vigorizante, pensó Dar. Derrotar a la competencia, la emoción de la persecución, la excitación de la captura, llevársela a la cama, todo se mezclaba para darle al juego más interés.

Dar llegó a la puerta de entrada, subió los escalones y llamó discretamente con los nudillos. Una mujer alta y joven que Dar pensó que era la doncella abrió la puerta casi al instante. Llevaba un candelabro con velas. La luz le iluminaba el rostro y la figura, y Dar no pudo evitar quedarse embobado ante la amplitud de sus senos, la brillantez de su cabellera castaña y la cantidad de pecas que tenía diseminadas libremente por la nariz. La mujer no dijo nada mientras lo acompañaba dentro y comenzaba a subir enseguida las escaleras, mirando una sola vez hacia atrás para asegurarse de que Dar la seguía.

Para su desmayo, Dar sintió cómo se endurecía anticipándose a las placenteras horas que pensaba pasar en la cama de lady Usagi. El hecho de que ella lo hubiera escogido para ser su primer amante le resultaba vigorizante, y su virilidad no había estado nunca tan potente. La doncella llegó al rellano superior y siguió avanzando por el pasillo, deteniéndose ante una puerta cerrada. Llamó una vez, le hizo una señal de asentimiento a Dar con la cabeza y luego se giró para desaparecer en otra habitación, sumiendo el pasillo en la oscuridad. Dar agarró el picaporte con una mano. Lo giró y abrió la puerta. Entró al instante y cerró tras él.

Su mirada oculta escudriñó la habitación en busca de la voluptuosa figura que recordaba perfectamente de la noche anterior. No podía ver nada más allá del círculo de luz que proporcionaba una llama parpadeante colocada en la mesilla de noche. Clavó la vista en la cama vacía, abierta de forma invitadora. Las aletas de la nariz se le abrieron al captar el intrigante aroma de su perfume, la misma esencia que había percibido la noche anterior, cuando la estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó hasta someterla. Rosas acompañadas de un toque sutil de algo que pertenecía únicamente a aquella dama.

—¿Mi señora? ¿Dónde estás? —tenía la voz ronca por el deseo, un deseo como no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Ella dio un paso hacia el charco de luz, y Dar suspiró profundamente. La dama era una fiesta para los ojos. Iba vestida con algo blanco y vaporoso, recatado y sin embargo erótico, tan fino que podía ver a través del vestido y la combinación que tenía debajo.

Los pezones resultaban completamente visibles, dos picos oscuros que culminaban unos montículos cremosos más tentadores que el vino más fino. Dar deslizó la mirada hacia abajo, en dirección a la increíblemente estrecha cintura, las caderas dulcemente curvadas, y siguió bajando desde los pálidos y luminosos muslos hasta los estilizados tobillos. De pronto alzó la vista de nuevo hacia los muslos y el oscuro triángulo que albergaba el monte de la joven. El gemido de Dar se inició en su vientre y retumbó a través de su pecho.

—¡Dios mío! Eres más hermosa de lo que me hubiera atrevido a imaginar —se llevó la mano más abajo de la cintura—. Llevo todo el día duro como una roca pensando en esta noche —Dar abrió los brazos—. Ven a mí, mi diosa.

Serena superó el repentino ataque de miedo y se acercó a sus brazos. No había pensado en todo el día en otra cosa más que en cómo sería aquella noche, y no podía compararse con la realidad. Aquella era su noche de bodas, tanto si Dar era consciente como si no. Entonces él la estrechó entre sus brazos y su miedo inicial quedó engullido por otros sentimientos más potentes. Alzó los ojos para mirarlo, para cruzarse con el desafío de su mirada, y se quedó sin respiración. Bajó la mirada y, sin decir una palabra, levantó la cara ofreciéndole los labios.

Él los tomó, enmarcándole el rostro con las manos mientras sus labios se fundían. Dar apretó audazmente la entrepierna contra la cuna de sus muslos. Deslizó las manos hacia abajo, marcando descaradamente el contorno de su trasero. Lo cubrió con las manos y lo masajeó dulcemente. Serena se puso tensa y luego se relajó al recordar la razón por la que estaba allí y lo que Dar pretendía hacer con ella. El calor se expandió, sonrojándole la piel mientras sus cuerpos se mezclaban en uno.

Sintió la rígida prueba de su deseo, sintió su fuerte miembro apretándose contra su vientre. Dar la estrechó contra sí durante largo tiempo, besándola, despertando lentamente pasiones que Serena no sabía que existían. Cerró los ojos y se sumergió en otra ola de sensación mientras la lengua de Dar se hundía en el interior de su boca. Estaba gimiendo suavemente cuando el dejó de besarla y la levantó en brazos. Se sentía tan ofuscada que apenas podía pensar, y mucho menos enlazar palabras coherentes.

Haciendo un esfuerzo para recuperar el juicio, Serena recordó que se suponía que no debía estar disfrutando de aquello, pero su cuerpo la traicionó mientras Dar volvió a hacerse con su boca. La provocativa caricia de su lengua, la posesión sin prisa que estaba ejerciendo sobre su boca, envió una oleada de calor a sus venas. La fuerza del deseo combinado de ambos la sobresaltó. Unos instantes más tarde se vio tumbada sobre la cama completamente vestida con Dar colocado encima de ella, sus facciones oscuras y fieras, los ojos como dos lagos de fuego líquido en ebullición. Un deseo mareante provocó que le pesaran las piernas y se le ralentizaran los sentidos. No se resistió cuando Dar le dio suavemente la vuelta y sus dedos diestros trabajaron rápidamente para soltarle los cierres del vestido. Se le daba muy bien hacer aquello, pensó Serena débilmente. Un maestro de la seducción.

Aquellas palabras no pronunciadas resonaron por su cabeza, devolviéndola bruscamente a la realidad. Lord Pecado era un libertino sin remordimientos, y debía recordar que no era más que otra conquista para él. Una mujer con la que se acostaría y luego abandonaría después de que hubiera perdido la cabeza por él, o cuando se cansara de ella, lo primero que sucediera. Pero Serena había decidido con anterioridad proteger su corazón contra el encanto seductor de lord Pecado. Lo que ella quería de Dar no tenía nada que ver con el corazón, y no entraba en sus planes abandonar el camino que debía seguir para conseguir su objetivo. Permitir que Dar la sedujera era necesario, se recordó. Y desde luego, no sería algo que ella disfrutara. Por desgracia, su cuerpo se negó a escuchar a su cabeza.

Serena era dolorosamente consciente de la dureza de los músculos de su cuerpo. De cómo sus pezones se apoyaban contra su pecho. De cómo Dar controlaba la tirantez de su pasión, esperando para desatarla. Debería haberse asustado, pero no lo hizo. Serena dio un respingo sobresaltado cuando Dar apartó el corpiño del vestido y tiró de la cinta que mantenía unida su camisa. En cuanto los extremos se soltaron, Dar tiró del vestido y de la combinación para bajarlos hasta la cintura y se quedó mirándole fijamente los senos como si fuera los primeros que veía en su vida. Una risa nerviosa se le escapó de entre los labios ante la incongruencia de aquel pensamiento. La mirada de Dar se alzó desde sus senos para cruzarse con la suya.

—¿Te divierto, mi señora? ¿Me encuentras torpe?

—Oh, no, mi señor —protestó Serena—. No eres ni divertido ni torpe._ Él alzó las cejas.

—Espero que antes de que nuestro encuentro toque a su fin me encuentres fascinante. No me gustaría que me recordaras como alguien aburrido._ Serena tragó saliva. ¿Lord Pecado, aburrido? Era más probable que la luna se precipitara sobre la tierra antes de que alguien pudiera considerar a lord Pecado un tipo aburrido.

—No me aburres, mi señor —Serena se sorprendió al pensar que lo decía completamente en serio. Él le tocó los senos, moldeándolos con las manos.

—Me llamo Dar.

Ella sintió cómo los senos se le hinchaban y se ponían duros mientras los dedos de Dar se cerraban sobre ellos. Cuando acercó la boca a un pezón puntiagudo, que ya estaba dolorosamente sensible, y lo succionó, Serena exhaló un suspiró entre dientes. La lengua de Dar se deslizó alrededor de aquella cresta endurecida, creando un flujo y un reflujo que le destrozaba los sentidos.

—Oh…

—¿Te gusta, dulce Usagi?

—¿Que… que si me gusta? —le encantaba—. Sí, me gusta.

—¿Tu esposo te excita así?_ Ella se sonrojó y apartó la mirada.

—Es muy mayor.

—Necesito verte entera —dijo Dar mientras tiraba del vestido y de la combinación por debajo de la cadera.

Sintió una oleada de calor cuando Dar arrojó la ropa al suelo y se quedó mirando su cuerpo, ahora desnudo a excepción de las blancas medias de seda sujetas por encima de las rodillas con lazos blancos. Tenía la impresión de que le gustaba lo que veía, porque se le oscurecieron los ojos con una intensidad que provocó que a ella le latiera con más fuerza y más velocidad el corazón. Luego Dar le quitó los zapatos y le bajó las medias por las piernas.

Dar sintió cómo su control se venía abajo. Había quitado las tiras que quedaban y las había arrojado a un lado junto con las medias. Se sentía como un animal maldecido con la instintiva necesidad de cruzarse, enfebrecido por el deseo, desesperado. Tenía el cuerpo rígido, tenso por la excitación, deseoso de participar de aquel festín tentadoramente dispuesto delante de él. Soltando un gruñido de impaciencia, se despojó del abrigo, deshizo el nudo de la corbata blanca y se desabrochó la camisa con tanta premura que los botones volaron en todas direcciones. Las botas cayeron al suelo y los pantalones y las medias las siguieron al instante. Se giró de nuevo hacia Usagi y frunció el ceño al ver que tenía los ojos cerrados y apretados.

—No tienes que tener miedo de nada, cariño. Sé que probablemente soy más grande que tu esposo, pero te juro que no te haré daño.

Serena abrió lentamente los ojos, muy lentamente, y luego los cerró deprisa, muy deprisa. Lo que había visto en aquellos escasos instantes era más excitante que perturbador. Dar estaba abundantemente dotado mirara donde mirara. Su cuerpo esbelto se mostraba potentemente musculoso en los lugares adecuados. El pecho amplio, la cintura esbelta, las caderas estrechas, los muslos fuertes. Aunque trató de no mirar al punto en el que su virilidad se elevaba sobre un nido revuelto de áspero vello oscuro, no podía apartar la vista de allí. Era algo magnífico. Todo lo que había imaginado que debía ser un hombre y todavía más.

—Abre los ojos, Usagi —su voz, un ronroneo seductor, la atravesó con efecto devastador. Abrió los ojos de golpe—. Mírame, Usagi. No soy un hombre viejo. Soy joven, vigoroso y capaz de darte placer. Esa es la razón por la que me has invitado a tu cama, ¿verdad?

Incapaz de decir algo coherente, Serena asintió. Aquel pareció ser el único estímulo que Dar necesitaba para arrodillarse en la cama e inclinarse sobre ella. El cabello oscuro le caía por la frente, añadiéndose a su desenfadado atractivo mientras bajaba la cabeza y le lamía los pezones. Aquel placer puro la pilló por sorpresa y se le escapó un gemido entre los labios. Trató de recordar que se suponía que no debía estar disfrutando de aquello, pero tenía la mente demasiado confundida como para pensar.

Su gemido debió gustarle, porque levantó la cabeza y le dirigió una sonrisa de depredador. Luego la besó. Fue un beso áspero y afilado de deseo. Los labios de Dar resultaban duros, devoradores; saqueaban los suyos y exigían una respuesta. Serena trató de proteger su entusiasmo, consciente de que no era más que otra mujer en la larga lista de conquistas de Dar, pero aquel hombre era demasiado persuasivo, demasiado experimentado para permitir que permaneciera pasiva. Sin ser consciente de ello, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y abrió la boca a la sutil exploración de su lengua. Sabía a pecado, a peligro, a oscuro placer.

El corazón de Serena latía con fuerza, le retumbaba en los oídos, ahogando la razón. Tras una eternidad, los labios de Dar abandonaron los suyos y vagaron hacia abajo, buscando un territorio más íntimo. Ella canturreó una suave melodía, consciente de que nunca había escuchado los sonidos que surgían de su garganta. Los besos de Dar encendieron un abrasador camino por sus senos, y luego se detuvo para apoyar la cabeza en la parte inferior de su vientre. Cuando ella sintió su respiración tan cerca de su rincón íntimo, se incorporó bruscamente.

—¡No, Dar! —su cálida respiración revolvió los brillantes rizos que cubrían su montículo. Aterrorizada ante las sensaciones que estaba despertando en ella, Serena se agarró de su pelo. Dar alzó la cabeza y sonrió.

—¿Te gusta?

—Yo… nunca había…quiero decir que…

—Lo comprendo. Esto es nuevo para ti. Muy bien, si insistes, me detendré. Pero te juro que pronto me suplicarás que te saboree más profundamente._ Serena dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso. No se había preparado para la clase de persuasiva intimidad que Dar exigía. Conocía lo que ocurría entre un hombre y una mujer, cómo se llevaba a cabo el acto sexual, pero lo que Dar quería era pecaminoso, perverso, impensable.

El alivio de Serena duró poco. Dar inclinó la cabeza y la besó allí, entre las piernas. Serena experimentó una sacudida de algo tan intenso que desafiaba cualquier descripción. Entonces, rápidamente, él levantó el cuerpo hasta colocarlo completamente encima del suyo. Pecho contra pecho, muslo contra muslo, su mástil sondeándola sin piedad entre las piernas.

Serena se revolvió incómoda cuando Dar insertó su escurridiza cabeza en el estrecho pasadizo de su feminidad y empujó implacablemente. Se mordió la lengua para ahogar el gemido de dolor que surgió espontáneamente en sus labios. Dar se hundió más profundamente y de pronto se quedó muy quieto, con los ojos entornados y una expresión pasmada.

—¡Eres virgen!_ Serena sabía que iba a darse cuenta. Un hombre de la experiencia de Dar sabía todo lo que había que saber respecto a las mujeres.

—Sí, ¿eso importa?

Dar se lo pensó durante un instante y decidió que si a ella no le importaba, a él tampoco. Pero la dama le debía una explicación. Aunque no en aquel momento, en cualquier caso. Estaba demasiado duro, demasiado deseoso, demasiado caliente como para perder el tiempo en largas explicaciones. Su respuesta consistió en flexionar las caderas y atravesar la barrera que protegía su inocencia. Serena gritó y se incorporó, clavándole las uñas en los hombros.

—Lo siento, pero no hay otra manera —le susurró Dar dulcemente, acariciándola con la voz—. Te prometo que enseguida mejorará.

Movió las caderas despacio, dándole tiempo a que se acostumbrara a su tamaño. Nunca, ni en sus fantasías más salvajes, había soñado con desflorar a una virgen. Aunque le gustaba ser el primero para ella. Se retiró, se flexionó y se acomodó más profundamente en su interior. Tenía el autocontrol bastante maltrecho, estaba poniendo a prueba su capacidad de restricción. Pero le había prometido que le daría placer, y lord Pecado siempre cumplía. Nunca en su vida había dejado a una mujer insatisfecha. Dar elevó una plegaria de gratitud cuando sintió la primera respuesta tentativa de Usagi. La frente se le perló de sudor y le goteó los ojos. Tenía los dientes tan apretados que le dolía la mandíbula, y estaba tan cerca del final que temió que fuera a derrumbarse.

—Ah, cariño, eso es —la animó—. Muévete conmigo. Siéntelo, vívelo, fluye con ello.

Dar la embistió con fuerza y fue recompensado con el sutil movimiento de las caderas de Usagi. Ahora ya nada podía detenerlo. Empujaba y se retiraba, dentro y fuera, una y otra vez. Ella estaba respondiendo maravillosamente, era tan apasionada como había imaginado. Sus callados y entusiastas gritos sonaban como música para sus oídos, sus gemidos breves y jadeantes eran un regalo de los dioses.

Dar estaba perdiendo el control. Sintió un hormigueo por el cuerpo con el comienzo de su clímax. Miró a la mujer que se retorcía debajo de él y se sintió profundamente gratificado cuando vio que también estaba a punto de llegar. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y de su boca abierta escapaban ligeros jadeos. Dar sonrió y se concentró en el objetivo que estaban a punto de alcanzar.

—Llega conmigo, cariño. Ya estás casi ahí. No te contengas. Oh, Dios, yo estoy… no puedo…

La escuchó gritar su nombre, sintió cómo su cuerpo se contraía, notó cómo su estrecho pasadizo se apretaba a su alrededor, y Dar arrojó a borbotones su semilla. Alcanzó el éxtasis con una agitación de cuerpo y espíritu tan intensa y profunda que desafiaba cualquier descripción. Siempre había disfrutado de los juegos asociados con el sexo: la persecución, la seducción, la posesión final… pero nunca había experimentado nada tan increíble. ¿Poseía lady Usagi poderes misteriosos que trascendían los simples placeres terrenales?

Algo tan sublime como lo que acababa de vivir no podía considerarse de este mundo. Si hubiera sido poeta, lo habría descrito como un instante inspirado por los Cielos.


	5. Capítulo 3

**¡Hola a todas de nuevo! Los capítulos son en total 21, y están llenos de malos entendidos entre estos dos tortolitos. Serena las va a pasar canutas y Darien estará de lo más confundido. Os dejo tres capítulos más, el 4 contiene lemon. Besos y abrazos para todas.  
**

**Capítulo 3**

Tenía los ojos cerrados. Su cabeza descansaba en su hombro. Dar se la quedó mirando con curiosidad. ¿Qué era aquello que le resultaba tan familiar en ella? Nada en la misteriosa lady Usagi tenía sentido. La había disfrutado inmensamente y sabía que le había proporcionado placer a pesar de su inocencia. _¿Por qué ella, una dama casada, seguía siendo virgen? _Aquello le desconcertaba, pero no permitió que lo apartara de su trayectoria. Había muchas cosas que quería enseñarle. Aguardaba con deleite todas las noches que vendrían, en las que podrían explorar juntos todos los matices del placer sexual. Aquella idea provocó en él un instantáneo resurgir del deseo, y un gruñido se abrió paso a través de sus labios. Ella debió sentir cómo se endurecía contra su cuerpo, porque parpadeó y le miró. Dar le dedicó una sonrisa sabia.

—La noche es todavía joven y estoy hambriento.

—¿Tienes apetito? Mi doncella se ha ido a la cama, pero si quieres podemos asaltar la cocina._ La sonrisa de Dar se hizo más amplia.

—Eres realmente inocente, ¿verdad? Normalmente prefiero mujeres experimentadas, porque no suelen exigirme cosas que no puedo o no estoy dispuesto a dar, pero tú supones un cambio refrescante. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que eras virgen? ¿Todo lo que me has dicho es mentira? ¿Existe de verdad un marido?

—Sí, hay un marido. Es… es impotente y no puede funcionar en la cama ni hacerme un hijo. Necesita un heredero y aprueba lo que estoy haciendo. Insistió en que viniera a la ciudad, encontrara un hombre que me gustara y… bueno, él sabe que tener un hijo me haría feliz, y le importa mi felicidad._ Dar se la quedó mirando sin salir de su asombro. ¿Existían de verdad hombres como el que Usagi acababa de describir? ¿Podía haber un hombre tan desesperado por tener un heredero como para alentar a su esposa a permitir que otro hombre la embarazara? Si él fuera el marido de Usagi, _nunca_ dejaría que se acostara con otro hombre por muy viejo o decrépito que estuviera o lo desesperadamente que necesitara un heredero.

—Qué caballeroso por su parte. Yo no sería tan generoso si fueras mi esposa. Por otro lado —dijo atrayéndola hacia sí—, estoy absolutamente feliz con la decisión que has tomado. Tengo curiosidad por saber por qué me has escogido a mí. ¿Puedo atreverme a tener la esperanza de ser el único hombre por el que te has sentido atraída?

—No puedes tener ninguna esperanza —respondió Serena con aspereza—. Como te expliqué anoche, había oído que eras un hombre sin principios, así que di por sentado que no me reclamarías nada en caso de que me quedara embarazada como resultado de nuestra aventura. Aunque es cierto que el hecho de que fueras físicamente atractivo también ayudó. Y estás casado —continuó Serena—, igual que yo, por lo tanto no estás interesado en el compromiso ni en una relación duradera. Cuando yo vuelva con mi esposo, como debo hacer, se que no tendrás problemas para encontrar una nueva amante. Los hombres como tú sólo buscan aventuras esporádicas, ¿me equivoco?

—Esta conversación está fuera de lugar —gruñó Dar. La descripción que había hecho de él le hacía parecer insensible y superficial—. En toda mi vida no había conocido a ninguna mujer, y ha habido muchas, que se convirtiera en mi amante por las razones que tú acabas de explicar. Creo que acabas de insultarme.

—Y yo creo que sólo he dicho la verdad. Además, quiero que los términos de nuestra aventura queden meridianamente claros._ Dar se quedó paralizado. Su insulto había encendido su ira.

—¿Cuáles son exactamente esos términos, mi señora, aparte de querer llevarte a mi hijo a Cornwall contigo y hacerlo pasar por el vástago de tu marido? Lo que acabamos de compartir esta noche indica que somos notoriamente compatibles. Eres de naturaleza apasionada, tanto si te has dado cuenta como si no, y si quieres quedarte embarazada, ¿quién soy yo para desanimarte? Si lo que acabas de decirme va en serio, te quiero sólo para mí. Quiero que seas mi amante._ Serena lo miró con solemnidad. Aquella relación estaba prosperando más deprisa de lo que esperaba. Un perverso diablo interior la llevó a preguntar:

—¿Me serás fiel durante el tiempo que dure nuestra aventura?

—¿Es eso lo que quieres?

—Esas son mis condiciones._ Si Dar le era fiel durante los tres meses que ella iba a quedarse en la ciudad, Serena tenía la sospecha de que iba a ser su mayor periodo de fidelidad desde que se casó.

—Muy bien, acepto tus condiciones. Pero también son válidas para ti. Seré tú único amante durante el tiempo que dure nuestra alianza, y no te acostarás con ningún otro hombre. ¿Alquilo una casa para ti o es suficiente con la tuya? Espero que me acompañes a los eventos sociales, por supuesto. Y que me permitas visitarte cada vez que sienta el deseo de hacerlo._ Dar le sonrió. —Y hablando de deseo._ Agarró la mano de Serena y se la llevó a la entrepierna. —¿Ves a qué me refiero? No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que una mujer me excitó tan deprisa. Eres deliciosamente diferente a todas las mujeres que he conocido, mi señora.

Serena recibió sus palabras con escepticismo. Un libertino reconocido como Dar probablemente le diría aquello a todas las mujeres con las que se acostaba. Desprendía encanto por todos los poros; Serena tenía la sospecha de que sería capaz de seducir al papel de la pared para que se desprendiera, y que podía conseguir que cualquier mujer se quitara las enaguas con sólo dedicarle una de aquellas arrebatadoras sonrisas suyas. Sus pensamientos se hicieron trizas cuando él inclinó la cabeza y la besó. Dar le deslizó la lengua por los labios y Serena se abrió a él al instante, recibiendo su lengua con la suya, sintiéndose atrapada sin remedio en aquella red de seducción. Con un suspiro de capitulación, se entregó a su amor.

Serena aprendió muchas cosas de su esposo aquella noche. Aprendió que era un perfeccionista en lo que se refería a asuntos sexuales. No dejaba nada a medias. Se entregaba con entusiasmo y pasión y exigía lo mismo de ella. No podría haberse contenido aunque quisiera, porque Dar no se lo habría permitido. Con las manos, la boca y la lengua, le proporcionó más placer del que ella creyó nunca posible. Y durante las largas horas antes de la madrugada, le enseñó a complacerle a él de formas que Serena nunca hubiera imaginado. Cuando la noche se transformó en un nuevo día, Dar salió de la cama y se vistió bajo la luz gris del amanecer.

—El baile de Ravensdale es el primer gran acontecimiento de la temporada —dijo—. Ponte algo adecuado esta noche. Quiero presumir de ti delante de la sociedad. Seré la envidia de todo Londres cuando entre en el baile contigo del brazo.

—Siempre eres la comidilla de la ciudad —observó Serena con sequedad—. Me pondré máscara, por supuesto.

—Como quieras. Supongo que la mayoría de las mujeres la llevarán, porque es la moda —Dar se inclinó y rozó los labios con los suyos—. Pero recuerda que me perteneces, y yo defiendo celosamente mis posesiones.

Serena se puso tensa. Menudo bruto arrogante, pensó con frialdad. Era posesivo con todas las mujeres excepto con una. Su propia esposa. No esperaba menos de un inglés. Confiaba en poder soportar su arrogancia durante el tiempo que necesitaba para quedarse embarazada. En cuanto a su modo de hacer el amor, podría soportarlo durante toda la vida, aunque odiara tener que admitirlo. No había querido disfrutarlo, pero, ¿qué mujer con sangre en las venas podría permanecer indiferente ante un hombre tan sensual y experto como lord Pecado? Aunque la experiencia de Serena resultaba limitada, tenía serias dudas de que existiera algún hombre que pudiera hacerle la competencia como amante fabuloso.

—Te recogeré a las diez —continuó Dar cuando se hizo el silencio entre ellos—. Confío en que no tengas pensado bailar hasta el amanecer, porque dudo mucho que pueda esperar tanto para volver a poseerte._ Serena se tragó una respuesta acida y forzó una sonrisa.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte, mi señor. Soy tuya… hasta el día en que nos separemos.

—Sí —respondió Dar en un susurro ronco cargado de deseo—. Como acabas de decir, mi señora, eres mía._ Volvió a rozarle los labios con los suyos. Luego le cubrió los senos con las manos y le besó ambos pezones.

Tenía los ojos oscurecidos y ardientes y las facciones fuertemente marcadas sobre los afilados contornos de los pómulos. Su expresión hambrienta y feroz la sobresaltó. ¿Tendrían todos los hombres una carga sexual tan poderosa como su esposo? ¿Buscarían todos una única cosa en las mujeres? Muchos hombres la habían mirado con deseo, pero nada de lo que había experimentado podía compararse con la potencia de la hambrienta mirada de lord Pecado. Se sentía devorada por ella, como si se le derritieran los huesos. Qué ingenua había sido al pensar que podría salir indemne de aquella aventura sin que su corazón resultara dañado.

—Adiós, dulce Usagi —le susurró Dar en los labios—. Hasta esta noche.

—Sí, hasta esta noche —musitó ella.

Despidiéndose alegremente con la mano, Dar salió del dormitorio. Serena esperó a escuchar sus pasos descendiendo las escaleras antes de saltar de la cama. En cuanto puso los pies en el suelo, se arrepintió de sus prisas. Le dolían todos los huesos del cuerpo, aunque no resultaba desagradable, y la molestia muscular que tenía entre las piernas atestiguaba el éxito de su plan para seducir a su esposo. Sólo había una cosa que le preocupaba. ¿Había sido la seductora o la seducida?

Seguía dándole vueltas a la cabeza a aquel pensamiento mientras se ponía un chal y se acercaba a la ventana. Descorrió la cortina justo a tiempo de ver a Dar salir del callejón dirigiendo sus veloces caballos calle abajo. Serena se apartó de la ventana en el momento en que se abrió la puerta y Lita hizo su aparición. La mirada entornada de su prima se deslizó por Serena, comprobando su estado con ojo experto.

—¿Te encuentras bien, muchacha? No te ha hecho daño, ¿verdad? Si es así, serviré sus testículos en una bandeja._ Serena reprimió una mueca. Quería mucho a su prima, pero en ocasiones podía llegar a agobiarla. Sólo era unos años mayor que Serena, pero Lita había estado con Serena desde que ambas mujeres perdieron a sus padres y a sus hermanos en el campo de batalla de Culloden. La madre de Lita murió poco tiempo después, y el viejo Artemís se llevó a Lita para criarla con Serena. Juntas, ella y la en cierto modo cautelosa Lita, habían concebido el plan que las había llevado hasta Londres.

—Dar no me ha hecho daño, Lita. Más bien todo lo contrario. Sin embargo, estoy algo dolorida. No me vendría mal un baño caliente.

—Me encargaré de ello —aseguró Lita—. Neflyte puede subirte los cubos. No estaría mal que hiciera algo de utilidad mientras esté aquí. Dios sabe que ese bruto perezoso no tiene apenas nada que hacer en la cochera.

—Quéjate todo lo que quieras de Neflyte, pero yo me alegro de que haya accedido a venir con nosotras. No hubiéramos podido hacer el largo viaje desde Escocia sin él. Es un muchacho en el que se puede confiar.

—Tú eres la jefa del clan y él haría cualquier cosa por ti. Más le vale, si sabe lo que le conviene —añadió Lita—. Le he prometido que seré su esposa cuando regresemos a Glenmoor. A Neflyte le gustan tan poco los cerdos ingleses como a cualquier auténtico habitante de las Tierras Altas. Te seguirá la corriente con lo que decidas contarle al clan cuando vuelvas a Glenmoor. Ahora iré a sacar a ese bruto de la cochera._ Unos instantes más tarde, un malhumorado Neflyte llegó cargando con la bañera de madera y la colocó delante de la chimenea. Para Serena resultaba obvio que Neflyte estaba enfadado por algo y pensó que lo mejor sería ir directamente al grano.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Neflyte? ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

—No me corresponde a mí decirle a nuestra jefa lo que tiene que hacer, pero entretener a los ingleses es indigno de ti, Serena Tsukino. Eres una mujer casada.

—Una mujer casada cuyo marido ni siquiera sabe qué aspecto tengo —respondió ella—. Se lo que estoy haciendo, Neflyte. Algún día lo entenderás, pero hasta entonces te pido que confíes en mí.

—¿Y qué pasa con el inglés? —gruñó Neflyte. Serena suspiró. No quedaba más remedio. Debía contarle a Neflyte lo suficiente como para mantener su lealtad.

—El inglés es mi esposo, Neflyte. No me conoce y yo no voy a decirle quien soy._ Neflyte se la quedó mirando hasta que finalmente pareció entender lo que acababa de decirle. Entonces sonrió.

—¡Te estás acostando con tu propio esposo! —entornó los ojos—. Ya decía yo que aquí olía a algo raro.

—No hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte, Neflyte, todo va a estar bien. Mi intención es que cuando regresemos a Glenmoor yo lo haga con el heredero de Derby dentro de mi vientre. Con eso debería callar las voces que piden que ponga fin a mi matrimonio sin consumar y me case con Alan Alfa.

—Hay algunos que dicen que tu matrimonio con el inglés no es legal, muchacha._ Serena alzó la barbilla con gesto desafiante.

—Eso ya no es verdad. Mi matrimonio es legal en todos los aspectos de la palabra, aunque lord Derby no sea consciente de ello.

—No vas a contárselo —dijo Neflyte dedicándole una lenta sonrisa—. Ese bastardo no se merece otra cosa.

—En lo que a Dar se refiere, yo soy lady Usagi Milenio de Cornwall y estoy casada con un vizconde anciano que no puede concebir un heredero y le ha dado permiso a su esposa para que se quede embarazada. Y ahora que lo sabes, ¿puedo confiar en que me guardarás el secreto, Neflyte Tsukino?

—Puedes confiarme tu vida, muchacha. Para eso me ofrecí a venir a Londres con Lita y contigo —se le hinchó el pecho—. Lita va a convertirse en mi esposa, no podía permitir que anduviera por esta perversa ciudad sola, ¿verdad?

—Cuentas con mi gratitud, Neflyte. Con suerte podremos regresar a Glenmoor antes de que caigan las primeras nieves.

—Cuanto antes, mejor para mí —murmuró Neflyte mientras salía del dormitorio para buscar agua con que rellenar la bañera.

—Y para mí también —musitó Serena entre dientes. Antes estaba segura de que podía manejar a un hombre como Dar, pero se había equivocado. Ninguna mujer podía estar preparada para enfrentarse a un granuja tan sensual y perversamente encantador como lord Pecado.

Sus besos la dejaban sin respiración. Sus manos expertas hacían añicos su resistencia, y sus palabras cariñosas, aunque encerraban muy poca verdad, la hacían desear cosas que Dar no estaba dispuesto a compartir con ninguna mujer. Cosas que sólo un esposo podía entregarle a su mujer. Pero Dar no deseaba una esposa. Mientras Serena siguiera recordando eso, estaría a salvo. Pero en el momento en que olvidara que Dar se había acostado con innumerables mujeres durante los años que llevaban casados, corría el peligro de perder la cabeza por él.

* * *

Dar regresó a sus aposentos de soltero, se bañó y pidió un desayuno que podría haber alimentado de sobra a tres hombres sanos. No recordaba haber estado nunca tan hambriento a aquellas horas tempranas de la mañana. Dio el último mordisco a sus huevos con riñones, apuró la taza de café y se reclinó hacia atrás, saciado. Entonces, como no tenía nada urgente que hacer aquella mañana, regresó a su habitación a echarse un rato. La noche anterior apenas había pegado ojo, y la de hoy, si dependía de él, prometía volver a ser una noche en blanco.

Cerró los ojos e imaginó a Usagi tal como la había visto apenas unas horas atrás. Los hombres dedicaban poesías a bellezas como la suya, y entre todos los hombres, le había entregado a él el regalo de su inocencia. Nunca antes había conocido a una virgen casada y tenía que admitir que le había impresionado. Por muy hastiado que estuviera, encontraba la inocencia de lady Usagi increíblemente excitante.

Dar frunció el ceño al recordar lo que ella esperaba exactamente de él, pero apartó de sí aquel pensamiento. ¿Por qué debía permitir que su conciencia lo molestara, si nunca había dejado que fuera así? Si su esposo estaba dispuesto a hacer pasar a su hijo por un Milenio en caso de que se quedara embarazada, que así fuera. Si la noche anterior podía utilizarse como indicador, su asociación con la dama iba a ser inmensamente satisfactoria para ambos.

Con deliciosos pensamientos de su nueva amante danzándole en la cabeza, Dar se quedó profundamente dormido. Unas horas más tarde se despertó bruscamente cuando alguien entró en de sopetón en su dormitorio sin llamar a la puerta y lo agitó para que se despertara. Dar se incorporó desorientado y buscó su pistola para despachar a aquel enemigo invisible.

—¡Maldita sea, Dar, despierta!_ Dar sacudió la cabeza para apartar de sí los últimos posos del sueño y frunció el ceño ante el hombre que se alzaba ante él.

—Maldita sea, Armando, ¿qué te pasa? No es de buena educación irrumpir en el dormitorio de un hombre y asustarle de esta manera.

—Mientras sea el cabeza de familia, tengo derecho a hacer lo que me plazca. Además, es mediodía —la preocupación le nubló la frente—. ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Por qué sigues en la cama?

Armando Chiba, el hermano mayor de Dar y quinto conde de Mansfield, era tan guapo como él. Pero si resultaba extraño que Dar encontrara un hombre que no le cayera bien o una mujer de la que no pudiera enamorarse, Armando era más reservado, tenía gustos más selectivos. Se tomaba muy en serio sus responsabilidades como cabeza de familia, es decir, con Dar y su hermana pequeña Rei, y todavía más en serio sus deberes para con la patria.

Armando era un misterio para la gente que lo conocía. Desparecía durante largos periodos de tiempo y no le decía a nadie por qué ni dónde iba. Como Dar tenía una vida plena y satisfactoria, no solía preguntarle a su hermano mayor sobre sus misteriosas idas y venidas. Sencillamente, lo aceptaba como parte de la vida privada de su hermano, aunque se preocupaba por Armando. A pesar de sus maneras bruscas, entre ellos había una cercanía que la gente admiraba.

—Estoy en perfecto estado de salud, gracias —dijo Dar mientras se levantaba desnudo de la cama y se echaba encima el batín—. ¿A qué debo el placer de esta visita? No irás a marcharte otra vez a una de tus excursiones, ¿verdad? No creo que a Rei le guste la idea. Últimamente está muy sola.

—En este momento no voy a ir a ningún lado —aseguró Armando—. Y no estaría mal que tú mismo le prestaras a Rei un poco de atención. Sólo Dios sabe en qué clase de líos se mete cuando yo estoy fuera. Es demasiado mayor para tener una niñera y demasiado joven para ir por ahí sin una dama de compañía apropiada. He contratado a una doncella para que la acompañe cuando salga, pero Rei desobedece mi autoridad en cuanto puede. Ya no sé qué hacer con ella.

—¿Esa es la razón por la que has venido? Eres el cabeza de familia. Tienes más autoridad sobre Rei que yo.

—No, Rei no es la razón por la que estoy aquí, aunque deberíamos hablar de ella. Va a necesitar tu guía cuando yo me vea obligado a volver a marcharme._ Dar se rió.

—¿Estás seguro de que soy la persona adecuada para velar por el bienestar de nuestra hermana? Si no recuerdo mal, tú no apruebas mi estilo de vida._ Armando se agarró las manos a la espalda y comenzó a caminar. Tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía preocupado cuando se detuvo bruscamente y se giró para mirar a Dar.

—Tus excesos son la comidilla de la ciudad, Dar. Ninguna mujer está a salvo cerca de ti. Ve a buscar a tu esposa a Escocia. Es hora de que sientes la cabeza._ Dar suspiró.

—¿Quién se ha quejado esta vez? ¿Cuánto me va a costar? Te juro, Armando, que no pierdo el tiempo con inocentes, y que yo sepa, ninguna de mis amantes ha concebido un bastardo._ Dar pensó en lady Usagi y se sonrojó. Ella quería concebir un hijo suyo y regresar con su esposo. Por primera vez, aquella idea le hizo sentirse incómodo. Siempre había tenido cuidado de no derramar su semilla en el interior de sus amantes. Pero si Usagi concebía, ese niño no sería un bastardo. Se convertiría en el heredero de un título y sería muy querido. ¿Acaso eso no hacía que todo estuviera bien? ¿Por qué diablos tenía que llamarle ahora la atención su conciencia?

—Demos gracias a Dios por eso —dijo Armando alzando hacia el cielo sus fascinantes ojos oscuros—. La razón de mi visita es importante, Dar, pero esta vez no tiene nada que ver con tu disoluto estilo de vida. Esta mañana he recibido una misiva de tu administrador en Glenmoor junto con su informe trimestral. Hay incomodidad en los clanes leales a los Tsukino. Se han negado a pagar sus tributos trimestrales y las rentas. Sir Rubeus dice que tiene miedo de exigirles los pagos porque han amenazado con matarle.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer yo al respecto?

—Son tus tierras, tu esposa, tu gente. Te has aprovechado de sus beneficios durante todos estos años, así que ve allí y entérate de lo que está pasando. Siempre he considerado las rentas y los tributos bastante razonables._ Dar pensó en lady Usagi y se sintió poco inclinado a dejarla tan rápido tras haberla encontrado. Estaba demasiado encantado con ella como para abandonarla por otra.

—Tal vez lo haga, Armando, pero no ahora. Yo… ¡Maldita sea! Por si quieres saberlo, tengo una nueva amante y, sencillamente, no quiero dejarla todavía. Ella es… no puedo explicarlo, pero lady Usagi es… especial. Nunca ha habido otra como ella._ Armando soltó un gruñido exasperado.

—Eso mismo dijiste de tus tres últimas amantes. Te lo digo de verdad, Dar, si no te ocupas de tus posesiones lo vas a lamentar. El ejército lleva diecisiete años gobernando las Tierras Altas bajo un estricto orden militar, y cada vez hay más resentimiento. Es hora de que reclames a tu esposa y consumes el matrimonio. Deberías haberlo hecho hace años.

—¿Quieres que me acueste con ese demonio rubio y lleno de pecas? —exclamó Dar—. Sin duda recuerdas lo espantosa que era. No quiero tener nada que ver con ella, Armando. Deja que los soldados del rey Jorge manejen a los rebeldes de su clan. Para eso está el ejército.

—No se mostrarían rebeldes si tú aparecieras por allí de vez en cuando para recaudar tus propias rentas y recordarles que eres el esposo de su jefa.

—Seguramente tienes razón, Armando. Pero no puedo marcharme de aquí todavía. Lo comprenderás cuando conozcas a mi nueva amante. Tal vez dentro de unos meses sienta otra cosa._ Armando alzó una de sus oscuras cejas.

—Conociendo tu historial con las mujeres, yo vaticino que te cansarás de ella en una semana.

—No te hagas el puritano conmigo, Armando. No eres ningún ángel. Tras la muerte de tu prometida no mostraste ningún interés en sentar la cabeza y casarte con otra mujer. Se te ha relacionado con al menos una docena de mujeres, desde doncellas inocentes hasta viudas solitarias. Nunca te quedas en el mismo lugar el tiempo suficiente como para asentarte con una de ellas. ¿En qué peligrosos juegos andas metido, Armando? Tus misteriosas idas y venidas me preocupan. Y se que Rei está intranquila. No deseo convertirme en conde, ya lo sabes, así que cuídate._ Armando agarró el hombro de su hermano.

—No te preocupes por mí, Dar. Eres tú quien me inquieta. Me importa lo que te pueda ocurrir. ¿Me prometes al menos que viajarás a Escocia cuando esa casquivana y tú rompáis?_ Dar se puso tenso.

—Usagi no es ninguna casquivana. Es una dama, y era virgen hasta que se entregó a mí. Y sí, te prometo que me ocuparé de mis asuntos cuando lady Usagi regrese con su anciano esposo._ Armando lo miró asombrado.

—¿Una virgen casada? Apuesto a que esa es una historia que vale la pena escuchar. Si eso es lo máximo que puedo esperar de ti, entonces adelante.

—¿Vas a ir esta noche al baile de Ravensdale? Todo el que es alguien estará allí.

—Sí, voy a acompañar a Rei. Puedes presentarme a tu nueva amante.

—De acuerdo, pero sólo si me prometes que no vas a intentar quitármela con tus encantos._ Armando se rió.

—Es poco probable que ninguna mujer me prefiera a mí antes que a ti. Soy muy poco interesante —se dirigió al aparador y se sirvió un brandy. Dar le evaluó con la mirada.

—Si no fueras tan sombrío y tan lúgubre tendrías a las mujeres a tus pies._ Armando levantó la copa hacia Dar.

—Un libertino en la familia es el límite que la buena sociedad puede tolerar —se llevó el vaso a los labios y lo apuró hasta el final—. Bueno, tengo que irme. He quedado con lord Finchley en la Bolsa. Te veré esta noche.

Dar se quedó mirando a su hermano, preguntándose por qué Armando no se había casado ni había sentado la cabeza. Desde luego, en el aspecto físico no presentaba ninguna carencia. Había algo oscuro y peligroso en Armando que atraía a las mujeres. Ni que decir tenía que a Dar no le gustaría tener a un hombre como él de enemigo. Pero como hermano, no había ninguno mejor. El resto del día transcurrió demasiado lentamente para el gusto de Dar. Estaba deseando volver a ver a Usagi, no recordaba haber estado nunca así de ilusionado por ninguna mujer. Había algo en ella, algo que no podía discernir con claridad, pero que la hacía distinta a las demás mujeres que conocía.

Aquella noche, Dar ordenó que colocaran el escudo de armas de los Derby en el carruaje, para que fuera perfectamente visible. Quería que todo fuera perfecto durante su primera aparición pública con su nueva amante. Cuando el cochero lo llevó a Belgrave Square, Dar ya estaba deseando que la velada hubiera tocado a su fin. No podía esperar a tener el dulce cuerpo de Usagi sólo para él.

* * *

Para la salida de aquella noche, Serena escogió un vestido fabricado en tejido de oro, evitando conscientemente la seda aguada que llevarían la mayoría de las mujeres. El vestido, ajustado en la cintura, tenía las mangas caídas, lo que le dejaba los hombros al descubierto y permitía una tentadora visión de la cremosa parte superior de sus senos. Las enaguas con aros que se había colocado bajo el vestido añadían volumen a la falda. Serena nunca se había puesto nada tan fino, y pensó que había sido un dinero bien empleado. Cuando estaba en casa, su atuendo habitual era la sencilla falda escocesa de los Tsukino.

—Eres toda una visión —Lita suspiró mientras le daba los últimos toques al cabello de Serena—. Vas a dejar sin aliento a ese sinvergüenza con el que estás casada. Haz que se enamore de ti, Serena. Eso le servirá de lección a ese demonio.

—No quiero el amor de Dar —argumentó Serena—. Sólo quiero su hijo._ Lita le lanzó una mirada afilada.

—Pero asegúrate de no ser tú la que te enamores de él, muchacha.

—No temas, Lita. Mi corazón está a salvo de hombres como lord Pecado.

Lita salió poco después para esperar la llegada de Dar. Cuando Serena escuchó el murmullo de la voz de su esposo al pie de las escaleras unos instantes después, el corazón le dio un curioso vuelco. Llevaba todo el día esperando su llegada, y ahora que había llegado el momento se sintió invadida por la emoción. Se suponía que no debía sentir nada por Dar, se dijo molesta. El muy sinvergüenza se había acostado con la mitad de las mujeres de Londres sin pensar ni un instante en la esposa a la que tenía abandonada. Entonces se abrió la puerta y Lita entró en la habitación.

—Ya está aquí, Serena. ¿Estás preparada?

Serena aspiró con fuerza el aire y asintió mientras pasaba por delante de Lita para dirigirse al vestíbulo. Vio a Dar esperándola al pie de las escaleras. Estaba tan increíblemente guapo que Serena se olvidó de respirar. Observó la rápida valoración y la feroz mirada de deseo que endureció su rostro y supo que le había complacido. Cuando la sensual boca de Dar se curvó en una sonrisa, Serena renovó su promesa de endurecer su corazón frente a él, no fuera a perderlo.

Sintiendo al parecer que no era suficiente esperar por ella al pie de las escaleras, Dar subió corriendo hasta medio camino para recibirla. Le ofreció el brazo y descendieron juntos. Llegaron abajo, y Serena soltó un chillido de sorpresa cuando la estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó sonoramente. Tras explorarle profundamente la boca, la apartó de sí y le dedicó una sonrisa pícara.

—Lo siento, cariño, no podía esperar. Llevo todo el día pensando en besarte —le enganchó el brazo en el suyo—. ¿Tienes un chal?

Lita surgió de entre la oscuridad de los confines de la casa con un chal de flecos y media máscara. Dar le pasó el chal por los hombros y le ofreció la máscara. Luego la guió hacia el carruaje y la ayudó a entrar. Se sentó a su lado, tan cerca que su aroma masculino la envolvió en una neblina de sensualidad. Serena aspiró su colonia con satisfacción y bajo aquel sutil olor a almizcle recordó con todo detalle la noche anterior y supo que la conservaría en la memoria mucho tiempo después de que se separaran.

—Estás para comerte —le susurró Dar atrayéndola hacia la curva de su cuerpo—. Hoy voy a saborearte entera. Eres el bocado más tentador que he tenido el privilegio de encontrarme, lady Usagi. Pronostico una larga y mutuamente satisfactoria asociación.

—Hasta que yo regrese a Cornwall —le recordó Serena—. No puedo quedarme en la ciudad para siempre. Mi… esposo me espera en casa.

—Sí, con un bebé en tu vientre. Ya cruzaremos ese puente cuando nos lo encontremos —murmuró Dar rozándole la mejilla con los labios. Serena no le ofreció ninguna respuesta. Por fortuna no fue necesario, porque el coche se había detenido delante de la fachada de la espaciosa mansión de los Ravensdale. Serena se puso la máscara y esperó a que el cochero bajara las escalerillas del carruaje. Dar bajó primero y la ayudó a salir. —Estoy deseando presumir de ti —murmuró cuando entraron en el gigantesco recibidor y subieron las escaleras en dirección al salón de baile—. Esta noche voy a ser la envidia de todo el mundo.

Se detuvieron en el umbral de la entrada. Serena se sintió como un pez fuera del agua cuando todo el mundo dejó lo que estaba haciendo para quedársela mirando. Unos murmullos discretos y otros no tanto los siguieron mientras Dar se la presentaba al anfitrión y a la anfitriona. Serena había asistido a varios bailes públicos desde su llegada a la ciudad, pero aquel era su primer evento celebrado por miembros de la alta sociedad. El hecho de estar en la misma habitación con tantos cerdos ingleses le revolvía el estómago. Cuánto deseaba estar de regreso en Glenmoor, paseando por las colinas y las cañadas y cabalgando libre y salvajemente cara al viento a lomos de su yegua favorita. Por desgracia, no podía concebir al heredero de Glenmoor en Escocia. Y para conocer y seducir a Dar tenía que moverse por sus mismos círculos. Dar la guió hacia la zona de baile y después se reunieron con la muchedumbre en la mesa del bufé.

—Allí está Armando —dijo Dar saludando con la mano a un hombre alto y atractivo que acababa de entrar en la sala—. Lord Mansfield es mi hermano mayor. Es algo adusto, pero buen tipo._ Serena se quedó mirando al hombre que avanzaba a toda prisa hacia ellos y sintió un instante de pánico. Quiso salir huyendo de allí, pero habría sido demasiado evidente. Si la reconocía, estaba perdida.

—Dar, temía no encontrarte entre tanta gente.

—¿Dónde está Rei?

—Se ha ido con Amy Mizuno a intercambiar cotilleos. ¿Vas a presentarme a tu… amiga?

—Por supuesto. Armando, te presento a lady Usagi Milenio. Usagi, este es mi hermano, lord Mansfield. No te preocupes por su gesto torcido, siempre es así._ Serena inclinó la cabeza e hizo una reverencia. Recordaba muy bien al hermano de Dar. Rezó para que no la reconociera con la máscara puesta.

—Mi señor._ Armando torció todavía más el gesto.

—¿Os conozco, mi señora? Hay algo en vos que me resulta vagamente familiar.

—Estoy segura de que no nos hemos visto nunca, mi señor.

—Es curioso que lo digas, Armando. Yo experimenté exactamente la misma sensación la primera vez que vi a lady Usagi.

—Os ruego que me disculpéis, señores —dijo Serena, ansiosa por escapar del intenso escrutinio de Armando. Rozó el brazo de Dar—. Desearía retocarme el cabello —se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el tocador.

—Desde luego, es una auténtica belleza —dijo Armando mirándola marcharse—. Hay algo en ella que…

—Yo pensé lo mismo, Armando, pero si la hubiera visto con anterioridad me acordaría. Además, es su primera visita a la ciudad.

—No se la presentes a Rei —le advirtió Armando—. No resultaría apropiado.

—No te preocupes, Armando. Sé lo que es propio y lo que no lo es. No se me ocurriría presentarle a Rei a mi amante.

Serena entró en el tocador, aliviada al encontrarlo vacío. Aparecer en público como la amante de Dar resultaba devastador para su ego. Debería presentarla como su condesa, no como su amante. Pero ella había tomado una decisión y ahora debía aceptar las consecuencias.


	6. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Serena se quitó la máscara y se frotó las sienes. Encontrarse con el hermano de Dar había supuesto un reto para sus nervios. Estaba deseando que terminara la velada para poder volver a casa. Exhaló un suspiro, consciente de que no podía esconderse para siempre en el tocador. Pero cuando se colocó la máscara en su sitio, se abrió la puerta y entraron dos jóvenes, una peliazul y otra morena. Se reían y bromeaban tontamente como dos niñas, lamentándose en voz alta por la falta de hombres atractivos y comentando la oferta de la temporada de jóvenes pretendientes, de los que había poco que alabar. De pronto, la morena divisó a Serena y le dedicó una sonrisa radiante. Serena contuvo la respiración, porque la joven tenía los ojos negros más impresionantes que había visto en su vida.

—Creo que no nos conocemos —dijo la morena ofreciéndole a Serena la mano—. Me llamo Rei Chiba, y esta es mi amiga, Amy Mizuno._ ¡La hermana de Dar! Aunque Serena se dio cuenta de que estaba adentrándose en aguas peligrosas, no pudo evitar corresponder al amigable acercamiento de la joven.

—Yo soy Ser… digo Usagi Milenio._ Rei abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¡Lady Usagi Milenio! He oído hablar de vos, pero no había tenido el placer de conoceros. Sois muy hermosa. Amy y yo estuvimos aquí el año pasado —confesó—. Estábamos comentando la falta de hombres interesantes en esta edición —Rei suspiró—. Supongo que comparo a todos los hombres con mis hermanos, y ninguno de ellos le llega a la altura del zapato a Armando ni a Dar. ¿Los conocéis, lady Usagi?_ Serena supo con certeza que Rei no tenía ni idea de que ella estaba allí aquella noche en calidad de amante de Dar. Se daría por satisfecha si nunca se enterara.

—Creo que sí conozco a sus hermanos.

—¿Habéis venido con vuestro marido, lady Usagi? —preguntó Rei. _¿Acaso la curiosidad de lady Rei no tenía fin?_

—Yo… No, él no se encuentra bien. Si lady Amy y vos me disculpáis, debo volver con… mis amigos.

—Tal vez volvamos a encontrarnos por aquí —dijo Rei.

—Tal vez —respondió Serena, que tenía toda la intención de evitar a la hermana de Dar durante el resto de la velada. Se ajustó la máscara y salió del tocador. Dar la estaba esperando. Pero no se encontraba solo.

—Ah, estás aquí —dijo agarrándole el brazo con gesto posesivo—. Creo que no conoces a mi amigo lord Kumada. Nick, te presento a lady Usagi Milenio._ Nick le dirigió a Serena una mirada arrebatada, y luego se inclinó sobre su mano.

—Aunque no nos conociéramos, sólo he escuchado elogios de vos en boca de Dar._ "Estoy segura de ello", pensó Serena.

—Es un placer conoceros, lord Kumada.

—¿Me permites bailar con tu dama, Dar? —preguntó Nick. Dar frunció el ceño.

—Tal vez en otra ocasión, Nick. Estaba a punto de llevar yo mismo a Usagi a la zona de baile. Si nos disculpas…_ Aunque se suponía que ella no debía escuchar aquellas palabras, Serena oyó cómo Nick le susurraba a Dar:

—Eres un perro con suerte. Lord Pecado siempre se queda con lo mejor._ Serena trató de que aquellas palabras no le afectaran, porque sabía que lord Kumada no era el único que la consideraba un mero adorno colgado del brazo de Dar. Que la exhibiera como su amante y no como su esposa resultaba degradante, pero Serena sabía que esa era su penitencia por mentirle a Dar.

La paciencia de Dar estaba llegando a su límite. Todos los hombres de la sala miraban fijamente a Usagi como si fuera un trozo de carne esperando a ser devorado. Estaba deseando quedarse a solas con ella. Era él, sí, quien iba a devorar a Usagi. Su deseo por aquella belleza de cabello dorado le consumía cada minuto del día. Lo dejaba tambaleándose, sin dirección, y no resultaba una sensación agradable. Tras el bufé de medianoche, Dar sugirió que se marcharan. Los ojos se le oscurecieron con un deseo incontenible cuando Usagi se mostró tan ansiosa como él por marcharse.

—Espérame aquí —le pidió Dar mientras retiraba el chal de su acompañante y se lo colocaba por los hombros—, voy a ir a buscar el coche._ Dar se ausentó sólo unos minutos, pero cuando regresó a buscar a lady Usagi para acompañarla fuera, vio a Armando y a Rei acercándose. Sabía lo que Armando pensaba respecto a presentarle a su amante a su hermana, así que trató de apresurar a Usagi para que saliera y entrara deprisa en el coche. Pero no iba a poder ser. Rei lo llamó por señas antes de que Dar pudiera introducir a Usagi en el carruaje.

—¡Dar! ¿Ibas a marcharte sin saludar a tu hermana? —le dirigió una mirada de exasperación a Armando—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Dar estaba aquí?_ Dar maldijo entre dientes. No había solución. Tenía que detenerse y hablar con Rei a pesar de la abrasadora mirada de Armando.

—Hola, Rei. Esta noche estás arrebatadora._ Ella hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Vaya, gracias, amable señor. Y tú estás demasiado guapo para lo que te conviene.

—Vámonos, Rei —dijo Armando tratando de llevarla hacia su propio coche. Rei se zafó moviendo los hombros.

—Todavía no he terminado de hablar con Dar —deslizó la mirada hacia Serena—. Vaya, lady Usagi, volvemos a encontrarnos. No sabía que estuvierais aquí con mi hermano. ¿Por qué no me lo dijisteis?_ Dar entornó los ojos mientras se giraba para colocarse frente a Serena.

—¿Conoces a mi hermana?

—Por supuesto —respondió Rei adelantándose a la respuesta de Serena—. Nos hemos conocido en el tocador. Debo decir, Dar, que tu gusto ha mejorado. Lady Beryl no era en absoluto tu estilo.

—Ya es suficiente, Rei —la regañó Armando—. No es propio de jóvenes damas solteras hablar con tanto descaro.

—Oh, vamos, Armando. Si no te mostraras tan serio todo el rato serías tan popular como Dar._ Armando puso los ojos en blanco.

—Dios no lo quiera. En cualquier caso, insisto en que debemos irnos ahora. Tal vez Dar venga a visitarnos pronto —era una orden directa, una orden que Dar no podía ignorar.

—Por supuesto. Iré a verte enseguida, Rei —aseguró Dar—. Siempre y cuando pueda abrirme camino a través de la multitud de pretendientes que tratan de echar tu puerta abajo.

—Olvídate de los pretendientes —respondió Rei—. Me importan un bledo todos ellos. Por favor, ven pronto, Dar. Y trae contigo a lady Usagi.

—Dar irá a verte —aseguró Armando con gravedad. Dar maldijo entre dientes. Aquel había sido un encuentro desafortunado. Rei era una diablilla traviesa, y demasiado curiosa. Tendría que haber imaginado que encontraría una manera para conocer a su nueva amante.

—Lo siento —dijo Dar mientras ayudaba a Serena a entrar en el coche—. Armando se considera a sí mismo la conciencia de la familia. No quería que Rei te conociera. Lo comprendes, ¿verdad?

—No pasa nada, mi señor. Lo comprendo. Hay que proteger a Rei de los excesos de lord Pecado. Sospecho que Rei sabe más de lo que tu hermano y tú os imagináis. Las hazañas de lord Pecado son la comidilla de la alta sociedad. ¿Cómo no iba a estar ella al tanto?_ Dar se estremeció. Aunque tenía razón, las palabras de Usagi le hicieron detenerse a pensar. Ella lo consideraba un hombre sin principios ni moral. No se veía a sí mismo como un modelo de decoro, pero sí tenía moral, la que le dictaba su propio código personal. Tal vez sus maneras decadentes fueran del dominio público, pero ¿por qué debía cambiar su estilo de vida, si casaba perfectamente con él?

—Olvidémonos de Rei —dijo Dar cuando el coche se puso en marcha—. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto te deseo? No estoy muy seguro de que presumirte en público sea una buena idea. Esta noche no había un solo hombre que no deseara estar en mi pellejo._ La atrajo hacia sí, sonriendo cuando ella alzó obedientemente la cabeza para recibir sus besos. Dar se quedó mirando un instante sus labios carnosos y luego le tomó la boca con la suya. Sabía tan dulce que no pudo reprimir el gruñido que le nació en la garganta. Ninguna mujer se le había metido bajo la piel tan rápidamente. No podía esperar. La deseaba, y la deseaba en aquel instante. Deslizó la mano bajo sus faldas, levantándolas mientras le acariciaba la pierna.

—¡Dar! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Lo que he querido hacer durante toda la noche. No te preocupes. Le he dicho al cochero que tome el camino más largo a casa. Abre tus dulces muslos para mí, cariño. Necesito tocarte.

Serena se quedó un instante sin respiración. No podía apartar los ojos de su rostro. Sentía la sangre corriéndole por las venas; parecía tener todos los sentidos intensificados, y sin embargo apenas era consciente de otra cosa que no fuera aquel lugar pequeño y recogido que los albergaba a los dos. Dar requería de ella cosas que Serena siempre había considerado depravadas. Sabía que era un hombre salvaje, hedonista e impredecible, pero hacer el amor en un coche iba más allá de cualquier cosa que hubiera imaginado. Cerrando la mente ante aquel comportamiento impropio que Dar le exigía, Serena se dio cuenta de que una querida estaría dispuesta a cumplir todos los deseos de su amante, por muy descabellados que fueran. Abrió las piernas.

Dar deslizó la mano por uno de sus muslos enfundados en medias y llegó hasta el liguero, encontrándolo, y ella dio una sacudida en respuesta. Algo muy extraño estaba ocurriendo. Y una vez más, experimentó la desconcertante sensación de estar perdiendo el control de sus sentidos. Aquello no era en absoluto lo que se suponía que debía sentir por el mujeriego de su esposo.

—Ya estás húmeda y caliente para mí —le susurró contra los labios—.Tengo que poseerte, Usagi._ Dar le levantó las faldas para desnudarle los muslos y se apartó un poco para liberar su rígido mástil. Su miembro quedó suelto, y Dar colocó a Serena a horcajadas encima de él. —Cabálgame, cariño.

Ella se incorporó ligeramente y se clavó encima; sentir cómo Dar se deslizaba en su interior resultaba una auténtica delicia. Serena arqueó la espalda y lo introdujo con más fuerza en ella. Él le agarró el trasero, amasándolo y acariciándolo con las manos, urgiéndola a tomarle todavía con más profundidad. Serena sintió que su cuerpo se alejaba de su mente, perdido en una sensual neblina de placer. La excitación recorrió todo su ser. Una repentina sacudida de placer le arrancó un grito estrangulado de entre los labios. Quien lo despertó de lo más profundo de su interior era el hombre que no sabía que era su esposo. Y luego ya no fue consciente de nada más. Cuando su mente se conectó con la realidad, se encontró tumbada en el asiento con Dar inclinado sobre ella. Sus ojos oscuros resultaban inescrutables.

—Eres increíble —le susurró Dar mientras le bajaba a toda prisa las faldas para cubrirle las piernas—. Ya casi hemos llegado a tu casa._ Serena se estiró el vestido con ayuda de Dar y se atusó el cabello, aliviada al saber que Lita no estaría levantada para observar su desaliño.

Dar salió del coche y la ayudó a bajar. Ella no estaba muy segura de si tenía intención de entrar hasta que la siguió hasta la puerta y extendió la mano para que le diera la llave. Serena se la dio y permaneció un poco atrás mientras él abría la puerta. Un instante más tarde se vio en brazos de Dar, que la subía escaleras arriba. Entró en su dormitorio y cerró la puerta con el tacón de la bota. Luego la colocó de pie en el suelo, la desvistió lentamente y volvió a hacerle el amor. Serena pensaba que se lo había dado todo en el coche, pero su acto amoroso fue tan fiero como una tormenta, batiéndole los sentidos y dejándola sin respiración. Al terminar, se encontraba más confundida que nunca respecto a sus sentimientos. Estaba disfrutando demasiado de aquello.

* * *

Los siguientes días y noches transcurrieron sorprendentemente ocupados. Como Dar nunca se marchaba hasta que el sol brillaba con fuerza en el cielo, Serena dormía hasta tarde. A veces él la llevaba a la ópera o al teatro, o a dar una vuelta por el parque, pero siempre terminaban en la cama de Serena. En un par de ocasiones se toparon con Armando. Tenso por la desaprobación, solía saludarles con una fría inclinación de cabeza, pero no hablaba con ellos. Serena vio a Rei sólo de lejos, porque Armando se las ingeniaba para evitarlos cuando estaba en compañía de su hermana.

Serena disfrutaba inmensamente de las óperas y las obras de teatro, incluso de los paseos por el parque. Pero aborrecía los bailes, las fiestas y las reuniones sociales. Dar parecía darse cuenta de su reticencia a acudir a actos privados y le concedía aquel deseo no confesado acompañándola sólo en ocasiones a actos públicos. Serena no podía tener queja de las atenciones de Dar. Su fidelidad nunca flaqueó, lo que la sorprendía. Dar no era conocido por su lealtad. En cuanto a ella, su mayor temor se estaba haciendo realidad. Hacer el amor con Dar era el placer más grande que había conocido jamás. Esperaba su llegada cada noche con emoción mal disimulada, sin importarle que hubiera dejado su cama apenas unas cuantas horas antes. El deseo era una emoción muy poderosa.

Serena sabía que Dar no era la clase de hombre en el que una mujer podía confiar. Su propia naturaleza le impedía mantener una relación duradera. Si deseara una esposa, ya habría consumado su relación años atrás. Si ella hubiera querido un inglés por marido, habría hecho algo al respecto hacía mucho tiempo. Lo que Serena deseaba era la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera sin un marido que interfiriera. Y quería un heredero para Glenmoor. Si era lo suficientemente inteligente, podría tener todo lo que quería. Pero, ¿a qué precio?, le preguntó una vocecita interior. ¿Lograría su corazón sobrevivir a lord Pecado?

Transcurrió velozmente un mes. Y luego otro. Al final de su segundo mes como amante de Dar, Serena tenía todos los motivos para pensar que estaba embarazada. Su ciclo mensual se había retrasado dos semanas y seguía sin dar señales de aparición. Pero para estar absolutamente segura, decidió quedarse hasta el final del tercer mes, tal y como tenía planeado desde el principio. A medida que se acercaba el cumplimiento del plazo, Serena se dio cuenta de que si no se apartaba mentalmente de Dar, no sería capaz de marcharse. Aquella noche, cuando regresaron de la ópera, trató de separarse de la respuesta de su cuerpo al acto amoroso de su esposo. Cuando Dar le hubo hecho el amor, la miró con extrañeza y le preguntó:

—¿No te encuentras bien esta noche?_ _¿Tan obvia había sido?_

—Estoy perfectamente. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Pareces distraída. ¿Ya te estás cansando de mí? —lo dijo con voz alegre y despreocupada, pero su expresión resultaba intensa.

—Ya casi ha llegado el momento de que me vaya —le recordó. Serena sintió cómo se ponía tenso.

—¿Irte? ¡No! —Dar se quedó muy quieto—. ¿Estás engordando?

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo? Sólo digamos que ya es hora de que abandone Londres y regrese con mi esposo.

—¡Maldita sea! No estoy preparado para que te vayas. Si fueras sincera, tendrías que admitir que quieres quedarte.

—No importa lo que queramos ninguno de los dos —aseguró Serena con voz susurrada—. He dado mi palabra. Lord Milenio me espera en casa.

—Prométeme que vas a darnos más tiempo para estar juntos —le suplicó Dar. Serena no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Lord Pecado suplicando? Seguramente sería la primera vez.

—No puedo —respondió suspirando—. Por favor, no me pidas eso._ Dar emitió un gruñido profundo desde la garganta y la colocó debajo de él. Lo que sucedió después fue algo tan salvaje, tan completamente abrumador, que la dejó magullada y más que aterrorizada ante el creciente deseo que sentía por su esposo.

* * *

Dos semanas después de su conversación, Dar estaba convencido de que Usagi había abandonado la idea de dejar Londres a corto plazo. De hecho, no había vuelto a salir el tema. Su acto amoroso, como siempre, era salvajemente apasionado e inmensamente satisfactorio para ambos; separarse ahora resultaba impensable. Quería saber muchas más cosas respecto a lady Usagi Milenio. Conocía su cuerpo bien moldeado y excitable tan íntimamente como el suyo propio, pero Usagi seguía siendo un misterio en todos los sentidos excepto en el sexual.

Durante su última visita a White's, Dar se enteró de que se habían hecho apuestas sobre la fecha en la que lord Pecado terminaría su relación con su actual amante. Dar suponía que eso sucedería tarde o temprano, pero su pasión por lady Usagi era todavía demasiado poderosa como para dejarla escapar. Comenzó su campaña para que siguiera en la ciudad regalándole unas esmeraldas. Luego se presentó ante ella con una pulsera de diamantes y después con una tiara. Nada era demasiado caro para ella. El placer con el que aceptaba sus regalos enternecía el corazón de Dar, pero había en sus ojos celestes una cierta cautela que le hacía sentirse incómodo.

No había luz en las ventanas de la casa alquilada de Usagi cuando Dar llegó una noche para acompañarla a la ópera, unos tres meses después de que comenzara su apasionada aventura. Una sensación de terror le recorrió la espina dorsal cuando llamó a la puerta. Al no obtener respuesta, giró el picaporte. En cuanto la puerta se abrió bajo su mano, supo que se había marchado. No distinguió ninguna señal de vida, sólo el vacío, como si la casa se hubiera quedado sin corazón. Negándose a aceptar la única respuesta plausible, Dar subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Las habitaciones estaban frías y sin vida. Abrió de golpe el armario ropero. Vacío. El eco de sus maldiciones reverberó por la inhóspita habitación cuando divisó los regalos que le había hecho exhibiéndose sin ningún pudor sobre la mesilla de noche. Se metió las joyas en el bolsillo y salió a toda prisa de la casa.

¡Se había marchado! Le había dejado sin decir una palabra ni despedirse como debía. ¡Maldita fuera! ¿Qué clase de mujer era? ¿Acaso no le importaban lo más mínimo sus sentimientos? ¿No había sido suficientemente generoso con ella? Sus demás amantes habían recibido menos de él y no se habían quejado. Pero el peso de las joyas en el bolsillo barrió la poco caritativa idea de que Usagi fuera codiciosa. Se trataba del anciano con el que estaba casada, pensó Dar furioso. Aunque nunca había hablado de sentimientos, la idea de que amara a su anciano esposo más de lo que disfrutaba de su compañía supuso un golpe para su ego. Decidido a olvidar a la insensible lady Usagi, Dar se dirigió hacia White's, donde se dispuso a emborracharse sin control y a jugar como si sus bolsillos no tuvieran fondo. Estaba bastante bebido cuando Nick lo vio en la sala de cartas.

—¡Dar! Hacía meses que no te veía solo. ¿Os habéis separado ya tu amante y tú? Me encantaría quitártela de las manos.

—Si puedes encontrarla, es toda tuya —murmuró Dar mientras arrojaba sobre la mesa otra mano que había perdido y se ponía de pie tambaleándose—. Buenas noches, caballeros. Parece que las cartas están intentando decirme algo. _Nick lo agarró del brazo para estabilizarlo.

—¡Que me aspen! Estás borracho. Esto no es propio de ti, Dar._ Dar lo apartó de sí.

—Vete al infierno, Nick.

—Vamos, Dar. Deja que de te ayude.

—No necesito tu ayuda.

—Por supuesto que sí. Apenas puedes tenerte en pie. ¿Dónde está tu coche?

—Lo… lo mandé a casa —murmuró Dar arrastrando las palabras—. Iré a pie.

—Te llevaré en mi carruaje —dijo Nick acompañándolo hacia la puerta—. Puedes contarme qué sucede mientras lo manejo.

—No me pasa nada que unas cuantas copas y una mujer ardiente no puedan solucionar. Déjame en casa de Beryl. He oído que su marido sigue en Escocia.

—En tus condiciones, no le servirás de nada a Beryl ni a ti mismo —le reprendió Nick. Agarró las riendas, y sus caballos se pusieron en marcha—. ¿Qué ha pasado?_ Siguió un tenso silencio, y luego Dar gruñó:

—Usagi se ha ido. Se ha marchado sin decir una palabra.

—¿Y qué? ¿Desde cuándo permite lord Pecado que una mujer perturbe su vida? Nunca has tenido ningún problema para seguir adelante. Ya sabías que tenía un marido esperándola en Cornwall —Nick miró a su amigo con incredulidad—. No me irás a decir que te ha robado el corazón._ Enternecido por el alcohol, Dar admitió algo que no hubiera admitido estando sobrio.

—Usagi era diferente Nick, y eso es todo lo que voy a decir.

—¡Maldita sea! Estás locamente enamorado. Esto no es propio de ti, amigo mío. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a ir tras ella?_ La reputación de Dar estaba en juego. Nunca en toda su vida había ido detrás de una mujer y no iba a empezar a hacerlo ahora. ¿Y qué si se sentía perdido y sin saber qué hacer? ¿Y qué si le habían dado un golpe a su ego? Había mujeres de sobra para ocupar su lugar en caso de que él quisiera que fuera así.

—¡Diablos, no! Estoy encantado de que se haya ido con su marido.

* * *

Tras la partida de Usagi, Dar se embarcó en una espiral de autodestrucción todavía más disoluta de lo habitual. Aunque no se buscó otra amante, se le vio con varias damas de la alta sociedad así como con mujeres de vida alegre. Los excesos de lord Pecado se hicieron todavía más impredecibles y salvajes mientras trataba de sacarse a lady Usagi de la cabeza y del corazón. No era propio de él obsesionarse con una mujer, y reaccionó embarcándose en una vida de libertinaje que hizo parecer su vida anterior insípida en comparación. Finalmente, su conducta libidinosa llegó a oídos de Armando. Entró como una exhalación una mañana en casa de Dar como un mes después de la partida de Serena y lo sacó de la cama a la intempestiva hora de las doce de la mañana. Dar miró a su hermano con los ojos rojos.

—No estoy de humor para sermones, Armando.

—Vas a escucharme quieras o no. No puedes seguir así, Dar. Tus excesos se están saliendo de madre, incluso para un hombre de tu indeseable reputación. ¿Es tu ruptura con lady Usagi la razón por la que te empeñas en auto destruirte?

—No quiero hablar de Usagi —gruñó Dar mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama y se masajeaba la dolorida cabeza con las manos—. Se ha ido. Se marchó hace un mes sin decirme siquiera adiós._ Armando se colocó las manos a la espalda y comenzó a caminar arriba y abajo.

—La dama está casada, Dar, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Qué te ocurre? Las amantes vienen y van. ¿Qué hace que esta aventura sea algo distinto a las demás?

—Maldita sea, Armando, no tienes derecho a cuestionarme. Tal vez tú seas más discreto que yo, pero tus historias tampoco se libran de los reproches. Por ejemplo, ¿dónde te metes cuando desapareces varias veces a lo largo del año? Todo el mundo piensa que tienes una mujer escondida en algún lado; alguien que no resulta adecuado para presentarla en sociedad. ¿Se trata de una gitana? ¿O de alguien todavía peor? Al menos yo soy más directo que tú.

—Más directo y más depravado —murmuró Armando molesto—. No estamos hablando de mí, estamos hablando de ti.

—Ven a verme más tarde. Ahora no soy buena compañía.

—Me marcho mañana. Estaré fuera varias semanas. Esa es otra de las razones por las que quería hablar contigo. Has estado evitando pasar por Mansfield, así que he tenido que venir a verte.

—¿Sabe Rei que te marchas?

—Por supuesto. Le he pedido a la tía Neheremia que se mude a Mansfield para cuidar de Rei durante mi ausencia. Espero que las acompañes cuando salgan mientras yo estoy fuera._ Dar le dirigió a su hermano una mirada de disgusto.

—¿Dónde vas esta vez?

—Me temo que no puedo divulgar esa información. Confío en que controles tus excesos cuando estés con Rei. Esa niña ya es bastante imprudente sin necesidad de tu ejemplo libertino.

—Tienes mucha cara, Armando —le acusó su hermano—. Haré lo que me de la real gana.

—Un consejo antes de marcharme —dijo Armando—. Ve a Escocia y recoge a tu esposa. Con todo el malestar que se dice que hay en la Tierras Altas, Serena necesita saber que tiene un esposo con el que puede contar.

—Al diablo con Serena Tsukino —murmuró Dar—. Me obligaron a casarme en contra de mi voluntad, pero no tengo por qué vivir con ella.

—¿Es esa la razón por la que malgastas tu vida en absurdas ocupaciones? Sabía que estabas amargado con lo de tu matrimonio, pero nunca sospeché que te rebelarías embarcándote en una vida de derroche. Despierta, Dar. Tú no eres el único al que han obligado a casarse.

—No me sermonees, Armando. ¿Por qué debería ir en busca de mi esposa si estoy contento con cómo están las cosas? Ella sólo me complicaría la vida.

—Ya veo que estoy perdiendo el tiempo —dijo Armando con tono de reproche—. Pero no olvides que te quiero demasiado como para ver cómo echas a perder tu vida. No dejes que tu comportamiento avergüence a Rei. Ya hablaremos cuando regrese.

—Yo también te quiero, Armando, pero no puedes manejar mi vida._ Sacudiendo la cabeza, Armando salió en silencio de la habitación.

Frustrado, Dar se desplomó sobre la cama. Era consciente de que estaba fuera de control, pero no sabía cómo parar. Se mantenía borracho porque estar sobrio le hacía daño. Cuando estaba sobrio, Usagi consumía sus pensamientos. Revivía cada momento que había pasado con ella, recordaba la dulzura de sus besos, el modo en que su cuerpo respondía al suyo, su pasión, la felicidad que encontraba en sus brazos. A pesar del constante dolor que sentía por su ausencia, la odiaba por haberlo dejado tan perdido. El desconcierto y el orgullo herido le estaban convirtiendo en un amargado. Si Usagi regresara, no podía predecir cómo iba a reaccionar. Lo había dejado sin decirle siquiera adiós, y la confusión que sentía respecto a sus sentimientos por aquella engreída sin corazón resultaba desconcertante. Dar no quería sentir nada.

Aunque el sermón de Armando le había hecho sentirse incómodo, sabía que su hermano tenía razón. Nunca antes había bebido hasta la inconsciencia, ni había pasado tanto tiempo en los garitos de juego, ni había pagado a mujeres de vida fácil que recogía en Covent Garden. Hasta el propio Nick había expresado su descontento por sus excesos, y Nick no era precisamente un ángel.

Las palabras de Armando comenzaron a pesarle en la conciencia. Para complacer a su hermano y mantener el respeto de Rei durante la ausencia de Armando, Dar decidió hacer un esfuerzo para comportarse en presencia de su hermana. En las noches en las que no tuviera que acompañar a Rei y a su tía Neheremia a algún acto social, sería libre para darse gusto. Lo cierto era que no le divertía despertarse al día siguiente con resaca, preguntándose cuánto dinero había perdido en el juego o a qué amigo había insultado; sencillamente, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de demostrarle al mundo que Usagi no había sido para él nada más que un capricho pasajero.

* * *

Armando regresó a Londres un mes más tarde. La nota que le envío a Dar requería su inmediata presencia. Preguntándose qué noticias le habrían llegado ahora a su hermano sobre él, Dar se presentó en Mansfield a toda prisa. Armando lo recibió en la biblioteca. Su rostro era la viva imagen de la preocupación.

—¿Qué pasa ahora, Armando? —preguntó Dar mientras se dejaba caer en una de las cómodas sillas que había colocadas frente a la chimenea—. He hecho lo que me pediste. Rei está bastante contenta con mi papel como escolta._ Armando se pasó los dedos largos y delgados por su cabeza de fino cabello oscuro. Sin duda había algo que le preocupaba. —Escúpelo, hermano. ¿Se trata otra vez de mi comportamiento?

—Esta vez no, Dar. Tiene relación con tu esposa.

—¿Serena Tsukino?

—Sí. Cuando regresé a casa me esperaba un mensaje de tu administrador en Glenmoor. Hay problemas. Sir Rubeus informa de que los granjeros se han negado a pagar los impuestos correspondientes. He estado manejando tus asuntos porque has demostrado no tener cabeza para ellos, pero ya es hora de que aceptes tu responsabilidad y te hagas cargo.

—Ya te lo dije en otra ocasión —repitió Dar—, dile al rey que mande a su ejército para ponerlos a raya.

—Esto es algo más serio, Dar. No sé cómo te va a sentar esto, pero a sir Rubeus le han llegado rumores de que tu esposa está esperando un hijo._ Dar se puso de pie de un salto.

—¿Cómo? ¿Acaso no tiene vergüenza? ¿Ni honor? ¿Cómo ha podido hacerme esto?_ El disgusto tiñó las palabras de Armando.

—¿Cómo puedes esperar que cumpla sus votos matrimoniales cuando tu conducta es de lo más innoble? Has hecho ostentación de tus amantes sin pensar ni una vez en los sentimientos de tu esposa.

—En el caso de los hombres es distinto —protestó Dar—. Serena Tsukino no es una cortesana. Los hombres buscan a esa clase de mujeres por su belleza y su experiencia. Serena es una muchacha de las Tierras Altas, y no es bella ni experimentada._ Las finas cejas de Armando se alzaron repentinamente.

—¿Cómo sabes qué aspecto tiene? No has vuelto a verla desde que era una niña de siete años. Yo diría que se hartó de esperar a que fueras a buscarla.

—No me sermonees, Armando. Si esos rumores son ciertos, Serena no es mejor que una prostituta.

—Ahora no tienes elección, Dar. Más te vale dirigirte a Escocia y solucionar este lío.

—Sí —reconoció Dar—. Pero antes de partir pienso obtener de los tribunales una sentencia de nulidad. Si Serena está verdaderamente embarazada, le presentaré el documento para que lo firme, siempre y cuando sepa escribir.

—Te entregaron la administración de Glenmoor a perpetuidad, y esa administración incluye una esposa. Ambos asuntos son de tu responsabilidad.

—Glenmoor me pertenece a mí y a mis herederos, eso ya lo sé. Pero no tendré una prostituta por esposa. Si me encuentro con que Serena está esperando el hijo de otro hombre, la nulidad será inevitable.

—Le he pedido a sir Rubeus que venga a Londres para que nos dé un informe completo de la situación en las Tierras Altas.

—Estoy deseando que llegue —aseguró Dar, decidido a enfrentarse a su esposa por su infidelidad. Había disfrutado durante muchos años de la libertad que le proporcionaba el matrimonio sin tener que cargar con el peso de una esposa, pero el comportamiento de Serena iba más allá de lo que él podía tolerar. Si de él dependía, ningún bastardo llevaría el apellido Chiba.

La intervención de Armando ayudó a Dar a conseguir rápidamente una sentencia de nulidad que requería únicamente la firma de Serena. Dar partió de Londres aquel mismo mes. En cierto modo agradecía la distracción, porque así evitaría que pensar en Usagi ocupara por completo su vida. Viajó en su propio coche y se alojó en las posadas que había a lo largo del camino. Cuando no había posadas, encontraba acomodo en casa de nobles ingleses encantados de alojar por una noche al hermano de lord Mansfield, un hombre que venía precedido por su reputación. Las hazañas de lord Pecado habían sido la comidilla de la alta sociedad durante años. Tras dos semanas de agotador viaje por unos caminos prácticamente intransitables, Dar divisó las viejas torres de Glenmoor.


	7. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Sentada en un banco con vistas al lago, Serena cruzó las piernas por debajo de su cuerpo, se arrebujó la capa sobre los estrechos hombros y se quedó mirando fijamente el agua que reflejaba el color de las nubes grises que avanzaban sobre su cabeza. Serena amaba aquella tierra. Los páramos cubiertos de brezo, las escarpadas montañas, incluso la neblina que se agarraba a la tierra y colgaba sobre el lago. Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro mientras sus pensamientos vagaban hacia Londres y hacia Dar. Habían transcurrido dos meses desde que le dejó, pero parecía una eternidad.

No habían sido dos meses fáciles. El tiempo no había ayudado, y el camino en coche de regreso a casa la había tenido en un constante estado de náusea. Los caminos llenos de surcos y cubiertos de barro habían convertido el viaje en algo peligroso, y la situación con la que se encontró al llegar a Glenmoor resultó explosiva. Alan Alfa había estado creando problemas en su ausencia. Cuando Serena le explicó que Dar y ella se habían reconciliado y habían llegado a un acuerdo amigable en lo concerniente a su matrimonio, se había quedado lívido. Esperaba que regresara de Londres siendo una mujer libre y que lo aceptara a él como esposo. Contarle a Alan y a los miembros de su clan que estaba esperando un hijo de Dar no había sido fácil. Se había escuchado un grito de incredulidad y decepción. Estaba claro que nadie quería creer que estuviera embarazada del hijo de un inglés.

—Pensé que te encontraría aquí._ Serena dio un respingo, sorprendida al ver a Alan casi encima de ella.

—No deberías acercarte tan sigilosamente a la gente. Me has dado un susto de muerte._ Alan, un gigante corpulento de cabello castaño enmarañado y músculos sobresalientes, se agachó a su lado. Serena se apartó instintivamente. No podía decirse que tuviera miedo de Alan, pero la expresión de sus ojos azules le ponía nerviosa. Podía llegar a ser un enemigo muy poderoso.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—¿Sobre asuntos del clan? —preguntó Serena fingiendo que no entendía lo que quería decirle. Alan recorrió su figura con una fría mirada azul cargada de odio.

—No. Sobre nosotros.

—No existe un "nosotros", Alan. Tengo marido. Llevo casada casi tres cuartas partes de mi vida.

—Tú sabes que los miembros del clan no aceptan a ese cerdo inglés como tu marido. No podemos olvidar que nos arrebataron la tierra y nos negaron la libertad el día que nuestros padres fueron derrotados en Culloden. Tu propio padre y tus hermanos murieron ese día. Lord Derby nos avergüenza a todos con su falta de interés por su esposa y por sus tierras.

—Te he dicho que lord Derby y yo ya no somos unos desconocidos. Estoy esperando un hijo suyo._ La expresión de Alan se volvió feroz.

—¿Y dónde está ese malnacido, entonces? ¿Por qué no está aquí contigo? Estás mintiendo, muchacha. No existe ningún hijo ni ninguna reconciliación. Ningún inglés te merece._ La pesada mano de Alan se posó con fuerza sobre su hombro. Serena se estremeció pero no le hizo más concesiones a su fuerza. —Tú ya sabes que te quiero, muchacha.

—Lo que quieres es convertirte en jefe —respondió ella—. Es lo único que siempre has querido. Las Tierras Altas no volverán a ser nuestras mientras vivamos si depende de los ingleses.

—El clan necesita un hombre que encabece la lucha contra la opresión y los injustos tributos que llenan los bolsillos de lord Derby._ Serena se enfureció.

—¿Qué puedes hacer que no se haya intentado ya? He protestado verbalmente ante sir Rubeus. Incluso hemos aplazado los tributos trimestrales.

—Un hombre podría encabezar una rebelión. Yo encabezaría una rebelión —aseguró él mientras su enorme pecho se henchía de orgullo.

—¿Y qué conseguiríamos con eso? —le retó Serena—. Se perderían muchas vidas, vidas inocentes, tal vez incluso las de las mujeres y los niños. ¿No aprendiste nada de Culloden?

—Aprendí a no fiarme de los ingleses, muchacha. Te olvidas de que yo también perdí a mis seres queridos ese día. ¿Por qué no me dices la verdad, Serena? Nunca te encontraste con tu esposo, ¿verdad? No estás esperando ningún hijo, ¿no es cierto?_ Serena suspiró. No quedaba más remedio. Había llegado el momento de demostrar que no había mentido respecto a su condición.

—Dame la mano, Alan.

—¿Para qué?

—Tú dame la mano._ Alan extendió una zarpa callosa, y Serena la guió hacia la hinchazón que tenía bajo la cintura. Aunque no estaba muy pronunciada, era dura y redonda y no podía confundirse más que con lo que era, una criatura creciendo bajo su corazón. Los ojos de Alan se volvieron tan duros como diamantes y apartó bruscamente la mano, como si se hubiera escaldado. Tenía una expresión tan fiera que Serena temió que fuera a golpearla.

—¡Maldita seas por toda la eternidad, Serena Tsukino! ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Por qué has actuado como una prostituta con un cerdo inglés?_ Serena alzó la barbilla con gesto desafiante.

—Dar y yo estamos casados. Llegamos a un acuerdo, Alan. Ya que él prefiere quedarse en Londres y yo en Glenmoor, estamos conformes en vivir separados. Me ha dado licencia para gobernar Glenmoor como me plazca. Habrá un heredero Tsukino que ocupará mi lugar cuando yo ya no esté —prometió llevándose la mano al vientre.

—¿Y si tienes una niña?

—¿Y qué si así fuera? ¿Acaso no soy yo la heredera de mi abuelo? El sexo del bebé no supondrá diferencia alguna.

—Tu abuelo no te hizo ningún favor —aseguró Alan con acritud—. Tendría que haberme nombrado a mí su heredero._ Serena se revolvió indignada.

—Sigues sin entenderlo, ¿verdad? La tierra ya no es nuestra, no podemos reclamarla. Se la arrebataron al clan como castigo por su apoyo al príncipe Carlos, el aspirante al trono. ¿No prefieres tener un amo ausente antes que uno que te gobierne con puño de hierro? Mi hijo se convertirá algún día en jefe. Heredará Glenmoor de su padre y un Tsukino volverá a ser el dueño de esta tierra.

—Es una abominación que los ingleses posean suelo escocés —murmuró Alan sombríamente—. Se suponía que tú debías pedirle a tu esposo la nulidad y exigirle que redujera los altos tributos que le pagamos. Pero, ¿qué has hecho tú? Meterte en su cama como una yegua en celo. ¿Es que no tienes vergüenza, Serena Tsukino? Tu esposo es un acosador de mujeres, un libertino, un hombre sin escrúpulos ni moral. Tú no le importas nada._ Serena se estremeció. Las palabras de Alan encerraban mucha verdad. Sin duda Dar se habría olvidado de que existía unas horas después de que desapareciera. No temía en absoluto que Dar apareciera en Glenmoor. Si por casualidad tratara de encontrarla, algo que dudaba seriamente, la buscaría en Cornwall, no en Glenmoor. Serena trató de no imaginarse a Dar con otras mujeres, pero resultaba imposible pensar en lord Pecado sin verlo con una hermosa mujer colgada del brazo o en su cama. ¿Volvería con lady Beryl? ¿O se buscaría una nueva amante para presumir de ella delante de la alta sociedad?

—Lo que digas tal vez sea cierto, Alan, pero la nulidad ha dejado de ser una opción. Estoy esperando un hijo de lord Derby. Nada de lo que puedas hacer o decir cambiará ese hecho._ Alan se incorporó con brusquedad.

—Eso ya lo veremos, muchacha. Los miembros del clan te esperan en Glenmoor. Los Tsukino, los Alfa, los Tenou y los Mackenzie. Han venido a protestar por los tributos excesivos. Será mejor que vayas e intentes tranquilizarlos.

* * *

El tiempo, que unas horas atrás se había mostrado meramente amenazador, se volvió de pronto oscuro y premonitorio. Antes de que llegara a la vieja fortaleza en la que había nacido, los cielos se abrieron. Glenmoor era un lugar desolado, pensó Dar mientras su coche traqueteaba por el casi inexistente camino que llevaba a la fortaleza. El tiempo se había vuelto áspero, y la lluvia caía a cántaros sobre la tierra.

—Un país abominable y un clima espantoso —murmuró Dar maldiciendo a su malintencionada esposa, que lo había llevado hasta aquella tierra inhóspita. Si no le hubieran obligado a viajar a las Tierras Altas para averiguar si los rumores respecto a Serena eran ciertos, tal vez habría ido a Cornwall en busca de Usagi. Había tratado de repetirse que ella no le importaba, pero en lo más profundo de su corazón sabía que no era así. Dios, recordaba cada detalle. La sedosa textura de su piel, la manera en que sus pezones se alzaban al mínimo roce, la húmeda estrechez de su cuerpo cuando se deslizaba en su interior.

Dar gimió y se ajustó los pantalones para acomodar su creciente erección. El mero hecho de pensar en ella provocaba que su miembro se endureciera como un puñal. Había pensado que su regreso a la mala vida apartaría sus pensamientos de la mujer que se había apoderado por completo de su imaginación, pero se equivocó. Estaba enfadado, seguía muy enfadado. Usagi había conseguido importarle, y no sabía cómo manejar el rechazo. Nunca más permitiría que volviera a importarle una mujer. No era un hombre violento, pero estaba tan furioso con Usagi que en caso de encontrársela en aquel momento no respondía de sus actos.

El coche se detuvo ante los escalones de piedra de Glenmoor. Dar se bajó de un salto y le dio instrucciones a Darien el cochero para que guardara a los caballos bajo techo y después se presentara en la cocina para comer algo caliente. Luego se dirigió a subir los escalones. Abrió la pesada puerta de madera y se encontró con un auténtico caos. El vestíbulo principal estaba repleto de hombres, mujeres y niños. Una cacofonía de voces enfadadas retumbaba por los muros. Dar sintió curiosidad y se acercó más. Nadie se percató de su presencia cuando se detuvo justo en el centro del vestíbulo para escuchar.

—¡Nuestra gente no podrá sobrevivir al invierno si pagamos los tributos que nos exigen! —exclamó un hombre en voz alta.

—¡Nuestros hijos morirán de hambre! —intervino una mujer—. ¿Qué clase de monstruo condena a unos niños inocentes a la muerte?

—¡Lord Derby, ese es el monstruo! —proclamó otro hombre subiéndose a una mesa para hacerse oír mejor—. Los ingleses han saqueado nuestra tierra, han desposado a las hijas huérfanas de nuestros nobles y nos han dejado sin nada, excepto nuestro orgullo. Cuando el recolector de tributos vuelva por aquí, debemos desafiar su autoridad.

—Sir Rubeus ha regresado a Inglaterra —exclamó otro hombre—. ¡Ya era hora!

—Enviará al ejército del rey —dijo una mujer sollozando—. Que Dios se apiade de nosotros.

—Lo que el clan necesita es un hombre que nos dirija —aseguró el escocés que estaba subido encima de la mesa—. Esa Tsukino es demasiado débil para liderar el clan._ Como si fueran uno solo, la multitud comenzó a gritar:

—¡Alan! ¡Alan! ¡Alan!_ Alan alzó las manos para acallarlos.

—Sí, decidle a la Tsukino a quién queréis por jefe. El señor inglés no ha puesto un pie en Glenmoor desde que se casó con ella.

—¡Alan! ¡Alan! ¡Alan!_ Dar observó sin salir de su asombro cómo Alan bajaba de un salto y subía a una mujer encima de la mesa, para que todos pudieran verla. La mujer le daba la espalda a Dar mientras se enfrentaba a los furiosos hombres del clan. Así que aquella era su esposa, pensó sin ninguna emoción mientras ella levantaba las manos para pedir silencio. Entonces habló, y en los oídos de Dar comenzó a escucharse un rugido.

—Yo soy la Tsukino —dijo Serena cuando disminuyó el enfadado murmullo—. No debemos perder la cabeza. No es momento para una rebelión. Habrá un baño de sangre. Las mujeres perderán a sus hombres, tal vez incluso su propia vida. Los niños se quedarán sin padre ni madre. Mientras yo siga siendo la jefa, no habrá rebelión.

—No podemos pagar unos tributos tan elevados —gritó un hombre.

—¿Estás dispuesto a sacrificar tu vida, Donald Alfa? —le retó Serena—. Tu esposa y tus hijos pasarán hambre si pierden el sustento que tú les proporcionas.

—Para ti es muy fácil hablar —fue la enfurecida respuesta de Donald—. Tú estás exenta gracias a tu esposo. No tienes que pagar tributos ni rentas. Yo digo que apartemos a la Tsukino y escojamos otro jefe para nuestras filas.

—Escuchadme todos —Serena se llevó la mano al vientre—. Voy a dar a luz al heredero Tsukino—. Él o ella será vuestra protección en el futuro. Por el momento, lo único que puedo decir es que lord Derby se ha comprometido a revisar los tributos injustos.

Dar contuvo el aliento, sobresaltado. ¡Conocía aquella voz! Poco a poco fue reconociendo otros aspectos de la Tsukino. Las resplandecientes ondas de cabello dorado, las estilizadas curvas, el porte regio… ¡Por todos los diablos! Usagi. Pero no, Usagi no, sino Serena Tsukino, su mismísima esposa. ¡Y estaba esperando un hijo suyo! Dar apretó los puños a los costados y el rostro se le sonrojó. ¡Cómo se atrevía a hacerle esto! ¡Cómo se atrevía a conspirar a sus espaldas! Todo lo que le había contado era mentira. Quién era, dónde vivía, lo de su esposo anciano… Tenía un marido, cierto, pero ni era viejo ni estaba senil. Si hubiera querido dejar embarazada a su propia esposa, lo habría hecho mucho tiempo atrás. Pero que lo hubiera engañado así resultaba ultrajante. Y bastante inquietante.

Se la quedó mirando en furioso silencio. Los ojos de Dar se transformaron en pedacitos de hielo, y la recorrió con la mirada desde la cabeza hasta los pies. ¿Por qué tenía que estar tan guapa? Llevaba colgado del hombro un trozo de la tela escocesa de los Tsukino. Su cabello dorado estaba recogido en una trenza, y en la cabeza lucía la boina de jefa, adornada con una única pluma.

Dar se sintió utilizado, inútil, como si hubiera perdido el control de su vida. Sintió deseos de atravesar con fuerza la multitud de gente y agitarla hasta que le castañearan los dientes. Esa bruja perversa se le había metido bajo la piel como nunca lo había hecho ninguna otra mujer. Al recordar lo consternado que se había quedado tras su partida, su ira se intensificó. Su precipitada marcha lo había dejado vacío y en súbita posesión de una conciencia, algo que lord Pecado había conseguido evitar durante toda su vida.

De pronto Serena se dio la vuelta, como si hubiera presentido su presencia. Dar vio cómo abría los ojos de par en par, vio cómo pronunciaba su nombre. Un murmullo se extendió por el vestíbulo cuando se percataron de la presencia de Dar. Alguien susurró su nombre, y se extendió por la sala como un reguero de pólvora. Pero Dar no oía nada, no veía nada más que a Serena, que se tambaleaba peligrosamente sobre la mesa. La multitud se apartó cuando él comenzó a avanzar. Su rostro no era capaz de ocultar la rabia y el odio que crecían en su corazón. Estaba a mitad de camino cuando Serena se balanceó peligrosamente cerca del extremo de la mesa. Dar soltó una maldición y echó a correr. Consiguió sujetarla apenas unos segundos antes de que cayera al suelo.

—¿Dónde está su habitación? —le preguntó Dar a nadie en particular. Lita dio un paso adelante.

—Seguidme, Excelencia._ Alan se cruzó súbitamente en su camino.

—¿Sois vos lord Derby?

—Sí. Déjame pasar.

—¿Y qué pasa con los tributos? Los habéis aumentado hasta llegar a un punto en que no podemos pagarlos sin que nuestras familias sufran.

—Hablaremos de eso más tarde —dijo Dar apartándolo—. Muéstrame el camino, Lita._ Lita se acercó a toda prisa a una escalera de caracol hecha en piedra y abrió la puerta que daba a una inmensa habitación situada en lo alto. Dar llevó a Serena a la cama y la colocó sobre el colchón de plumas. Luego dio un paso atrás y la observó con los ojos entornados.

—¿Le ocurre esto con frecuencia? —le preguntó a Lita.

—No, Excelencia, es la primera vez. Veros a vos en Glenmoor ha sido una conmoción para ella.

—No me sorprende —respondió Dar con sequedad mientras le dirigía a Lita una mirada de censura—. Tú has sido su cómplice en esta artimaña._ Lita se puso tensa.

—Sí. Es la única manera de que Serena mantenga a Alan y a los demás a raya. Querían que solicitara la nulidad del matrimonio y se casara con un escocés. Alan estaba tan decidido a convertirse en jefe que Serena temía que pudiera… forzarla y hacerse con el poder._ Dar alzó al instante las cejas.

—¿Forzarla a acostarse con él?

—Sí. Así funciona en las Tierras Altas —su voz se endureció—. Esto es todo culpa vuestra, Excelencia. Tendríais que haber consumado vuestro matrimonio hace años.

—Así que Serena y tú ideasteis un plan para que la dejara embarazada —la acusó Dar—. Menuda historia habéis tramado.

—Sí, así fue. Teníamos que hacer algo para evitar que Alan la tomara por la fuerza y para que el clan escogiera un nuevo jefe. Ella confiaba en que tener un hijo vuestro dejaría las cosas claras de una vez._ Un movimiento de la cama hizo que Dar volviera a fijarse en Serena. Tenía los ojos abiertos y lo miraba fijamente.

—¿Por qué has venido? —consiguió decir mientras intentaba incorporarse.

—Quédate tumbada —respondió Dar acostándola de nuevo—. Déjanos solos, Lita.

—No. No voy a dejaros a solas con ella.

—No voy a estrangular a tu señora, aunque debo confesar que ganas no me faltan._ Lita vaciló. —¡Vete! —bramó Dar. Lita se giró y salió volando de allí.

—No tenías por qué asustarla —protestó Serena.

—A esa no le asusta nada —se mofó Dar mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama—. ¿Te encuentras mejor?_ Serena se incorporó, apoyándose contra el cabecero de la cama. Esta vez Dar no se lo impidió, pero su gesto fiero hizo poco por tranquilizarla.

—Estoy bien.

—Creo que me debes una explicación —dijo Dar con sequedad. La estaba mirando como si la odiara, y Serena sintió que se le encogía el corazón. ¿Cómo iba a conseguir hacerle entender?

—Sé que debes odiarme —comenzó a decir.

—Eso como mínimo —ironizó Dar—. No puedes siquiera imaginarte cómo me sentí cuando me di cuenta de que Usagi y Serena eran la misma mujer. Me sentí utilizado, y no es un sentimiento agradable. Me mentiste, y yo te creí como un estúpido enamorado._ Serena observó su rostro y se dio cuenta de que estaba feliz de volver a verle a pesar de su furia. El corazón le latía con más fuerza y en sus venas bailaba la excitación. Sentía la piel tirante y cálida y el cuerpo ardiente. Aquello no podía ser, se reprendió mentalmente. Apretó los labios con fuerza y endureció su corazón contra él. Un hombre como lord Pecado no le traería más dolor.

—¿Para qué has venido? Si te hubieras quedado en Londres, nunca habrías sabido quién soy.

—He venido porque escuché rumores de que mi esposa virgen estaba esperando un hijo —le espetó—. Debería haberte interrogado más profundamente en Londres. Qué estúpido fui al tragarme ese camelo de un esposo incapaz de concebir un heredero. Tendría que haberme dado cuenta de que todo no era más que un atajo de mentiras, ningún marido le daría permiso a su esposa para que le engañara. Y pensar que me remordía la conciencia después de tu partida…_ Serena no se amilanó ante su furia.

—¿Crees que los habitantes de las Tierras Altas no estamos al tanto de lo que ocurre en Londres? La reputación de lord Pecado llega hasta la remota Glenmoor. Hasta aquí han venido visitantes de Londres encantados de ponerme al día de tus hazañas. Cuando supe la clase de hombre en la que te habías convertido no tuve remordimientos en mentirte. ¿Me habrías hecho el amor de haber sabido que era tu esposa?

—¡Esa pregunta no es justa!

—Tú nunca has sido justo conmigo, Dar —se defendió Serena—. ¿Por qué debería preocuparme yo de lord Pecado cuando él se lo estaba pasando como en su vida, revolcándose en el libertinaje y revoloteando de amante en amante mientras yo trataba de evitar que el clan declarara una rebelión abierta? A ti no te importan en absoluto Glenmoor ni nuestros problemas. Has aumentado los tributos hasta unos niveles inconcebibles para financiar tus vicios.

—Si los tributos han aumentado, yo no tuve nada que ver con esa decisión. Armando se ocupa de esos asuntos por mí._ Serena sacó las piernas fuera de la cama y se puso de pie.

—¿Siempre evades tus responsabilidades?

—¡Malditas seas! —le espetó Dar—. Hasta que tú apareciste en mi vida, las cosas transcurrían con relativa paz. Armando se encargaba de todos los asuntos económicos familiares y de las cuestiones legales._ Serena lo miró de frente con los brazos en jarras.

—Y eso te dejaba más tiempo para satisfacer tus excesos, claro. A diferencia de ti, yo tengo responsabilidades y me debo a ellas. Ha habido ocasiones en las que he necesitado el consejo de un esposo, pero, ¿dónde estabas tú? O jugándote el dinero de Glenmoor, que tanto ha costado conseguir, o paseándote por ahí con tu amante de turno. Ni una sola vez desde que se celebró nuestro desafortunado matrimonio has pensado en mí. Eres un libertino con los instintos de un semental en celo._ Los ojos de Dar brillaron peligrosamente.

—Te he permitido gobernar Glenmoor como te placiera.

—Y hubiera seguido haciéndolo si no hubieras decidido aparecer en el momento más inoportuno._ Dar le señaló directamente el vientre.

—Mi administrador escuchó rumores de que Serena Tsukino estaba esperando un hijo, y me apresuré a venir para averiguar la verdad por mí mismo. He traído incluso una orden de nulidad por si tenía que librarme de una esposa infiel en caso de que el rumor resultara ser cierto._ Ella soltó una carcajada amarga.

—¿Te dolió pensar que tu esposa estaba siguiendo tus pasos? Eres un auténtico hipócrita.

—En el caso de un hombre es diferente —mantuvo Dar. Pero cambió bruscamente de tema antes de que Serena pudiera ridiculizar su fallida teoría—. Dime la verdad, Serena. ¿El hijo que esperas es mío? ¿O dentro de tu vientre está creciendo el bebé de otro hombre?

—¡Cerdo inglés! —maldijo Serena—. Por supuesto que el niño es tuyo. ¿Cómo puedes ponerlo en duda? Oh, cómo lamento el día que me convertí en tu esposa.

—No más que yo —murmuró Dar sombríamente.

—Por desgracia ya no es posible la nulidad del matrimonio —le recordó Serena—. Hemos consumado nuestra unión y estoy embarazada del futuro Tsukino.

—Estás esperando un Chiba. Llevará uno de mis títulos menores hasta que herede el mío._ Serena se mordió el labio para evitar soltar un grito de frustración delante de Dar. Su hijo se quedaría en Escocia con ella independientemente de lo que Dar decidiera respecto a su matrimonio. El futuro Tsukino pertenecía a las Tierras Altas, y tenía que estar con los suyos.

—Muy bien —le soltó Serena—. Ahora puedes darte la vuelta y marcharte. No te necesito.

—Eso seré yo quien lo decida._ Consternada por la arrogancia de Dar, Serena estaba deseando que se fuera. O eso trató de decirse a sí misma. ¿Cómo podía pensar que estaba enamorada de aquel libertino imposible al que sólo le importaba su propio placer?

—No quiero que te quedes aquí._ Dar torció el gesto.

—Me iré cuando esté dispuesto a ello, y no antes. Los hombres de tu clan parecen disgustados contigo. Creo que me quedaré un tiempo por aquí. Tal vez pueda ser de alguna ayuda. Esta vez voy a interesarme por mi tierra.

—Puedo manejar a los miembros de mi clan sin tu ayuda —mantuvo Serena.

—¿Y si la guarnición inglesa de Inverness se entera del malestar que hay en Glenmoor? Aplastarán el levantamiento antes de que los hombres de tu clan puedan armarse.

—Puedo manejarlos —insistió ella. Dar le clavó la vista en el vientre.

—¿Puedes? Cuando entré escuché que les decías que habías hablado conmigo sobre bajar los tributos. Es extraño, porque no recuerdo haber mantenido esa conversación.

—Tenía que decirles algo. Mi intención era escribir una carta de protesta._ Dar frunció el ceño.

—Me pregunto por qué Armando no mencionó nunca ese aumento de los tributos. Después de todo, Glenmoor es mío.

—Qué amable por tu parte que lo recuerdes —se mofó Serena—. ¿Cómo tienes pensado ayudar a sus hambrientos habitantes?

Dar dio un respingo. Le dolía que ella tuviera en tan poca consideración su capacidad para aceptar responsabilidades. Gruñó para sus adentros, recordando las veces en las que había hablado en Londres con tanto desprecio de su esposa escocesa y de sus posesiones. Serena debió morderse entonces la lengua para evitar arremeter contra él. Dar observó su rostro como si tratara de desvelar los secretos de su alma. Sus brillantes ojos celestes presentaban un desafío que no podía ignorar, y sus labios carnosos provocaban y atraían al mismo tiempo.

Recordó cómo aquellos mismos labios se habían abierto dulcemente para él. Cómo su lengua había explorado todos sus tentadores secretos. Cómo ella lo había atraído con destreza hacia su red de mentiras. Le había dejado creer que la había seducido, y estaba asombrado de la facilidad con la que había caído bajo su embrujo. Se había tragado sus mentiras, todas y cada una de ellas. ¡Dios, qué estúpido había sido! Lord Pecado, el maestro de la seducción. Menuda broma.

Dar deslizó los ojos entrecerrados por encima de ella, y la encontró tan hermosa y deseable como la recordaba. Su ira se acrecentó. Se suponía que no debía saber nada de aquel hijo, y eso lo enfurecía todavía más. Siempre había tenido cuidado de retirarse antes de derramar su semilla, pero Usagi le había pedido fehacientemente un hijo, y él había deseado apurar el placer hasta expulsar de su cuerpo la última gota.

¡Maldita fuera! Vio cómo lo observaba a su vez con ojos desconfiados y el cuerpo en tensión. ¿Qué esperaba que fuera a hacerle? ¿Atacarla? Dar mantuvo la mirada en sus labios, y de pronto supo lo que quería hacer. Ella era su esposa, ¿verdad? Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Serena dio un paso atrás. Dar avanzó hacia ella. Serena se zafó.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?_ Dar sonrió mientras le pasaba el brazo por la cintura y la atraía hacia el inflexible muro de su pecho.

—¿No vas a darle la bienvenida a tu esposo como se merece?_ Los ojos de Serena brillaron desafiantes.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

—En Londres te gustaba bastante. Éramos amantes. He explorado cada centímetro de tu cuerpo y tú del mío. Sé cuando complazco a una mujer, y tú disfrutaste de mí tanto como yo de ti. Niégalo si quieres, pero estarías mintiendo.

—Por supuesto que quería algo de ti —se defendió Serena—. ¿No lo entiendes? Buscaba un heredero para Glenmoor. Alan me habría tomado contra mi voluntad si no te hubiera engañado para que consumaras nuestro matrimonio y me dieras un hijo.

—Nadie se lleva lo que es mío —aseguró Dar con fiereza, sorprendido de su propia vehemencia. Durante años no le había dedicado ni un solo pensamientos a su esposa. Escocia y Serena no eran más que un recuerdo borroso. Pero ahora, tras haberla tenido en su cama tres meses, el hecho de pensar que otro hombre pudiera hacerle el amor lo hacía enfurecer de rabia.

—Deja que me vaya, Dar.

—No. Querías un esposo y ahora tendrás que soportar a uno.

Un gruñido sordo le surgió del pecho cuando colocó la boca sobre la de Serena. "A ver si ahora se resiste", pensó. Podía hacerse la novia remilgada todo lo que quisiera, pero él sabía que no era así. Era una joven ardiente, y lo deseaba tanto como él a ella. Los labios de Dar poseyeron los suyos con labios duros y castigadores. Su intención era besarla con la suficiente fuerza como para enseñarle una lección de obediencia, pero entonces su aroma lo envolvió y Dar se olvidó de todo excepto del calor de su cuerpo, de los labios dulcemente curvados bajo los suyos y de aquel perfume excitante que lo había perseguido en sueños.

Le abrió los labios con la lengua y saboreó la dulzura de su boca. Serena se resistía, maldita fuera. Había que reconocerle un orgullo implacable, porque realmente trató de apartarlo de sí. Dar la estrechó con más fuerza entre sus brazos, disfrutando de aquel sabor único. Los recuerdos de su explosiva pasión lo atravesaron como rayos. Sus senos, que se acomodaban perfectamente a sus manos, la tirante envoltura de su miembro, el modo en que se arqueaba contra él cuando se movía en su interior. Las noches de pasión en su cama, sus cuerpos bañados por el sudor moviéndose al unísono en perfecta armonía. Todo lo recordaba con creciente ardor. De pronto, Serena le dio un empujón fuerte y se apartó de él temblando, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la preocupación reflejada en ellos. Jadeaba, y el pecho le subía y le bajaba a cada respiración que tomaba.

—¡No! No permitiré que me hagas esto._ Dar se puso tenso, su estado de excitación se vino abajo.

—¿Hacerte qué, esposa? No es nada que no hayamos hecho con anterioridad.

—Yo era entonces una persona distinta. Tú deseas una esposa tan poco como yo deseo un marido. Que cada uno se vaya por su lado en términos amistosos._ Dar maldijo entre dientes.

—Estás esperando un hijo mío. Hace falta algo más que una amistad para concebir un bebé. ¿Por qué fingir que nunca hemos sido amantes?

—Porque se ha terminado, Dar —respondió ella con brusquedad—. Yo conseguí lo que quería y tú tuviste una amante dispuesta durante un tiempo. Nadie tiene por qué enterarse de lo del niño si no quieres. Nunca volveré a Londres y sé cuánto odias tú las Tierras Altas. Si alguna vez encuentras una mujer con la que desees casarte, puedes divorciarte de mí. Seguro que las influencias de lord Mansfield te allanarán el camino._ ¡Por todos los diablos! ¿Por qué tenía que sonar tan fría y lógica?

—Lo primero que voy a hacer es mandarle un mensaje a Armando respecto al aumento de los tributos. Sir Rubeus estará ya a estas alturas de regreso en Londres. Unas cuantas preguntas sobre la subida servirán para aclarar el asunto. Mientras tanto, tengo que hacer algo para calmar a los rebeldes de tu clan. ¿Te sientes con fuerzas como para acompañarme al vestíbulo?

—Estoy perfectamente. Lo que me hizo desmayarse fue el impacto de verte en Glenmoor. Estoy de lo más sana._ Dar deslizó la mirada por su figura.

—Desde luego, tienes un aspecto muy saludable. Aunque "luminoso" sería la palabra más adecuada para describirlo —le ofreció el brazo—. No pienses ni por un minuto que las cosas se han arreglado entre nosotros, Serena. Estoy enfadado. Muy enfadado. No tenías derecho a sacar de mí lo que me quitaste._ Serena aceptó su brazo de mala gana. Dar creyó que la había reprendido como debía hasta que ella le lanzó este disparo antes de ponerse en marcha.

—¿Tenías en mente a otra mujer que no fuera tu esposa para que te diera un hijo?

Dar se negaba a que lo azuzaran. Serena ya lo había masticado para después escupirlo. ¿Cuánto más tendría que soportar? Ninguna mujer le había tratado tan mal como su propia esposa. Desde el momento en que puso sus ojos por primera vez en Serena Tsukino, supo que aquella salvaje de siete años le causaría problemas. Nunca imaginó que cuando creciera se convertiría en una belleza provocadora con un cuerpo capaz de tentar a un santo. Y el buen Dios sabía que él no era ningún santo.

Se había encaprichado de su propia esposa. Menuda vuelta de tuerca. Pero Dar no iba a seguir haciendo el tonto. Sus sentimientos se habían enfriado considerablemente tras descubrir a quién exactamente había convertido en su amante en Londres. Lo que sentía ahora era rabia por que le hubieran utilizado y le hubieran mentido. Por desgracia, aunque le costara admitirlo, todavía la deseaba.

Encontraron a los miembros del clan de Serena dando vueltas por el vestíbulo, murmurando entre ellos y bebiendo un poderoso brebaje escocés hecho de cebada, capaz de conseguir que un hombre fuerte terminara debajo de la mesa en menos de una hora. Las conversaciones se interrumpieron cuando Serena y él entraron. El estado de ánimo general seguía siendo tenso, la gente se mostraba hosca y retraída.

Dar sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espina dorsal y supo instintivamente que no tenía ningún amigo allí. Aquel pensamiento le dolió, y de pronto algo cambió en su interior. ¡Maldición, aquella tierra era suya! La responsabilidad era para él un concepto tan ajeno que tardó un instante en digerir su recién descubierto sentido de la lealtad hacia aquellos habitantes de las Tierras Altas a los que había despreciado durante la mayor parte de su vida. Creía que la conciencia en su caso era algo que había muerto años atrás.

—¿Te ha hecho daño este desgraciado de corazón negro? —preguntó Alan abriéndose camino a través de la multitud para llegar hasta Serena.

—Estoy bien, Alan —lo tranquilizó ella—. Ha sido un impacto ver a lord Derby aquí tan pronto después de haberlo dejado en Londres, eso es todo._ Alan le lanzó a Dar una mirada cargada de odio.

—Ya que estáis aquí, Excelencia, deberíais saber cómo nos sentimos.

—Os escucho —respondió Dar cruzándose de brazos.

—Soy Alan, jefe del clan de los Alfa —dijo Alan dándose importancia—. La Tsukino es nuestra jefa, y los miembros del clan están preocupados por su bienestar. Vos no habéis sido un buen marido para ella. No os queremos aquí. Marchaos y dejadnos en paz._ Dar se puso a la defensiva.

—Glenmoor y sus tierras me pertenecen. Y te guste o no, soy el esposo de tu jefa._ Un grupo de escoceses contrariados rodeaba a Alan. Eran los Alfa, que querían darle su apoyo. Eran todos hombres grandes e intimidantes, pero Dar no era ningún cobarde. Se mantuvo en su sitio con el cuerpo en tensión y las manos colocadas en la empuñadura de su espada. La sonrisa de Alan no alcanzaba sus ojos entornados.

—A veces ocurren accidentes, Excelencia. Sería muy sencillo librar a Serena de un esposo que no desea tener._ Dar le lanzó a Serena una mirada heladora.

—¿Estás seguro de que no desea tenerme? Tal vez deberías preguntárselo a ella. Matadme y os garantizo que un enjambre de soldados del rey ocupará Glenmoor —le advirtió. Se hizo un silencio tenso mientras los escoceses reflexionaban sobre las palabras de Dar.

—¡Escuchadme todos! —exclamó Serena en medio de la tensa atmósfera—. Aquí no se habla de asesinatos, Alan Alfa. Dar es mi esposo, y estoy esperando un hijo suyo. Marchaos todos a casa. No hay nada más qué discutir.

—Esperad —ordenó Dar—, hay algo más que quiero deciros. No sé por qué se os aumentaron los tributos, pero tengo intención de averiguarlo.

—¡No ha sido sólo este año —gritó Donald—, sino también el pasado, y el anterior!_ Dar frunció el ceño, preguntándose por primera vez por qué Armando no había mencionado el hecho de que había estado aumentando los impuestos en sus tierras. Normalmente le comentaba los asuntos relacionados con Glenmoor antes de actuar.

—No conozco la respuesta, pero lo averiguaré. Cuando mi cochero parta mañana rumbo a Londres, llevará un mensaje para mi hermano en el que le pido que se ocupe de este asunto. Mientras tanto, no se le exigirá a nadie el pago de ningún tributo este trimestre. Además, visitaré personalmente vuestras casas para ver qué puedo hacer para mejorar vuestras condiciones de vida. Su discurso fue recibido con una aprobación cautelosa a pesar de la abierta hostilidad del clan Alfa al completo.

—Esperaré a ver cuánto hay de verdad en vuestras bellas palabras antes de dictar sentencia —gruñó Alan inquieto. Luego se dio la vuelta y salió del vestíbulo como una exhalación. La multitud se dispersó rápidamente después de eso, dejando solos a Dar y a Serena.

—Eso ha sido muy generoso por tu parte —dijo ella con una nota de severa aprobación en el tono de voz—. Pero, ¿podemos confiar en la palabra de un inglés?


	8. Capítulo 6

**¡Hola a todas! Hoy solo puedo dejaros dos capítulos, el 7 contiene lemon. Besos y abrazos para todas. Mil gracias por leerme.  
**

**Capítulo 6**

Serena dejó a Dar fuera de su dormitorio aquella noche. Tras ensuciar el aire con todo tipo de blasfemias, Dar siguió a Lita, que iba regodeándose en silencio, hasta una habitación desocupada. Maldijo a Serena Tsukino, a Usagi Milenio y a cualquier otro nombre que decidiera utilizar. No necesitaba aquello. Cuando estaba en Londres había sido feliz y libre, manteniendo su reputación y utilizando el talento que le había dado Dios para llevar a cabo su hedonístico estilo de vida. Quería marcharse de aquellas malditas Tierras Altas. Pero, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo? Serena estaba esperando un hijo suyo, y él sentía la imperiosa necesidad de quedarse el tiempo suficiente para conocerlo o conocerla.

Dar encontró su equipaje apoyado contra el muro de la habitación que le habían asignado. Dos baúles y una bolsa pequeña. No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a ser necesario que se quedara, así que se había llevado su guardarropa casi al completo. También había tenido la previsión de llevar una cajita con soberanos de oro y otra de monedas de plata que estaban escondidas en el interior de uno de los baúles.

Antes de retirarse aquella noche, habló con Kelvin el cochero, que iba a regresar a Londres a primera hora de la mañana del día siguiente. Dar había escrito una carta para Armando, y se la entregó a Kelvin para que se la hiciera llegar a su hermano. Si el tiempo lo permitía, la carta debería llegar a manos de Armando en el plazo de una semana. Eso significaba que transcurrirían al menos cuatro semanas antes de que recibiera la respuesta de su hermano. Confiaba que entonces se aclararía el misterio de la subida de los tributos. Si las cosas continuaban así, terminaría desencadenándose una rebelión. Serena no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para controlar al jefe de los Alfa.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar de admirarla por el modo en que había mantenido a su clan unido desde la muerte del viejo Artemís, acaecida dos años atrás. Nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que Serena pudiera necesitarlo. La había dejado completamente sola, pensando que así les hacía un favor a ambos, cuando en realidad la había abandonado a su suerte para que se enfrentara a asuntos que necesitaban la mano firme de un hombre. Cuando comparaba los problemas de Serena con el derrochador estilo de vida que él había disfrutado, se sentía vacío y superficial. Y no le gustaba esa sensación.

Por primera vez en años, Dar se hizo una idea de lo que Armando había tratado de decirle muchas veces. Cuando escuchaba su apodo, la verdad era que se sentía complacido. Lord Pecado. Deliciosamente perverso, maravillosamente decadente, y él se había pasado su vida adulta haciendo honor a aquel nombre. Cielos, Armando debía pensar que era un cretino redomado.

A la mañana siguiente, tras una noche de intensa reflexión, Dar despidió al cochero y se dirigió al vestíbulo en busca de comida. Serena ya estaba allí desayunando con Lita y con un joven al que reconoció como el cochero de Serena en Londres.

—Te acuerdas de Neflyte Tsukino, ¿verdad? —le preguntó ella señalando con la cabeza hacia el joven huraño que lo estaba mirando con resentimiento.

—Recuerdo su cara, pero no su nombre —respondió Dar tomando asiento al lado de Serena. Al instante salió de la cocina una mujer menuda y delgada. Se plantó delante de Dar con gesto hosco.

—¿Su Excelencia desea comer algo? —le preguntó con sequedad.

—Estoy segura de que lord Derby tiene hambre, Circonia —intervino Serena reprendiéndola—. Tráele lo que estamos comiendo nosotros._ Dar torció el gesto al ver las gachas de avena que Serena se estaba llevando a la boca con una cuchara. No le gustaban las papillas.

—Preferiría unos huevos y un filete —dijo sonriéndole a Circonia.

—¿No queréis avena? —preguntó ella claramente ofendida. Dar negó con la cabeza.

—No me gusta la avena.

—¿Has oído eso, Serena? Al hombre no le gusta la avena. Cualquier escocés que merece el pan que se come desayuna avena por las mañanas.

—Tráele a lord Derby un filete con huevos, Circonia —le pidió Serena con un suspiro—. Esta es su casa, puede desayunar lo que quiera. Circonia le dirigió una mirada de desdén y luego, girando las faldas, regresó a toda prisa a la cocina.

—Espero que hayas dormido bien, mi señor —dijo Serena.

—¿Así que ahora soy "mi señor"? —respondió Dar torciendo el gesto—. Soy tu marido, ¿recuerdas? Solías llamarme Dar._ Las mejillas de Serena se tiñeron de rosa.

—Tu coche ha partido esta mañana sin ti, Dar. Tenemos unos cuantos caballos muy briosos en los establos. ¿Quizá prefieres regresar a Londres a lomos de uno de ellos?

—¿Por qué tienes tantas ganas de librarte de mí? —el rostro de Dar se ensombreció—. ¿Acaso hay otro al que prefieras llamar tu esposo?_ Su respuesta quedó acallada con la aparición de Circonia, que traía los huevos y el filete. Dar dio un respingo cuando soltó bruscamente el plato delante de él.

—No os atragantéis con el filete, Excelencia —le dijo con dulzura. Luego se giró y regresó a sus dominios. Ni Lita ni Neflyte hicieron ningún esfuerzo por disimular que se estaban divirtiendo.

—Disfrutad de vuestro desayuno, Excelencia —dijo Lita poniéndose en pie—. Mis obligaciones me reclaman —le dirigió a Neflyte una mirada cargada de intención—. ¿Vienes, Neflyte?_ Neflyte arrastró su silla hacia atrás.

—Sí.

—Esperad —dijo Dar metiéndose en la boca un trozo de carne—. Ya que están esos caballos en los establos, me gustaría inspeccionar mis tierras y tal vez darme una vuelta por el pueblo hoy. Necesitaré la ayuda de Neflyte. ¿Podrías estar listo en una hora, Neflyte?

Neflyte le dirigió una mirada interrogativa a Serena antes de responder. A Dar le molestó que el hombre necesitara la aprobación de Serena cuando él era el señor de la casa. Pero estaba claro que los Tsukino, los Alfa, los Tenou y los Mackenzie iban a necesitar tiempo para aceptar su autoridad como amo de la tierra. El invierno se acercaba a toda prisa, y Dar no creía que volviera a viajar hasta que el deshielo de la primavera volviera a hacer transitables los caminos. Según sus cálculos, Serena daría a luz en algún momento de marzo. Todavía tenía muchos meses para decidir qué hacer en el futuro en lo que a Serena y el niño se refería.

—Iré con vos, Excelencia —anunció Neflyte. Y sonaba complacido a pesar de tener el gesto contrariado—. Ensillaré los caballos y me encontraré fuera con vos dentro de una hora.

Neflyte salió al instante. Dar dedicó toda su atención a la comida. Le sorprendió su voraz apetito. En Londres raramente se levantaba antes del mediodía. Como su estómago no estaba nunca en su mejor momento tras una noche de juerga, apenas probaba bocado durante la primera parte del día. Normalmente cenaba muy tarde, casi siempre en el bufé de medianoche de algún que otro evento social. No podía explicar el apetito que tenía esta mañana, a menos que se debiera a su forzada abstinencia durante el viaje a las Tierras Altas. No había probado una gota de algo más fuerte que la cerveza desde que salió de Londres.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tienes pensado honrarnos con tu presencia? —preguntó Serena mientras apartaba a un lado su cuenco vacío.

—Ándate con ojo, _esposa._ Todavía estoy muy enfadado contigo. Cuando haya decidido en qué momento voy a marcharme, te lo haré saber. ¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar alguna vez que tal vez quiera conocer mejor mis dominios?

—No. Nunca se me ha ocurrido pensarlo —respondió Serena con aspereza—. Te quedas para castigarme._ Dar la atravesó con la mirada.

—No te hagas ilusiones. Me quedo porque esta vez tengo interés en mis tierras.

—Maldito inglés entrometido —murmuró Serena entre dientes—. No te necesito. Nunca te he necesitado._ Dar soltó el tenedor. Su furia iba en aumento cuando apartó la silla de la mesa.

—Para una cosa sí me necesitaste, señora —dijo mirándole intencionadamente el vientre. Serena lo miró de frente con los puños apretados, la barbilla bien alta y los ojos echando chispas.

—Sí, mi señor. Si no hubiera querido algo de ti nunca me hubiera rebajado de ese modo. ¿Sabes lo humillante que fue para mí hacer el papel de tu concubina? ¡Soy tu _esposa!_ No hubiera hecho falta semejante farsa si hubieras sido un buen marido para mí. Me lucías como si fuera un trofeo del que pudieras presumir delante de tus amigos. Todo Londres hablaba de la última amante de lord Pecado. ¡Cielos, cómo lo odiaba!_ Aquel arrebato pilló a Dar por sorpresa. Parecía como si ella fuera la parte ofendida. ¿No sabía Serena que a él le había importado más que cualquier otra mujer que hubiera conocido? ¿Había sido ese su plan desde el principio? ¿Provocar que le importara para luego dejarle preguntándose por qué le había abandonado? ¿Iba a ser aquel su castigo por haberla ignorado durante todos aquellos años?

—¡Me utilizaste! —Dar volvió a la carga.

—No me llevé nada que no me correspondiera por derecho —se defendió Serena—. ¿Te han herido en tu orgullo, Dar? Tal vez había llegado el momento de que una mujer te diera tu merecido. Lord Pecado… ¡Bah! Lord Decadencia es un nombre que te define mejor._ La ira se apoderó de Dar. No solía perder los estribos con frecuencia, pero Serena lo estaba poniendo a prueba. Necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar explotar. Apretó la boca con expresión tensa y fría, le dio la espalda y salió de allí.

"¡Maldito sea!", despotricó Serena en silencio. ¿Por qué no podía haberse quedado en Londres? Ella ya se había hecho a la idea de pasar el resto de su vida sin Dar. Y entonces él irrumpía en la seguridad de su vida, sembrando la confusión y trayendo consigo dolorosos recuerdos del hombre que la había convertido en mujer y le había enseñado lo que era la pasión. Los hombres del clan estaban más que inquietos tras la aparición de Dar. Alan incluso le había amenazado con acabar con su vida. ¿Por qué había venido Dar solo, sin guardias ni soldados? No era más que un inglés entre decenas de escoceses que odiaban a los ingleses con toda su alma.

Serena suspiró. Sabía que Dar nunca la perdonaría por haberle mentido, y lo cierto era que no podía culparle por ello. Pero, oh, cómo la hacía enfadar. El mundo no giraba alrededor de lord Pecado. ¿De verdad esperaba que lo recibiera en su cama la noche anterior? Serena sonrió al recordar el colorido abanico de maldiciones que había soltado cuando intentó entrar en su dormitorio y se encontró la puerta cerrada con llave. Lo que realmente le molestaba era que se había tenido que forzar a sí misma a dejarlo fuera. Desde el momento en que Dar puso el pie en Glenmoor se moría por tocarlo, por acercarse lo suficiente para poder aspirar el masculino aroma a almizcle de su piel, que la perseguía en sueños. El deseo había sido tan arrebatador que se había visto forzada a enfadarse para evitar rendirse ante él. Si el deseo de Dar estuviera provocado por el amor, entonces lo habría recibido en su cama y en su corazón. Pero no era hombre que pudiera conformarse con una sola mujer. Tal vez ella lograra satisfacerlo mientras estuviera en Glenmoor, pero cuando regresara a Londres, lord Pecado seguiría con sus pérfidas costumbres.

Serena se llevó la mano al vientre, donde crecía su hijo. Tal vez él no deseara aquel bebé, pero ella sí, con todas sus fuerzas. El futuro Tsukino. Él o ella heredarían Glenmoor y le devolvería al clan el orgullo perdido, su legado. El heredero de Dar era la salvación del clan, su destino. Y lo más importante: Aquel niño sería parte de Dar, alguien a quien amar cuando él se hubiera marchado. Le resultaría tan sencillo entregarle a Dar su corazón si fuera capaz de permanecer fiel a una sola mujer… Serena se prometió que criaría a su hijo de modo que desplegara todo el potencial que Dar no llegaría nunca a desarrollar.

* * *

A Dar le encantó su montura. No tenía ni idea de que Glenmoor poseyera una cuadra de caballos tan finos. Su cuadra, se recordó. Todo lo que acababa de ver era suyo: la tierra sobre la que cabalgaba, el pueblo, la iglesia, las gordas ovejas a las que conducían hacia el valle para pasar el invierno, todo. El pecho se le hinchó con un orgullo como no había sentido hacía mucho tiempo. Nunca le habían gustado las Tierras Altas, tan salvajes y ventosas, ni sus asilvestrados habitantes. Pero ahora, una extraña sensación de posesión y de paz hacía que lo viera de forma diferente.

—Los páramos no están tan bonitos en esta época del año, Excelencia —comentó Neflyte por charlar de algo—. En primavera se cubren de brezo. Es un espectáculo magnífico.

Dar encontraba las colinas y los páramos algo desolados en aquella estación, pero no por ello menos hermosos. Era un tipo de belleza diferente. Agreste, descarnada… irresistible. Los árboles habían perdido las hojas y el aire encerraba el frío de la promesa del invierno. Podía escuchar el rumor del agua del lago cercano y sentir la sal rodándole las mejillas. Resultaba tan vigorizante que a Dar no le sorprendió descubrir que volvía a tener hambre. Le encantaban los caballos, y daba un paseo todos los días por el parque para hacer ejercicio. Pero deslizarse durante varias leguas por campo abierto, bajo un cielo tan azul que hacía daño a los ojos, resultaba de lo más estimulante. Dar se preguntó por qué había sentido hasta entonces tanta aversión por las Tierras Altas.

—¿Las ovejas de Glenmoor pastan en el valle? —preguntó Dar.

—Sí. Los miembros del clan cuidan de los rebaños por vos y reciben un porcentaje de los beneficios cuando se vende la lana. Algunas ovejas se sacrificarán para obtener carne que se compartirá con los campesinos.

—¿Se ha pagado a los pastores después del esquile de este año?

—Sí, pero sir Rubeus dijo que el mercado no iba bien y recibieron menos de lo que esperaban. Y luego subieron las rentas y los impuestos. Ahí fue cuando empezó a hablarse de rebelión. Los Alfa animaron a todo el mundo a protestar no entregando los tributos trimestrales, y todos estuvimos de acuerdo.

Dar fue dándole vueltas a aquel asunto hasta que llegaron al pueblo asentado sobre el lado de una colina debajo de Glenmoor. No serían más de dos docenas de cabañas de piedra agrupadas de cualquier modo. Dar se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un pueblo pobre. Los tejados de paja de casi todas las cabañas necesitaban urgentemente una reparación. La gente dejaba lo que estaba haciendo para mirarlo fijamente. La silenciosa animadversión resultaba tan clara que Dar se alegró de que Neflyte fuera montado a su lado. Se detuvo varias veces a hablar con la gente, pero la mayoría le daba la espalda y se negaba a saludarle.

—No son gente muy amigable, ¿verdad? —comentó Dar.

—¿Y podéis culparlos? —respondió Neflyte—. Tanto ellos como la tierra que una vez llamaron suya pertenecen ahora a un inglés. La Tsukino hace todo lo que puede para aliviar su sufrimiento, pero sus hijos siguen muriendo de hambre —le dirigió a Dar una mirada afligida—. Y os preguntáis por qué odiamos a los ingleses… Cuando la tierra nos pertenecía, sólo peleábamos entre nosotros. Robábamos el ganado de nuestro vecino, y él robaba el nuestro, era una manera de vivir. Pero nunca pasamos hambre._ Dar observó las cabañas más de cerca y decidió que había que hacer algo antes de que cayeran las primeras nieves.

—¿Podrían los hombres del pueblo hacer las reparaciones necesarias en las cabañas?

—Sí, pero no hay paja suficiente por aquí y sus dueños no pueden permitirse comprar material. Muchos morirán de fiebre cuando lleguen las nieves del invierno.

—Yo pagaré las reparaciones y les daré a los trabajadores un salario justo —aseguró Dar, agradeciendo los soberanos de oro que tenía en el baúl—.¿Puedes organizarlo?

—¿Queréis pagar las reparaciones de vuestro propio bolsillo, Excelencia?

—Eso es lo que he dicho._ Una pandilla de niños andrajosos detuvo su juego de persecuciones para quedarse mirándolo. Dar observó horrorizado su falta de ropa adecuada. Algunos llevaban incluso pieles de animales convertidas en túnicas y pantalones. Se apuntó mentalmente que debía hablar con Serena de la situación del pueblo.

—Este pueblo es el bastión de los Tsukino, Excelencia —dijo Neflyte—. ¿Deseáis visitar los baluartes de los Alfa, los Tenou y los Mackenzie?

—Mañana, Neflyte. Por hoy ya he visto suficiente. Tengo tanta hambre que me comería un caballo.

—¿Por qué no me habíais dicho que teníais hambre? —preguntó Neflyte mientras rebuscaba en el zurrón que llevaba al cinto y sacaba una torta de avena—. Comed esto, Excelencia. No hay nada como la avena para conjurar los ataques de hambre. Yo nunca salgo de casa sin llevar unas cuantas en mi bolsa de vituallas.

Dar aceptó la torta de avena sin recelo. Nunca le había gustado la avena bajo ninguna de sus formas. La consideraba un alimento para caballos, no para seres humanos. Pero estaba demasiado hambriento para discutir. Se detuvo un instante antes de darle un mordisco y empezar a masticar. Aunque estaba bastante seca, el sabor no era del todo desagradable. De hecho, se terminó la torta y aceptó otra mientras cabalgaban de regreso a Glenmoor.

—¿Hablabais en serio respecto a lo de reparar las cabañas? —preguntó Neflyte, incapaz de dar crédito a la generosidad de Dar. Dar le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que estaba mintiendo?_ Neflyte se encogió de hombros.

—Sois inglés —dijo, como si eso lo explicara todo. Dar se quedó pensando un instante en ello y luego preguntó:

—No te caigo bien, ¿verdad? Ya me di cuenta en Londres.

—No me habéis dado motivos para caerme bien, Excelencia.

—Tú sabías cuáles eran las intenciones de Serena, ¿verdad?

—Al principio no. Me lo contó cuando le recriminé vuestras visitas a la casa en medio de la noche. A mí eso no me gustaba, pero yo no era quién para cuestionar a la jefa. Lita y yo estamos prometidos, me habría arrancado la piel si yo traicionara a la jefa.

—Háblame de los Alfa —le pidió Dar.

—Son guerreros, no pastores ni campesinos, aunque es así como se ganan el sustento. Están furiosos desde que el viejo jefe Artemís nombró a Serena su heredera y sucesora. Alan Alfa ha estado conspirando desde entonces para apartar a Serena a un lado y alzarse él como jefe del clan.

—¿Podría haber hecho eso? —preguntó Dar.

—Necesitaba tener el respaldo de los Tsukino, los Tenou y los Mackenzie. Por suerte, todos ellos excepto tal vez los Mackenzie son leales a Serena y echaron por tierra los intentos de Alan. Entonces él decidió que se convertiría en jefe casándose con Serena. Pero no logró convencerla para que solicitara la nulidad. Entonces volvieron a subir los tributos trimestrales de nuevo y aquellos que en un principio se oponían a Alan estuvieron de acuerdo con él en que el clan necesitaba un líder masculino. Querían un guerrero que luchara por sus derechos. Ahí fue cuando Serena y Lita urdieron el plan de ir a buscaros a Londres. El resto ya lo conocéis, Excelencia.

—Efectivamente —dijo Dar con sequedad.

Aunque comprendía los motivos de Serena para ir a Londres en su búsqueda, le estaba costando mucho trabajo perdonarla por haberle mentido. Le había engañado para quedarse embarazada, y eso le dolía en el orgullo. Sólo había buscado una cosa de él, mientras que Dar la deseaba de verdad. Todo había sido un complot muy bien pensado, y él había aterrizado en su cama. Bien, pues las cosas habían cambiado. Ahora estaba en Glenmoor, y tanto si a Serena le gustaba como si no, iba a asegurarse de que no sólo ella, sino también los miembros de su clan supieran que estaba al mando. Dar aspiró con fuerza el aire frío y seco, disfrutando de aquella salida. La montura era briosa, la compañía no estaba mal, teniendo en cuenta su escasa popularidad entre aquellos escoceses de las Tierras Altas, y Serena lo esperaba en Glenmoor.

* * *

Serena estaba barriendo los adoquines del patio cuando Dar y Neflyte regresaron. Mientras Neflyte se ocupaba de los caballos, ella se apoyó en la escoba y observó a Dar. Entornó los ojos con gesto pensativo cuando lo vio mirar fijamente los muros cubiertos de hiedra de Glenmoor, como si estuviera calculando su valor. Serena sabía que Glenmoor no significaba nada para él, pero para ella lo era todo. No era capaz de disimular la oleada de orgullo que experimentaba ante su ancestral hogar.

Entonces Dar la vio y Serena se acercó para reunirse con él. Su postura negligente no casaba en absoluto con la tensión de sus fuertes músculos, ni con el modo en que la estaba mirando, como un depredador concentrado en su presa. Serena redujo el paso al recordar los detalles íntimos de la aventura que habían vivido en Londres. Suspiró con fuerza, recordando cómo el vello de su pecho le rozaba los senos desnudos, el modo en que los tirantes músculos de su trasero se flexionaban en sus manos, sus muslos duros y cubiertos de vello… Nada la había preparado para el arrollador encanto de lord Pecado. Durante tres maravillosos meses había conocido el deseo y la plenitud. Y ahora conocía la desesperación. Dar la odiaba, y ella tenía que endurecer su corazón frente a él antes de empezar a anhelar cosas que nunca podría tener.

—¿Has disfrutado de tu paseo? —le preguntó al ver que Dar continuaba mirándola fijamente con aquel brillo de curiosidad en los ojos.

—Sí, ha sido de lo más revelador. Neflyte ha sido un guía excelente —le clavó la vista en los senos y luego deslizó la mirada hacia su vientre—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Muy bien, gracias.

—Entra conmigo —se trataba más de una orden que de una petición.

—¿Ahora?

—Ahora —insistió Dar—. Tenemos que hablar. Podemos hacerlo en tu habitación._ Serena tuvo que correr para seguirle el paso.

—¿No podemos hablar de lo que desees en el vestíbulo?

—No.

Dar comenzó a subir las escaleras y no se detuvo hasta que llegó a su habitación. Abrió la puerta y esperó a que ella entrara. A Serena comenzó a latirle el corazón con fuerza. Estar a solas con Dar resultaba peligroso. Su potente sensualidad había llevado a otras mujeres a la perdición. Serena se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia la tierra que había pertenecido a su familia durante muchas generaciones. Dar se colocó a su lado. Sintió su calor, sintió su ira antes incluso de que hablara.

—Anoche me cerraste el paso a tu dormitorio.

—Estabas furioso. ¿De verdad esperabas que te recibiera?_ La voz de Dar resultaba seca, tirante por la tensión.

—Me gustaba más Usagi._ Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Usagi era una ilusión. Te di lo que pensé que querías y… —sus palabras se fueron apagando.

—Y yo te di lo que querías tú._ Serena apretó la mandíbula.

—Sí. No voy a negarlo. Lo siento si esto te disgusta, mi señor, pero no debes preocuparte por el niño. A nuestro hijo no va faltarle amor.

—Los niños necesitan un padre —aseguró Dar. Serena observó que tenía los puños apretados y se preguntó qué esperaba de ella. Desde luego, amor no. El mundo estaba lleno de innumerables mujeres a las que Dar todavía tenía que conocer y amar.

—Yo… di por hecho que no querías que te molestara.

—Pues te equivocaste. Mi intención es quedarme en Glenmoor para el nacimiento de mi hijo. Después tal vez me lo lleve a Londres, donde crecerá entre gente civilizada. Me atrevería a decir que Armando dejará de criticarme constantemente si me convierto en padre de familia._ Serena abrió la boca para tomar aire y se lanzó sobre él con los ojos abiertos de par en par, salvajes, mientras le golpeaba el pecho con sus manitas.

—¡No! ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡No te lo permitiré!

—¡Detente! —dijo Dar agarrando las inquietas muñecas de Serena—. Hablaremos de esto cuando te hayas calmado. En cualquier caso, voy a quedarme aquí atrapado durante el invierno. Para cuando llegue la primavera habré adquirido una mayor comprensión respecto al descontento que he presenciado en Glenmoor.

—Te lo advierto, Dar —susurró Serena—, llévate a mi hijo y no vivirás para lamentarlo._ Él alzó una de sus elegantes cejas.

—Tendrías que haber pensado en las consecuencias antes de idear ese desquiciado plan para quedarte embarazada.

—¡Se suponía que tú nunca ibas a enterarte! Y que tampoco te iba a importar —añadió.

Sujetándola todavía firmemente las muñecas, Dar la atrajo hacia sí. Sintió el calor de Serena, aspiró su tentador aroma, y su miembro se alzó en respuesta. El pequeño montículo que se levantaba bajo la cintura de su esposa le intrigaba. Quería verla desnuda, acariciar el lugar donde crecía su hijo. Tenía los pechos más grandes de como los recordaba, y el deseo de explorarlos resultó tan urgente que le soltó las muñecas y se los cubrió. Sintió sus pezones crecer bajo sus palmas y los ojos de Dar se oscurecieron de deseo.

No importaba lo enfadado que estuviera con ella por haberle engañado, no podía controlar la respuesta de su cuerpo ante sus curvas suaves y fecundas. Su ira desapareció con la misma rapidez con la que había llegado. Se moría por deslizarse en el interior de su estrecho pasadizo, por saborear su dulce pasión y porque ambos recibieran lo que obviamente necesitaban tan desesperadamente. Serena debió leerle el pensamiento, porque unos momentos antes de que la estrechara entre sus brazos, lo apartó de sí. Tenía las facciones marcadas por la determinación.

—¡No! No te permitiré que hagas esto. Para ti no soy más que un cuerpo caliente. Nunca has querido una esposa ni una familia. ¿Qué clase de hombres eres? Por si lo has olvidado, estuviste de acuerdo con mi condición de terminar nuestra aventura cuando llegara el momento de mi partida. Si me quedaba embarazada o no durante ese tiempo era un problema del que me ocuparía yo sola. No puedo contar la cantidad de veces que me dijiste lo mucho que te convenía tu matrimonio porque tu esposa no te exigía nada. Lo único que yo quería de ti era un heredero para Glenmoor, y alguien mío a quien pudiera amar —Serena se llevó la mano al vientre—. Aunque sea hijo tuyo, un heredero Tsukino recuperará la posesión de Glenmoor.

—¡Maldita seas! —le espetó Dar.

—¡No, maldito seas _tú!_ Me mentiste.

Dar no podía encontrar fisuras en la lógica de Serena. Lo cierto era que había accedido a sus condiciones. La deseaba tanto que hubiera estado de acuerdo con todo. Había hecho un pacto con el diablo. Recordó que entonces pensó que su esposo tenía todavía menos moral que él. Le había remordido ligeramente la conciencia, pero el deseo ganó la batalla. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que no había sido una buena idea. Los pensamientos de Dar se vieron interrumpidos cuando Serena se lanzó hacia la puerta. Murmurando para sus adentros sobre los defectos de las mujeres, la siguió hacia el vestíbulo principal, donde se encontró con Neflyte esperando por él.

—¿Cuándo queréis que los hombres empiecen con las reparaciones? —le preguntó.

—Lo más pronto posible —respondió Dar—. Tengo entendido que el invierno en las Tierras Altas puede llegar a ser muy duro._ Neflyte asintió y salió del vestíbulo.

—¿Qué reparaciones? —quiso saber Serena.

—Voy a pagar las reformas que se hagan en las cabañas del bastión de los Tsukino. Hay mucho que hacer y parece una necesidad urgente. No he visitado todavía los baluartes de los Alfa, los Tenou y los Mackenzie, pero lo haré lo más pronto que pueda.

—No hay dinero para los materiales de construcción —objetó Serena.

—Deja que yo me preocupe de eso —Dar aspiró con entusiasmo el tentador olor que salía de la cocina—. Tengo hambre. ¿A qué hora se cena? ¿Tendré tiempo de darme un baño?

—Cenamos temprano, pero tienes tiempo de sobra para bañarte. Les diré a los mozos de cocina que suban la bañera y agua caliente. Discúlpame, voy a encargarme de ello ahora mismo._ Dar la agarró de la muñeca.

—Necesitaré asistencia para bañarme. No he traído a mi ayuda de cámara.

—En Glenmoor todo el mundo se asea solo —le informó Serena.

—¿No vas a frotarme la espalda? Es lo mínimo que un marido puede esperar de su esposa._ Dar observó cómo el rostro de Serena se sonrojaba y confió en que no se negara. Cuando le respondió, lo hizo de mala gana.

—De acuerdo. Le pediré a Circonia que me preste el cepillo duro de alambre que utiliza para fregar las ollas.

Su frase de despedida le provocó una sonora carcajada. Por muy enfadado que estuviera con Serena, sabía que nunca se aburriría con ella. Pero lo que le preocupaba era que no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría mantener las manos alejadas de ella. Tras haber probado la desinhibida pasión de Usagi, no podía esperar para descubrir si existía alguna diferencia entre Usagi la amante y Serena la esposa.

Cuando su ira inicial se hubiera disipado y prevaleciera la calma, no veía ninguna razón para que Serena y él no disfrutaran el uno del otro como lo habían hecho en Londres. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo le llevaría convencer a Serena para que le permitiera compartir su cama. Dar sonrió para sus adentros. No iba a resultar fácil, pero nada de lo que valía la pena era nunca fácil.


	9. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

La mente de Dar comenzó a dispersarse cuando apoyó la cabeza contra el borde de la bañera y esperó a Serena. No estaba seguro de si aparecería, pero el escalofrío de emoción que sentía hacía que valiera la pena la espera. El embarazo no había empañado su belleza. En todo caso, la había realzado. Y pensar que había evitado a Serena durante todos aquellos años porque la recordaba muy poco femenina, rubia y fea, con pocos atributos que elogiarle. Pero no, eso no era del todo cierto. Lo que no quería era una esposa que metiera las narices en su estilo de vida. Quería libertad.

Le resultaba trabajo imaginarse como padre. Tendría que ir acostumbrándose a la idea. Pero cuanto más pensaba en ello, más le convencía. Un hijo heredero o una hija que se pareciera a Serena. No le había mencionado a Armando en su carta que lady Usagi y Serena Tsukino eran la misma mujer. Había pensado reservarse aquella información para cuando pudiera contárselo a Armando en persona. Menuda sorpresa se iba a llevar su hermano. Y Rei. Estaría encantada de saber que iba a convertirse en tía. Una llamada a la puerta provocó una sonrisa en los sensuales labios de Dar. Serena. Había venido. Su miembro experimentó un crecimiento involuntario, y se preguntó cuánto tiempo necesitaría para llevarse a Serena a la cama.

—Adelante —dijo. La sonrisa se le borró del rostro cuando Neflyte entró en la habitación. —¿Dónde está Serena?

—Recibiendo a los Alfa. Me ha enviado a deciros que os están esperando en el vestíbulo.

—¿Han dicho qué querían?

—No. Con los Alfa nunca se sabe. Serena los ha invitado a compartir con nosotros la comida._ Dar soltó una maldición.

—Diles que enseguida bajo._ Contrariado por aquella inoportuna interrupción, Dar hizo su aparición en el vestíbulo un poco después. Serena, Lita y Neflyte estaban sentados a la mesa con Alan, Donald y varios miembros más de la familia Alfa. —Tengo entendido que queréis hablar conmigo —dijo Dar tomando asiento al lado de Serena.

—Sí —respondió Alan—. Hemos oído que hoy habéis estado husmeando por los alrededores del pueblo de Glenmoor.

—Si para ti inspeccionar mi propiedad es husmear, entonces sí, eso es justo lo que he hecho. Tengo pensado visitar los baluartes de los Alfa, los Tenou y los Mackenzie en las próximas semanas._ La furibunda mirada de Alan descansó unos instantes en Serena antes de volver a clavarse en Dar.

—Entonces es cierto. Habíamos oído que ibais a quedaros a pasar el invierno en Glenmoor._ Consciente de que ese gesto molestaría a Alan, Dar colocó la mano sobre la de Serena.

—Sí, mi intención es estar aquí para el nacimiento de mi hijo._ Las rubicundas facciones del escocés se llenaron de manchas, y Dar se puso tenso para recibir la esperada reacción violenta. Circonia y sus ayudantes escogieron aquel momento para llevar las bandejas de comida. Alan desestimó a Dar con una mirada furiosa y se lanzó sobre los alimentos con avidez.

Dar, que estaba hambriento, dedicó la siguiente hora a su estómago. Probó la sopa de ostras, el cordero asado, la trucha escalfada, la liebre, las verduras hervidas empapadas en mantequilla y las inevitables tortas de avena. El postre consistió en un pudding de manzanas. Dar comió varias porciones generosas de todo lo que tenía delante, asombrado de su propio apetito. A este paso iba a perder su esbelta figura, tan admirada entre los miembros de la alta sociedad. Finalmente saciado, se reclinó hacia atrás en la silla y esperó a que el jefe de los Alfa aireara sus quejas. No tuvo que esperar mucho. Alan se puso de pie y dijo:

—¿Podemos continuar nuestra conversación en privado, Excelencia?

—Me parece bien —respondió Dar retirando su silla hacia atrás. Serena se levantó.

—Podemos conversar aquí mismo —el vestíbulo se despejó de inmediato. Alan le lanzó a Serena una mirada de descontento.

—Lo que tengo que decir le incumbe sólo a Su Excelencia. No es asunto tuyo._ Serena cuadró los hombros.

—Como jefa del clan, es mi derecho estar al tanto de lo que tengas que decirle a lord Derby.

—Serena, voy a hablar con Alan a solas —intervino Dar, impidiendo cualquier discusión—. Deja que yo me encargue de esto._ A juzgar por la expresión de Serena, estaba claro que sus palabras le habían molestado, pero Dar no tenía opción. Estaba embarazada; no necesitaba que la ira de Alan la irritara. El estaba más preparado para manejar a Alan que una mujer que estaba esperando un hijo.

—No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, mi señor —susurró Serena—. Me he enfrentado a los problemas sin tu ayuda con anterioridad y seguiré haciéndolo cuando te hayas ido. Mi condición no me hace menos capaz.

—Ahora estoy aquí, mujer —le recordó Dar almidonando las palabras—. Según tengo entendido, nuestro matrimonio me da autoridad para manejar los asuntos del clan.

—¡Yo sigo siendo la jefa! —contraatacó Serena—. Sólo llevas un día aquí y ya estás intentando hacerte con el control.

—En cualquier caso, hablaré con Alan en privado —aseguró Dar con decisión—. Ha sido un día muy largo. Vete a la cama.

Dar percibió el abrasador calor de su ira y trató de controlar la suya propia. ¿Es que Serena no sabía que estaba intentando ayudar? Había eludido su deber hacia ella durante muchos años, y mientras estuviera allí iba a tratar de ser útil. Cuando regresara a Londres, Serena podría hacer lo que le viniera en gana. Dar recordaba el estudio de su visita a Glenmoor cuando se casó, y pensó que sería un buen lugar para estar a solas.

—En el estudio estaremos bien —dijo Dar haciéndole un gesto a Alan para que lo siguiera. Una vez dentro, encendió una abrazadera de velas y se giró hacia Alan. Aunque eran prácticamente de la misma altura, Alan era más ancho y musculoso. —¿Qué es eso que no puede hablarse delante de los demás? —le desafió Dar.

—Queremos que os vayáis de las Tierras Altas.

—¿Hablas en nombre de los Tenou, los Mackenzie y los Tsukino?

—Creo que todos ellos cerrarían filas alrededor de los Alfa.

—No voy a irme a ninguna parte, Alan. Al menos por el momento. Estas son mis tierras, y he decidido encargarme de sus asuntos durante el tiempo que esté aquí. Ya he ordenado unas reparaciones en el bastión de los Tsukino. ¿Qué puedo hacer para mejorar la situación de los Alfa?

—No queremos nada de los perros ingleses._ Dar entornó los ojos.

—¿Qué más has venido a decirme? Vamos, hombre, escúpelo.

—No sois bienvenido aquí. Serena debería haberse casado con un escocés.

—¿Con uno como tú? —se burló Dar.

—Sí, con un hombre como yo. A vos no os importa nada Glenmoor, nunca os ha importado. Recogéis las rentas y vivís como un rey a costa de nuestro sudor. Las cosas eran diferentes cuando el viejo Artemís era el jefe. Pero murió y Serena se convirtió en su heredera. Muchos de nosotros queríamos que anulara su matrimonio y se casara conmigo. El matrimonio no se había consumado, así que no habría sido tan difícil ponerle fin. Serena nos dijo que iba a Londres con esa intención. Pero lo que hizo fue regresar con un hijo en el vientre. Dice que ese niño es nuestro futuro.

—Tal vez tenga razón —reconoció Dar—. Algún día mi hijo se convertirá en el nuevo jefe.

—¡Uf! Ese niño es un Chiba, no un auténtico escocés.

—Serena es una Tsukino —le recordó Dar—. Está esperando un hijo mío; no puede haber ninguna nulidad._ La fría sonrisa de Alan y sus amenazadoras palabras fueron un mal presagio de sus intenciones.

—Tengo otras maneras de conseguir lo que quiero.

—No me asustas, Alfa. Serena es mía, nunca la tendrás.

—Entonces, ¿os quedáis?

—Sí, por el momento sí._ Alan entornó los ojos.

—No podréis decir que no os lo he advertido, Excelencia. Los escoceses de las Tierras Altas no han olvidado todo lo que perdieron en Culloden. Este es un lugar peligroso para un inglés. Os estoy avisando. Vigilad vuestra espalda.

—¿Me estás amenazando, Alfa?

—Tomáoslo como queráis —gruñó Alan—. Buenas noches, lord Derby —dijo saliendo intempestivamente de la habitación. Dar permaneció en el estudio reflexionando sobre las amenazas de Alan mucho después de que este hubiera reunido a sus hombres y hubiera salido de Glenmoor. Alan era un hombre peligroso al que había que mantener vigilado.

—¿Todavía estás ahí, Dar? Alan se ha marchado hace mucho._ Dar dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de Serena.

—Sí._ Ella entró en el estudio.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Pensar.

—¿Qué quería Alan?_ Dar escogió cuidadosamente las palabras para no disgustar a Serena.

—Nada que pueda interesarte._ Casi podía ver los engranajes de su cerebro trabajando mientras ella llegaba a la conclusión acertada.

—Te ha amenazado, ¿verdad?

—No le tengo miedo.

—Pues deberías. Alan es un hombre vengativo. No ha superado el hecho de que el abuelo escogiera a una mujer como su sucesora._ Dar estrechó a Serena entre sus brazos, encantado al ver que no se resistía.

—No te preocupes por eso, Serena. Puedo cuidar de mí mismo. No he malgastado mi vida entera en actividades inútiles. Tomé clases de esgrima y sé cómo protegerme.

—Pero no contra los Alfa. Ellos no luchan como lo hacen los caballeros. No vas a ir a ninguna parte sin Neflyte. Él te guardará las espaldas.

—Te preocupas demasiado —dijo Dar alegremente mientras tomaba a Serena de la mano y la llevaba de regreso al vestíbulo. Neflyte y Lita estaban sentados al lado del fuego hablando en voz baja cuando ellos entraron.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Neflyte mirando primero a Dar y después a Serena—. ¿Qué quería Alan?

—Nada importante —respondió Dar.

—Ha amenazado a Dar —sostuvo Serena—. No vas a perder de vista ni un instante a lord Derby, Neflyte. Haz todo lo que sea necesario para protegerlo. Alan está destruyendo al clan con sus envidias y sus amenazas.

—Puedes confiar en mí, Serena —prometió Neflyte—. Mantendré a tu esposo con vida para ti.

—Os estáis tomando a Alan demasiado en serio —intervino Dar—. Pero estaré encantado de disfrutar de tu compañía, Neflyte.

—Entonces está hecho —dijo Neflyte—. Vamos, Lita. Es tarde.

—¿Me necesitas esta noche, Serena? —preguntó Lita.

—No, vete a la cama, Lita. Neflyte tiene razón. Es tarde.

—Yo ayudaré a Serena en cualquier cosa que necesite —aseguró Dar. Lita le dirigió una mirada de asombro antes de darse la vuelta y salir del vestíbulo en compañía de su futuro esposo.

—Buenas noches, Dar —dijo Serena—. Puedo arreglármelas perfectamente sola.

—Para mí sería un placer ayudarte a desvestirte.

—Pero para mí no —murmuró ella entre dientes. Ignorándola, Dar la cogió en brazos y subió con ella las escaleras. —¡Dar! ¡Bájame!

Serena poco podía hacer aparte de agarrarse a él mientras Dar salvaba los estrechos escalones. Cuando finalmente la dejó en el suelo, estaban dentro del dormitorio de Serena. Dar permitió que resbalara por su cuerpo, dejándole sentir la prueba de su cuerpo excitado. Serena contuvo un gemido. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de lo que le estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo podía resistirse a la seducción de Dar si continuaba removiéndole los sentidos? Las manos de Dar se dirigieron a la pechera de su vestido.

—Por si no lo recuerdas, esto se me da bastante bien._ Serena recordaba cada instante que había pasado con Dar. Demasiado bien, por desgracia. Le apartó las manos a los lados.

—No necesito ayuda._ La ardiente mirada de Dar se deslizó desde su rostro hacia el vientre.

—Quiero verte. Tengo derecho. Soy tu esposo.

—Qué amable por tu parte recordarlo —sus palabras estaban cargadas de sarcasmo—. Qué lástima que no fueras consciente de ello cuando me convertiste en tu amante. O cuando lord Pecado lo pasaba en grande ganándose a pulso su reputación._ Dar torció el gesto. Serena hacía que pareciera un hombre sin ninguna cualidad, un hombre al que no admiraba. Qué diablos, él tampoco se admiraba a sí mismo por aquel entonces. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Tenía tantas razones como Serena para estar enfadado, si no más.

—Deberías haberme dicho quién eras —contraatacó—. Te sigo deseando, eso no ha cambiado.

—¿Me estás ofreciendo un "para siempre", Dar? —le retó Serena con voz temblorosa por la emoción—. ¿Te quedarás aquí para guiar a nuestro hijo en su camino hacia la edad adulta? ¿Me serás fiel? ¿Seré alguna vez para ti algo más que una comodidad, una mujer que te caliente la cama hasta que regreses a Londres y a tu decadente modo de vida?

—Sinceramente, no lo sé —le espetó Dar con brusquedad—. Podría decirte que nunca desearé a otra mujer que no seas tú, pero maldita sea, no lo sé. Ahora mismo eso es lo que siento, pero lord Pecado no tiene la mejor reputación del mundo en lo que se refiere a los asuntos del corazón. ¿Puedes aceptarme con estas condiciones?_ Las lágrimas cerraron la garganta de Serena. ¿No sabía Dar cuánto lo deseaba, cuánto se moría por escucharle decir que la amaba? ¿Por qué no podía ser el tipo de hombre que ella necesitaba?

—Creí que estabas furioso conmigo.

—Lo estaba, pero me resulta difícil seguir enfadado con la mujer que va a dar a luz a mi heredero. No estuvo bien que me mintieras y ambos lo sabemos. Pero tras pensarlo detenidamente, no encuentro razones para negarnos algo que ambos deseamos y de lo que disfrutamos._ Serena se puso tensa.

—¿Qué sabes tú de lo que yo deseo? No pensaste ni una sola vez en mí hasta que fui a buscarte a Londres —se llevó la mano al vientre—. Ya tengo lo que deseaba de ti —Serena se dio la vuelta.

—¡Maldita sea, no me des la espalda!_ Dar la estrechó contra sí. Le besó la nuca. Su calor la encendió. Serena aspiró su aroma almizclado por todos los poros y sintió cómo se suavizaba. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero cuando Dar la tocaba se le derretían los huesos y su resistencia se venía abajo. Sucumbir a la seducción de Dar no era lo que más le convenía, pero Dulce Virgen María, la tentación resultaba irresistible. Y ella no era de piedra.

Dar le había colocado las manos en los senos, cubriéndoselos y acariciándole los pezones. Serena se sonrojó al sentirlos como guijarros contra sus palmas y supo que Dar también los había sentido, porque escuchó un gemido ronco surgir de su pecho. La virilidad de Dar se estiró contra su trasero, y Serena tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no apretarse hacia atrás contra la dura cresta de su deseo. Cuando las manos de Dar se deslizaron hacia su vientre, se quedó muy quieta mientras él exploraba el montículo bajo el que crecía su hijo.

—Quiero verte desnuda —le susurró Dar al oído—. Quiero ver dónde está creciendo mi hijo._ Volvió a llevar las manos a los cierres de su vestido. Desabrochó un primer botón y luego el segundo. Serena observó cómo sus manos expertas manipulaban los cierres y recordó la rapidez con la que la había desnudado en el pasado… y lo ansiosa que estaba ella por desvestirlo a su vez.

—Puedes mirar —le dijo—. Pero nada más. No puedo arriesgarme a que me rompas el corazón cuando te vayas._ Las manos de Dar se detuvieron.

—¿Y qué pasa conmigo? ¿Te detuviste alguna vez a considerar lo que supuso tu partida para mí?_ Ella negó con la cabeza. Nunca pensó que eso pudiera importarle a lord Pecado. Dio por hecho que tendría otra mujer esperando a ocupar su lugar. —¡Maldita seas! —bramó Dar agarrándola de los brazos para girarla bruscamente—. Me preguntaba si estarías esperando un hijo mío y no me gustaba la idea de que otro hombre dijera que era suyo. Bebí para olvidar, perdí mi dinero en los tugurios de juego más sórdidos de Londres y recogí mujeres en Covent Garden con la esperanza de que me hicieran olvidarte. Nada de eso sirvió —la sacudió suavemente—. ¡Nada!, ¿me estás oyendo? Armando me criticaba constantemente por mis excesos. ¡Eso fue lo que me hiciste, Serena, justo eso! ¿Qué te parece?_ Serena palideció. Nunca se le ocurrió pensar que Dar pudiera echarla de menos tanto como ella a él. No lord Pecado, un hombre que evitaba el compromiso y rehuía las responsabilidades.

—Yo… no tenía ni idea. No me sentía orgullosa de lo que te había hecho, pero temía que me evitaras como la peste si te enterabas de que era tu esposa. Te olvidas, Dar, de que yo estaba al tanto de tus pensamientos durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos. No te importaba estar casado siempre que tu esposa se quedara donde no pudiera intervenir en tus asuntos personales. No estabas por la labor de corregir tu depravado modo de vida.

—¿Llegué a importarte algo? ¿O todo lo relacionado con nuestra historia fue una mentira? —le preguntó Dar. ¿Cómo podía ser tan duro de mollera?, se preguntó Serena. ¿Tan superficiales habían sido sus relaciones con las mujeres que no era capaz de distinguir cuando le importaba de verdad a alguna de ellas?

—Me importabas, Dar. Demasiado. Esa es la razón por la que ahora no puedo permitir que me seduzcas. Si llegas a importarme más de lo que me importas ahora, me destrozarás cuando me dejes. Por eso te pregunté si estabas preparado para sentar la cabeza y convertirte en un esposo para mí y en un padre para nuestro hijo. Sin esa seguridad, no puedo permitirme el lujo de amarte._ Algo en el interior de Dar se despertó. ¿La conciencia? De pronto deseaba convertirse en el tipo de hombre que Serena necesitaba.

—Puedo intentarlo, cariño. Tenemos todo el invierno. Dame un motivo para cambiar mi modo de vida. Déjame amarte. Dame la oportunidad de ser quien tú quieres que sea.

Ella se lo quedó mirando a los ojos. Los tenía de un azul profundo, y se mostraban decididos. Soltando un grito de júbilo, Dar la estrechó entre sus brazos. Al sentir el calor de su piel, la tirantez de su entrepierna se convirtió en una erección completa. Serena tenía la pechera del vestido abierta, y él se la deslizó por los hombros. Luego tiró de la cinta que le sujetaba la combinación. Tenía los pechos más grandes y los pezones oscurecidos. Dar la tumbó sobre la cama y la siguió.

Le besó los párpados y la punta de la nariz mientras le acariciaba la suave y blanca piel de los senos. Unos instantes antes de que su boca reclamara la suya, la miró a los ojos y vio en ellos ansia y un deseo creciente. Dar le abrió la boca escribiendo en ella notas de amor con la lengua. Estaba hambriento de su sabor, de su dulzura. La besó hasta que Serena tembló debajo de él. Cuando levantó la boca y la miró a los ojos, vio su propio reflejo y algo más. Algo que nunca había visto ni tampoco había buscado en los ojos de ninguna mujer con las que se había acostado. Era algo tan impactante, tan inesperado, que no se atrevió a ponerle nombre.

—Serena… —había algo que deseaba decirle, pero no fue capaz de encontrar las palabras.

Dar gimió cuando ella le hundió las manos en el cuero cabelludo y volvió a atraer su boca hacia la suya. La besó larga y apasionadamente, succionándole la lengua con la boca y entregándole después la suya. Serena suspiró cuando dejó de besarla. Dar se limitó a sonreír y deslizó la boca hacia sus senos. Le lamió los sensibles pezones y ella susurró su nombre, arqueándose para ofrecerse más.

—Aquí hay demasiada ropa —murmuró Dar alzando la cabeza de entre sus senos y quitándole rápidamente lo que llevaba puesto. Cuando estuvo desnuda, Dar se sentó sobre los talones y se la quedó mirando. Serena trató de cubrirse el vientre con las manos, pero él se las retiró. —No, no trates de esconderte de mí —Dar le recorrió el distendido estómago con las yemas de los dedos en gesto reverente. No había engordado lo suficiente, pensó, y se prometió que le haría comer por el bien de su hijo.

—La niña es todavía muy pequeña —dijo Serena con timidez—. Pero crecerá durante los siguientes cuatro meses y medio._ Dar alzó sus elegantes cejas.

—¿La niña?

—Espero tener una hija._ A Dar le pareció percibir una nota desafiante en su tono de voz. Le abarcó las caderas con las manos, sacudiendo la cabeza con gesto frustrado.

—Eres demasiado estrecha. Yo soy un hombre grande. ¿Crees que serás capaz de dar a luz a este niño?

—Es un poco tarde para cuestionar mi habilidad para dar a luz. Estoy decidida a tener este hijo.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Estás preciosa. Más hermosa que la primera vez que te vi —Dar inclinó la cabeza y le besó el vientre. Serena parecía sorprendida.

—¿No te desagrado? La mayoría de los hombres no pueden soportar la visión de su esposa embarazada.

—¿Tienes la impresión de que me desagradas? Tu Cuerpo es más hermoso de lo que recordaba. Tendré cuidado. Si te hago daño en algún momento, házmelo saber.

—¿Por qué estás siendo tan considerado? Cuando llegaste actuaste como si no pudieras soportar tenerme delante.

—Cada uno a nuestra manera debemos cargar con la culpa de los actos cometidos en el pasado.

—Tengo poca fe en ti, Dar, te lo advierto. No voy a permitir que me robes el corazón; no puedo confiártelo. Cuando llegue la primavera, lord Pecado se lanzará de nuevo a su decadente vida londinense._ Dar supuso que seguramente se lo merecía, pero no por eso dejaba de dolerle que le colocaran delante sus pecados.

—No puedo prometerte que no vaya a volver a ocurrir, como te he dicho, pero puedo decirte con total sinceridad que ahora mismo eres la única mujer en mi vida.

—En mi vida no ha habido _nunca_ otro hombre —susurró Serena contra sus labios.

Dar la besó con fuerza, luego se incorporó a toda prisa y comenzó a quitarse la ropa sin hacer caso de los botones que salieron volando ni de la tela que se rasgó en su precipitación por quedarse tan desnudo como Serena. Luego la cubrió con su cuerpo y clavó la vista en sus expresivos ojos celestes. Serena le rodeó con sus largas piernas, gimiendo frustrada al ver que Dar no se movía para entrar en ella. Lo que hizo fue deslizarle la boca desde el cuello hasta el seno, introduciéndose el picudo pezón en la boca. Luego fue descendiendo hacia la cintura y el vientre, cubriéndole el tronco de besos ardientes hasta que dio con su centro. Un escalofrío de placer le recorrió el cuerpo como una danza. Fue una sacudida abrasadora, desconcertante y maravillosa. Serena contuvo el aliento, incorporándose ante su caricia.

Cuando la lengua de Dar le rozó aquel punto, gimió y se retorció salvajemente contra el calor de su boca mientras una sucesión de olas de placer se desencadenaba en su interior. La lengua de Dar la abrió, explorando sus húmedos pliegues, hundiéndose en su calor. La tensión que había ido creciendo dentro de Serena se liberó en una explosión de éxtasis que la dejó prácticamente inconsciente y con los huesos derretidos. Cuando regresó flotando a la realidad, vio a Dar inclinado sobre ella, con la vista clavada en su mirada perdida.

—Ábrete para mí, cariño —tenía los ojos tan oscuros, tan empapados en deseo que Serena sintió que se ahogaba en ellos. Abrió las piernas y Dar entró en su cuerpo. —Dime si te hago daño.

¿Daño? El placer de tenerlo dentro de nuevo era tan increíblemente maravilloso que estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Enredó las piernas y los brazos alrededor de Dar, encadenando sus cuerpos; nunca se había sentido tan realizada, tan completa. La virilidad de Dar la llenaba, la poseía, la embrujaba. Serena alzó las caderas para recibir sus suaves y profundos embistes, atrayéndolo para sumergirse del todo en él.

Lo escuchó susurrar su nombre, escuchó el largo suspiro que exhaló y lo sintió crecer y temblar en su interior. Y entonces comenzó de nuevo aquella sensación de desfallecimiento, aquel calor que se avecinaba a toda prisa, robándole la fuerza de las piernas y abrasándole el cuerpo, aquella dulce e intensa sacudida que no podía contener.

—Serena… Vamos, amor, ahora… —la voz de Dar sonaba ronca, como si tuviera la garganta seca. Serena sintió su cuerpo convulsionar, notó cómo la virilidad de Dar se expandía y se contraía en su interior, y su propio cuerpo se hizo añicos alrededor del suyo. —Serena, ¿estás bien?_ Ella estaba flotando, perdida en algún punto de aquel delicioso vacío al que la había arrastrado el placer. Escuchó su voz como si le llegara desde muy lejos. —Cariño, ¿he sido demasiado brusco? Perdóname. No le habré hecho daño al bebé, ¿verdad?_ En algún lugar de la nebulosa de su mente, Serena registró la preocupación de Dar y sonrió. Parecía como si de verdad le preocuparan su hijo y ella. —Gracias a Dios —dijo Dar cuando ella abrió los ojos.

—No has sido demasiado brusco —aseguró Serena exhalando un suspiro—. Hacía tanto tiempo…_ Él le dirigió una sonrisa cautivadora.

—Demasiado tiempo. Ninguna otra mujer me hace sentir lo que tú._ Serena se lo quedó mirando sin dar crédito.

—¿Ninguna otra mujer? —seguramente las habría tenido a montones—. Debes estar de broma. Has estado con docenas de mujeres más experimentadas que yo.

—Con docenas —reconoció Dar besándole la punta de la nariz.

—A los hombres no les interesan sus esposas en ese sentido.

—Cierto.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás siendo tan amable?

—Soy un tipo amable.

—En serio, Dar. Dime por qué estás ayudando a los campesinos.

—¿Ahora?

—¿Qué mejor momento?

—Quiero volver a hacerte el amor.

—¿Ahora?_ Dar le contestó con sus mismas palabras.

—¿Qué mejor momento?

La amó muy despacio, con un cuidado tan tierno que Serena se sintió realmente querida. La embestía lenta y acompasadamente, midiendo con cuidado su excitación, hasta que Serena perdió la paciencia. Agarrándose a sus caderas, lo atrajo más profundamente hacia sí, demostrándole sin palabras lo que quería de él. Sólo entonces dio Dar rienda suelta a todo el potencial de su pasión, llevándolos a ambos hasta el éxtasis. Después, Serena se abrazó a su espalda y se adormiló. Estaba casi dormida cuando sintió un ligero cosquilleo en el abdomen. Un movimiento inconfundible. Gritó, despertando a Dar, que se incorporó con los ojos muy abiertos mientras buscaba una explicación para la alarma de Serena.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás enferma?

—Mira, siéntelo —dijo agarrándole la mano y colocándosela sobre el vientre.

—¿Sentir qué?

—Espera._ El bebé volvió a moverse. Dar debió sentirlo, porque presionó ligeramente la mano y abrió los ojos de par en par por la emoción.

—¿Esto es lo que creo que es?

—Sí. Nuestro hijo. Es la primera señal de vida que siento._ Hubo otro cosquilleo antes de que el bebé se asentara. A Serena le gustó que el padre de su hijo estuviera con ella la primera vez que lo sentía. Se preguntó si Dar estaría tan maravillado como ella ante el primer aunque tenue movimiento de su bebé. —Dar.

—Dime.

—Sé que tú no deseas esta hija tan desesperadamente como yo, pero confío en que no le cierres tu corazón._ Dar guardó silencio durante un largo instante. Y luego dijo:

—Nunca he pensado mucho en ello. Dios sabe que no soy la persona más adecuada para hablar de responsabilidad, pero, ¿cuándo ideaste tu plan para quedarte embarazada de mí, fue porque deseabas de verdad tener un hijo o porque necesitabas un heredero para Glenmoor?_ Serena se puso tensa. Dar se había acercado peligrosamente a la verdad, y se sentía incómoda. —La verdad, Serena —le pidió él.

¿Cómo podía explicarle que aquella niña era el futuro del clan sin sonar demasiado fría? Antes de conocer a Dar y enamorarse de él, darle un heredero a Glenmoor y frustrar los planes de Alan había sido su prioridad. Pero en cuanto supo que estaba esperando un hijo de Dar, todo había cambiado. Amaba al hijo de Dar. Con toda su alma. Deseaba aquel bebé. Desesperadamente. Su hijo sería una parte de Dar. La única parte que tendría nunca. ¿Cómo podía explicarle eso a él?

—No puedo mentir. Al principio, tener un hijo tuyo era algo que necesitaba hacer por el clan. Para preservar Glenmoor para las futuras generaciones. Más tarde, tu hijo se convirtió en algo muy real y me di cuenta de que lo quería para mí._ Dar reflexionó sobre aquello y se dio cuenta de que había actuado irresponsablemente en Londres. Tenía la mitad de la culpa de la concepción de aquel bebé. Podría haber tomado precauciones en lugar de acceder a las condiciones que Serena había impuesto en su aventura, pero en aquel momento estaba loco de deseo y hubiera consentido cualquier cosa que Serena hubiera querido. —No te preocupes, Dar —dijo ella llenando el vacío que había dejado su silencio—. A tu hijo no le faltará nunca amor. Ni tampoco te pediré nada, si eso es lo que te preocupa. No te necesitamos. Puedes marcharte de Glenmoor sin ningún remordimiento._ ¡Maldición! Escuchar aquello no sirvió precisamente para subir el desinflado ego de Dar.


	10. Capítulo 8

**¡Hola a todas otra vez! Las cosas van a empezar a ponerse muy mal para la pobre Serena, y Darien, que no entiende nada, se convertirá en un cínico de primera, os darán ganas de patearle en los siguientes capítulos. El 8 contiene lemon. Besos y abrazos a todas. Mil gracias por leerme.  
**

**Capítulo 8**

Dar se levantó al alba. Serena estaba pacíficamente dormida, así que trató de no despertarla cuando salió de puntillas de su dormitorio y regresó a su propia habitación para lavarse, asearse y vestirse. Neflyte ya estaba en el vestíbulo cuando él bajó. Tomó asiento en la mesa justo en el momento en el que Circonia entró con prisa llevando la avena de Neflyte. Miró a Dar, y su habitual buen humor fue sustituido por una expresión agria.

—¿Qué va a tomar esta mañana Su Excelencia?_ Dar miró la avena que Neflyte parecía estar disfrutando y se tragó su desagrado.

—Tal vez esta mañana pruebe la avena, Circonia. Y quizá un par de huevos para acompañarla._ Circonia movió las comisuras de los labios de forma sospechosa, pero se marchó demasiado rápido para que Dar pudiera saber si de verdad había sonreído.

—Habéis hecho feliz a Circonia esta mañana, Excelencia —dijo Neflyte con la boca nena de avena.

—Neflyte, si vamos a trabajar juntos tan de cerca, tal vez deberías llamarme Dar.

—Eso no estaría bien —murmuró Neflyte.

—Si yo digo que está bien, está bien.

—¿Qué está bien? —preguntó Lita tomando asiento al lado de su futuro esposo.

—Su Excelencia me ha pedido que le llame Dar —explicó Neflyte. Lita miró a Dar con una buena dosis de desconfianza.

—¿Y por qué le ha pedido eso, Excelencia?

—Eso de "Excelencia" suena horrible. Mis amigos me llaman Dar, o Derby, y me sentiría más a gusto si tanto Neflyte como tú me llamarais Dar.

—Bueno, si vos lo… Si tú lo dices, Dar… —dijo Lita, sintiéndose claramente incómoda al tutearlo—. ¿Dónde está Serena? Suele bajar antes de esta hora._ Dar compuso una expresión de inocencia.

—Sigue en la cama. Deber haber pasado una noche agitada._ Lita y Neflyte intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y entonces ella se puso de pie.

—Tal vez debería subir a ver si se encuentra bien —salió de allí a toda prisa en medio de un revuelo de enaguas. Dar fue plenamente consciente de la mirada de reproche de Neflyte.

—Vamos, suéltalo. Si tienes algo que decir, sácatelo del pecho.

—Muy bien, Excelencia… Quiero decir, Dar. Todos queremos a Serena. Ninguno de nosotros quiere verla sufrir._ Dar escuchó los pasos de Circonia acercándose. Esperó a que dejara el plato de gachas y los huevos sobre la mesa delante de él y a que se fuera antes de contestar.

—Serena está esperando un hijo mío. ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo podría hacerle daño?

—Sé lo enfadado que estabas con ella cuando llegaste a Glenmoor.

—Ya la he perdonado por engañarme. Tal vez me lo mereciera. Pregúntale a Serena si no me crees.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene que preguntarme?_ Dar se giró al escuchar el sonido de su voz. Lita y ella habían entrado en el vestíbulo tan en silencio que no las había oído. Parecía cansada, y sin embargo estaba brillante. El embarazo le sentaba bien.

—Me está costando Dios y ayuda convencer a tu pariente de que no quiero hacerte ningún mal.

—Dar no va a hacerme daño, Neflyte —dijo Serena—. Al menos no físicamente —añadió en un tono de voz bajo que no llegó a oídos de Neflyte. Pero sí a los de Dar, que decidió ignorar el comentario. Lo que hizo fue llevarse a la boca una cucharada de gachas de avena y tragársela antes de tener tiempo de pensar en ello. Aunque el sabor le provocó arcadas, se las arregló para controlarlas.

—¡Estás comiendo avena, Dar! —exclamó Serena claramente divertida—. Pensé que no te gustaba.

—A veces uno tiene que tragarse cosas que no le gustan —dijo metiéndose en la boca otra cucharada de gachas. Sin saber cómo, se las arregló para acabar con el contenido entero del cuenco, regándolo con generosos tragos de cerveza. Luego atacó los huevos, que le gustaban bastante más. —Pensé que hoy podíamos ir a inspeccionar el rebaño —dijo Dar, deseoso de disfrutar de aquel día fresco y perfecto. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se levantaba temprano y salía a cabalgar por el puro placer de hacerlo en un paisaje tan vigorizante. —Lleva algo de comer por si acaso no llegamos a tiempo para la hora del almuerzo, Neflyte —añadió Dar mientras retiraba su silla hacia atrás.

—Ponte ropa de abrigo —le aconsejó Serena—. Y vigila tu espalda de los Alfa —añadió. Dar le dirigió una sonrisa chulesca.

—Tengo guardaespaldas, ¿recuerdas?

* * *

Las colinas y los páramos estaban blancos debido al hielo; la respiración de Dar pendía del aire como una pesada neblina. El día se presentaba lúgubre debido a la perspectiva de nieve, pero nada podía empañar aquella mañana la exultación de Dar. Serena había pasado la noche en sus brazos. Encontraron a las ovejas reunidas en un valle resguardado. Dar tiró de las riendas de su caballo y se deleitó observándolas. Aunque no tenía nada que ver con su cuidado, el pecho se le hinchó de orgullo. Era un rebaño muy grande, de al menos varios centenares de cabezas, calculó, y todas y cada una de ellas llevaban un grueso abrigo de lana. Con la llegada de la primavera y el esquilme, se obtendría un sustancioso beneficio de la venta de la lana. Dar apenas le había prestado atención a los negocios en el pasado, pero sabía que el precio de la lana no había descendido durante varios años y se preguntó por qué sir Rubeus habría dicho lo contrario. No tenía ningún sentido. En algún lugar recóndito de su cerebro comenzó a sospechar que tal vez sir Rubeus se estuviera llenando su propio bolsillo robándole su patrimonio y dejando de pagar su parte a los pastores.

Dar hizo un esfuerzo por hablar con los pastores. Ellos respondieron a sus preguntas de buena gana, pero parecían desconfiar de su interés. Se enteró de que no todas las ovejas pertenecían a Glenmoor. Algunas eran de los miembros del clan, aunque eran atendidas con las de Dar. Tras comprobar lo bien cuidado que estaba el rebaño, Dar decidió visitar el bastión de los Tenou.

—Los Tenou son leales a la jefa Serena —explicó Neflyte—. Aceptaron su jefatura sin cuestionársela. Haruka Tenou, el jefe de este clan, y el viejo Artemís Tsukino eran buenos amigos. Exceptuando a algunos de los miembros más jóvenes, que son más militantes, los Tenou son campesinos y pastores, no como los ladrones de los Alfa, que se ganan la vida robando el ganado de sus vecinos.

—Creía que los Alfa eran vuestros aliados —dijo Dar. Nunca llegaría a entender a aquellos escoceses de las Tierras Altas ni el funcionamiento de los clanes.

—Sí. Son nuestros aliados, pero sabemos que no debemos perderlos de vista cuando les demos la espalda. No es ningún secreto que Alan Alfa esperaba convertirse en jefe al ver que Artemís no dejaba ningún heredero varón, exceptuando algún Tsukino pariente lejano, como yo mismo. Se quejaron amargamente cuando Artemís nombró jefa y señora a Serena. Se habló incluso de unirse a los Campbell, nuestros más acérrimos enemigos. Pero al final no sucedió nada de eso.

—Olvídate de los Alfa —dijo Dar—. Lo que me interesa ahora son los Tenou. ¿Ese pueblo de ahí arriba es el suyo?

El baluarte de los Tenou consistía en una agrupación de cabañas de piedra no muy lejano del bastión de los Tsukino. Tal y como Dar esperaba, su aparición provocó bastante revuelo. Un hombre joven y alto, que seguro que era una fuerza a tener en cuenta, pensó Dar, salió de su cabaña a darles la bienvenida a los visitantes. Saludó con una inclinación de cabeza a Neflyte antes de dirigir sus palabras hacia Dar.

—Me llamo Haruka Tenou, y soy el jefe del clan de los Tenou. ¿Qué os trae por aquí, Excelencia?

—¿Sabes quién soy? —le preguntó Dar.

—Sí. Estaba en Glenmoor el día que llegasteis. Hemos oído que tenéis pensado quedaros. ¿Es eso cierto?_ Había tanta gente reunida en el vestíbulo el día que Dar llegó que no tuvo tiempo entonces para reconocerlos a todos. Además, aquel día sólo había tenido ojos para Serena.

—Por el momento voy a quedarme —admitió Dar—. Quiero darte las gracias por defender a lady Serena cuando los Alfa trataron de forzar una rebelión.

—No pienso ponerme en contra de los deseos de Artemís. Lady Serena es su nieta y con eso es más que suficiente para los Tenou._ Dar había hecho una fugaz inspección de las cabañas al entrar en el pueblo, y se había dado cuenta de que no estaban en mejores condiciones que las del pueblo de Glenmoor.

—En este preciso momento hay unos trabajadores reparando las cabañas del pueblo de Glenmoor. No he podido evitar fijarme que aquí tampoco vendrían mal unas pequeñas reformas. Cuando se haya terminado el trabajo en Glenmoor, podría enviar a los obreros aquí. Yo corro con los gastos, por supuesto._ Haruka entornó los ojos.

—¿Por qué querríais hacer eso, Excelencia? Por lo que yo sé, nunca os habéis preocupado de vuestra esposa ni de vuestras posesiones. ¿A qué viene este repentino cambio de actitud?_ Dar sabía que aquellos escoceses no tenían ninguna razón para confiar en él. La Corona les había quitado sus tierras, les había prohibido llevar falda y tocar la gaita, y había casado a las hijas de sus nobles con hombres ingleses. Sabía también que no les había inculcado ninguna confianza a aquellos habitantes de las Tierras Altas a lo largo de los años. Había ignorado a su esposa escocesa y no había puesto ningún interés en sus posesiones.

—Digamos que ha llegado el momento de prestarle atención a mis asuntos.

—¿Hablabais en serio cuando os referisteis a los tributos trimestrales? Sería un alivio para nosotros no tener que pagarlos.

—Hablaba completamente en serio, Haruka Tenou. Le he pedido a mi hermano que investigue las últimas subidas. Estoy empezando a sospechar que aquí hay gato encerrado. Mi intención es ajustar los futuros tributos en cuanto tenga noticias de lord Mansfield.

—¿Querríais Neflyte y vos comer algo en mi compañía y la de mi esposa, Excelencia? Sería un placer para nosotros compartir nuestra comida con vos. No se trata de nada elaborado, pero Michiru es buena cocinera.

—¿Tú qué dices, Neflyte? —preguntó Dar, complacido con la invitación de Tenou. Era la primera (aunque tímida) señal de que tal vez sus arrendatarios llegaran a aceptarlo.

—Tengo un agujero en el estómago. No me vendría mal comer algo —dijo Neflyte sonriendo—. Michiru Tenou es la mejor cocinera de por aquí. Pero no le cuentes a Circonia que lo he dicho._ Dar se rió.

—Circonia no creería nada de lo que yo le contara. Creo que no le caigo bien.

Fue una comida sencilla, pero abundante y bien preparada. Cordero frío, pan de grano grueso y patatas cocidas. Todo estaba tan bueno que Dar se avergonzó a sí mismo dejando el plato completamente limpio y pidiendo más. Al parecer, el aire fresco le había despertado el apetito. Antes de que Dar y Neflyte se marcharan, Haruka accedió a que Dar financiara las reparaciones de las cabañas. Se despidieron en términos amigables, considerando que Dar era inglés.

Cuando salieron del bastión de los Tenou, Dar decidió visitar el pueblo de Glenmoor. Las reparaciones estaban bastante avanzadas cuando llegaron. Neflyte fue recibido con entusiasmo, y Dar con cauteloso optimismo. Las damas cuyos hogares contaban ahora con tejados nuevos y otras comodidades le dirigieron unas cuantas sonrisas tímidas, y Dar consideró aquello como un buen principio.

Siguiendo un impulso, desmontó, se colocó al hombro una bala de paja y la subió por una escalera para dársela a uno de los obreros. Cuando Neflyte vio lo que Dar estaba haciendo, se unió a él. No se marcharon de allí hasta que el primer atisbo de oscuridad cayó sobre la tierra. Entonces, cansado, sintiendo dolorido cada músculo pero experimentando al mismo tiempo una sensación de logro que nunca había vivido, Dar regresó a Glenmoor.

Un contingente de los Alfa lo estaba esperando en el vestíbulo. Dar gruñó en voz alta. Los Alfa eran las últimas personas que le apetecía ver en aquellos momentos. Lo que quería era sumergirse en una bañera, comer y luego hacerle el amor a Serena. La entrepierna se le estimuló, y de pronto sintió los pantalones demasiado apretados. Cuando pensaba en Serena siempre obtenía la misma reacción embriagadora. Se preguntó por qué ni lady Beryl ni ninguna otra mujer que conociera lo había afectado nunca de aquel modo.

—Habéis visitado a los Tenou— lo atacó Alan cuando Dar cruzó el vestíbulo a grandes zancadas. Las fosas nasales de Dar aletearon de celos cuando vio a Alan sentado al lado de Serena. Tampoco le gustaba el modo en que Alan la estaba mirando. Cómo mínimo con ojos posesivos.

—Sí, ¿tienes algo que decir?

—Estáis volviendo a los hombres del clan contra los Alfa.

—No recuerdo haber mencionado a los Alfa en el transcurso de mi conversación con Haruka Tenou. ¿Hay algo más de lo que quieras hablar?

—No vayáis a meter vuestras narices en el bastión de los Alfa —le advirtió Alan—. No os queremos por allí.

—¿No son los Tsukino, los Alfa, los Tenou y los Mackenzie aliados? ¿No es Serena la jefa de todos vosotros? —preguntó Dar.

—Sí, eso es cierto. Es por Su Excelencia por quien no sentimos simpatía. No queremos nada de vos, Derby. Los habitantes de las Tierras Altas somos una raza orgullosa. No queremos que nada nos recuerde nuestra derrota en Culloden.

—Eso ocurrió hace quince años, Alfa —le recordó Dar.

—Tenemos mucha memoria —respondió Alan—. Dejaremos de odiar a los ingleses el día que nos sea devuelta nuestra tierra._ Haciendo un gesto de asentimiento a sus acompañantes, Alan salió precipitadamente del vestíbulo. Dar miró a Serena, distinguió su expresión atribulada y se acercó a ella.

—¿Qué te ha dicho? —le preguntó—. Si te ha amenazado de alguna manera…

—Nada ha cambiado. Quiere el poder y está enfadado porque no traté de conseguir la nulidad en Londres. Consideraba que un matrimonio sin consumar no es un matrimonio, y estaba dispuesto a tomarme por la fuerza. Conmigo como esposa, Alan estaría en posición de liderar un levantamiento. Nunca imaginó que yo regresaría con tu hijo en mi vientre. Tu heredero es una amenaza para sus ambiciones.

—Olvídate de Alan. Los Tenou siguen siendo nuestros aliados. No tienes nada que temer.

—No conoces a Alan, Dar. Deberías prestar atención a sus amenazas. No es demasiado tarde para que regreses a Londres antes de que la nieve y el hielo conviertan los caminos en impracticables.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

Dar contuvo la respiración. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía útil. Lord Pecado era un recuerdo lejano. Darien Chiba era un hombre diferente que vivía en otro tiempo y en otro lugar. Aquel día había utilizado músculos que no sabía ni que tenía, y se había sentido maravillosamente bien. La comida nunca le había sabido tan rica, por muy sencilla que hubiera sido, y el aire nunca había olido tan fresco, ni siquiera en su hacienda rural de Kent. Serena se lo quedó mirando fijamente y no encontró en él nada que le recordara a lord Pecado, el caprichito de Londres. Lo que veía era un hombre con el rostro quemado por el viento y sonrojado por el frío. Había perdido su palidez londinense, y Serena nunca había visto disfrutar tanto a Dar comiendo.

—Deberías haber visto el trabajo que ha hecho Dar hoy —le contó Neflyte—. Ha estado toda la tarde levantando balas de paja. Apuesto a que le duelen todos los músculos. A mí desde luego sí, y estoy acostumbrado a trabajar duro._ Dar frunció el ceño.

—Haces que parezca que me he pasado la vida entera llevando a cabo actividades inútiles._ Serena contuvo una carcajada.

—¿Y no es así?_ Una lenta sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Dar.

—Supongo que tienes razón, aunque montaba a caballo, practicaba esgrima y boxeaba para tonificar los músculos.

—Estarás deseando darte un baño caliente, Neflyte —intervino Lita—. Ven conmigo, me ocuparé de ello.

—Decidle a los mozos de la cocina que suban una bañera para lord Derby —les pidió Serena cuando se marchaban.

—Que la coloquen en la habitación de Serena, frente al fuego —añadió Dar—. Y preguntadle a Circonia si tiene algún linimento para músculos doloridos._ Serena lo miró alzando una ceja.

—El hecho de que ayer compartiéramos cama no significa que vayamos a hacerlo todas las noches. Lo que te dije fue muy en serio, Dar. Si no vas a ser el tipo de padre y esposo que yo necesito, entonces no puedo permitir que nuestra relación se convierta en algo importante para mí.

—Muchos maridos viven separados de sus esposas. Es un modo de vivir._ Aquello no era lo que Serena deseaba escuchar.

—¿Es lord Pecado quien habla?

—Serena, no voy a cambiar de la noche a la mañana. Baste con decir que por el momento estoy contento. Me encanta verte engordar con nuestro hijo, y juro que estoy deseando verlo llegar a este mundo.

—Verla —lo corrigió Serena alzando la barbilla—. Voy a tener una niña._ Había decidido mucho tiempo atrás que no iba a tener un hijo varón. A Dar se le podría meter en la cabeza llevarse a su heredero de Glenmoor y criarlo en Inglaterra. La idea de que le separaran de su hijo le resultaba muy dolorosa.

—Como tú digas. ¿Subimos a tu habitación? —sugirió Dar ofreciéndole el brazo—. Estoy deseando meterme en esa bañera. Espero que Circonia haya preparado algo bueno, se me ha despertado un apetito voraz.

El feroz apetito de Dar tenía asombrada a Serena, al igual que su inclinación hacia el trabajo duro. Nunca había visto a Dar llevar a cabo ningún tipo de trabajo físico cuando estaban en Londres. La esgrima, el boxeo y la equitación habían mantenido su figura estilizada y atlética, pero el tipo de trabajo que había realizado aquel día podía aumentar su masa muscular rápidamente, sobre todo si su apetito continuaba tan activo como aquellos últimos días. Serena sonrió para sus adentros, imaginándose cómo reaccionarían las damas ante los poderosos músculos de lord Pecado y su saludable complexión. Sin duda adorarían su nuevo aspecto físico, pensó. Sería un cambio bienvenido en comparación con sus pálidos y remilgados compatriotas.

—¿Qué significa esa sonrisa? —le preguntó Dar. Serena se detuvo en el rellano superior para recuperar el aliento.

—Estaba pensando en algo divertido. No creo que te interese.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó él—. Debería haberte llevado en brazos.

—No soy una inútil, sólo estoy embarazada. Será mejor que te apresures antes de que se te enfríe el baño._ La bañera estaba colocada delante del fuego, tal y como Dar había ordenado. Cerca habían dispuesto el jabón, los paños y las toallas. Serena se dio la vuelta cuando Dar se quitó la ropa y se sumergió en el agua.

—¿Me vas a frotar la espalda?

—Tenía pensado bajar por si Circonia necesitaba ayuda con la cena —Serena eludió la respuesta. Dar le tendió un paño.

—Yo te necesito más que Circonia._ Serena tenía serias dudas al respecto.

—Muy bien. Pero voy a limitarme a frotarte la espalda. Eres un granuja encantador, Dar, y estoy al tanto de todos y cada uno de tus trucos. _Serena enjabonó el paño y se colocó detrás de él.

—Inclínate hacia delante —murmuró. Dar obedeció con entusiasmo. Cuando Serena hubo terminado, dejó caer el paño al agua, se puso recta, y colocándose las manos en los riñones, estiró sus agarrotados músculos. Dar debió darse cuenta, porque al instante mostró su preocupación.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Se trata del bebé?_ Serena habría dado la vida por creerse que Dar se preocupaba de verdad por el niño y ella.

—Estoy bien. El niño va creciendo dentro de mí, y a veces, cuando estoy cansada, me duele la espalda.

—Siéntate al lado del fuego mientras yo termino de bañarme. Además, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo._ Aunque sabía que era un error, Serena tomó asiento en un banco frente al fuego, apartando conscientemente la mirada del hombre que estaba en la bañera. —Me he dado cuenta de que los niños del pueblo no tienen ropa adecuada para el invierno —comenzó a decir Dar. Serena desvió la mirada hasta posarla en su rostro. Su sorpresa resultaba obvia.

—¿Te has dado cuenta de eso?

—Sí. De eso y de más cosas.

—Normalmente les proporciono tela para que hagan ropa nueva cuando me llega mi estipendio anual. Este año he recibido menos de lo habitual. Sir Rubeus dijo que me habías recortado la asignación. He tenido que ser muy cuidadosa con los gastos de dinero, y no ha quedado suficiente para comprar material._ Dar salió del baño con el gesto torcido, chorreando agua en el suelo mientras se colocaba la toalla a la cintura.

—No recuerdo haberte recortado la asignación. Armando se aseguró de que fuera generoso contigo. Me parece que sir Rubeus tiene muchas cuentas que rendir —le dirigió una mirada afilada a Serena, que se estaba masajeando la espalda—. ¿Todavía te duele?

—Un poco.

—Túmbate en la cama.

—¿Qué?

—Hazlo, Serena. No voy a hacerte daño._ Insistió tanto que ella no quiso discutir. Se tumbó de costado, con la cabeza apoyada sobre las manos plegadas.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Tú relájate._ Serena sintió sus manos deslizándose hacia abajo por su espalda, frotando los músculos contraídos que recorrían el valle de su espina dorsal. Se estaba sintiendo tan bien que cerró los ojos y gimió de placer. Dar continuó masajeándola para calmarle el dolor con manos firmes y sin embargo suaves hasta que estuvo tan relajada que se sintió ligera como una muñeca de trapo. —No te vayas a quedar dormida —dijo él.

—Por supuesto que no —replicó Serena arrastrando las palabras con somnolencia—. ¿Quieres que te frote los músculos doloridos con linimento?

—Ahora mismo sólo tengo un músculo que necesita alivio —le susurró Dar al oído. Serena abrió los ojos de golpe cuando sintió sus manos deslizándose hacia arriba por la parte exterior de sus muslos, arrastrando con ellas sus faldas. Serena se giró bruscamente sobre sí misma cuando se inclinó para darle un beso en el trasero desnudo.

—¡Dar! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —exclamó colocándose boca arriba.

—Besarte el trasero._ Serena trató de sentarse, pero él se montó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, reteniéndola en la cama.

—Nos están esperando para cenar.

—Pues que esperen._ Dar le soltó las piernas y la colocó de rodillas, arrodillándose a su vez detrás de ella. Serena contuvo un grito cuando sintió su miembro acariciándole las nalgas antes de sumergirse en la húmeda hendidura que tenía entre las piernas. Serena no pudo contenerse. Apretó las caderas contra su entrepierna, y sintió cómo su cuerpo respondía con una excitación instantánea y poderosa. —Si te hago daño, dímelo —Dar tenía la voz ronca por el deseo cuando la abrió con los dedos y entró muy despacio en ella. Serena dejó escapar un suspiro silbado entre los dientes. Luego Dar se introdujo hasta la empuñadura. Ella gimió y movió las caderas alrededor de su entrepierna. De pronto, Dar se retiró y se sentó sobre los talones. Serena soltó un grito de protesta y se dejó caer sobre el vientre. —Lo siento. Esto es demasiado duro para ti —dijo él jadeando—. Te deseo tanto que se me olvida que estás embarazada. Date la vuelta, cariño. Deja que te desvista para que podamos hacer esto como es debido.

Confundida, Serena se limitó a quedarse mirándolo mientas Dar la liberaba con manos expertas de la ropa. Apenas unos momentos después la cubrió con su cuerpo, besándola, saqueándole la boca con un deseo desesperado. Ella le devolvió los besos, rodeándole el cuello con las manos y abriendo las piernas para recibirlo entre ellas. Dar le cubrió los senos con las manos y deslizó los labios por su cuello arqueado. Luego siguió bajando hasta introducirse en la boca uno de sus erectos pezones y succionarlo.

—Dar, por favor…

—Lo pides con tanta dulzura que no puedo negarte nada —dijo él mientras le colocaba las piernas sobre los hombros y se introducía en su interior.

Completamente rendida, Serena se entregó al acto amoroso. Se hubiera lanzado salvajemente contra él si Dar no hubiera estado completamente al control tanto de ella como de sí mismo. Los sonidos del placer de Serena y la visión de su hermoso rostro, resplandeciente de placer, le dieron alas. Le apretó las nalgas, le succionó los pezones; parecía no tener nunca suficiente de aquella mujer tan compleja que estaba esperando un hijo suyo. Trató de controlar su deseo, pero este le venció por completo cuando se sumergió profundamente en ella. La observó detenidamente en busca de alguna señal de incomodidad, y le encantó ver que estaba tan sumida en la pasión como él. Serena tenía los ojos semicerrados, la expresión bañada en felicidad. Dar disparó la caderas contra ella, apretó los dientes y se concentró en proporcionarle placer. La escuchó gritar, fue un sonido penetrante y afilado de éxtasis, sintió su espasmo alrededor de su cuerpo, lo que terminó definitivamente con su control. Todo lo que Dar tenía que dar salió disparado de él hacia el interior del cuerpo de Serena. Si hubiera estado en su mano, le habría dado todavía más. Transcurrieron largos minutos hasta que encontró la energía suficiente para apartarse de ella. Serena se giró hacia él con los ojos cerrados y el rostro tan pálido que se sintió atravesado por un arpón de pánico.

—¿Te he hecho daño?_ Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, no me has hecho daño. Estoy cansada… muy cansada._ Dar estiró el brazo y tiró de la manta para taparla con ella.

—¿Quieres que mande que te suban una bandeja?

—Sí, eso estaría bien. Y dile a Lita que esta noche no la voy a necesitar.

Dar estuvo muy callado durante toda la cena, y nadie se sintió inclinado a molestarle. Se encargó de que le subieran una bandeja a Serena, la excusó y se dispuso a comer con buen apetito. Después no se entretuvo en el vestíbulo. Les dijo buenas noches a Lita y a Neflyte y subió las escaleras hasta llegar al dormitorio de Serena. Frunció el ceño cuando vio sobre la mesilla de noche la bandeja sin tocar. Pero estaba tan profundamente dormida que no tuvo el valor de molestarla. Estaba claro que necesitaba el sueño más que la comida. Dar se desvistió rápidamente, se deslizo en la cama a su lado y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Sin despertarse, Serena dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y se acurrucó contra él.

* * *

Las siguientes semanas pasaron volando. Serena no era la única que estaba engordando. Dar descubrió que le gustaba la actividad física y se unía a Neflyte y a los obreros casi todos los días. Se le marcaban los músculos al mismo ritmo que crecía su apetito. Tenía el torso más ancho y más fuerza en los brazos; nunca había estado tan en forma ni se había sentido tan sano.

Serena le había ensanchado la ropa tantas veces que finalmente Dar le tuvo que pedir a Neflyte que le prestara algo resistente para trabajar. Cuando llegaron las primeras nieves, a comienzos de diciembre, las cabañas estaban ya reparadas. Dar estaba muy orgulloso al pensar que ningún habitante del pueblo sufriría por no tener un alojamiento adecuado. Serena había comprado sábanas y lana a unos buhoneros que pasaron por allí y las había distribuido entre los miembros de su clan. Como Alan se había mostrado tan firmemente contrario a aceptar nada del inglés, los Alfa no estaban tan cómodos y calentitos cómo los Tsukino, los Tenou y los Mackenzie.

Dar se había encargado de contratar ayuda adicional para Glenmoor. Cada día llegaban cuatro jóvenes doncellas a la fortaleza y regresaban por las noches a sus cabañas del pueblo. Llegó diciembre montado en las alas de un tremendo temporal de nieve, y comenzaron los preparativos para las celebraciones navideñas. Todos los miembros del clan estaban invitados a participar, y Dar prometió proporcionar el tronco gigantesco que se quemaba durante esas fechas. Aunque seguía compartiendo la cama de Serena, trataba de ser lo más delicado posible en el acto amoroso. Muchas noches se limitaba a abrazarla sin hacerle el amor. El bebé estaba ya muy grande, y Dar sabía que muy pronto resultaría perjudicial para su hijo que continuaran con sus relaciones sexuales.

El Día de Navidad amaneció frío y gris. El tronco navideño ardía alegremente en el fuego, el vestíbulo estaba decorado con acebo y se bebía cerveza especiada en grandes cantidades, creando una sensación de buena voluntad. Incluso los Alfa parecían estar de buen humor. Dar tenía un regalo para Serena y esperó a que la velada se acercara a su fin para entregárselo. Ella estaba sentada al lado de la esposa de Haruka Tenou, y Dar le hizo un gesto para que se acercara a él. Serena le dirigió una mirada desconcertada pero se levantó de buena gana y lo siguió desde el vestíbulo hasta el estudio.

—¿Ocurre algo, Dar? —le preguntó cuando estuvieron a solas.

—Siéntate —dijo él ofreciéndole una silla cómoda—. Quería darte mi regalo sin que todo el mundo se quedara embobado._ A Serena se le iluminaron los ojos.

—¿Tienes un regalo para mí?

—Sí. Lo compré en Inverness el día que Neflyte y yo fuimos a adquirir material de construcción —Dar abrió el cajón del escritorio, sacó un saquito de terciopelo y se lo colocó en la mano. Serena aflojó el cordón y derramó su contenido en la palma. Su ahogada exclamación de alegría fue el único agradecimiento que necesitó Dar.

—¡Dar! ¡Esmeraldas! Esto es demasiado —el collar consistía en una esmeralda grande suspendida en un círculo de esmeraldas más pequeñas.

—Puedo permitírmelo. Te queda bien, y quiero que lo lleves. ¿Te lo pondrás?

—Sí. Encantada —Serena le pasó el collar y se dio la vuelta. Dar le colocó las gemas alrededor del cuello y apretó el cierre. Luego la giró para mirarla.

—Se te ven preciosas.

—Tengo algo para ti —dijo Serena—. Espérame aquí._ Se marchó antes de que Dar pudiera decir nada. No esperaba nada y se preguntó cómo y de dónde habría sacado un regalo para él. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para averiguarlo. Serena regresó al cabo de unos minutos llevando un paquete voluminoso envuelto en paños. Sonriendo, se lo depositó en las manos. —Adelante, ábrelo —le urgió al ver que él se limitaba a quedarse mirándola.

Dar no sabía por qué le temblaban las manos. Había recibido con anterioridad regalos de mujeres hermosas, pero lo cierto era que no habían significado ni la mitad que aquel regalo de su esposa rústicamente envuelto. Dejó el paquete sobre el escritorio y le quitó cuidadosamente el envoltorio. Contuvo el aliento al ver lo que había dentro: ropa de invierno diseñada para ajustarse a sus recién adquiridos músculos. Sacó unos pantalones de lana, una almidonada camisa blanca y un chaleco de lana. También había una túnica como las que llevaban los hombres de las Tierras Altas. Pero eso no era todo. Bajo aquella ropa fina y calentita descansaba una capa de terciopelo ribeteada con piel. Dar estaba asombrado.

—¿Todo esto lo has hecho tú?

—Sí. Le compré el material a un buhonero, y Neflyte cazó un castor para el ribete de la capa.

—¿En qué momento lo cosiste todo?

—Cuando estabas trabajando en el pueblo. Lita me ha ayudado. Tú diste por hecho que estábamos haciendo ropa de bebé. Y la hemos hecho, por supuesto, pero esto lo hemos cosido en ratos libres. Tengo tiempo de sobra desde que contrataste ayuda extra.

Después de aquello, a Dar no podían importarle menos los Alfa, sus miradas contrariadas ni sus amenazas. Estaba deseando quedarse a solas con Serena. Tal vez aquella fuera la última noche en la que podrían amarse sin poner en peligro a su hijo. Según Serena, el bebé nacería a principios de marzo. Dar era consciente de que el nacimiento del niño requeriría una toma de decisiones por su parte, pero no iba a permitir que nada estropeara aquella noche.


	11. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Enero se presentó con mucho frío. Dar pasó largas horas sentado delante del fuego, bebiendo vino caliente y viendo cómo su esposa cosía las innumerables y diminutas prendas que vestirían a su hijo. Estaba inquieto e impaciente. Sabía que Serena debía haberse dado cuenta de su incomodidad, porque la pilló mirándolo fijamente con expresión sombría cuando creía que él no la estaba viendo. No podía evitar pensar en la temporada de invierno de la que estarían disfrutando ahora sus amigos en Londres; los elegantes bailes, el teatro, la ópera, las fiestas. No es que hubiera sido desgraciado aquellos últimos meses, es que no sabía si pasarse la vida en las Tierras Altas escocesas era lo que quería hacer. La inactividad le había dejado demasiado tiempo para preguntarse qué se estaría perdiendo en Londres.

Poco después de Navidad llegó un mensaje de Armando que le hizo llegar Darien el cochero. Tras recibir la misiva anterior de Dar, Armando había hurgado en las cuentas de sir Rubeus y había descubierto que el administrador en el que todos confiaban había estado robando fondos y aumentando ilegalmente las rentas y los impuestos para mantener a una amante muy cara. Armando le escribía que le habían apresado cuando estaba a punto de embarcar rumbo a Francia y que ahora estaba en una prisión de Newgate a la espera de juicio. Cuando supiera la fecha en que iba a celebrarse, se lo haría saber a Dar, porque requerirían de su testimonio. Armando también quería saber por qué Dar había decidido quedarse en Escocia sin una palabra de explicación.

Dar redactó cuidadosamente su respuesta para revelar lo menos posible sobre Serena. Quería hablarle a Armando en persona de ella y del niño para ver la cara de su hermano cuando le colocara en brazos a su hijo y heredero. A pesar del deseo de Serena de tener una hija, Dar tenía la absoluta certeza de que iba a tratarse de un varón. Le escribió a Armando que tenía intención de permanecer en Glenmoor hasta principios de verano, a menos que lo necesitaran con anterioridad para el juicio de sir Rubeus. Sonrió para sus adentros al imaginar el asombro de Armando al leer su respuesta. En el pasado nada había mantenido a Dar alejado del bullicio de la temporada londinense.

A principios de febrero se produjo el primer deshielo, y Dar decidió que ya había tenido bastante inactividad. Encontró a Neflyte en los establos y le sugirió que salieran a dar una vuelta a caballo para ver cómo les iba a los habitantes del pueblo. Se sentía maravillosamente con una montura joven entre las piernas y el viento frío sacudiéndole las telarañas del cerebro. La visión de las ovejas arrebujándose unas contra otras en busca de calor dibujó una sonrisa en los labios de Dar. Meses atrás habría desdeñado tanta paz y tranquilidad, si es que alguien podría calificar de pacífico el hecho de vivir entre los imprevisibles habitantes de las Tierras Altas.

Fue justo cuando se detuvieron a observar el rebaño cuando ocurrió el desastre. Una flecha pasó rozando la oreja de Dar. Neflyte le gritó para advertirle y echó mano de su arco, pero el aviso llegó demasiado tarde. Unos instantes más tarde, una segunda flecha surgió a toda velocidad de detrás de un grupo de árboles, y esta se alojó en la parte superior del hombro de Dar. Si no hubiera prestado atención a la advertencia de Neflyte y no se hubiera agachado, le habría atinado de pleno en el corazón. Dar se agarró el hombro y cayó al suelo. Su sangre tiñó la capa de polvo incrustado que cubría la nieve. Las flechas dejaron de volar en el momento en que Dar cayó. Los agresores desaparecieron tan a hurtadillas como habían venido. Neflyte desmontó y se agachó al lado de Dar, incorporándolo para observar los daños. El dolor le resultaba insoportable, pero permanecía consciente.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Sospecho que han sido los Alfa. ¿Puedes levantarte? No quiero sacarte la flecha del cuerpo hasta saber el alcance de la herida. No quiero que te desangres hasta morir antes de que pueda llevarte a Glenmoor. Aguanta, Dar, Circonia te curará sin que te queden secuelas.

—Tú súbeme a mi caballo —le pidió Dar apretando los dientes. Neflyte le ayudó a ponerse de pie y luego le echó una mano para colocarse sobre la montura. Parecía como si el animal supiera que necesitaban su cooperación, porque se mantuvo absolutamente quieto mientras Dar se ataba a la silla.

—Iremos despacio —dijo Neflyte agarrando las riendas sueltas de Dar y montándose en su propio caballo.

Dar recordaba poco del camino de regreso a Glenmoor. Tenía la túnica manchada de sangre y se balanceaba sobre la silla como si estuviera borracho. Aunque el dolor resultaba insufrible, no creía que se tratara de una herida mortal. Se había agachado en el momento exacto gracias al aviso de Neflyte. Al parecer, Alan Alfa estaba dispuesto a cometer un asesinato para librarse de él. Sabía que Alan odiaba a los ingleses, igual que la mayoría de los habitantes de las Tierras Altas, pero nunca pensó que llegaría a tales extremos. Dar había empezado a creer que había abierto un camino para ganarse la confianza del clan.

—Ya casi hemos llegado a casa, Dar —dijo Neflyte para animarle.

Dar no podía hablar. Estaba derrengado sobre el cuello de su caballo, con los ojos cerrados y los dientes apretados para soportar mejor el tremendo dolor. Lo siguiente que supo fue que lo estaban bajando del caballo. Su entrada en el vestíbulo fue recibida por un grito agudo. ¿Serena? Entonces se le nubló por completo la mente.

Serena vio a Neflyte entrar en el vestíbulo cargando con Dar y no pudo contener el grito de desesperación que le surgió de la garganta. Su primer pensamiento fue que estaba muerto, que Alan se había impacientado y le había matado en lugar de esperar a que se marchara por su propio pie. Serena no podía moverse, lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse mirando fijamente la flecha que sobresalía de su cuerpo. Al escuchar el grito de Serena, tanto Lita como Circonia dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se precipitaron al vestíbulo.

—¿Qué ocurre, muchacha? —preguntó Lita preocupada.

—¿Se trata del bebé? —quiso saber Circonia. Ambas vieron a Neflyte y a Dar al mismo tiempo. —Que Dios nos asista —murmuró Circonia santiguándose.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Lita acercándose a toda prisa para echar una mano.

—Una flecha lo ha tumbado —respondió Neflyte con tirantez—. ¿Dónde quieres que lo llevemos?

—Subidlo a nuestro dormitorio —dijo Serena, que por fin había conseguido articular palabra.

—Iré a buscar mis medicinas y el instrumental —dijo Circonia dirigiéndose rápidamente a la cocina.

—No te preocupes, Serena —la tranquilizó Lita—. Ya sabes que Circonia es la mejor curandera de las Tierras Altas. No permitirá que Dar muera.

—Tengo que ir con él —dijo Serena caminando como un pato hacia las escaleras—. Oh, Lita, ¿y si se muere?

—No morirá. No pienses siquiera en ello._ Serena subió por las escaleras con sorprendente agilidad, teniendo en cuenta su pesada figura. Neflyte había colocado a Dar sobre la cama y le estaba quitando las botas cuando ella entró en el dormitorio. Corrió hacia la cama y tomó la mano de Dar. Él abrió los ojos y trató de sonreír, pero sólo consiguió componer una mueca.

—No te preocupes —jadeó—. No voy a morir.

—Mataré a Alan —murmuró Serena.

—Échate a un lado —le pidió Circonia irrumpiendo en la habitación—. No le habéis desvestido —les reprendió mientras colocaba su cesta de suministros médicos en la mesilla de noche. Neflyte se acercó al instante para obedecer.

—Corta la tela que rodea la flecha —ordenó Circonia. Mientras Neflyte y Serena desnudaban a Dar y le colocaban una sábana sobre la parte inferior del cuerpo, Circonia sacó aguja, hilo, ungüento y vendas.

—Escúchame con atención, Neflyte —le pidió Circonia—, no tires de la flecha hasta que yo te lo diga. Lita, ve a traer whisky._ Lita salió corriendo y regresó unos minutos más tarde con una jarra. Circonia levantó la cabeza de Dar y le colocó la jarra en los labios.

—Bebed, Excelencia. Vais a necesitarlo.

Serena observó cómo se movía la nuez de Dar mientras tragaba. Circonia le puso la jarra una y otra vez en los labios, obligándole a beber hasta que le goteó por las comisuras y ya no pudo seguir. Circonia asintió y dejó la jarra cerca por si la necesitaba de nuevo. Luego le hizo un gesto a Neflyte con la cabeza. Neflyte agarró el asta de la flecha y tiró de ella con un único y suave movimiento. Serena palideció al escuchar el grito de Dar. Cerró los ojos, y cuando los abrió, Circonia estaba vertiendo whisky en la herida abierta, que ahora sangraba sin cesar.

—Hay demasiada sangre —susurró. Nunca había estado tan cerca de sufrir un desmayo.

—No es excesivo —replicó Circonia enhebrando pausadamente una aguja con hilo de seda. Le pasó a Neflyte un montoncito de paños limpios y le dijo que los presionara contra la herida.

—Cuando sangre un poco menos, coseré a Su Excelencia.

—¿Está consciente? —preguntó Serena asomándose a la cabecera de la cama mientras se retorcía las manos.

—Sí, y un poco borracho —dijo Circonia—. ¿No es así, Excelencia?_ Dar abrió un ojo. No podía centrar la vista. Serena contuvo el aliento. Tenía un aspecto tan cómico que si la situación no hubiera sido tan grave se habría visto tentada a reírse. —Ahora voy a coseros —le dijo Circonia a un Dar casi inconsciente—. Sois un hombre muy valiente, Señoría. Os recuperareis antes de daros siquiera cuenta. Mañana os prepararé un buen cuenco de gachas de avena para que os de fuerzas.

Dar torció el gesto pero no dijo nada mientras Circonia se preparaba para coserle. Serena se colocó al lado de la otra mujer y le agarró la mano. Neflyte estaba al otro lado de la cabecera, sujetando a Dar por los hombros para mantenerlo firme cuando sintiera el primer mordisco de la aguja. Pero para mérito de Dar, no se estremeció ni se movió mientras Circonia le suturaba la herida con puntos precisos. O tal vez estuviera demasiado borracho para sentir nada. Cuando Circonia hubo terminado, volvió a desinfectarle la herida con whisky y le extendió un ungüento hecho de manteca de cerdo y caléndulas machacadas. Luego envolvió el hombro de Dar y parte del pecho con vendas.

—Ya está —dijo Circonia dando un paso atrás—. Es un hombre de suerte. No se ha dañado ningún órgano vital. Prepararé algo de té de valeriana para calmar el dolor.

—¿Y qué pasa con la infección? —preguntó Serena temerosa. Sabía que las heridas, aunque fueran leves, podían infectarse y matar. Y la herida de Dar estaba lejos de ser leve.

—Reza, niña —respondió Circonia—. Tu hombre es joven y fuerte y no hay mejor antiséptico que un buen whisky escocés —le dirigió a Serena una mirada afilada—. ¿Y qué me dices de ti, muchacha? Te falta ya muy poco._ Serena esbozó sin ganas una sonrisa.

—Estoy bien. Me sentaré con Dar, ya sé que tienes tareas que hacer.

—No. Yo me sentaré con él —se ofreció Lita.

—No —insistió Serena—. Si te necesito te llamaré.

—Como tú digas, muchacha. Traeré el té de valeriana en cuanto Circonia lo haya preparado. Quédate tranquila y llama si empieza a agitarse.

—Estaré bien —dijo Serena haciéndoles un gesto a Neflyte y a Lita para que se marcharan.

Cuando se hubieron ido, Serena se llevó la mano al distendido vientre y pensó en su hija. Estaba deseando ver a su niñita. El embarazo había ido bien. Setsuna, la matrona del pueblo, la había examinado y había predicho un parto fácil. Por supuesto, Circonia era consciente de que existía peligro. Muchas madres y sus bebés morían por causas desconocidas, pero ella tenía intención de dar a luz a una niña sana y confiaba en que se mantuviera así.

—¿Serena?_ Serena dio un respingo y sus pensamientos se hicieron añicos al escuchar la voz de Dar.

—¿Te está doliendo? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

—Puedo aguantar el dolor.

—Circonia está preparando té de valeriana. Eso te ayudará.

—¿Vio Neflyte quién trató de matarme?

—Creemos que ha sido Alan Alfa.

—No va a salirse con la suya con este ataque gratuito. Cuando me recupere voy a ir a denunciarlo a la guarnición inglesa de Inverness. ¿Estás de acuerdo?_ Serena se sintió indecisa. Sabía que Alan era impulsivo y que seguramente formaba parte activa del movimiento dirigido a expulsar a los ingleses de las Tierras Altas, pero los Alfa habían luchado codo con codo con los Tsukino, los Tenou y los Mackenzie en Culloden, y odiaba la idea de que dieran caza a Alan como si fuera un animal. Y sin embargo, había intentado asesinar a Dar, y no podía quedar impune.

—Debes hacer lo que creas que es mejor, Dar —aseguró Serena.

La conversación llegó a su fin cuando llegó Lita con el té. Serena le ayudó a beber el potente brebaje y poco rato después se quedó dormido. Serena se quedó con él hasta bien entrada la noche, tocándole con frecuencia para ver si tenía fiebre. Pero gracias a Dios, Dar permaneció frío. Lita entró en la habitación poco antes de que amaneciera e insistió en que Serena se fuera a la cama. Ella obedeció de mala gana y arrastró su agotado cuerpo hasta la habitación que Dar había utilizado el primer día que llegó a Glenmoor.

Dar se despertó sintiendo dolor, pero descubrió agradecido que podía soportarlo. Se tocó con cautela el hombro vendado, recordando pedazos sueltos de todo lo que ocurrió después de que la flecha le atravesarla la carne. Miró por la ventana y vislumbró un débil sol abriéndose camino a través de las nubes. Debía haber dormido toda la noche. Escuchó un ruido en la puerta y apartó la vista de la ventana. Serena entró en la habitación, y Dar le ofreció una débil sonrisa. Neflyte iba detrás de ella llevando una bandeja cubierta por un paño.

—Estás despierto —dijo Serena con alegría. Dar pensó que tenía aspecto cansado, y se preguntó si se habría quedado sentada con él toda la noche. —Circonia pensó que tendrías hambre._ Neflyte dejó la bandeja en la mesilla de noche y apartó el paño.

—Gachas —protestó Dar arrugando la nariz ante aquella papilla viscosa. Lo cierto era que no tenía mucha hambre y aquel pegote sin color que ocupaba el cuenco había acabado con el poco apetito que tenía—. Creo que no quiero._ El ceño fruncido de Serena le hizo sentirse culpable. —¿Podría tomar pan tostado y té en vez de esto?_ El rostro de Serena se iluminó de inmediato.

—Sí. Neflyte irá a la cocina a preparártelo._ Neflyte se marchó y Serena arrastró una silla que colocó al lado de la cabecera de Dar. —¿Cómo te sientes? Has dormido casi toda la noche.

—Espero que no te hayas pasado la noche aquí sentada —dijo con severidad. Serena se sonrojó y dijo que efectivamente, eso había hecho—. Necesitas descansar, Serena. Mi herida no es grave.

—Tal vez no, pero la fiebre y la infección sí son graves. No hay señales de fiebre, y Circonia vendrá enseguida a cambiarte el vendaje. Ella sabrá decirnos si la herida se ha infectado._ Como si las palabras de Serena la hubieran conjurado, Circonia hizo su aparición en el dormitorio. Neflyte la siguió llevando el té y el pan tostado que Dar había pedido. Con los brazos en jarras, Circonia apuntó con el dedo hacia Dar y sacudió la cabeza.

—Algún día llegaréis a apreciar la avena, Excelencia. Y no me miréis así —añadió cuando él le dirigió una mirada malhumorada—. Vamos a echarle un vistazo a la herida antes de que comáis._ Dar se quedó quieto mientras Circonia le quitaba el vendaje, exploraba, tocaba y olía. —No está putrefacto, Excelencia —anunció mientras extendía una nueva capa de ungüento sobre la herida y le colocaba un vendaje limpio.

—Hoy voy a levantarme —anunció Dar cuando todos excepto Serena se hubieron marchado.

—No vas a levantarte —aseguró ella con firmeza. Dar decidió no discutir aquel punto. Lo que hizo fue reflexionar sobre sus planes de llevar soldados a Glenmoor, preguntándose si sería una buena idea. Si traía soldados ingleses, lo que conseguiría más bien sería provocar rechazo y reavivar la idea de la rebelión. Así que lo tenía difícil hiciera lo que hiciera. —¿Te encuentras bien, Dar? —le preguntó Serena—. Estás muy callado.

—Estaba pensando —dijo él muy despacio—. Cuando Alan se entere de que no me ha matado, seguramente volverá a intentarlo. O tal vez ahora trate de hacerte daño a ti.

—Ya hablaremos de eso más tarde, Dar. Ahora tienes que descansar —dijo Serena subiéndole la sábana hasta la barbilla—. Intenta dormir. Cuanto más deprisa se cure tu cuerpo, antes podrás tomar decisiones respecto a Alan._ Dar se tomó en serio su sugerencia, sobre todo porque apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. ¿Le habría administrado Circonia otra vez ese maldito té de valeriana? Unos minutos más tarde cayó en un sueño profundo.

Dar se recuperó de forma asombrosa. Tanto Serena como Circonia insistieron en que permaneciera en la cama tres días enteros. Aunque le irritaba la inactividad que marcaban sus férreas reglas, el descanso en cama le proporcionó a su cuerpo el tiempo necesario para recomponerse. Al quinto día ya podía mover el brazo sin que le doliera demasiado. Y al séptimo era capaz de dar paseos cortos a caballo.

Marzo entró con fuerza invernal, pero no duró mucho. Todo apuntaba a una pronta primavera. La nieve se derretía en los colinas, y comenzaban a hacerse los preparativos para el esquilme de las ovejas. Cuando recobró la salud, Dar pensó en enfrentarse a Alan. Lo único que le detenía era el inminente nacimiento de su hijo. Serena parecía tan incómoda que Dar se preguntó cómo podía siquiera caminar, y mucho menos seguir con sus quehaceres habituales. Sabía que dormía mal por las noches, porque había vuelto a su cama tras la recuperación de Dar, que se había pasado prácticamente las noches en vela porque ella no hacía más que dar vueltas en el colchón. Dar sabía que faltaba poco para que naciera su hijo, y aquel pensamiento le emocionaba.

Dos semanas después de que Dar se escapara por los pelos de la muerte llegó un mensaje de Armando. Darien el cochero se había adentrado con valentía por los empantanados caminos y había sufrido las inclemencias del tiempo para entregarlo. Dar mandó al exhausto cochero a la cocina para que comiera algo mientras leía la carta urgente de Armando.

—¡Maldita sea! —bramó Dar tras leer las dos primeras líneas. Serena se le acercó y miró por encima de su hombro.

—¿Qué quiere Armando?_ Dar leyó por encima el resto de la carta.

—El juicio de sir Rubeus se ha fijado para la última semana de marzo. Tengo que regresar inmediatamente a Londres para testificar._ Dar escuchó el gemido contenido de Serena y maldijo la inoportunidad de su hermano. Además, el mensaje de Armando encerraba una exigencia no demasiado sutil que Dar no podía ignorar. Aprovechando su regreso, Armando esperaba que le informara de la situación en Glenmoor, y también que le explicara la razón del retraso de su regreso a Londres.

—¿Vas a irte? —preguntó Serena con voz pausada. Demasiado pausada.

Dar sintió el peso de la indecisión cayendo sobre él. Lo necesitaban en Londres, pero allí también hacía falta. Aunque había suspirado con frecuencia por el torbellino social de Londres durante el largo y lúgubre invierno, quería estar allí para ver la llegada de su hijo al mundo. Rebuscó en su cabeza en busca de una excusa para permanecer en Glenmoor, una que satisficiera a su hermano.

Aunque Dar ignorara el llamado urgente de Armando, estaba seguro de que su hermano se enteraría del ataque que había sufrido por Kelvin el cochero, porque los sirvientes eran unos cotillas reconocidos. Y conociendo a Armando, se presentaría en Glenmoor lo más deprisa que pudiera acompañado de una dotación de soldados. Serena se lo quedó mirando fijamente con ojos vigilantes. Luego le sorprendió diciéndole:

—Tienes que ir.

—¿Tú _quieres_ que vaya?

—Eso no es lo que he dicho. Sir Rubeus te ha engañado y ha causado grandes privaciones a los miembros de mi clan. Podría salir en libertad sin cargos si tú no testificas. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

—No. Ese hombre merece ser castigado por lo que hizo.

—Entonces debes ir.

—Pero el bebé…

—Nacerá cuando llegue su momento. Y además, en Londres estarás más seguro.

—¡Maldita sea, Serena! No le tengo miedo a Alfa. Prometí que estaría aquí para el nacimiento de nuestro hijo.

—¿Crees que no he percibido lo inquieto que has estado este invierno? Sé que echas de menos Londres. Has vivido como lord Pecado durante demasiado tiempo como para cambiar en el espacio de unos pocos meses._ Dar entornó los ojos.

—¿Me estás azuzando adrede? ¿Acaso interfiero en tu vida? ¿La gente de tu clan es más importante para ti que yo? Lo único que has querido de mí ha sido un hijo para asegurar el futuro de Glenmoor. Fue concebido con un único propósito. Para continuar con la dinastía de los Tsukino y conservar la tierra para futuros Tsukino._ Serena palideció. Oh, Dios, ¿por qué estaban discutiendo así?, se lamentó Dar en silencio. Se estaban lanzando el uno al cuello del otro por viejos asuntos que se habían resuelto mucho tiempo atrás. ¿O acaso no se habían resuelto?

Serena era plenamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Regresar a Londres era lo que más le convenía a Dar. No sólo por el juicio, que ya era razón suficiente, sino para averiguar si podría ser feliz con una sola mujer. Tenía que descubrir esa verdad por sí mismo. Serena había sido testigo de lo inquieto que estuvo todo el invierno, de aquellas miradas perdidas y nostálgicas que ponía cuando creía que ella no estaba mirando. No quería que se quedara en Glenmoor sólo porque pensara que ella lo necesitaba. Quería que Dar la amara tanto como ella lo amaba a él. Sabía que le tenía cariño, pero, ¿tanto como para abandonar su antigua vida? Regresar ahora a Londres le daría la oportunidad de probar lo que se había estado perdiendo, y aclararía la cuestión de una vez por todas.

—Piensa lo que quieras, Dar —dijo Serena con voz cansada. Le dolía la espalda, y discutir sólo servía para empeorar las molestias—. Debes regresar a Londres por el motivo que sea. Tu hermano no es de los que admiten un no por respuesta.

—Cuando nazca el niño, ¿me lo harás saber? Dudo mucho que pueda regresar a tiempo para el nacimiento.

—Enviaré a Neflyte._ Dar asintió.

—Se lo explicaré todo a Armando. Estará encantado de saber que voy a convertirme en padre. Llevaba años sermoneándome para que consumara nuestro matrimonio y sentara la cabeza._ Serena esbozó una sonrisa cargada de nostalgia.

—El tiempo dirá lo que nos depara el futuro.

—Lo siento —dijo Dar—. No sé por qué estamos discutiendo. Lo último que quiero en el mundo es disgustarte. Perdóname._ Serena ya le había perdonado antes incluso de que se lo pidiera.

—Por supuesto. Vamos, te ayudaré a hacer el equipaje. Puedes empujarme escaleras arriba._ Serena estaba sin aliento cuando por fin llegó al rellano de la sinuosa escalera de piedra. Se sentó en la cama para recuperar la respiración mientras veía cómo Dar hurgaba en su baúl.

—Sólo voy a llevarme unas cuantas cosas en una mochila —explicó—. Tengo ropa de sobra en Londres, aunque dudo que se acomode a los nuevos músculos que parece que he adquirido.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Serena cuando un documento de aspecto oficial resbaló del baúl y cayó al suelo. Dar recogió el papel, lo miró y se lo pasó.

—Me había olvidado de esto. Es el acuerdo de nulidad que traje de Londres para que lo firmaras. Cuando me enteré de que Usagi y Serena eran la misma persona y que tú estabas esperando un hijo mío, guardé la nulidad y me olvidé de ella. Puedes hacer con ese documento lo que quieras._ Serena pensó un instante en ello.

—Vuelve a guardarlo en el baúl por el momento. Tal vez algún día lo necesites._ Dar le dirigió una mirada impenetrable y deslizo el papel dentro del baúl.

—Gracias por el voto de confianza —volvió a mirar el interior del baúl—. Con esto bastará —dijo colocando una pequeña pila de ropa sobre la cama.

—Guardaré tus cosas en la mochila mientras informas a Kelvin el cochero de que mañana te vas a ir con él —dijo Serena. Dar le agarró las manos y la atrajo hacia sí.

—¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres, cariño? Puedo decirle a Armando que se vaya al infierno._ "Esto es lo que quieres tú", pensó ella.

—No, tu hermano te necesita. Yo no podría soportar que un granuja como sir Rubeus saliera libre sin tu testimonio. Merece ser castigado por lo que te ha hecho a ti y a los miembros de mi clan._ Serena sintió el calor del beso de Dar en los labios y se negó a llorar. Iba a volver, se dijo. Y si no volvía, no sería el fin del mundo. Todavía tendría a su hija para poder amarla.

Serena se durmió en brazos de Dar aquella noche. Hacer el amor no era una opción, pero se besaron y se acunaron hasta que finalmente ella se durmió. Serena se despertó en medio de la noche por culpa del dolor de espalda. Sus movimientos despertaron también a Dar, que le preguntó qué le sucedía. Ella mintió y dijo que estaba demasiado incómoda para poder dormir. Cuando llegó la mañana, Serena fingió una sonrisa alegre y le dio un beso de despedida a Dar. Alzó la mano sin ganas en gesto de despedida mientras lo veía desaparecer por el horizonte.

—Esta ha sido la última vez que hemos visto a Su Excelencia —aseguró Lita con frialdad. Serena no respondió. ¿Qué podía decir, si tal vez Lita tuviera razón? Al darse la vuelta, sintió una punzada en la espalda y compuso una mueca de dolor. Lita se dio cuenta y le lanzó una mirada afilada. —¿Te encuentras bien, muchacha? Parece que te duele.

—No es nada, Lita. Siento punzadas en la espalda desde ayer.

—Tal vez deberías contárselo a Circonia —Lita la giró para llevarla a la cocina.

—Sí —respondió Serena mirando de reojo hacia atrás para alcanzar a ver por última vez a Dar antes de seguir a Lita a la cocina. Circonia estudió el rostro de Serena en medio de ollas y sartenes, le tocó el distendido vientre y le hizo unas cuantas preguntas pertinentes.

—Ya no falta mucho, muchacha —predijo—. ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho a Su Excelencia antes de que se marchara?

—Dar tenía que irse, Circonia. Eso lo acepto. No quería que se quedara conmigo sólo por el bebé. Todos habéis visto lo inquieto que ha estado todo el invierno —Serena dejó escapar un trémulo suspiro—. Nunca llegué a creer de verdad que estaría contento en Glenmoor. La vida de la ciudad tiene más cosas que ofrecerle a un hombre como Dar._ Circonia chasqueó la lengua.

—No te preocupes, muchacha. Nosotros cuidaremos de ti. Aunque tu marido no te necesite, tu clan sí.

Serena se llevó aquel pensamiento esa noche a su cama vacía. En lo más profundo de su corazón, deseaba creer que Dar volvería, pero tenía que ser práctica. Tal vez no volviera a verlo nunca excepto durante las breves visitas que hiciera para ver a su hijo. Resultaría doloroso vivir con la certeza de que Dar siempre tendría una amante en Londres.

Un dolor agudo en la parte inferior del abdomen acabó con sus sombríos pensamientos. Trató de colocarse en una posición más cómoda, pero el dolor persistía. Serena sufrió en silencio hasta el amanecer, cuando por fin reconoció que estaba pasando por la primera fase del parto. Estaba retorciéndose de dolor cuando Lita la encontró poco tiempo después.

Mandaron llamar a Circonia y a la matrona. Circonia llegó primero e insistió en que Serena se levantara y anduviera, asegurando que eso era bueno para el bebé. Así que Serena caminó mientras se buscaban paños, agua caliente, preparados de hierbas y demás parafernalia. Entonces llegó Setsuna, la matrona. Examinó a Serena y anunció que todo seguía su curso normal.

Serena no entendía qué significaba eso, sólo sabía que el dolor era terrible y en ocasiones resultaba insoportable. Pasaron las horas y el dolor continuó. Serena se preguntó si el bebé nacería alguna vez. Llegó la noche. La luna se elevó a gran altura en el cielo. Serena caminó hasta que una presión creciente le pidió que empujara.

—Ha llegado la hora de que nazca mi hija —jadeó cuando la presión se hizo insoportable.

Setsuna le dio la razón asintiendo, y Circonia y ella ayudaron a Serena a tumbarse en la cama. Lita le agarró la mano mientras Setsuna le abría las piernas y murmuraba sus instrucciones. Aunque estaba sumida en una nebulosa de dolor, Serena escuchó y obedeció. Una hora más tarde, justo cuando el alba se abría paso, el bebé llegó al mundo protestando con fuerza por aquel viaje tan duro. Completamente exhausta pero feliz, Serena extendió los brazos hacia el bebé.

—Dadme a mi hija —susurró. Circonia le dirigió una mirada extraña.

—Serena, el bebé no…_ Serena pensó al instante lo peor.

—¡Noo! ¿Qué le pasa a mi niña? ¡Oh, Dios, por favor, no me la arrebates!

—Tranquila, muchacha —susurró Circonia—. Tu bebé es un varón tan sano y fuerte como su vigoroso padre. Ya sé que esperabas una niña, pero el Señor te ha enviado un muchacho saludable y hermoso.

Serena sintió un alivio infinito. Mientras el bebé estuviera sano, el sexo no le importaba, aunque a la larga supusiera un motivo de preocupación si Dar se lo llevaba lejos. Ella quería una niña, pero un muchacho era igual de bienvenido. Tal vez el siguiente… Pero no. Serena apartó de sí aquel pensamiento. Tal vez no hubiera nunca otro hijo si Dar decidía que la vida de lord Pecado resultaba más atractiva que tener esposa y un hijo.


	12. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Serena acunó a su precioso hijo contra su pecho mientras le daba de mamar. Deslizando la mirada hacia su oscura cabeza y hacia su boquita de rosa, que le succionaba vigorosamente el pezón, pensó en cuánto quería a aquel niño. Ahora tenía un mes de edad, y Serena todavía no había mandado mensaje a Dar para dar noticia de su nacimiento. Los primeros meses de la vida de un bebé eran muy precarios, y quería asegurarse de que su hijo seguía estando sano antes de notificárselo a Dar. De todos era sabido que los bebés morían sin ninguna razón aparente durante las primeras semanas de vida.

Aquel delicado trozo de humanidad que tenía entre los brazos le recordaba mucho a su padre. Serena se preguntó si Dar estaría disfrutando de Londres y si habría retomado su antiguo modo de vida. ¿Pensaría alguna vez en ella? Aunque Dar parecía reacio a marcharse, habría sido una estúpida si creyera que prefería la vida sencilla a los placeres londinenses. El bebé retiró los labios de su pezón; estaba saciado y profundamente dormido. Serena lamentó que Dar no hubiera estado allí para ponerle un nombre a su hijo. Resultaba extraño, pero nunca habían hablado de eso, y ella sólo había escogido nombres de niña. Sin contar con la opinión de Dar, había llamado al niño Endimión.

Serena dejó al bebé dormido en la cuna de la habitación que había preparado para él al lado de la suya y salió del dormitorio para escribirle a Dar la carta que había estado posponiendo. Un mes después de su llegada al mundo, Endimión era la imagen de la salud, una réplica maciza de su padre. Salió de puntillas de la habitación y se tropezó con Lita, que había ido a buscarla.

—Alan Alfa está aquí y quiere verte —dijo con acritud. Serena se llevó la mano al cuello.

—¿Ahora? Es tarde. ¿Qué puede querer de mí a estas horas de la noche? Dios Todopoderoso, ¿qué clase de problemas querrá provocar ahora?

—Tal vez sólo quiera felicitarte por el nacimiento de tu hijo —sugirió Lita. Serena conocía lo suficiente a Alan como para saber que eso no era así. Había venido a crear problemas.

—Tienes buen aspecto, muchacha —dijo Alan deslizando la mirada con admiración no disimulada por la figura nuevamente esbelta de Serena—. He oído que has tenido un muchacho sano y fuerte._ Un escalofrío de aprensión recorrió la espina dorsal de Serena. La poderosa figura de Alan parecía inundar el vestíbulo con una amenaza silenciosa.

—Has oído bien, Alan. Endimión es un niño fuerte y lleno de salud.

—¿Has sabido algo de Su Excelencia?

—Todavía no. Hace sólo un mes que se marchó.

—No creo que regrese._ A Serena se le erizó el vello.

—Eso tú no lo sabes._ Un persistente toque en la puerta desvió la atención de Serena hacia la entrada principal. Resultaba extraño que hubiera dos visitas inesperadas en la misma noche. Lita abrió la puerta y dejó paso a Kelvin el cochero. Se tambaleaba de agotamiento y parecía que fuera a quedarse dormido de pie.

—Te trae un mensaje de tu esposo —dijo Lita haciendo pasar a Kelvin al vestíbulo.

—Dar —murmuró Serena con los ojos brillantes. No esperaba saber todavía nada de él. El cochero, que venía destrozado por el viaje, se quitó el sombrero y colocó la carta de Dar en la mano de Serena.

—Su Excelencia dijo que debía esperar la respuesta.

—Gracias, Kelvin. Lita te acompañará a la cocina y se asegurará de que te den algo de comer y un lugar donde dormir.

Lita llevó a Kelvin a la parte de atrás de la fortaleza. Serena deseó que Alan se marchara para poder leer su carta a solas. Pero Alan no parecía tener intención de irse. Casi le parecía ver el engranaje de su cerebro dando vueltas mientras clavaba la vista en la carta que Serena tenía en la mano. Antes de que ella se diera cuenta de cuál era su intención, Alan le quitó la carta y la abrió. Serena tenía claro que sabía leer, porque había aprendido con el mismo tutor que le enseñó a ella a leer y a contar.

—No tienes derecho —bramó tratando de arrebatarle la carta de la mano.

—No te preocupes, muchacha, quiero saber lo que tiene que decir tu querido esposo. Si quieres te la leo.

—Puedo leerla yo misma —le espetó Serena deseando que Alan se fuera al infierno.

—Su Excelencia te escribe el día después de su llegada a Londres —leyó Alan en voz alta—. Dice que el juicio de sir Rubeus se ha pospuesto una semana —Alan alzó la vista y le dedicó una mueca de desagrado—. Dice que regresará a Glenmoor después del juicio —dejó de leer la carta y miró a Serena—. ¿Le has contado que tiene un hijo?_ Furiosa, Serena le arrebató la carta de la mano.

—Todavía no, pero tengo intención de ponerle remedio a eso._ La sonrisa que Alan le dirigió resultó cualquier cosa menos tranquilizadora.

—Dile a Su Excelencia que no quieres que vuelva.

—¿Qué? Estás loco. Sabes que Dar querrá conocer a su hijo.

—En cuanto lord Derby ponga un pie en las Tierras Altas, será hombre muerto —prometió Alan—. Nunca llegará con vida a Glenmoor. Y yo soy un hombre de palabra, Serena Tsukino. Intenté matar a ese malnacido en una ocasión y fracasé, pero no volveré a fallar.

—¡No te atreverás a matar a Dar! —jadeó Serena, consciente de que Alan se atrevería con cualquier cosa que sirviera a sus propósitos—. ¿Qué ganarías con su muerte?

—A ti, Serena Tsukino. A través de ti obtendré el poder que debió ser mío mucho tiempo atrás. Una mujer no debería ser jefa.

—Conté con la bendición del clan entero —exclamó Serena.

—Con la de los Alfa no —respondió Alan—. Éramos menos que los Tsukino, los Tenou y los Mackenzie. Siendo jefe de los Alfa no conseguiré el poder suficiente para lo que tengo en mente. Si es necesario que lord Derby muera para tenerte a ti y al poder que anhelo, entonces que así sea._ Serena supo con fría certeza que tenía que mantener a Dar alejado de las Tierras Altas. En cuando los hombres del clan de Alan cerraran filas en torno a él, Dar corría peligro de perder la vida. La expresión de Serena debió ser un fiel reflejo de sus pensamientos. —Ya veo que nos entendemos, muchacha —dijo Alan cruzándose de brazos sobre su inmenso pecho.

—No permitiré que mates a Dar —aseguró ella con vehemencia.

—No podrás impedirlo. Nunca llegará a Glenmoor con vida. Y en cuanto a su hijo, cuando tú y yo nos casemos lo criará alguien de los Alfa. Tú te ocuparás de dar a luz y criar a mis hijos. Uno cada año —Alan le recorrió el cuerpo con una mirada cargada de lujuria—. De eso puedes estar segura._ Se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

—¡Espera, Alan!_ Él se detuvo y miró hacia atrás.

—¿De qué se trata ahora? No voy a cambiar de opinión, que lo sepas. Derby debe morir.

—¿Y si Dar no regresa a las Tierras Altas?

—Regresará. Tú misma lo has dicho, querrá ver a su hijo.

—¿Y si consigo convencer a Dar para que anule nuestro matrimonio?_ Alan frunció el ceño.

—Es demasiado tarde. Ya tienes un hijo.

—No, escúchame. Cuando Dar vino por primera vez a Glenmoor lo hizo con toda la intención de conseguir la nulidad de nuestro matrimonio. Podría haber sucedido. El hermano de Dar, el conde de Mansfield, es un hombre influyente y hubiera arreglado las formalidades. El acuerdo de nulidad está todavía aquí, en el baúl de Dar. Estoy segura de que podré convencerle para proceder con la nulidad. Sé que actuará en consecuencia cuando le envíe el documento con mi firma estampada en él._ Alan sacudió su peluda cabeza.

—No funcionará. Regresará por su hijo. Sabes que puede apartarlo de ti si quiere._ Serena estaba desesperada. Dar no podía regresar a Glenmoor. Debía vivir. Se estrujó el cerebro en busca de una solución que pudiera convencerlo para quedarse en Londres. La idea que se le venía a la cabeza era tan escandalosa que pensó que tal vez podría funcionar. —Si no tienes nada más que decirme, muchacha, me voy —dijo Alan. Serena no podía permitir que Alan se marchara sin que le expusiera su plan.

—Dar no volverá a las Tierras Altas si yo firmo el acuerdo de nulidad y se lo mando de vuelta con el cochero —comenzó a decir.

—Vendrá de todas maneras —insistió Alan. Serena aspiró con fuerza el aire, pero aquel gesto sirvió de poco para calmar sus agitados nervios. Lo que estaba a punto de sugerir parecía tremendamente grave, pero valía la pena eso y más con tal de salvar la vida de Dar.

—No si le digo que nuestro hijo murió al nacer y que quiero poner fin a nuestro matrimonio y casarme contigo._ Alan prestó entonces más atención.

—Eres muy lista, muchacha, eso hay que reconocerlo —Alan se acarició la barbilla—. ¿Cómo sabré que vas a hacer lo que dices?

—Firmaré la nulidad delante de ti. Y puedes leer la carta que voy a escribirle a Dar.

—¿Cómo sé que no escribirás otra y destrozarás la primera en cuanto yo me vaya?_ La naturaleza desconfiada de Alan estaba arrinconando a Serena contra la pared.

—Enviaré a Kelvin el cochero de vuelta esta misma noche, aunque el pobre hombre se merece una buena noche de descanso.

—Firma el documento y escribe la carta —ordenó Alan tomando asiento en la mesa mientras aguardaba el regreso de Serena—. No estaría de más un poco de cerveza, muchacha.

Serena cogió una taza del armario, llenó una jarra de cerveza del barril y la depositó con fuerza delante de Alan. Luego corrió escaleras arriba, deteniéndose un instante para mirar a su hijo dormido. Lita estaba sentada con él, y Serena le pidió que se quedara hasta que se librara de Alan. Luego entró en su dormitorio y se acercó a la esquina donde descansaba el baúl de Dar. Levantó la tapa y rebuscó entre sus pertenencias hasta que encontró el documento de nulidad que él había dejado allí. Tras hacerse con sus instrumentos de escritura, regresó al vestíbulo y se sentó al lado de Alan.

—Déjame verlo —dijo Alan agarrando el acuerdo de nulidad. Le echó un rápido vistazo y luego se lo devolvió. Antes de que Serena tuviera tiempo de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, mojó la pluma en el frasco de tinta y firmó con su nombre.

—Ya está. Hecho —constató con profunda tristeza.

—Y ahora la carta —ordenó Alan.

Serena sacó una hoja de papel y comenzó a escribir. Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus pálidas mejillas mientras le decía a Dar que el niño había muerto al nacer. Rezó para que Dios le perdonara por una mentira tan horrible, pero Alan no le había dejado opción. Apenas podía ver a través de las lágrimas cuando escribió que no quería volver a ver a Dar otra vez, que había firmado el documento de nulidad y que se lo regresaba con el cochero con la esperanza de que Dar lo validara ante los tribunales. Trató de que la carta sonara convincente. Dar no era ningún estúpido. Si no mantenía un tono conciso e impersonal, sabría al instante que algo iba mal. Cuando Serena terminó, le entregó la carta a Alan.

—Si Derby viene a las Tierras Altas después de esta carta, es más estúpido de lo que yo imaginaba —dijo Alan asintiendo con la cabeza para mostrar su aprobación—. Llama al mensajero. Yo mismo le meteré prisa para que se ponga en camino._ Antes de que ella pudiera hacer lo que le ordenaba, Neflyte apareció en el vestíbulo por la puerta principal. Vio a Alan sentado al lado de Serena y se puso tenso.

—¿Qué te trae a estas horas de la noche, Alan Alfa?

—Tenía asuntos que tratar con la jefa —respondió Alan levantándose y colocando la nariz a escasos centímetros de la de Neflyte.

—Neflyte, Kelvin el cochero llegó con un mensaje de Dar. Está descansando en la cocina. ¿Te importa ir a decirle que venga? —le pidió Serena antes de que los dos hombres se liaran a puñetazos.

—¿Vas a estar bien? —le preguntó Neflyte dirigiéndole una mirada feroz a Alan.

—Estaré perfectamente. Date prisa. Es imprescindible que Kelvin parta esta noche con mi respuesta. Y Neflyte —le dijo Serena cuando ya se iba—. No menciones al niño._ Parecía como si Neflyte fuera a exigir una explicación, pero la estoica expresión de Serena pareció hacerle cambiar de opinión. Salió del vestíbulo con prisa desmesurada.

—Eres una muchacha lista —repitió Alan—. No quiero problemas con los Tsukino. No le cuentes a nadie nuestro pacto. Ahora mismo no sería una buena idea que nos peleáramos entre nosotros._ Serena estaba de acuerdo. No tenía la más mínima intención de contarles a los miembros de su clan las horribles mentiras que le había dicho a Dar. Kelvin el cochero parecía estar muerto cuando entró en el vestíbulo. Se alzó ante Serena con el sombrero en la mano, y a juzgar por su expresión, parecía considerar a los habitantes de las Tierras Altas poco menos que salvajes. Serena le tendió un paquete de papeles doblados y le ordenó que partiera inmediatamente a Londres.

—¿Inmediatamente, mi señora? —preguntó Kelvin, claramente asombrado.

—Neflyte, llena la mochila de Kelvin de comida para que lleve al viaje.

—Yo mismo despediré a este hombre —intervino Alan. Cuando Alan se marchó con Kelvin, Neflyte regresó al vestíbulo.

—¿Qué significa esto, Serena? Algo me huele a podrido. ¿Qué está haciendo Alan aquí? Lita no debió dejarte a solas con él.

—Lita está con Endimión —se explicó Serena.

—¿Qué ha dicho Dar? ¿Sabe ya lo de su hijo?

—Lo sabrá en cuanto reciba mi carta —respondió Serena con aire misterioso—. Pero no confíes en que regrese a Glenmoor enseguida._ Neflyte la miró con extrañeza.

—¿Qué estás tramando, Serena? Veo la mano de Alan detrás de esto. ¿Qué te ha dicho para que envíes al mensajero de Dar de regreso en medio de la noche?

—No estamos tampoco en medio de la noche —se defendió Serena—. Confía en mí, Neflyte. Sé lo que estoy haciendo.

—Eso espero, Serena. Lo espero de verdad._ Serena recorrió nerviosamente el vestíbulo arriba y abajo, consciente de que Alan había ido a los establos con Kelvin, seguramente para llenarle los oídos con falsedades sobre la íntima relación entre Alan y la esposa de Su Excelencia.

* * *

_**Mansión de Mansfield, Londres**_

—Maldita sea, Dar —dijo Armando observando detenidamente a su hermano—. Apenas te reconozco. ¿Qué te ha pasado? Nunca te he visto con un aspecto tan saludable. Dios Santo, se te marcan todos los músculos. ¿Qué has hecho?

—Sobre todo, trabajar al aire libre —reconoció Dar—. Tenía que hacer algo para mitigar el aburrimiento. Mientras estamos aquí hablando me están haciendo ropa nueva.

—Háblame de la inquietud que existe en las Tierras Altas. Lo mencionaste en la única carta que tuviste a bien enviarme.

—El jefe de los Alfa está incitando a la rebelión, pero no creo que llegue a tener éxito.

—Cuéntame de Serena. Está claro que has descubierto que era falsa la afirmación de sir Rubeus respecto a su embarazo. No me sorprende, teniendo en cuenta lo falso que ha demostrado que puede llegar a ser.

—Sir Rubeus dijo la verdad —aseguró Dar. Armando se quedó boquiabierto.

—¡No puedo creer lo que oigo!

Dar sonrió. Su explicación iba a dejar atónito a su hermano. A Armando le habían avisado en su hacienda campestre de que Dar volvía a Londres, Y acababa de regresar aquel mismo día. El juicio contra sir Rubeus empezaba al día siguiente, y Dar no había tenido hasta el momento oportunidad de hablarle a Armando de Serena y de su inminente paternidad. Se lanzó encantado a relatarle aquella historia que parecía más ficción que realidad. Cuando terminó el relato, Armando se dejó caer en la silla más cercana y miró fijamente a Dar.

—Es una historia asombrosa, Dar. Resulta casi increíble —sacudió la cabeza—. Seducido por tu propia esposa.

—Todo es verdad, Armando, te lo juro. Serena se hizo pasar por lady Usagi cuando estuvo en Londres —ladeó ligeramente la cabeza—. ¿Te lo imaginas? Estaba locamente enamorado de mi propia esposa. Serena está esperando un hijo mío. El nacimiento era inminente cuando me ordenaste regresar a Londres. Tenía toda la intención de mandarte al diablo y quedarme en Glenmoor hasta el nacimiento del niño, pero Serena me dijo que viniera.

—¿Tú? ¿Padre? Voy a necesitar un tiempo para acostumbrarme a esa idea. Así que eso es lo que te ha retenido en Escocia todos estos meses. Podrías haber escrito —le recriminó.

—Quería darte una sorpresa. Además, los caminos estuvieron impracticables durante los meses de invierno. Tuviste suerte de que la carta en la que me ordenabas que volviera a casa llegara sin sufrir ningún percance.

—¿Qué te deparará ahora el futuro, Dar? Serena te engañó para que la dejaras embarazada, ¿podrás vivir con eso? No dejas de sorprenderme. Pensé que estarías completamente furioso.

—Estaba completamente furioso… al principio —admitió Dar—. Pero Serena y yo hemos alcanzado un entendimiento. No podía permanecer eternamente enfadado, ¿verdad? Sé que el niño es mío, independientemente del modo en que fuera concebido. Estoy esperando a que Kelvin el cochero regrese de las Tierras Altas, espero que con la noticia del nacimiento de mi hijo.

—¿Seguro que estás preparado para deja atrás tu vida pecaminosa y convertirte en esposo y padre?_ Armando se observó las manos. Estaba claro que Armando y Serena albergaban las mismas dudas.

—¿Me consideras incapaz de sentar la cabeza?_ Armando se pasó los dedos entre el pelo. La duda se marcaba con total claridad en su hermoso rostro.

—No lo sé, Dar. En el pasado no has mostrado ningún signo de querer hacerlo.

—Voy a intentarlo con todas mis fuerzas. Mi idea es regresar a las Tierras Altas después del juicio. Quiero ver a mi hijo._ Armando se puso de pie y se acercó donde estaba el brandy. Llenó dos copas y le pasó una a Dar.

—¿Y qué pasa con el descontento del que me has hablado?

—Puedo controlarlo —replicó Dar dándole un sorbo al líquido ámbar para probarlo—. El jefe de los Alfa es un alborotador. Está sediento de poder.

—Dios santo, suenas como un hombre cambiado —dijo Armando agarrándole del hombro… el hombro herido, en el que todavía tenía una lívida cicatriz. Dar dio un respingo y gritó. Armando dejó caer al instante la mano.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Estás herido?

—No es nada.

—Dar —le reprendió Armando con gravedad—, como cabeza de esta familia, tengo derecho a saber estas cosas.

—¿No te ha dicho nadie nunca que eres un maldito entrometido?

—Sí, tú. Muchas veces. Escúpelo, Dar.

—Ya que quieres saberlo, a Alan Alfa se le metió en la cabeza la idea de liberar al mundo de un hombre inglés. Su flecha encontró mi hombro. Por suerte no fue nada grave. Como puedes ver, me he recuperado completamente.

—Esto no me gusta, Dar.

—¿Y crees que a mí sí?

—¿Por qué no denunciaste el ataque en la guarnición inglesa de Inverness?

—Iba a hacerlo en cuanto me recobrara. Pero entonces llegó tu carta y ya no hubo tiempo. Me detendré cuando pase por allí en el camino de regreso.

—Enviaré a unos cuantos ingleses fornidos para que te acompañen. Es absurdo que corras riesgos con tu vida.

—Ya veremos —respondió Dar con escaso entusiasmo.

Rei se apartó a toda prisa de la puerta del estudio que Armando había dejado entreabierta. En sus oídos todavía resonaba lo que acababa de escuchar. Lady Usagi no era la amante de Dar, era su esposa, y estaba a punto de dar a luz a su heredero. Las noticias la habían dejado asombrada. Se había preguntado por qué Dar partió tan precipitadamente hacia Escocia sin una palabra de explicación. Ella formaba parte de la familia, después de todo, y tenía derecho a saber lo que le estaba sucediendo a su propio hermano. Subió a toda velocidad a su habitación justo cuando la puerta del estudio se abrió de par en par y Dar salió por ella para dirigirse a grandes zancadas a la puerta de entrada.

El juicio de sir Rubeus duró tres días y fue bien. El escrutinio que Armando llevó a cabo en los libros de contabilidad, que mostraban claras contradicciones, y el testimonio de Dar, que incluía su conocimiento de primera mano de los impuestos que sir Rubeus había aumentado para llenar sus propias arcas, demostraron ser pruebas concluyentes para condenarlo por fraude y robo. Le despojaron de su riqueza y de sus propiedades y fue sentenciado a catorce años de trabajos forzados en las colonias. Lo encarcelaron en uno de aquellos gigantescos barcos viejos que todavía flotaban en Londres a la espera de concretar el traslado. Todas las pertenencias de sir Rubeus le fueron entregadas a Dar en restitución de sus pérdidas. Dar pasó varios días encerrado con Armando y su administrador después del juicio. Que él recordara, era la primera vez que tenía una visión clara de su riqueza, por cierto bastante considerable.

—Las cosas deberían marchar bien mientras yo no esté —dijo Armando cuando estuvieron a solas.

—¿Vas a irte otra vez? ¿Y qué hay de Rei? Ya sabes que tengo intención de regresar a Escocia, y no estaré por aquí para velar por su bienestar.

—La tía Neheremia ha accedido a mudarse a la mansión de Mansfield durante mi ausencia.

—Es una mujer mayor, Armando. No es buena compañía para nuestra vivaz Rei.

—Cuando hice mis planes conté con que tú estarías aquí para acompañarlas.

—¿De veras debes irte ahora? ¿Qué misteriosa misión te reclama esta vez?_ Armando adoptó una expresión deliberadamente obtusa.

—No sé de qué estás hablando. No tiene nada de misterioso tener que ir a atender asuntos de negocios. No estaré fuera más de una semana. ¿Cuántas travesuras puede hacer Rei en una semana?

—Ni te lo imaginas —respondió Dar poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Ten cuidado, Armando. No sé en qué andas metido, pero sea lo que sea, no eres indestructible._ Armando le dirigió una sonrisa mordaz.

—Trataré de recordarlo. En cualquier caso, estaré todavía unos días por aquí.

* * *

Dar estaba en su casa cuando varias horas más tarde recibió una visita inesperada. Rei entró exigiendo hablar con Dar. Cuando entró de golpe en su habitación sin siquiera llamar a la puerta, su hermano supo que estaba enfadada.

—He intentado detenerla, milord —dijo el sufrido mayordomo entrando tras ella.

—No pasa nada, Pemburton. Hablaré con mi hermana.

—Muy bien, señor —respondió Pemburton. Su figura alta y delgada continuó rígida y estirada cuando salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—A ver, ¿en qué estás pensando? No habrás venido sola, ¿verdad? Ya sabes lo estricto que es Armando con las normas sociales.

—Sí, he venido sola, Dar —aseguró Rei—. Lo que Armando no sepa no le hará daño. Si por él fuera, me tendría encerrada bajo llave. Soy una mujer, Dar, no una niña._ Dar arqueó las cejas. No le había prestado nunca suficiente atención a Rei. Armando había tratado de compensar las carencias de Dar procurando contener la exuberante naturaleza de Rei y su inclinación natural a la travesura.

—Siéntate, Rei —la invitó—, y dime qué te preocupa. ¿Estás enfadada con Armando?

—Estoy asquerosamente enfadada con vosotros dos —respondió la joven.

—Vigila tu lenguaje, Rei —le advirtió su hermano.

—No puedo evitarlo, Dar. No sabes lo que es estar todo el tiempo sumida en la oscuridad. Yo soy miembro de esta familia.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando? ¿Estás metida en algún lío?

—No se me permite meterme en líos —aseguró Rei airada—. Esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Al menos no directamente.

—¿Por qué no me cuentas qué es lo que te preocupa?

—¿Por qué no me contaste tú la razón por la que fuiste a Escocia? Me dejaste creer que lady Usagi era tu amante cuando en realidad se trataba de tu esposa._ Asombrado, Dar se quedó mirando fijamente a Rei.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido?

—Escuché la conversación que has tenido hoy con Armando.

—¿Estabas espiando?

—¿Y qué otro modo tengo de enterarme de las cosas?

—Has crecido —dijo Dar mirando de pronto a Rei de un modo como nunca antes la había visto.

Había cumplido diecinueve años, contaba con unas curvas deliciosas y era muy hermosa. Dar se preguntó cómo no se había dado cuenta de que ya no era una niña. Tenía el cabello grueso y oscuro, como todos los Chiba, y las pestañas largas y rizadas. Contaba con unas facciones clásicas. Si se le podía sacar algún defecto ese eran los labios, demasiado carnosos y exuberantes, completamente inaceptables dentro de los cánones habituales. Tenía unos ojos de lo más expresivos, sobre todo cuando se enfadaba. A diferencia de Armando y de él mismo, que los tenían azul medianoche, los ojos de Rei eran de un negro inconfundible. Dar se preguntó vagamente por qué no había encontrado un joven aceptable con el que casarse, teniendo en cuenta su aspecto agraciado y su generosa dote.

—Me sorprende que lo hayas notado —dijo Rei con sarcasmo—. En cualquier caso, soy lo suficientemente mayor para saber de lady Usagi. ¿O debería decir Serena Tsukino? Está esperando un hijo tuyo, ¿verdad?_ No había nada que hacer. Rei merecía una respuesta.

—Hasta mi reciente visita a Glenmoor no tenía ni idea de que lady Usagi fuera Serena, mi esposa —comenzó a decir. Y luego la historia completa salió a borbotones. Rei escuchaba cautivada, y cuando Dar hubo terminado, se agarró las manos con obvia satisfacción.

—¡Amas a Serena, Dar! ¡Admítelo!_ Dar sintió como si su mundo se inclinara como una balanza. ¿Amor? Él no sabía nada del amor.

—Sinceramente, no lo sé. Lo que sé es que estoy deseando regresar a Glenmoor. Le he escrito a Serena y estoy esperando una respuesta en cualquier momento. Le decía que tengo pensado volver con ella en cuanto termine con mis asuntos aquí. Y por supuesto, estoy ansioso por ver a mi hijo._ Rei observó a Dar a través de un flequillo de pestañas de ébano.

—Desde que era una niña pequeña he estado escuchando rumores sobre lord Pecado y sus escapadas. Cuando mis amigas vienen a visitarme lo hacen con la esperanza de verte aunque sea de lejos. Serena debe ser una mujer increíble para haber conseguido domar a lord Pecado. Conozco tu mal genio. Me sorprende que le hayas perdonado sus mentiras. No estuvo bien que Serena te engañara para que la dejaras embarazada._ Dar se sorprendió a sí mismo sonrojándose. Se suponía que las damas jóvenes no debían tener conocimientos sobre asuntos sexuales.

—¿Dónde has aprendido esas cosas?

—Por el amor de Dios, Dar, no soy una estúpida. Armando nunca me ha prohibido leer ninguno de los libros de su biblioteca. Se mucho más de lo que lo tú crees.

—¡Ya es suficiente! —exclamó Dar—. No quiero oír a mi inocente hermanita hablando así. No resulta apropiado.

—Sólo dime una cosa, Dar —dijo Rei poniéndose en pie y atusándose las faldas—. ¿Tienes intención de quedarte en Escocia el resto de tu vida con Serena y tu hijo?

—¡Dios Todopoderoso, no! —espetó Dar—.Tengo la esperanza de convencer a Serena para pasar al menos una parte del año en Londres. Sin embargo, para mi sorpresa, he disfrutado mucho de las Tierras Altas, aunque no me veo viviendo allí para siempre. No quiero que mi heredero crezca entre escoceses que desprecian todo lo inglés. Mi hijo tendrá todas las ventajas de las que yo disfruté de niño.

—Gracias por confiarte conmigo —dijo Rei dirigiéndose hacia la puerta—. Y en el futuro, intenta recordar que soy parte de la familia.

—Lord Derby, Kelvin el cochero ha regresado de las Tierras Altas —dijo Pemburton a través de la puerta unos segundos antes de que Rei saliera por ella. Dar pasó por delante de su hermana y abrió la puerta de golpe.

—¿Todavía está abajo?

—Sí, mi señor, en la cocina. Está casi postrado por el agotamiento. Me pidió que os diera esto —Pemburton le tendió a Dar varias hojas dobladas de papel.

—Gracias, Pemburton. Dile a Kelvin que me espere en la cocina. Me gustaría hablar con él en persona cuando haya leído la carta de mi esposa.

—Como digáis, milord —dijo Pemburton inclinándose ligeramente con rigidez.

—Oh, date prisa, Dar —le pidió Rei. Parecía tan emocionada como Dar—. ¿Dice algo del bebé?_ A Dar le temblaban las manos al abrir el paquete. Una hoja de papel cayó al suelo, y la dejó allí mientras devoraba la carta que Serena le había escrito. Curiosa por naturaleza, Rei la cogió, palideciendo al darse cuenta de qué se trataba. —Dar, este es un documento de nulidad matrimonial. Lleva la firma de Serena. ¿Qué significa esto?_ Dar se puso blanco como la cera. No podía controlar el temblor de las manos mientras leía la carta de Serena por segunda vez.

—El bebé no ha sobrevivido —susurró muy afectado. Una única lágrima le resbaló por el rabillo del ojo, y se la limpió rápidamente.

—Oh, Dar, cuánto lo siento…

—Serena no quiere que regrese a Glenmoor —continuó con voz tan dura y fría como su helado corazón—. Ha firmado el acuerdo y me pide que le ponga fin legalmente a nuestro matrimonio. Tiene intención de casarse con Alan Alfa.

—No lo entiendo —murmuró Rei.

—Yo tampoco. Pero eso ya no importa. Serena quiere acabar con nuestra relación, y mi intención es cumplir sus deseos. Esto no es el fin del mundo.

—Pero tú eres el dueño de Glenmoor. Siempre será tuyo, independientemente de con quién se case Serena.

—Cierto —sostuvo Dar—. Puedo sacarla legalmente de Glenmoor si eso es lo que deseo.

—¿Y vas a hacerlo?

—No lo sé. Necesito tiempo para pensar en esto antes de decidir qué línea de acción seguir. Armando se irá pronto, tal vez espere a que vuelva antes de ponerme con esto.

—¿Y si Serena se casa con ese tal Alfa antes de que los tribunales sellen el acuerdo de nulidad?_ Dar le dirigió una sonrisa que no le alcanzó a los ojos.

—Eso convertiría a Serena en bígama, ¿verdad? Déjame solo, Rei. No estoy de humor para compañía._ Los ojos de Rei echaban chispas de furia.

—¡Serena debe de estar loca! ¿Por qué querría estar con otro hombre pudiendo tenerte a ti?_ A pesar del dolor y la confusión, Dar le dedicó una trémula sonrisa a su hermana.

—Soy inglés, Rei. Los habitantes de las Tierras Altas odian a los ingleses. Y Serena es una de ellos —besó a su hermana en la nariz—. Adiós. Trata de no meterte en líos.

Dar se quedó sentado en la penumbra de su estudio hasta casi el final de la noche, guardando luto silencioso por su hijo. Ni siquiera sabía si había sido niño o niña, y se preguntó por qué Serena no se lo había dicho. Cuando el reloj marcó las doce de la noche, Dar se despojó de la capa de dolor, dejando atrás con ella al hombre en el que había intentado convertirse para complacer a su esposa. Arrojó la carta de Serena al suelo, metió el acuerdo de nulidad en un cajón y salió de la casa. Tenía muchos escándalos que montar para recuperar los meses que había perdido con Serena. Lord Pecado había regresado, y buscaba venganza.


	13. Capítulo 11

**¡Hola a todas! Las cosas se van a empezar a enredar de lo lindo. Os dejo tres capítulos más, el 13 contiene lemon. Besos y abrazos para todas. Mil gracias por leerme.  
**

**Capítulo 11**

_**Castillo de Glenmoor**_

Para cuando el pequeño Endimión cumplió tres meses, Alan Alfa comenzó a acosar seriamente a Serena para que se comprometiera con él. Hasta entonces se las había arreglado para mantenerlo a raya, aunque no resultó fácil. Serena había insistido en que debían esperar a recibir la noticia de que su matrimonio con Dar estaba legalmente terminado. No había vuelto a saber nada de Dar desde que le envío su carta con el cochero.

Se preguntó si Dar habría llorado a su hijo, y volvió a sentirse una vez más invadida por sentimientos de culpabilidad y remordimientos. Él le había perdonado sus mentiras en una ocasión, pero sabía instintivamente que lo que había hecho esta vez resultaba imperdonable. Todos los días, desde que despachó al cochero a Londres con su carta, lamentaba la injusticia que había cometido con Dar para salvarle la vida.

Recorriendo la habitación arriba y abajo, trató de imaginarse su reacción ante la carta, pero sabía que su imagen mental probablemente se quedara corta comparada con lo que debió ser su reacción real. No había intentado ponerse en contacto con ella, así que obviamente se creyó que quería casarse con Alan. Aquel pensamiento le provocaba más dolor del que nunca creyó posible. Se detuvo en seco cuando Lita entró en la habitación con los brazos cargados de sábanas limpias. Las dejó encima de la cama y sacudió la cabeza cuando observó el gesto desalentado de Serena.

—Ya veo que estás otra vez abatida. Esto no puede ser, Serena. Escribe a Dar. Dile cómo te sientes, lo mucho que le echas de menos. Tiene que saberlo.

—Es demasiado tarde, Lita._ Lita clavó la mirada en ella.

—¿Qué has hecho esta vez, Serena Tsukino? Tanto Neflyte como yo nos hemos dado cuenta de que últimamente andas preocupada. Hemos esperado a que te confíes a nosotros, pero ahora te exijo que me digas qué sucede. No has vuelto a ser la misma desde que llegó la carta de Dar. ¿Por qué no está aquí contigo? Y otra cosa, ¿qué hace Alan Alfa merodeando alrededor de tus faldas?_ Serena suspiró con desaliento. Lita era algo más que una pariente, era su amiga, y le debía la verdad.

—Siéntate, Lita, pareces cansada —Lita estaba esperando el hijo de Neflyte y no se sentía demasiado bien. Serena conocía aquella sensación.

—Estoy bien —aseguró Lita. Se acomodó al borde de la cama y tomó la mano de Serena entre las suyas—. No me marcharé hasta que me digas qué está ocurriendo._ Serena suspiró.

—De acuerdo, pero no te va a gustar. Recuerdas que Alan estaba aquí cuando llegó el último mensaje de Dar, ¿verdad? _Lita asintió con la cabeza. —Alan me arrancó la carta de la mano y la leyó. Cuando supo que Dar tenía intención de regresar a Glenmoor, amenazó con acabar con él y prometió que Dar nunca llegaría aquí con vida. En una ocasión trató de matarlo y no lo consiguió, pero me dio miedo que la próxima vez lo lograra._ Lita abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Por qué quiere ver muerto a Dar?

—Para poder casarse conmigo. Está sediento de poder. Quiere echar a los ingleses de las Tierras Altas y necesita más influencia de la que tiene ahora para conseguir el apoyo del clan a su causa. Y todavía hay más. Quiere que Endimión se críe con los Alfa cuando nos hayamos casado.

—¡El muy bastardo! —susurró Lita—. Espera a que Neflyte se entere. Los hombres de nuestro clan no permitirán que eso ocurra.

—No vas a contárselo a Neflyte, Lita —le suplicó Serena—. Ya me he encargado yo de todo. Encontré una manera de salvarle la vida a Dar sin que haya derramamiento de sangre.

—¿Y se puede saber cómo lo has hecho? —preguntó Lita con suspicacia—. Algo me dice que no me va a gustar lo que estoy a punto de oír._ Serena aspiró con fuerza el aire antes de seguir.

—Cuando Dar llegó a Glenmoor lo hizo con la intención de poner fin a nuestro matrimonio. Traía un acuerdo de nulidad para que yo lo firmara. Cuando descubrió que Usagi y Serena eran la misma mujer y que el hijo que estaba esperando era suyo, cambió de opinión. Recordé que Dar había dejado el documento en su baúl cuando regresó a Londres y le sugerí a Alan que yo firmara el documento y lo enviara con una carta en la que explicaría que quería poner fin a nuestro matrimonio. Dar estaría de acuerdo. Yo estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para salvar la vida de Dar, aunque eso significara no volver a verlo nunca más.

—No puedo creer que Dar estuviera de acuerdo con algo así —argumentó Lita—. Por mucho que tú dijeras, él querría ver a su hijo.

—No me mires así, Lita —le rogó Serena—. Hice lo que tenía que hacer para proteger a Dar.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente, Serena? Hay algo más, ¿verdad?

—Le dije a Dar que nuestro hijo había muerto al nacer, y que ya no quería seguir casada con él. Yo… —dejó caer la vista, porque no se sentía capaz de mirar a Lita a los ojos—, le dije que quería casarme con Alan._ Lita se la quedó mirando como si creyera que había perdido completamente la cabeza.

—¡Cómo pudiste, Serena! Lo que has hecho es algo terrible. Un pecado mortal. Si Dar llega a enterarse alguna vez nunca te perdonará._ Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Serena.

—Lo sé. Pero fue lo único que pude hacer para retener a Dar en Londres. Alan es un hombre peligroso. No se detendría ante nada con tal de verlo muerto.

—¿Cuándo va a celebrarse la boda? —preguntó Lita con cierto sarcasmo.

—Me las he arreglado para darle largas a Alan, pero no sé cuánto tiempo más podré rechazarle. Le dije que no podía casarme con él hasta que Dar enviara un mensaje diciendo que la nulidad estaba aprobada. Pero Alan se está impacientando. Insiste en que nos casemos enseguida. Oh, Lita, no sé qué voy a hacer. No puedo soportar la idea de que Alan me toque. Y menos después de haber estado con Dar.

—Deberías haberle contado la verdad a Dar y dejar que él manejara a Alan. Tu esposo no es un hombre débil. Tu sacrificio no le complacerá.

—Mi mayor esperanza es que nunca llegue a saberlo. Oh, Lita, no quiero casarme con Alan —se lamentó Serena.

—Ya pensaremos en algo —aseguró Lita—. Verás, no te juzgo por lo que has hecho porque sé que tenías tus motivos. Si unimos nuestras cabezas, tal vez se nos ocurra la manera de mantener a Alan alejado de tu cama.

—No se lo cuentes a Neflyte, Lita —le suplicó Serena—. Pronto va a ser padre, y nunca lo entendería.

—En eso tienes razón, muchacha. Mantendremos esto en secreto durante un tiempo.

* * *

La paciencia de Alan tocó a su fin de forma abrupta y brusca. Apareció con los miembros de su clan al día siguiente de la conversación entre Lita y Serena insistiendo en casarse aquel mismo día con ella. El anuncio de Alan fue alegremente celebrado por los miembros de su clan, que llevaban tiempo presionando para que un Alfa se alzara con el poder.

—Quiero hacerte un hijo lo más rápidamente posible —aseguró Alan cuando Serena protestó ante aquella intempestiva noticia—. Sabías que este día llegaría.

—No podemos casarnos hoy —aseguró ella. Su cerebro se puso a funcionar a toda máquina. Tenía que haber algo que ella pudiera hacer para evitar aquella abominación. Alan le agarró el brazo, clavándole los dedos en la suave piel.

—Podemos y lo haremos._ Serena le dirigió a Lita una mirada de desesperación. Neflyte, que había entrado siguiéndole los talones a Alan y acompañado de varios Tsukino, se colocó al instante al lado de Serena. Ella se animó al ver a los Tsukino alineados con tanta firmeza detrás de Neflyte.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí, Serena? —preguntó él—. No puedes casarte con Alan. Eres la esposa de Dar.

—Cuéntaselo a los hombres de tu clan. Serena —le exigió Alan—. Diles la verdad de tu matrimonio._ Por mucho que Serena odiara tener que decepcionar a Neflyte y a aquellos que habían llegado a admirar a Dar, les debía a los miembros de su clan algún tipo de explicación aunque no aprobaran sus acciones.

—Lord Derby no va a regresar a las Tierras Altas —aseguró. Los hombres guardaron silencio esperando su explicación—. Nuestro matrimonio ha sido anulado._ Neflyte estaba asombrado.

—¡Pero qué estás diciendo! ¿Y qué pasa con su hijo?_ Serena miró a Alan rogándole en silencio que no rebatiera su mentira.

—Lord Derby no ha mostrado deseos de ver a su hijo. _Un gemido colectivo inundó la sala. La gente empezó a murmurar.

—¿Qué clase de hombre rechazaría a su propio hijo?

—No esperaba otra cosa de un inglés._ Serena observó cómo la expresión de Neflyte pasaba de la incredulidad a un claro disgusto, y se sintió invadida por la culpa. Su mentira había vuelto a los miembros de su clan contra Dar. —¿De verdad quieres casarte con Alan? —preguntó Neflyte.

—Eso, cuéntales a los de tu clan que estás deseando convertirte en mi esposa —la retó Alan. Su tono de voz implicaba que guardaría su vergonzoso secreto si ella accedía a seguir adelante con el plan.

—Me gustaría hablar un momento a solas contigo, Alan —dijo Serena apartándolo a un lado—. Es importante. _Alan compuso un gesto de contrariedad y acompañó a Serena hasta el otro extremo del vestíbulo.

—¿Qué ocurre? No creas que puedes convencerme para que abandone. Te tomaré por la fuerza y lo sabes. No serías la primera novia de las Tierras Altas a la que toman por la fuerza, ni tampoco la última.

—Dame tres días, Alan. Tres días para preparar el banquete de boda. Además —dijo forzando un sonrojo mientras inclinaba la cabeza—, este no es el mejor momento del mes para que nos casemos._ Alan se la quedó mirando fijamente. Estaba claro que no se sentía inclinado a creerla.

—Estás mintiendo, muchacha.

—Permite entonces que una de las mujeres de tu clan lo confirme si no me crees. Aunque confío en que no me avergonzarás de ese modo. Los miembros de mi clan podrían ofenderse ante esa falta de respeto para con su jefa. Y supongo que lo último que deseas es empezar una disputa._ Serena contuvo la respiración mientras Alan sopesaba sus palabras. Supo que había ganado un tiempo de tregua cuando pareció aceptar su consejo.

—Esta vez ganas, jefa Serena —se burló—. Pero cuando estemos casados te darás cuenta de que no seré un marido complaciente.

Entusiasmada, Serena trató de contener su euforia. ¡Tres días! En tres días podía ocurrir cualquier cosa. Era tiempo suficiente para recoger sus cosas, agarrar a su hijo y salir huyendo de allí. Su euforia se transformó en una nota amarga cuando se dio cuenta de que Alan iría tras ella. Pero Serena no estaba dispuesta a rendirse tan fácilmente. Sin riesgo no había beneficio.

Antes de marcharse, Alan anunció que él y los miembros de su clan pasarían los tres días anteriores a la boda robando ganado de los Campbell para el banquete de boda. Un murmullo de aprobación recorrió el vestíbulo mientras Alan y los suyos salían de la fortaleza. Serena se dejó caer en la silla más cercana, claramente aliviada. Lita corrió a su lado ofreciéndole una taza de cerveza.

—Bebe, Serena, lo necesitas._ Serena dio un gran sorbo, agradecida por el apoyo incondicional de su amiga.

—¿Qué voy a hacer, Lita?

—Sabías que este día llegaría.

—Sí, pero tenía la esperanza de encontrar una manera de evitarlo antes de que llegara —se levantó de la silla—. Ayúdame a hacer el equipaje. No puedo quedarme aquí. Endimión y yo nos marchamos.

—Alan te seguirá.

—Huiré a Londres —respondió Serena acariciando aquella idea—. Alan no me seguirá hasta allí.

—¿Y qué pasa con Dar?_ Los hombros de Serena se pusieron rígidos.

—Ya no estamos casados, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Y si se entera de que le mentiste respecto a Endimión?, suponiendo que consigas escapar sin que Alan te traiga a rastras de vuelta.

—No será difícil mantener a un niño pequeño apartado del ojo público —argumentó Serena—. Dar y yo no nos movemos en los mismos círculos. No creo que nos encontremos siquiera.

—Te ayudaré a hacer el equipaje. Neflyte puede llevar el coche y yo viajaré contigo.

—No, no lo permitiré. Te falta poco para dar a luz, sería una locura por mi parte permitir que alguno de los dos viajara ahora.

—Como tú digas, Serena, pero me sentiría mejor si fuera contigo. Si yo no puedo, Mimet Tenou será una estupenda niñera para Endimión, y Zoycite, el hermano de Neflyte, es lo suficientemente fuerte y joven como para protegerte en Londres. Si es que Dios te concede la fortuna de llegar sana y salva a Inglaterra.

—Son dos buenas elecciones —reconoció Serena—. Ha llegado el momento de hacer partícipe a Neflyte de nuestro secreto. Debe saber lo que he hecho y por qué. Eso te lo dejo a ti. ¿Te importa ir a buscar a Mimet y a Zoycite? Debo hablar con ellos antes que nada.

Cuando Lita se hubo marchado, Serena entró en la habitación de su hijo y lo sacó de la cuna. Lo estrechó contra sí, meciéndolo suavemente. Su rostro sonriente era un doloroso recuerdo de su padre. Sus pensamientos se hicieron de pronto sombríos. Si Dar se enteraba de que su hijo estaba vivo, podría arrebatárselo. Menudo lío. Consideró la posibilidad de huir a Edimburgo, pero descartó la idea al instante. No había lugar en Escocia hasta el que Alan no la seguiría. Prefería enfrentarse a la ira de Dar antes que casarse con Alan.

—No te preocupes, pequeño —le susurró con dulzura—. No permitiré que nadie te aparte de mí. Luché para concebirte y lucharé para mantenerte a mi lado.

Mimet y Zoycite llegaron poco tiempo después. Serena les explicó el aprieto en el que se encontraba sin ofrecerles ninguna excusa por las mentiras que le había contado a Dar, y les hizo jurar que guardarían el secreto. Tanto Mimet como Zoycite accedieron a acompañar a su jefa a Londres después incluso de que Serena remarcara los peligros del viaje y apuntara la posibilidad de que Alan pudiera alcanzarlos y obligarlos a regresar. Mimet, una muchacha de diecisiete años de rostro dulce, se enfureció mucho al saber que Alan había amenazado con matar a Su Excelencia si volvía a las Tierras Altas. Zoycite, un joven atractivo de pelo rubio y largo e igual de musculoso que su hermano, habría alentado al clan contra los Alfa si Serena no se lo hubiera prohibido.

—Os necesito a los dos en Londres —aseguró Serena—. No nos conviene pelearnos con otros miembros del clan. No he sabido ni una palabra de lord Derby. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era exigirme que abandonara Glenmoor. Me sorprende que todavía no me lo haya ordenado. Si lo hace, el clan debe permanecer unido para sobrevivir.

—Cuenta conmigo, Serena —aseguró Mimet—. Será un placer cuidar del pequeño Endimión en Londres. Nunca he viajado más allá de Inverness.

—A mí no me entusiasma la idea de vivir entre ingleses —murmuró Zoycite—. Pero ni se me pasaría por la cabeza dejarte ir sola.

Todo estaba arreglado. Se hicieron los preparativos para partir al día siguiente al alba. Serena se pasó el resto del día haciendo el equipaje. Sabía que el dinero no sería un problema, porque Dar había dejado suficientes fondos para ella antes de regresar a Londres. Y si lo necesitara, podría buscar empleo. Era una excelente costurera.

Serena se preparó aquella noche para acostarse con el convencimiento de que no lograría pegar ojo. Podían salir mal tantas cosas, podían desencadenarse tantos problemas… Era posible que Alan diera con ellos y los obligara a volver antes de que llegaran a Londres. Los bandoleros podrían interrumpir su viaje y robarle su pequeña reserva de dinero. Tal vez el coche se rompiera. Sus sombríos pensamientos quedaron interrumpidos por la conmoción que se escuchó debajo. El miedo se apoderó de ella cuando escuchó unos pasos subiendo por las escaleras. "¿Y ahora qué pasa?", se preguntó. Se levantó para ponerse la bata y corrió a abrir la puerta a la primera llamada.

—Neflyte, ¿qué sucede?

—Te buscan abajo, Serena. Alan ha enviado a su hermano Fiore a buscarte._ Serena se quedó petrificada. ¿Qué podía querer Alan de ella a aquellas horas de la noche? Atándose la bata, corrió escaleras abajo y se detuvo en seco nada más ver a Fiore Alfa. La sangre le manaba de la cabeza a través de un vendaje sucio, y tenía el brazo en cabestrillo.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Los Campbell, eso es lo que ha pasado —aseguró Fiore aceptando la taza de cerveza que Neflyte le puso en la mano—. Se tomaron a mal que les robáramos el ganado. Alan está herido. Recibió un flechazo en el muslo. He venido a buscarte para llevarte con él y que pueda echarte un ojo mientras se recupera. No confía en ti.

—Mírate, Fiore —le reprendió Neflyte—. No puedes ni tenerte en pie. Vete a casa y que alguien te mire esa herida._ Tambaleándose por la pérdida de sangre, parecía como si Fiore quisiera seguir el consejo de Neflyte pero no se atreviera a hacerlo.

—Le prometí a Alan que le llevaría a su novia.

—No me iré sin mi hijo —insistió Serena cruzándose de brazos con énfasis—. Aquí no hay nadie que pueda alimentarle.

—Vete a casa mientras todavía puedas montar, Fiore —le urgió Neflyte—. Yo llevaré a Serena con Alan._ Fiore parecía indeciso. Pero el dolor era un poderoso factor de motivación.

—Tal vez tengas razón, Neflyte Tsukino —murmuró—. Le diré a Alan que Serena está de camino —se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta tambaleándose.

—Date prisa —la urgió Neflyte—. Despertaré a Lita mientras tú preparas al bebé. Tienes que irte ahora mismo, muchacha. ¿Tienes listo el equipaje?

—Todo está preparado, Neflyte. Quería salir mañana a primera hora, por eso les pedí a Mimet y a Zoycite que se quedaran a pasar la noche en Glenmoor. Dios debe estar cuidando de mí._ Casi mareada por el alivio, Serena se dirigió a la habitación de Endimión para prepararlo de cara al viaje.

* * *

_**Londres. Cuatro semanas más tarde.**_

Dar entró en el salón de baile de los Hollingworth con una expresión de aburrimiento dibujada en el rostro y una mujer hermosa colgada del brazo. No se trataba de lady Beryl, quien lo había dado por perdido tiempo atrás, sino de lady Berjerite Black, la bella y joven viuda del vizconde Trent Black. La elección de Dar durante aquella semana. Era más que probable que otra mujer hermosa ocupara su lugar la siguiente semana.

A la alta sociedad no se le había dado una explicación respecto a la larga ausencia de Dar de Londres, pero abundaban los rumores. Uno de ellos decía que el hermano de Dar le había mandado lejos como castigo a sus excesos. Otro apuntaba a que una mujer lo había engatusado y se lo había llevado de Londres, pero por supuesto, eso no pudo demostrarse. El mero hecho de que la apariencia de Dar hubiera cambiado sirvió para que las malas lenguas empezaran a comentar. El cuerpo se le había vuelto duro y musculoso durante su larga ausencia, provocando especulaciones y muchas palpitaciones en los corazones de las damas. Antes admiraban y buscaban a Dar, pero aquello no había sido nada comparado con la popularidad que adquirió ahora a ojos del bello sexo. Dar estaba ya bastante bebido cuando Nick lo interceptó en su camino hacia la sala de juego.

—¿Dónde está tu nueva conquista, Dar?_ Dar reprimió un bostezo.

—Bailando con lord Welby. Esta noche no me veo capaz de seguir esos complicados pasos —alzó el vaso ante Nick y luego vació su contenido de un trago.

—Maldita sea, Dar, estás otra vez borracho. ¿Qué diablos te ocurre? Nunca te he visto tan bebido, ni siquiera en tus peores días. Eres un desastre. Te marchas quién sabe dónde y vuelves más depravado todavía que antes. Todo el mundo habla de ti. Lord Pecado ha vuelto, pero está distinto en cierto modo. Tienes una rabia dentro que no te había visto nunca. Eres duro, cínico, y ya no resultas divertido. ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

—Nada —respondió Dar arrastrando las letras.

—Yo creo que sí. Soy tu amigo, Dar. Me preocupo por ti._ Dar le dirigió una mirada cubierta de nebulosa.

—Te estás imaginando cosas, Nick. De hecho, nunca he estado mejor. Estoy pensando en pedirle a Berjerite que se case conmigo.

—¿Berjerite Black? ¡Maldita sea! Se echará un amante antes de que se haya secado la tinta de vuestra licencia de matrimonio. Su marido murió cuando se estaba batiendo en duelo por su honor. Además, si no recuerdo mal, tú ya estás casado.

—Mi matrimonio con Serena Tsukino puede terminar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en cuanto yo quiera. Y respecto a Berjerite, puede tener todos los amantes que quiera _después_ de darme un heredero. La ataré a la cama si es necesario hasta que se quede embarazada.

—¿A qué viene esta repentina necesidad de tener un hijo? —preguntó Nick con curiosidad—. Antes nunca habías tenido ganas de ser padre.

La inocente pregunta de Nick le cayó como un puñetazo en el estómago. Dar sintió de pronto como si le hubieran arrancado la vida. Nunca había pensado en niños hasta que vio a Serena engordar con su hijo dentro. Entonces sintió un orgullo profundo como nunca antes había experimentado. Había querido a su hijo no nacido y todavía guardaba luto por su muerte.

Nadie, excepto tal vez Rei, sabía cuánto le había destrozado el fallecimiento del bebé. Aquella inesperada muerte, que llegó unida a la petición de nulidad de Serena para poder casarse con Alan Alfa, había hecho trizas, la vida de Dar. La primera vez que Serena, haciéndose pasar por lady Usagi, le había dejado, se embarcó en un viaje de autodestrucción. Pero eso no había sido nada comparado con lo que se estaba haciendo ahora a sí mismo.

—Todo hombre quiere un heredero —aseguró con escasa convicción.

—No eres un anciano, Dar. Espera a encontrar a alguien digna de llevar tu apellido. Y créeme, esa persona no es Berjerite Black.

—¿Alguien ha mencionado mi nombre?

El regio aspecto de lady Berjerite Black, una belleza fría y pelizaul de claros ojos azules, ocultaba una naturaleza apasionada que atraía a legiones de amantes. Era francesa, y había conocido a su esposo cuando estaba visitando a unos parientes en Dover. Se casó con él enseguida. El pobre vizconde Black murió de un disparo seis meses después de la boda, cuando se batía en duelo por defender el honor de su esposa. La primera vez que ella vio a Dar, lo escogió para que fuera su siguiente marido. Aunque sus amigos le aseguraron que sería un intento inútil, Berjerite no permitió que eso la echara para atrás.

—Berjerite, ¿conoces a lord Kumada?

—Oh, _oui_ —Berjerite sonrió con afectación—. Encantada de volver a veros, mi señor._ Nick besó la mano que le tendía y luego la dejó caer con mal disimulada brusquedad.

—El placer es todo mío, mi señora._ Berjerite le dirigió una sonrisa falsa y luego lo ignoró completamente mientras dirigía su considerable encanto hacia Dar.

—Estoy aburrida, Dar. ¿Nos vamos? —su sensual ronroneo encerraba toda una promesa—. Dijiste que esta noche me enseñarías tu casa. Estoy particularmente interesada en una habitación._ Dar frunció el ceño mirando a Berjerite. No estaba tan bebido como para no darse cuenta de que aquella no era la mujer que deseaba. Se parecía demasiado a las otras mujeres en cuyos brazos había intentado encontrar consuelo.

—Como quieras —dijo Dar con indiferencia. Se tambaleó hacia delante, y Nick lo agarró del brazo.

—No estás en condiciones de mostrarle a lady Berjerite otra cosa que no sea la puerta —le reprendió—. Vete a casa, yo me ocuparé de ella._ Berjerite le dirigió a Nick una mirada abrasadora.

—A Dar no le pasa nada, mi señor. Yo cuidaré de él.

—Estoy seguro de que lo haréis —se mofó Nick—. Pero dudo mucho de que Dar pueda apreciar vuestros esfuerzos dada su condición.

—Maldita sea, Nick —protestó Dar arrastrando las palabras—, ¿desde cuándo eres mi guardián?

—Yo he cumplido con mi obligación —dijo Nick exhalando un largo y sufrido suspiro—. Os deseo muy buenas noches a los dos.

—Buenas noches, Nick —dijo Dar mientras guiaba a Berjerite a través del abarrotado salón de baile.

—Ah, Dar, se me había olvidado comentártelo —exclamó Nick yendo tras él hasta alcanzarlo—. ¿Sabías que lady Usagi ha vuelto a la ciudad? La vi entrando en una tienda de Bond Street._ Borracho como estaba, Dar se dio la vuelta tan bruscamente que Berjerite perdió el equilibrio. Se habría caído si Nick no hubiera estirado la mano para estabilizarla.

—¡Qué diablos estás diciendo! ¿Qué demonios hace en Inglaterra?

—No me detuve a preguntárselo. Sé que te encaprichaste con ella en una ocasión y pensé que te interesaría saberlo.

—¿Sabes dónde se aloja?

—No tengo ni la más remota idea. ¿Y si te tropiezas con ella?

El rostro de Dar se endureció, y sus ojos oscuros se entornaron hasta convertirse en dos peligrosas rendijas. Llevaba marcado el dolor de la traición en cada línea de sus ásperas facciones, en el músculo apretado de la mandíbula, y en el frunce de los labios. Tenía un aspecto tan fiero que Berjerite contuvo un gemido y se apartó. La garganta de Dar escupió unas amargas palabras, vomitadas con una furia apenas contenida.

—Esa zorra… Confiemos en que no sea así.


	14. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

Serena se inclinó sobre la labor, ajustando los ojos al oscuro terciopelo que estaba cosiendo. Tras pagar la renta de la casita que había alquilado en el poco glamuroso distrito situado al sur de Bond Street y contratar a alguien para que hiciera la limpieza general de la casa y cocinara, se dio cuenta de que su pequeña cantidad de dinero no iba a durar tanto como había esperado.

Mimet se ofreció a buscar trabajo, pero Serena pensó que, ya que había traído a Mimet y a Zoycite a Londres, dependía de ella mantenerlos. Poco después de llegar había encontrado empleo en la boutique de madame Sofía, una de las mejores modistas de Bond Street. No era un trabajo duro, pero requería de muchas horas. Lo que a Serena le gustaba de aquel trabajo era poder desarrollarlo lejos de la mirada pública, sin que la viera la prestigiosa clientela que frecuentaba el establecimiento de madame Sofía.

Serena estaba un día trabajando duramente cuando madame Sofía se asomó por la cortina que separaba la parte frontal de la trastienda y le pidió que sacara un rollo de tela dorada que creía que podría gustarle a una de sus clientas. Serena encontró la tela que quería su patrona, atravesó el separador y colocó el pesado rollo sobre el mostrador.

—Serena, extiende la tela mientras busco la muñeca de moda que me pide lady Chiba —le pidió Sofía—. No tardaré mucho._ Serena alzó los ojos y vio a la hermana de Dar mirándola con algo parecido al espanto.

—¡Tú! —jadeó Rei—. ¿Qué estás haciendo en Londres? ¿No le has hecho ya bastante daño a Dar? ¿Por qué no te has quedado en el lugar al que perteneces? ¡No, espera! Ya sé, Dar te ha ordenado que abandones Glenmoor, ¿verdad? —le preguntó con satisfacción.

—Nunca fue mi intención herir a Dar —susurró Serena, asombrada por la animadversión de Rei. Aquel era exactamente el tipo de situación que confiaba poder evitar.

—Ya le has hecho a mi hermano un daño irreparable —atacó Rei—. Dar ya no es el hombre que yo conocía, y es todo culpa tuya. Solía ser divertido, pero ahora ya no hay risa en su alma, ni felicidad, solo oscuridad. Cuando le miro ahora a los ojos, lo único que veo es un hombre sumido en la desesperación, un hombre que trata de escapar de su dolor.

—Lo siento —dijo Serena a falta de que se le ocurriera nada mejor. No podía recordar las veces que se había preguntado cómo reaccionaría Dar a su carta, pero la descripción de Rei superaba a su imaginación.

—Deberías sentirlo —susurró Rei. Sus ojos negros hervían de desprecio—. Siento lo de tu hijo, pero lo que le has hecho a mi hermano no tiene perdón. A él le importabas de verdad._ Serena abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Te ha contado… todo? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

—Oí cómo Dar le hablaba a Armando de ti cuando volvió de Glenmoor. Estaba encantado por lo del bebé. Tenía intención de regresar a las Tierras Altas, ¿sabes? Yo estaba con él el día que recibió tu carta. Se quedó destrozado. Eres una mala persona, Serena Tsukino._ Serena estuvo a punto de derrumbarse ante el peso del desprecio de Rei. Quería confesarle toda la verdad, pero no se atrevió. Nunca se le ocurrió pensar que Dar pudiera quererla con la fuerza con que lo quería ella a él. Su único consuelo consistía en saber que Dar seguía con vida. —Deja a Dar en paz —le advirtió Rei—. Está mejor sin ti. No puedo entender que prefirieras a otro hombre teniendo a Dar.

—¿Se encuentra bien lord Derby? —preguntó Serena tratando de ocultar el ansia en el tono de voz, aunque sin conseguirlo.

—Todo lo bien que puede estar un hombre decidido a destruirse a sí mismo, supongo. He oído que Dar va a casarse con lady Berjerite Black. No apruebo esa unión, y Armando no está aquí para impedirla, pero si ama a Berjerite Black, entonces supongo que yo podré aceptarla._ Afligida, Serena bajó la vista.

—Le deseo lo mejor._ Quería darse la vuelta y marcharse, abrazar fuerte a su hijo y hablarle del padre al que nunca conocería. Pero en su lugar dijo: —Por favor, no le digas a Dar que me has visto. Será mejor que no sepa que estoy en Londres.

—No te preocupes —Rei se puso rígida—. No diré una palabra. Te odia tanto como yo. Nunca te perdonaré por haberle mentido, _lady Usagi._ Lo único que has hecho ha sido destruirle._ Madame Sofía escogió justo aquel momento para regresar desde la trastienda. Le lanzó a Serena una mirada afilada al percibir la agitación de Rei y se dispuso de inmediato a calmar a una de sus mejores cuentas.

—¿Ocurre algo, lady Chiba? ¿Le ha ofendido mi empleada de alguna manera?

—La mera visión de Serena Tsukino me ofende —respondió Rei—. No puedo creer que hayáis empleado a una mujer de su calaña. Siempre pensé que este era un establecimiento con clase. Tal vez debería dejar de ser su clienta.

—Os ruego que lo reconsideréis, mi señora —suplicó Sofía—. Nunca emplearía a sabiendas a nadie de dudosa reputación, ni ofendería a ninguna de mis clientas. Se irá de aquí ahora mismo._ A Serena se le cayó el alma a los pies. Aquel empleo era perfecto para ella. Odiaba la idea de tener que salir a buscar otro. Pero tampoco deseaba ofender a Rei Chiba. Admiraba a la joven por defender de aquel modo a su hermano. En otras circunstancias podrían haber llegado a ser amigas. —Márchate inmediatamente —le ordenó madame Sofía con gesto hosco—. Puedes venir mañana a recoger la parte que te corresponde del salario.

Serena le dirigió a Rei una mirada tan cargada de remordimiento que la joven tuvo que desviar la vista. Aunque sabía que Serena no merecía su compasión, confiaba en que no moriría de hambre por su culpa. Sin duda estaba en Londres porque Dar la había echado de Glenmoor. No quería pensar en que Serena no tuviera casa ni dinero. Debía mantener el corazón duro para seguir siendo leal a su hermano.

Y sin embargo, cuando Serena pasó por delante de ella, Rei experimentó una punzada de culpa. Había algo en la expresión de Serena que no casaba con la mujer sin corazón que Rei pensaba que era. Había algo raro, pero no podía imaginar de qué se trataba. Sabía lo que decía la carta de Serena, porque la había leído después de que Dar la arrugara y la tirara al suelo. ¿Había algo más allí que se le escapaba a simple vista?

Las lágrimas obstruían la garganta de Serena. Si las palabras de Rei eran ciertas, y no tenía motivo para dudar de ellas, le había hecho a Dar un daño terrible. Esperaba que llorara a su hijo, pero no excesivamente. No lord Pecado. Lord Pecado no se destruiría deliberadamente a sí mismo, ¿verdad? Levantando la barbilla y secándose rápidamente las lágrimas, Serena tomó una decisión. Tenía que ver a Dar para juzgar por sí misma la exactitud con la que Rei había descrito su estado de ánimo. Y tenía que hacerlo sin que Dar lo supiera.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Serena le pidió a Zoycite que la llevara en coche a Hyde Park. En su anterior visita a Londres había descubierto que la gente de la alta sociedad cabalgaba por el parque por la mañana, y confiaba encontrar a Dar entre aquellos que montaban por Rotten Row. Se envolvió en un velo, se vistió con ropa de luto y trató de ignorar las miradas curiosas que le lanzaban. No vio razón para negarle a Endimión el aire fresco, así que se llevó a Mimet y a su hijo al paseo. Serena no se encontró con Dar aquel día ni las tres siguientes mañanas. Al cuarto día lo vio montado sobre un magnífico caballo negro. No parecía desgraciado… sólo aburrido.

La ávida mirada de Serena lo devoró mientras Zoycite pasaba con el coche por delante de él. Aquella fugaz mirada no fue suficiente. Torció el cuello para seguir mirándolo hasta que el coche dobló la esquina y ya no pudo verlo. Como si no hubiera sido castigo suficiente, Serena volvió a Hyde Park aquella misma tarde, a la hora en la que los hombres solían a dar un paseo con sus damas.

Y como no, Dar estaba allí, sujetando las riendas de los caballos de su carruaje con mano experta. Sentada a su lado iba una hermosa pelizaul que se colgaba de él de un modo tan posesivo que a Serena le chirrió. ¿Sería lady Berjerite? Los celos la asfixiaban; no podía respirar. Palideció visiblemente cuando la mujer se inclinó para susurrarle algo a Dar al oído. Él asintió y sonrió, pero Serena no vio nada en su actitud que indicara interés. La luz del sol había desaparecido de pronto, y Serena le pidió a Zoycite que la llevara a casa. No podía soportar la idea de que Dar perteneciera a otra mujer.

El castigo de Serena por la espantosa mentira que le había contado a Dar fue regresar día tras día al parque. Ver a Dar con otra mujer era peor que recibir una paliza. Pero si la alternativa era no volver a verlo nunca, valía la pena el sufrimiento. Dar prestaba poca atención a la charla de Berjerite. No solía hacerlo. Sonreía en los momentos adecuados y murmuraba algo cuando le parecía apropiado. La mayoría de las ocasiones, aquellos paseos por el parque con Berjerite eran una auténtica tortura. No entendía por qué los soportaba. Suponía que tal vez fuera para evitar que le carcomiera el odio hacia aquella zorra escocesa que hacía el amor con tanta dulzura mientras le clavaba una daga en la espalda. Pensar en Serena no sirvió más que para darle otra vuelta de tuerca a su ira y para dibujar en su rostro una mueca feroz. Si alguna vez le ponía las manos encima…

—Dar, ¿por qué tienes esa cara? —le preguntó Berjerite apretándole el brazo—. Cualquiera pensaría que no estás disfrutando de mi compañía…

—¿Cómo no iba a disfrutar de la compañía de una dama tan encantadora? —respondió él con escaso entusiasmo—. ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos ya? He quedado con Nick un poco más tarde en White's._ Berjerite hizo un puchero.

—Supongo que por la noche estarás demasiado bebido para llevarme a la ópera. Te lo juro, Dar, no sé por qué pierdo el tiempo contigo._ Le puso la mano en el muslo. Al ver que él no respondía como ella deseaba, la subió unos centímetros, deteniéndola muy cerca de la entrepierna. Dar parecía felizmente ajeno hasta que su palma lo cubrió y le dio un apretón.

—¡Maldita sea, Berjerite! —bramó apartándole la mano—. ¿No puedes esperar a que estemos a solas? Cualquiera que pase por aquí podría vernos.

—¿Y desde cuando le importa a lord Pecado lo que piensen los demás? Te deseo ahora, antes de que estés demasiado borracho para bien de ninguno de los dos. Parece que siempre tiene que ocurrir algo que nos impida estar juntos de manera íntima. Quiero que me hagas el amor y al día siguiente lo recuerdes, Dar.

Berjerite volvió a colocar la mano en el muslo de Dar. Él gimió y sintió cómo su cuerpo respondía. "Qué diablos", pensó sujetando las riendas con una única mano para poder acariciar el pequeño seno de Berjerite con la otra. Estaba a punto de girar el carruaje en dirección a la salida y buscar la cama más cercana cuando un coche forrado en madera se cruzó con ellos. No supo qué le hizo apartarse de Berjerite para mirar hacia el coche, ni por qué le llamó la atención aquella mujer vestida de luto con un velo negro ocultándole el rostro. Tal vez fuera por el bebé que iba con ella. Pero para ser completamente sincero, debía admitir que lo que le había llamado la atención durante aquel breve vistazo fue el fugaz atisbo del brillante rizo color oro que escapó del velo de la dama.

No sabía por qué, pero aquel único mechón de cabello había despertado en él una intensa oleada de melancolía que trató de contener sin conseguirlo. Apenas había vislumbrado al bebé que iba en el coche, pero debía tener más o menos la misma edad que tendría su hijo si viviera. Desde que Nick le dijo que había visto a Serena en Londres se había preguntado qué haría si se la encontrara. Especialmente ahora que se había dado cuenta de que la fugaz visión de una mujer algo parecida a ella le había provocaba tanta angustia.

—Dar, no me estás prestando ninguna atención —gimoteó Berjerite—. Confío en que seas más atento cuando nos casemos._ Dar volvió a centrarse en Berjerite y fue consciente de pronto de que le importaba un bledo. Y que tampoco tenía la más mínima intención de casarse con ella. Cuanto antes lo supiera la dama, mejor para los dos.

—No va a haber ninguna boda, Berjerite —dijo con seriedad—. Me temo que no somos compatibles._ El rostro de Berjerite se endureció, volviéndose casi feo cuando le espetó indignada:

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que no somos compatibles? Estaba decidida a convertirme en marquesa.

Dar giró la cabeza para mirar por última vez el coche en el que paseaba la viuda y se reprendió a sí mismo en silencio por ser tan soñador. Tachándose de estúpido, trató de concentrarse en Berjerite. Ella esperaba convertirse en su esposa, y Dar le había dejado creer que eso iba a suceder. Normalmente no era un hombre cruel, pero desde lo de Serena… Bueno, le había divertido permitir que Berjerite pensara que se casaría con ella. Qué diablos, incluso se había convencido a sí mismo de que casarse con Berjerite era lo que _él_ quería. Hasta que alcanzó a ver brevemente aquel brillante rizo color oro.

—No habrá ninguna boda, Berjerite —repitió. La mirada de Berjerite se volvió completamente de hielo, y su voz todavía más.

—Perdona, ¿cómo dices?

—Soy un hombre casado._ Dar guió a los caballos hacia la puerta, y salieron al intenso tráfico.

—Eres un mentiroso, mi señor. Todo el mundo sabe que ya no estás casado.

—Todo el mundo se equivoca. No he firmado todavía el acuerdo de nulidad —murmuró Dar. Necesitaba tomar una copa. Le temblaban las manos. Berjerite le dirigió una sonrisa depredadora.

—Puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión. Ven a casa conmigo. Deja que te enseñe cómo puede ser nuestro matrimonio._ Dar dobló la esquina con el carruaje y se detuvo delante de casa de Berjerite.

—Tal vez en otro momento, mi señora. De pronto me han entrado unas ganas terribles de estar completamente borracho._ Berjerite permitió que Dar la ayudara a bajar del coche y se apretó indecorosamente contra él sin pensar en guardar las formas.

—Tú y yo no hemos terminado, lord Pecado —murmuró con voz ronca levantando la cara y apretando los labios contra los suyos. Luego soltó una carcajada, giró la cabeza y corrió hacia su casa. Dar volvió a subirse al coche. Berjerite era ya un recuerdo borroso. Iba a reunirse con Nick y a ahogar en la botella la rabia que sentía hacia cierta jefa escocesa. Si era capaz de aguantar hasta el final del día, entonces tal vez pudiera dormir sin soñar con Serena en brazos de Alan.

* * *

Serena sabía que Dar la había visto, pero tenía la esperanza de que el velo hubiera mantenido en secreto su identidad. Sin embargo, no podía olvidar el modo en que se la había quedado mirando. Dar no presentaba buen aspecto, pensó. Tenía los párpados hinchados y semicírculos púrpuras bajo los ojos. Y parecía haber perdido peso. Serena no pudo evitar fijarse en dónde tenía la mano Dar cuando se cruzaron… en el seno de la dama. El dolor que aquello le provocó fue como una cuchillada en el estómago. No esperaba que Dar se mantuviera célibe, ya no estaban casados, después de todo, pero el espantoso dolor de ver sus manos encima de otra mujer hacía que se sintiera enferma. Al menos Dar estaba vivo, le susurró una voz en el interior de la cabeza. Al día siguiente, Serena se dispuso a buscar trabajo. Pasarse los días en Hyde Park con la esperanza de ver de lejos a Dar la estaba consumiendo y haciendo desgraciada. Zoycite la llevó a Bond Street, donde se localizaban la mayoría de las tiendas de moda.

—Ven a buscarme dentro de dos horas —le pidió Serena a Zoycite mientras echaba un vistazo a los establecimientos abiertos.

Le llamó la atención una tienda llamada Paris Fashions, y se dirigió con decisión hacia el exclusivo establecimiento, que contaba con un maniquí elegantemente vestido en el escaparate. Estaba tan concentrada en causar una buena impresión que apenas se fijó en el hombre que salía de la sastrería para caballeros que estaba al lado.

—¡Lady Usagi! ¡Qué maravilloso volver a veros!_ Serena se giró, asombrada al encontrarse con lord Kumada dirigiéndose a buen paso hacia ella. Sintió cómo la sangre se le retiraba del rostro. Habría dado cualquier cosa con tal de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo, pero era demasiado tarde. El vizconde ya estaba a su lado y sonreía con auténtica simpatía. —Me pareció veros hace una semana más o menos, pero no conseguí captar vuestra atención. ¿Desde cuándo estáis en Londres?

—Desde hace… unas semanas —dijo Serena tartamudeando.

—¿Está vuestro esposo con vos en esta ocasión?_ Serena tardó un instante en recordar al anciano esposo que se había inventado.

—No, él… murió —aseguró vacilante.

—Lo siento, mi señora. Como no vais vestida de luto, di por hecho…

—No tenéis nada de qué disculparos, mi señor. Mi esposo me hizo prometerle antes de morir que no le guardaría excesivo luto tras su muerte. Llevaba enfermo mucho tiempo y murió poco después de que yo regresara de Londres. Por eso me fui de aquí tan precipitadamente. Me llamaron para que estuviera a su lado en los últimos momentos.

—¿Sabe Dar que habéis vuelto?

—Yo… no. Y es mejor así. Lo que había entre Dar y yo terminó cuando regresé a… Cornwall.

—Entonces estoy de suerte —aseguró Nick con entusiasmo—. ¿Puedo visitaros? ¿O ha pasado todavía poco tiempo desde el fallecimiento de vuestro esposo?

—Es demasiado pronto —se excusó Serena—. Lo siento._ El atractivo rostro de Nick reflejó su desilusión.

—Confiaba en que accedierais a asistir al baile de máscaras que mi abuela, la duquesa viuda de Kumada, celebra el sábado.

—¿Por qué yo? Estoy segura de que habrá docenas de damas deseosas de disfrutar de vuestra compañía._ Nick le dedicó una sonrisa desenfadada.

—Las hay, pero os prefiero a vos. ¿Lo reconsideraréis, lady Usagi? Todo el que es alguien estará allí.

—¿Incluido Dar?

—Si consigue estar lo suficientemente sobrio como para asistir. Pero no permitiré que os moleste, si eso es lo que deseáis.

Serena le dio vueltas a la idea. La oportunidad de ver a Dar sin que pudiera reconocerla resultaba tentadora. Podía ponerse una peluca para disimular el color del cabello y una máscara que le cubriera todo el rostro excepto los labios. Sería mucha casualidad que se topara de frente con él, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de gente que acudiría a aquel evento social. Y si eso sucedía, se enfrentaría a aquel obstáculo cuando se le cruzara.

—Confío en que vuestro silencio signifique que lo estáis reconsiderando —dijo Nick esperanzado. Serena se dijo a sí misma que habría que estar loca para contemplar la posibilidad de presentarse en un lugar en el que Dar pudiera aparecer. Pero después de todas las cosas que Rei había dicho de él, _tenía_ que verlo para juzgar por sí misma si su hermana había exagerado respecto a su estado de ánimo.

—Lo cierto es que ya lo he reconsiderado —afirmó Serena tras una larga pausa—. Acepto la invitación para asistir al baile de vuestra abuela.

—¡Espléndido! —exclamó Nick entusiasmado—. Dadme vuestra dirección e iré a buscaros el sábado._ No, eso no podía ser, pensó Serena. Sólo le daría su dirección si Nick se mostraba de acuerdo con ciertas condiciones.

—Antes de daros mi dirección, debéis prometerme que no se la daréis a nadie, incluido Dar. Esa será la única manera en que accederé a ir con vos. Además, quiero que mi identidad permanezca oculta._ Nick frunció el ceño.

—Qué extraña petición. ¿Y cómo voy a presentaros?

—Como deseéis, siempre y cuando nadie sepa que soy Usagi Milenio._ "Ni Serena Tsukino", pensó para sus adentros, aunque no dijo nada.

—Si esa es la única manera de que aceptéis mi invitación, entonces estoy de acuerdo.

—Hablo en serio, señor —insistió Serena—. No debéis decirle a lord Derby dónde vivo. Dadme vuestra palabra de honor.

—La tenéis, lady Usagi —prometió Nick—. No sé qué ocurrió entre Dar y vos y no quiero saberlo, pero vuestro secreto está a salvo conmigo.

—Gracias, mi señor. Podéis venir a recogerme el sábado —Serena le dio su dirección, y Nick se quedó sorprendido al ver que residía en una zona de la ciudad no precisamente elegante. Pero era demasiado caballeroso como para hacer alguna mención al respecto.

Se separaron unos minutos más tarde, y Serena continuó calle abajo. ¿Qué había hecho?, se reprendió. Encontrarse con Dar, con máscara o sin ella, era meterse en problemas. Su instinto le había lanzado una voz de alarma, pero Serena se había negado a prestarle atención. La descripción de Rei respecto al actual estado de ánimo de Dar le había provocado tanta culpabilidad que debía ver con sus propios ojos lo que su engaño había provocado. Cómo le hubiera gustado poder explicárselo todo a Rei. Estaba segura de que la joven estaría de acuerdo en que un Dar furioso y fuera de control era mejor que uno muerto.

Serena no tuvo suerte aquel día ni al siguiente en la búsqueda de empleo. Para su disgusto, madame Sofía había advertido a todas las modistas de Bond Street y sus alrededores de que contratar a Serena Tsukino les costaría la clientela. Serena no tardó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de que encontrar empleo en las elegantes tiendas de Bond Street era una tarea imposible. Tendría que irse bastante más lejos para conseguir trabajo, con las modistas que vestían a las actrices, las concubinas y las prostitutas de lujo.

* * *

Dar tenía tantas ganas de asistir aquella noche al baile de máscaras de la duquesa viuda como de colgarse de una viga, pero le había prometido a Nick que acudiría. Suponía que Berjerite estaría allí, y tendría que pasarse la noche esquivándola. Había sido un error dejarla creer que era libre para casarse con ella cuando en realidad todavía estaba casado con Serena. Se preguntó, y no por primera vez, por qué le estaba dando largas al asunto de la nulidad. En un principio había decidido esperar a que volviera Armando. Pero como no tenía ni idea de cuándo permitirían los misteriosos asuntos de Armando que regresara a casa, era una excusa bastante pobre. Luego perdió el documento y acababa de encontrarlo hacía poco al fondo del cajón de su escritorio.

Mientras recorría arriba y abajo su dormitorio esperando a que Pemburton le preparara la bañera en el cuarto de aseo, Dar le dio vueltas al sorprendente pedacito de información que Nick le había proporcionado hacía poco. Nick juraba que había visto a Serena en Londres. La idea de que estuviera en la ciudad le había inquietado tanto que no había vuelto a ser él mismo desde entonces, si es que permanecer en un constante estado de embriaguez podía considerarse ser él mismo.

¿Qué estaría haciendo en Londres? ¿Se encontraría Alan Alfa con ella? ¿Habrían pronunciado ya sus votos matrimoniales? No se le ocurría pensar en ninguna razón por la que Serena y Alan estuvieran en la ciudad; ambos odiaban todo lo inglés. Dar se sentía más inclinado a pensar que Nick había visto a alguien que se parecía a Serena. Sí, decidió, eso era exactamente lo que había sucedido. Por su propio equilibrio mental debía creer que Serena no estaba en ningún lugar cercano a Londres. Una llamada a la puerta distrajo a Dar de sus ensoñaciones. Pemburton entró siguiendo sus indicaciones.

—Vuestro baño está preparado, mi señor —afirmó con gravedad—. ¿Vais a requerir mi asistencia?

—Sólo tráeme una botella de brandy —dijo Dar mientas se dirigía hacia el cuarto de aseo. Pemburton alzó las cejas.

—¿Antes de desayunar, mi señor?

—No eres mi hermano, Pemburton —murmuró Dar—. Gracias a Dios, él no está por aquí para flagelarme con sus infernales críticas. Limítate a hacer lo que te digo. Quiero estar completamente borracho antes de presentarme esta noche en el baile de la duquesa viuda._ Pemburton estiró la columna vertebral con gesto de desaprobación y se marchó.

Los deseos de Dar se cumplieron. Cuando hizo aquella noche su aparición en el salón de baile con su media máscara y su resplandeciente atuendo de noche, estaba borracho. Aunque no tanto como le hubiera gustado. Dar se dirigió directamente hacia la viuda y se inclinó ante ella tomándole de la mano.

—Me estaba preguntando si apareceríais —dijo con aspereza la elegante dama de cabello blanco.

—Se lo prometí a vuestro nieto —respondió Dar arrastrando las palabras—. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Nick?_ La viuda, una dama menuda y muy estirada que rondaba la setentena, le lanzó a Dar una mirada de desaprobación.

—¿Borracho de nuevo, lord Derby? Si no os tuviera tanto aprecio me enfadaría. Nick llegará enseguida. Dijo que esta noche apareceríais, pero tiene más fe en vos que yo. Estos días no hay modo de saber qué hará lord Pecado. Debéis aprender a controlar vuestros excesos, Derby —la anciana torció el gesto—. Os conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y no me gusta lo que se está diciendo de vos.

Dar se libró de más críticas cuando una pareja de enmascarados se acercó a saludar a la viuda. Él hizo una breve reverencia y se retiró a toda prisa. Las palabras de la anciana habían despertado una profunda ira en su interior. Si no fuera por Serena, no estaría siguiendo aquel camino de autodestrucción. La muerte de su hijo había provocado un vacío en su interior, y estaba haciendo todo lo necesario para olvidar. Aquello le dolía, le dolía profundamente. Serena no le había contado casi nada respecto a la muerte de su bebé. ¿Había perdido un hijo? ¿O el bebé había sido niña?

Dar deambuló sin objetivo por el salón de baile sin encontrarse con nadie con quien le apeteciera entablar una conversación, y completamente ajeno a la gran cantidad de mujeres que lo miraban absortas. Antes de que transcurriera mucho tiempo ya estaba rodeado por un grupo de hermosas damas ansiosas por captar su atención. A pesar de su en absoluto inmaculada reputación, las mujeres seguían encontrando a lord Pecado irresistible. Tal vez fuera precisamente gracias a esa reputación por lo que resultaba tan popular entre el sexo opuesto. Aunque no le apetecía mucho, Dar se lanzó a la zona de baile preguntándose con indolencia si alguna de las danzarinas le resultaba lo suficientemente atractiva como para acostarse con ella. Últimamente le costaba trabajo encontrar una mujer interesante, y su cama había permanecido tristemente vacía.

Estaba apoyado contra una columna con un vaso vacío en la mano cuando vio a Nick entrar en el salón con una dama enmascarada del brazo. Observó cómo se unían al resto de los invitados y clavó su mirada legañosa en la mujer. Llevaba puesta una peluca empolvada, y aunque la máscara le cubría todo el rostro excepto la boca, Dar sintió una inmediata atracción hacia ella, como si una fuerza irresistible contra la que no se podía luchar lo atrajera hacia la misteriosa dama. Dar se apartó de la columna, llenó el vaso en la mesa de las bebidas y se dirigió con decisión hacia Nick y la belleza enmascarada que estaba con él.

—Nick, te has retrasado —dijo arrastrando las palabras.

—Estás otra vez borracho —le reprendió su amigo—. Supongo que mi abuela no estará precisamente encantada contigo.

—Supones bien —balbuceó Dar—. ¿Vas a presentarme a tu dama?

—Me parece que no, Dar —respondió Nick—. No quiero perderla por tu culpa.

El sonido de la voz de Dar provocó que a Serena le temblaran las rodillas. Se ajustó la máscara y se agarró a Nick como si le fuera la vida en ello, porque nunca había visto a Dar tan espléndido. Su elegantísimo atuendo de noche le sentaba como un guante, y Serena trató de no pensar en el magnífico cuerpo que se ocultaba bajo aquella ropa. Sin quererlo recordó la deslumbrante pasión de Dar cuando la amaba con las manos, el cuerpo y la boca. Recordó cómo aquellos labios sensuales habían explorado cada rincón de su piel, y sintió cómo se sonrojaba ante el recuerdo. Se lo quedó mirando a través de las rendijas de los ojos de la máscara, pensando que estaba bastante bien a pesar de encontrarse notablemente borracho. Cuando entró en el salón del baile del brazo de Nick, Serena lo había visto rodeado de mujeres entregadas a él, y se preguntó con cuántas de aquellas jóvenes bellezas se habría acostado desde que salió de Glenmoor.

—¿Qué mal puede hacer que me presentes a la dama? —insistió Dar.

—Más del que te imaginas —murmuró Nick apretando la mano de Serena. Dar alzó una de sus elegantes cejas.

—Estás siendo deliberadamente cruel, Nick —tomó la mano de Serena, colocó la palma hacia arriba y depositó en ella un beso—. Soy Darien Chiba, lord Derby, mi señora. Mis amigos me llaman Dar._ Serena experimentó un escalofrío que le subió por los brazos desde el punto en el que sus labios le habían rozado la palma.

—Mi señor —murmuró en un suspiro ronco retirando rápidamente la mano de la suya. ¿La habría reconocido?

—¿Os conozco, mi señora?

—No, mi señor. Si nos hubiéramos visto antes, os recordaría.

—Tu encanto no va a funcionar esta vez —aseguró Nick—.Ve a buscar tu propia dama. Me ha parecido ver a lady Berjerite hace unos minutos._ Dar se encogió de hombros.

—Berjerite y yo hemos terminado._ Serena contuvo el aliento. ¿Había oído bien? Pensaba que Dar y lady Berjerite Black iban a casarse.

—Estoy seguro de que encontrarás alguien que la remplace —afirmó Nick, que no parecía compadecer ni lo más mínimo a Dar por su apremiante situación.

—Ah, está empezando una contradanza. ¿Te importa si bailo con tu dama?

—No insistas, Dar —le advirtió Nick—. Este baile me lo han prometido a mí.

—¿No está tu abuela haciéndote señas para que vayas a atenderla? —preguntó Dar reclamando la atención de Nick sobre la viuda, que estaba efectivamente llamando a Nick con la mano—. Adelante, yo le haré compañía a tu dama.

—No. Yo iré con lord Kumada —afirmó Serena apartándose de Dar.

—Tonterías —dijo Dar tomándola de la mano y guiándola hacia la zona de baile mientras Nick se quedaba allí indefenso, sin duda debatiéndose entre rescatar a lady Usagi y atender a su abuela. Pero cuando la pareja se unió a los demás bailarines ya fue demasiado tarde para intervenir.

—¿Quién sois? —preguntó Dar cuando se cruzaron en uno de los intrincados pasos de la danza.

—Mi nombre carece de importancia —murmuró Serena—. Sois extremadamente atrevido, mi señor._ Dar le dirigió una sonrisa aviesa.

—Debéis ser sin duda nueva en Londres si no habéis oído hablar de lord Pecado.

—Oh, sí he oído hablar de vos, mi señor. ¿Son ciertas todas esas cosas que cuentan?

—La mayoría sí —reconoció Dar. El baile volvió a separarlos, y cuando se unieron de nuevo ya estaban decayendo las últimas notas de la música. Serena buscó a Nick con la mirada, vio que seguía hablando con su abuela y se dirigió hacia él. Pero Dar tenía otras ideas.

—Qué cantidad de gente —dijo guiándola hacia las puertas del balcón, que estaban abiertas—. Necesito tomar el aire con urgencia.

—Salid a tomar el aire, mi señor, pero primero soltadme —exigió Serena—. Debo regresar con lord Kumada.

—En su momento, mi señora, en su momento._ Habían llegado a las puertas. Serena habría agradecido un poco de aire fresco, pero no con Dar. No podía arriesgarse a quedarse a solas con él por mucho que anhelara su compañía.

Agarrándola del hombro, Dar cruzó con ella las puertas y salieron al balcón. Las parejas que estaban tomando el aire los observaron con curiosidad cuando Dar bajó las escaleras sin soltarla y salieron al oscuro jardín.


	15. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

—¡Mi señor! ¡Deteneos ahora mismo! —le exigió Serena intentando sin éxito liberarse de las garras de Dar.

Dar no le hizo caso. Serena no se había dado cuenta de lo borracho que estaba hasta que se tambaleó y estuvo a punto hacerlos caer a los dos al suelo. Dar se incorporó y siguió tirando de ella hasta que las luces de la casa semejaron a relucientes diamantes en la distancia. Entonces la metió detrás de unos arbustos, estrechándola con brusquedad entre los brazos.

—Y ahora, mi señora —dijo con fiereza—, voy a besaros. Os encuentro absolutamente irresistible.

—Para vos todas las mujeres son irresistibles —contraatacó Serena.

Él se limitó a soltar una risita. El último pensamiento de Serena antes de que su boca se estrellara contra la suya fue que aquello no podía, no debería estar pasando. Pero entonces cualquier pensamiento coherente desapareció de su cabeza mientras él le abría los labios con la lengua y la besaba con mayor pasión. Su sabor tan único, su aroma embriagador, forzaron una respuesta, y Serena abrió la boca para él.

Dar la estrechó con más fuerza contra sí; los senos de Serena se aplastaron contra su fuerte pecho y su entrepierna se fundió con la suya. Lo escuchó gemir; fue un sonido tan animal que, de no haber estado en aquella situación, hubiera sido una señal de dolor. Dar le susurró algo en los labios; Serena pensó que se había tratado de su nombre y rezó por estar equivocada. No tenía ni idea de cómo había sucedido, pero de pronto se vio tumbada boca arriba sobre el duro suelo. El penetrante olor a tierra y a viril almizcle la fue llevando poco a poco hacia la autocomplacencia hasta que las manos de Dar se dirigieron con decisión a su rostro.

—Quítate la máscara. Quiero verte la cara —susurró. Serena subió al instante las manos para detener las suyas.

—No, por favor._ Dar suspiró con fuerza con una mezcla de impaciencia y frustración.

—Nunca le he hecho el amor a una mujer sin verle la cara. Pero si insistes…

—Yo nunca he hecho el amor con un hombre tan borracho como tú —le espetó ella. Dar se puso tenso.

—¿Temes que no te complazca?

—Yo… somos unos extraños, mi señor. Por favor, deja que me levante._ Dar se quedó muy quieto e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Yo te conozco, señora. Pero no puedo ubicarte. Esos besos, esa boca… Maldita sea esta cabeza mía. Mañana me acordaré de quién eres, de eso puedes estar segura._ Serena confiaba sinceramente en que no fuera así.

—Debo volver con lord Kumada antes de que salga a buscarme.

—Deja que se vaya —murmuró Dar contra sus labios—. Es lo que se merece por haberse negado a decirme tu nombre._ Dar le deslizó la rodilla entre las piernas. Serena experimentó una oleada de pánico.

—¡Basta!

—Dime tu nombre y dónde puede encontrarte mañana y te dejaré marchar.

—No. No puedo.

—Yo tampoco puedo parar —dijo Dar con una sonrisa retorcida. Serena trató de apartarlo de sí, pero era demasiado fuerte para ella. Dar apoyó el cuerpo encima del suyo y apretó la entrepierna contra la cuna de sus muslos, mostrándole sin pudor su excitada virilidad en toda su extensión. —Voy a hacerte mía, mi señora. Tal vez mañana me arrepienta de esto, pero esta noche estoy demasiado borracho como para que me importe.

Le levantó muy despacio las faldas y le recorrió los muslos con las manos, acariciándolos, masajeándolos, quemándole la piel con su ardiente contacto. A Serena le latía salvajemente el corazón contra las costillas. Aquel era Dar, el hombre al que amaba. El hombre que ya no era su esposo. Pero sus pensamientos se hicieron añicos cuando él le sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos, manteniéndola quieta mientras se inclinaba para cubrirle la boca con la suya. La lengua de Dar se abrió camino entre sus labios, llenándole con su sabor y su aroma.

No eran unos besos dulces ni tiernos. Dar se apoderaba de su boca con hambre, casi salvajemente. Serena gimió en sus labios y le devolvió los besos apasionadamente. De pronto necesitaba a aquel hombre con la misma desesperación con la que él parecía necesitarla a ella. Por primera vez desde hacía meses se sentía llena de vida. Rodaron por el suelo con las bocas enlazadas, las piernas enredadas y las manos agarradas. La fricción de sus cuerpos ardientes se iba incrementando salvajemente.

Las manos de Dar dieron con sus senos mientras deslizaba los labios por su cuello arqueado. Necesitaba sentirlo más, así que Serena le abrió la camisa y metió las manos a la altura del cuello para luego bajar. El calor de su piel desnuda le abrasó las palmas, provocándole un placer animal y profundo. Dar también debió sentirlo, porque un tosco gruñido surgió de su pecho. Cuando sus labios viajaron hacia abajo para acariciar las redondeadas puntas de sus senos, Serena se quedó sin respiración y luego siseó entre dientes.

—Me estás volviendo loco —gimió Dar.

Serena pensó que debía haber luna llena, porque estaba tan loca de deseo como él. La única diferencia estribaba en que ella sabía perfectamente quién era Dar, mientras que él no sospechaba ni por asomo que le estuviera haciendo el amor a su propia esposa. Qué irónico resultaba, pensó, que se encontraran en la misma situación en la que habían estado cuando se conocieron. Sin embargo, las circunstancias eran ahora diferentes. Aunque al final daba lo mismo. Ya fuera por la luna llena o por una locura pasajera, no había forma de detener la pasión que iba creciendo dentro de ella.

—Maldita sea —murmuró Dar mientras le bajaba el escote del vestido—. Hay demasiada ropa.

Serena sintió cómo la tela se estiraba y después se desgarraba. El aire fresco le besó los senos desnudos. Los labios de Dar le devolvieron el calor cuando se introdujo uno de sus sensibles pezones en la boca. Serena se arqueó contra él cuando aquel fuego líquido la atravesó. Su lengua era una espada candente que le abrasaba los pezones con calor húmedo. Y sus manos… oh, Dios, las tenía entre las piernas, sus dedos la exploraban, la tocaban, y cuando encontraron su sensible protuberancia la acariciaron hasta que las ondas expansivas se apoderaron de su cuerpo. Entonces la boca de Dar remplazó a sus dedos, lamiéndole el henchido botón con fuertes y arremolinadas caricias de su lengua. Serena soltó un gemido de frustración cuando levantó de pronto la cabeza y sonrió. No quería que se detuviera. Estaba sintiendo cosas demasiado deliciosas.

—Ábrete de piernas para mí, cariño. Borracho o no, todavía no he oído a ninguna dama quejarse._ Aquellas palabras devolvieron rápidamente a Serena a la realidad. ¿Cómo había permitido que sucediera aquello? El salvaje, hedonista e impredecible lord Pecado podía hacer que lo deseara hasta una estatua.

—¡No, detente!

Su protesta llegó demasiado tarde. La gruesa punta de su virilidad ya estaba entrando en su pasadizo. Dar se quedó suspendido sobre ella un breve instante con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera tratando de ver a la mujer que había tras la máscara. Luego se hundió en ella. Serena se arqueó con todas sus fuerzas y trató de zafarse de él, pero el peso de Dar la tenía atrapada. Sus piernas inmovilizaban las suyas a cada lado del cuerpo, impidiéndole alivio alguno ante el increíble calor que se estaba formando en su interior. Dar flexionó las caderas y se sumergió en ella sin dejarle apenas tiempo para recuperar el aliento y se introdujo fuerte y profundamente, deslizando a fondo toda su longitud.

Serena se rindió a la tensión que bullía a través de su cuerpo y se apretó contra él, arqueando la espalda para que la penetrara más profundamente. Atrapada en la agonía de la pasión, sintió cómo algo en su interior se liberaba y salía disparado. El amor de Dar era tan violento como una tormenta de verano que le destrozaba los sentidos y la dejaba exhausta y sin respiración mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba. Serena susurró su nombre y se estremeció, rindiéndose ante el éxtasis. Unos instantes más tarde escuchó el exultante grito de Dar y sintió su semilla bañando el interior de su vientre.

Cuando volvió a conectar con la realidad, Serena se dio cuenta de que aquel apareamiento sin sentido podría dar como resultado otro hijo. Aquel asombroso pensamiento enfrió su pasión como ninguna otra cosa podría haberlo hecho. Soltando un grito desmayado, apartó a Dar de sí. Aquel empujón le pilló por sorpresa y Dar cayó hacia atrás mirándola fijamente con una expresión que era una mezcla de asombro, confusión… y repentina lucidez.

—¡Serena…! ¡Dios mío, eres tú!_ Impactada al ver que la había reconocido a pesar de su disfraz, Serena se puso de pie de un salto y trató de abrocharse el desgarrado corpiño a la altura del escote. Tenía que salir corriendo de allí antes de que Dar entrara en razón. Él debió darse cuenta de sus intenciones, porque de pronto pareció cobrar vida. —¡Espera, Serena! ¡No te vayas!_ A ella se le cerró la garganta por el terror. Reculó para apartarse, todavía temblando tras haber hecho el amor con Dar.

—No, no soy Serena. No soy quien tú crees —gritó mientras se daba la vuelta y corría hacia la casa. Miró una vez hacia atrás y vio a Dar sentado en el suelo con la frente apoyada en las rodillas. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a ir tras ella, Serena se apoyó un instante en un árbol para recuperar el aliento y para pensar. Se miró el destrozado vestido y se dio cuenta de que no podía entrar así sin provocar un escándalo. Por las mejillas le resbalaron lágrimas de angustia. ¿Cómo demonios iba a regresar a su casa?

—Usagi, ¿eres tú?_ Serena se giró, dispuesta a salir corriendo otra vez. Entonces reconoció a Nick bajando por el sendero en dirección a ella y sintió un gran alivio. Serena se atragantó al pronunciar su nombre y de pronto se vio entre sus brazos, temblando como una hoja agitada por el viento en un día de otoño. Nick la apartó de sí todo lo que le daban los brazos y se la quedó mirando fijamente con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación. —Dios mío, ¿qué te ha ocurrido?

—No quiero hablar de ello —dijo Serena con un suspiro tembloroso—. Llévame a casa._ La expresión de Nick se endureció.

—¡Maldito sea Dar! Ha sido él quien te ha hecho esto, ¿verdad? Mírate, estás hecha un desastre. Lo mataré.

—¡No, Nick! Sólo llévame a casa. Yo soy tan culpable como Dar.

—Ninguna mujer merece ser tratada como te ha tratado él —aseguró Nick—. Voy a ponerle en evidencia, lo juro._ Ella le tiró del brazo.

—Quiero irme, Nick. Por favor.

—¿Y tu chal?

—Me lo he dejado.

—Te dejaré instalada en mi coche y luego volveré a por tu chal y a presentarle nuestras excusas a mi abuela._ Nick le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la sacó de allí, evitando el haz de luz que salía del salón de baile.

Serena miró de reojo hacia atrás, aliviada al comprobar que Dar no los seguía. No estaba en condiciones de dar más explicaciones, y seguro que Dar se las iba a pedir. No volvió a respirar con normalidad hasta que regresó Nick y el coche salió de la casa. Tenía que estar completamente loca para haber ido allí aquella noche, se reprendió mentalmente. Pero lo último que había esperado era que Dar la reconociera tan fácilmente. ¿Cómo lo había sabido?

—¿Quieres contarme lo que ha pasado? —preguntó Nick cuando el silencio entre ellos se hizo demasiado incómodo. Serena dejó caer la vista y se arrebujó dentro del chal.

—No puedo._ Nick le quitó con suavidad la máscara.

—¿Te ha hecho daño?_ Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien, de verdad._ A Nick se le marcaron los músculos de la mandíbula.

—No parece que estés bien._ Su relación con Dar era demasiado complicada como para explicarla. Y Nick no lo entendería. Nadie entendería por qué había mentido a Dar respecto a su hijo. —Vendré a verte mañana —dijo Nick cuando el coche se detuvo delante de la puerta de su casa.

—Preferiría que no —murmuró ella.

—Entonces, vendré dentro de unos días. Y quédate tranquila porque le voy a cantar a Dar las cuarenta por lo que te ha hecho. _Serena sintió una punzada de pánico.

—Recuerda tu promesa, mi señor. Dijiste que no contarías a Dar dónde podría encontrarme. Pase lo que pase, te suplico que no traiciones mi confianza._ Nick tomó su menuda y fría mano y le depositó un beso en los nudillos.

—Nunca traicionaría a una dama tan encantadora.

* * *

_Serena._ Todavía sentado en el suelo, Dar estaba demasiado impactado como para pensar más allá del hecho de que acababa de hacerle el amor a su esposa. La había tomado en el suelo como un animal, utilizándola como lo habría hecho con una prostituta del muelle. De pronto estaba completamente sobrio. Más sobrio que en toda su vida.

_Serena._ Su nombre era como paladear un buen vino. Tendría que haberla reconocido de inmediato. Maldita fuera su confundida cabeza y su incapacidad para ver más allá de la máscara y la peluca. Pero no le llevó mucho reconocerla cuando empezó a hacerle el amor. Ninguna otra mujer del mundo hacía el amor como la jefa del clan de los Tsukino. Su dulce sabor, el sutil aroma de su piel, la dulce curva de sus labios, el intenso celeste de sus ojos. No podía precisar el momento exacto en el que la reconoció; tal vez lo había hecho desde el principio y se había negado a creer lo que su cabeza le decía.

Los ojos de Dar se oscurecieron de rabia cuando recordó las frías palabras de su carta y lo poco que le había contado respecto a la muerte de su hijo. Eran muchas preguntas para tan pocas respuestas. ¿Por qué estaba con Nick? ¿Qué le había sucedido a Alan Alfa? ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo ella en Londres? Necesitaba respuestas. Dar se atusó la ropa y se dirigió tambaleándose hacia la casa. En cuando entró en el salón de baile a través de las puertas del balcón se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error. Serena no habría regresado a la fiesta en el estado de desaliño en el que se encontraba.

Dar se quedó de pie en medio de aquella multitud de rostros que lo observaban divertidos, consciente de que se había convertido en el centro de atención. Gimió para sus adentros y se miró. Tenía la ropa manchada de hierba y cubierta de ramitas sueltas. La corbata blanca estaba torcida, su cabello revuelto y el abrigo desabrochado. Gracias a Dios, había tenido el sentido común de abrocharse los pantalones. Los fragmentos sueltos de extrañas conversaciones lo siguieron en su camino hacia la puerta: "Un bala perdida. Está fuera de control. No deberían permitirle mezclarse con la buena sociedad. Acosador de mujeres. Canalla. Granuja". Dar apenas les prestó atención mientras presentaba sus excusas ante la escandalizada anfitriona y se marchaba de allí. Era imprescindible que encontrara a Serena.

Dar se levantó temprano a la mañana siguiente. Sentía la cabeza dos veces más grande de su tamaño real y la lengua pastosa, pero nunca había tenido la mente tan despejada. Llamó a Pemburton, y cuando el mayordomo apareció con una botella y un vaso en una bandeja, Dar hizo un gesto para que se las llevara.

—No voy a necesitar eso esta mañana, Pemburton. Ocúpate de mi baño. Tengo asuntos urgentes que tratar._ Aunque el rostro alargado de Pemburton permaneció impávido, el casi imperceptible movimiento de mandíbula reveló su conmoción.

—Es temprano, señor. No es propio de vos levantaros antes de que salga al sol. ¿Hay algún problema?

—Hay muchos problemas, Pemburton —respondió Dar con sequedad—. Pero desaparecerán en cuanto hable con lord Kumada.

—¿Os sirvo el desayuno, mi señor?_ A Dar le sonaron las tripas en señal de protesta. Los excesos del día anterior le estaban pasando factura.

—No voy a desayunar, Pemburton. Me detendré en uno de mis clubes si más tarde tengo hambre. Que enganchen los caballos al coche y lo tengan preparado.

Una hora más tarde, bañado, afeitado y vestido, Dar salió de su casa. El coche lo estaba esperando, tal y como había ordenado, y se despidió del cochero antes de subirse al pescante, ajustarse la riendas en los dedos y dirigirse calle abajo con imprudente precipitación. El coche apenas se había detenido frente a la casa de los Kumada cuando Dar saltó al suelo y corrió hacia las escaleras de la puerta principal. Transcurrieron varios minutos antes de que su insistente llamada obtuviera respuesta.

—Ah, Carstairs, buenos días —saludó pasando por delante del asombrado mayordomo—. Por favor, avisa al vizconde Kumada de que estoy aquí y deseo verle._ Carstairs levantó las cejas hasta casi rozar con ellas la frente.

—Lord Kumada no se levantará hasta dentro de unas horas.

—Despiértalo —dijo Dar entrando a grandes zancadas en el estudio. Yo le esperaré aquí.

—Pero… pero mi señor… —balbuceó Carstairs yendo detrás de él—, el amo no se levanta nunca antes de mediodía._ Dar se giró en redondo para mirarlo.

—Que el diablo te lleve, Carstairs, haz lo que te he dicho._ Sacudiendo la cabeza y murmurando entre dientes algo sobre lo impetuosa que era la juventud, Carstairs se encaminó a despertar a su amo. Dar recorrió el estudio arriba y abajo con impaciencia mientras esperaba a Nick; su amigo tenía muchas cosas que explicarle. A Dar estaba a punto de acabársele la paciencia cuando Nick entró en la habitación con el pelo revuelo y los ojos semicerrados por el sueño.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo a estas intempestivas horas del día? Tienes mucho valor, Dar. Lo que le hiciste anoche a lady Usagi es imperdonable. Escoge las armas. Estoy dispuesto a defender el honor de mi dama.

—No seas estúpido —le espetó Dar—. Qué vas a defender tú su honor. ¿Qué hacías anoche con Serena?

—Todavía estás borracho, Dar. Vete a casa a dormir la mona. No conozco a ninguna Serena.

—¡Al diablo contigo! Anoche fue tu acompañante en el baile de tu abuela._ Nick apretó los puños.

—La dama que me acompañaba anoche en el baile de mi abuela _no_ se llamaba Serena. Borracho o sereno, tu comportamiento de anoche es imperdonable.

—Tal vez estuviera borracho, pero sé perfectamente lo que hice y con quién lo hice. ¿Vas a decirme dónde puedo encontrar a Serena o tengo que darte una paliza para que lo confieses?

—Te lo he dicho, no conozco a ninguna Serena.

—Quizá debería haber dicho lady Usagi Milenio —le espetó Dar—. Tal vez anoche estuviera borracho, pero mi cerebro funcionaba perfectamente. ¿Crees que no hubiera reconocido a mi propia esposa?_ Nick se limitó a quedarse mirando a Dar con la boca abierta en gesto de silenciosa exclamación. Al parecer estaba demasiado asombrado para responder. —Así es, Nick, _mi esposa._ Resulta que Usagi Milenio y Serena Tsukino comparten el mismo marido. Yo. Y en caso de que todavía no lo hayas adivinado, son la misma mujer.

—¿Qué diablos estás diciendo? —dijo Nick dejándose caer en la silla más cercana—. ¿Por qué habría de creerte?

—Porque te estoy diciendo la verdad. ¿Dónde crees que fui cuando dejé Londres? Partí a Escocia para enfrentarme a mi esposa. Armando había oído que Serena estaba esperando un hijo, así que fui a Glenmoor para que firmara el documento de nulidad matrimonial que Armando me había ayudado a obtener. No estaba dispuesto a reconocer como mío el bastardo de otro hombre. Imagínate mi impacto cuando llegué a Glenmoor y me enteré de que Usagi, mi antigua amante, y Serena, mi esposa, eran la misma mujer, y que el hijo que esperaba Serena era mío.

—No lo entiendo —dijo Nick sacudiendo la cabeza ante la historia tan increíble que Dar acababa de contarle—. Ya sé que dejaste Inglaterra repentinamente, pero tú nunca has sido un hombre predecible. Háblame de tu hijo. Lady Usagi… digo… Serena, nunca mencionó ningún niño.

—Es una historia larga y complicada —respondió Dar—. Algún día te contaré los detalles. Ahora mismo sólo quiero una cosa de ti.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Dime dónde puedo encontrar a Serena.

—¡Vete al infierno! Hice una promesa solemne, y pienso mantenerla. No sabrás nada por mí.

—¿Una promesa? —a Dar no le gustó nada cómo sonó aquello.

—Sí. Serena, si es que ese es su verdadero nombre, me hizo prometer que no le diría a nadie dónde encontrarla. Te mencionó específicamente a ti. Dijo que no os habíais separado precisamente como amigos.

—Puedes asegurar que ha sido así. Me mintió, me utilizó para tener un hijo y me dejó tirado por un escocés. Serena tiene muchas cosas por las que responder._ Nick se levantó de la silla con expresión beligerante.

—Tal vez por eso no quiera que la encuentres. ¿Le hiciste daño anoche, Dar? Si es así, te juro que nuestra amistad ha terminado._ Dar tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse. Había sido brusco, pero no creía que le hubiera hecho daño. Su mutuo deseo había hecho explosión en una batalla de sensual agresividad, y él se había mostrado encantado de saciar el hambre de Serena junto con la suya.

—Serena es mi esposa. Nunca le haría daño físicamente, aunque se merece una buena zurra —su expresión se endureció y entornó los ojos hasta convertirlos en dos rendijas—. ¿Te has acostado con mi esposa?_ Nick echó el brazo hacia atrás y luego golpeó a Dar directamente en la mandíbula. Dar se tambaleó y fue a parar contra el escritorio.

—Te lo has ganado —dijo Nick frotándose los nudillos—. Serena se merece a alguien mejor que tú._ Dar se frotó la mandíbula, asombrado ante la defensa que hacía Nick de su esposa.

—¡Serena me dejó por otro hombre, maldita sea! ¿Qué quieres que piense si me la encuentro con mi mejor amigo? —se quedó mirando fijamente a Nick durante un instante cargado de tensión, dispuesto a tomar represalias contra él, hasta que recordó que Nick era su mejor amigo. Tal vez su único amigo. —Estás haciendo que me enfade mucho, Nick. ¿Vas a decirme dónde puedo encontrar a Serena?

—Serena no quiere verte —argumentó el otro hombre—. Le prometí que no tendría que verte si no quería, y una promesa es una promesa, Dar. ¿Tan poco honor tienes que quieres que rompa un juramento solemne? Además, estás enfadado, y podrías hacerle daño por mucho que digas._ Dar hizo un esfuerzo por no lanzarse contra su mejor amigo. Pero se lo pensó mejor. Los puñetazos nunca solucionaban nada. Funcionaba mejor la astucia. Más pronto o más tarde, Nick iría a visitar a Serena. Y cuando eso ocurriera, Dar no andaría muy lejos de allí.

* * *

Serena estaba sumida en la indecisión. Dar sabía que estaba en Londres y ella no tenía ni idea de qué hacer al respecto. Podía quedarse donde estaba y rezar para que Dar no diera con ella, o podía buscar un nuevo alojamiento. Fue una locura pensar que Dar no la reconocería. Serena estaba cansada de fingir, cansada de mentirle a Dar, pero temía ser sincera ahora porque podría acarrear repercusiones desagradables. Tenía la intuición de que Dar ni la comprendería ni la perdonaría. ¿Y si arrancaba a su hijo de su lado? No tenía elección. Tenía que continuar con aquella farsa hasta el final. Ese era su castigo y su penitencia. Cuando Mimet le llevó a la mañana siguiente a Endimión para que le diera de mamar, Serena había tomado ya una decisión.

—Haz el equipaje, Mimet, nos vamos a mudar —le dijo con firmeza. Mimet se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Mudarnos, Serena? ¿Y dónde iremos? ¿Por qué tenemos que mudarnos?

—Anoche cometí un error —admitió Serena—. Lord Derby me ha reconocido a pesar del esfuerzo que hice para ir bien disfrazada. Le mentí respecto a Endimión y temo que nunca me perdonará si nos encuentra.

—No creo que sea sabio regresar a Escocia, a menos que estés dispuesta a casarte con Alan.

—Eso no sucederá nunca —dijo Serena con gravedad—. Nos mudaremos a una posada respetable hasta que pueda alquilar otra casa dentro de nuestras posibilidades.

—¿Cuándo deseas marcharte?

—Inmediatamente. Hoy mismo buscaré algo. Dile a Zoycite que tenga el coche preparado dentro de una hora.

—Tal vez deberías contarle a lord Derby lo del niño —sugirió Mimet.

—No, no puedo. Quizás se lleve a Endimión de mi lado, y no podría soportarlo._ Serena depositó un beso en la cabeza de su hijo, estrechándolo entre sus brazos mientras él le succionaba vigorosamente el pezón. Cuando cerró los ojos y aflojó la boca, se lo pasó a Mimet y se levantó para empezar el día.

* * *

Dar estaba pegado como la cola a Nick, siguiéndole a una distancia prudencial. Confiaba en que su amigo lo llevara finalmente hasta Serena. Nick visitó Brooks, White's, la casa de cambio y a su sastre, pero no a Serena. Cuando Nick entró en casa de su abuela para lo que parecía iba a ser una larga visita, Dar se rindió malhumorado y decidió pasar por Brooks. Se dirigía calle abajo en el coche cuando le llamó la atención un carruaje que se detuvo delante de la Posada del Ganso Azul. El corazón le latió con fuerza contra las costillas al darse cuenta de que el cochero le resultaba familiar. No recordaba su nombre, pero que lo asparan si no era capaz de reconocer a un Tsukino en cuanto lo veía.

Dar se colocó en el espacio libre que había detrás del coche y esperó. No tenía ni idea de qué estaba pasando, pero estaba preparado para esperar el tiempo que hiciera falta con tal de averiguarlo. Su paciencia se vio recompensada cuando vio a Serena descender del coche y entrar en la posada. En cuanto Serena desapareció en el interior, Dar se bajó de su carruaje para enfrentarse al pariente de Serena.

—Ya puedes irte —le dijo dándole un susto a Zoycite, que no lo había visto acercarse por detrás.

—Su… Su Excelencia, no os había visto.

—Sé que eres un Tsukino —dijo Dar—, pero no recuerdo tu nombre.

—Zoycite, milord. Soy hermano de Neflyte.

—Sí, ahora me acuerdo. Ya puedes marcharte, Zoycite. Yo cuidaré de Serena._ Zoycite se puso tenso.

—No, no puedo hacer eso.

—Insisto —dijo Dar con severidad—. Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de mi propia esposa.

—¡Vuestra esposa! —le espetó Zoycite—. Tengo entendido que vos y la Tsukino ya no estáis casados.

—Al contrario de lo que Serena piensa, todavía somos marido y mujer —le reveló Dar—. A partir de ahora yo asumo completamente la responsabilidad de cuidar de ella._ Zoycite no parecía muy convencido.

—No le haréis daño, ¿verdad?

—La Tsukino está a salvo conmigo —aseguró Dar—. A partir de ahora residirá en mi casa.

—Pero Su excelencia, no lo entendéis… —argumentó Zoycite—. Hay… más personas a las que considerar.

—Yo me encargaré de todo —le aseguró Dar—. Vete a casa, yo me pondré en contacto contigo más tarde, cuando haya hablado con Serena.

—Muy bien, Excelencia, pero no me gusta —murmuró Zoycite mientras guiaba el coche hacia la concurrida calle con evidente renuencia—. Si le hacéis daño a la Tsukino, responderéis ante mí y ante el resto del clan —le gritó mirando hacia atrás. Murmurando para sus adentros, Dar colocó el coche en el hueco que acababa de dejar el que conducía Zoycite y se sentó a esperar a Serena.

Serena supo al instante que el Ganso Azul no era el lugar adecuado para ella y su pequeña familia. Por fuera parecía lo suficientemente respetable, pero una vez dentro, a Serena le desanimó su aspecto tan poco respetable. El Ganso Azul era la tercera posada que visitaba y la tercera que encontraba inadecuada incluso para la estancia tan corta que tenía en mente. Pero no se desalentó. Había al menos tres posadas más en vecindarios buenos aunque no tan elegantes. Serena salió distraída de la posada creyendo que Zoycite estaría esperándola en el coche. Se quedó sin respiración cuando en lugar de encontrarse a su pariente lo que vio fue a Dar ocupando su lugar. Dar tenía una sonrisa malévola dibujada en el rostro, y Serena sintió los primeros coletazos de miedo.

—Dar, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Dónde está Zoycite?

—Le he mandado a casa. Tú te vienes conmigo.

—¡No tenías derecho! —exclamó Serena, alarmada ante aquel inesperado giro de los acontecimientos. Un enfrentamiento con Dar era precisamente lo que había intentado evitar.

—Eres mi esposa. Tengo todo el derecho del mundo._ Serena se tambaleó, y hubiera caído al suelo si Dar no llega a sujetarla.

—La nulidad… —comenzó a decir.

—Más tarde —la atajó él mientras la agarraba de la cintura y la subía al carruaje—. ¿Creías que no me daría cuenta de que le estaba haciendo el amor a mi propia esposa anoche?_ Eso era exactamente lo que Serena había pensado. ¿Cómo podía haberse equivocado tanto? No podía ir a ninguna parte con Dar. En casa había un niño esperando a que le diera de mamar. Tenía los senos duros y calientes, y podía sentir cómo la leche le goteaba de los pezones. —Voy a llevarte a casa. A mi casa —aclaró Dar—. Ese es el lugar en el que tienes que estar.

—¡No puedes hacer esto! Ya no estamos casados.

—Estás completamente equivocada, y si te has casado con Alan, eres también una bígama.

Asombrada, Serena sintió cómo todo su mundo se venía abajo. No hacía falta ser vidente para darse cuenta de que Dar no se alegraba precisamente de verla. ¿Qué haría cuando se enterara de que su hijo estaba vivo? Serena echó los hombros hacia atrás y se prometió a sí misma que haría todo lo que hiciera falta con tal de no perder a su hijo.


	16. Capítulo 14

**¡Hola a todas otra vez! Esto se lia cada vez más. Os dejo tres nuevos capítulos, el 15 y el 16 contienen lemon. Besos y abrazos para todas. Espero que paseis la Nochebuena felízmente con todos los vuestros.  
**

**Capítulo 14**

—Bienvenida a la mansión de los Derby —dijo Dar con frialdad mientras ayudaba a Serena a bajar del carruaje y la guiaba hacia los escalones de entrada.

La puerta se abrió y Dar la hizo pasar. Ella se zafó de su agarre y lo miró fijamente. Lo que iba a decir, fuera lo que fuera, se le quedó en la garganta cuando se cruzó con la fiereza de sus ojos. Era como entrar de cabeza en un infierno en llamas. Serena nunca lo había visto tan enfadado, ni siquiera el día que llegó a Glenmoor y la reconoció.

Tenía el rostro como esculpido en piedra, vacío de cualquier emoción mientras la miraba fijamente. Serena se dio cuenta de pronto de que no estaban solos. Un hombre alto y delgado que llevaba la librea de los Derby aguardaba atento al lado de la puerta. Ella le dirigió una sonrisa tímida. El hombre correspondió con el brevísimo movimiento de una ceja.

—Pemburton —comenzó a decir Dar—, quiero presentarte a tu nueva señora. Lady Derby, mi esposa._ La compuesta expresión de Pemburton se aflojó debido al impacto.

—¿Vuestra… vuestra esposa, mi señor? —balbuceó.

—Sí. Lady Derby ha viajado desde Escocia para reunirse conmigo. Convoca al servicio. Los quiero a todos alineados en el vestíbulo en quince minutos para conocer a su nueva señora.

—Como digáis, mi señor —entonó el habitualmente imperturbable Pemburton desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la casa. Aunque el pobre hombre había intentado no mostrarse alterado, Serena sospechaba que estaba aturdido ante su inesperada llegada.

—¿Por qué le has dicho eso? —inquirió Serena—. No soy tu esposa y lo sabes.

—Estás equivocada, Serena —respondió Dar irritado—. No he llevado el acuerdo de nulidad a los tribunales. Siento desilusionarte, pero sigues casada. Si ya te has casado con el jefe de los Alfa, eso te convierte en bígama. Y si te has acostado con él, eso te convierte en una p…_ La rabia hizo explosión en el cerebro de Serena cuando echó el brazo hacia atrás y le propinó una bofetada.

—¡Malnacido! —susurró apretando los dientes—. ¡Cómo te atreves a insultarme! Bastardo. Canalla. Granuja. Miserable. ¿Con cuántas mujeres te has acostado desde que saliste de Escocia?_ Dar se llevó la mano a la enrojecida mejilla.

—Te aconsejo que no intentes volver a hacer esto —le espetó—. Eres tú quien querías disolver nuestro matrimonio. Tú escribiste esa maldita carta. Ni siquiera tuviste la delicadeza de contarme cómo murió nuestro hijo —Dar la agarró de los hombros y la agitó con fuerza—. ¿Acaso creías que no me importaba?

—Ejem… mi señor, mi señora… los sirvientes están reunidos, tal como habíais pedido._ El rostro de Serena se encendió. No estaba bien por parte de ninguno de los dos discutir delante del servicio. No podía permanecer en aquella casa, con un marido que la odiaba y con un hijo en otro sitio que la necesitaba. Ajeno a todo, Dar comenzó con las presentaciones como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

La mujer gruesa con lentes era la señora McBride, la cocinera. Luego había tres vivarachas doncellas irlandesas, Peggy, Michiruan y Bridie. Los dos jóvenes hermanos, Jesse y Jerry, ayudaban en los trabajos más duros de la cocina y cargaban equipajes cuando hacía falta. Kelvin el cochero, a quien Serena ya conocía, estaba a cargo de los establos. Pemburton, según supo, llevaba la casa y al personal con mano de hierro. Cuando le dijeron que escogiera a una doncella entre las tres jóvenes, Serena escogió a Peggy, una morena frescachona de brillantes ojos azules. Tras las presentaciones, el servicio se marchó, dejando a Serena y a Dar solos para que continuaran con su discusión.

—Te enseñaré tu habitación —dijo él obligándola a subir por la escalera que se curvaba. Serena esperó a estar dentro del enorme y elegante dormitorio antes de girarse hacia Dar.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

—Has decidido venir a Londres, así que doy por hecho que deseas retomarlo donde lo dejamos.

—Esa no es la razón por la que estoy en Londres.

—¿Y por qué has venido, mi amor? —la mirada de Dar recorrió su estilizada figura, deteniéndose en sus grandes senos durante un incómodo instante antes de volver a clavarse en su rostro. —Tener un hijo ha cambiado… ciertas cosas en ti —dijo—. No recuerdo que estuvieras antes tan bien dotada._ "Tú también estarías bien dotado si tuvieras los pechos llenos de leche y a punto de reventar", pensó Serena con aspereza.

—Tengo que irme, Dar. Zoycite y Mimet estarán preocupados por mí.

—Saben dónde encontrarte. ¿Qué ha sido de Neflyte y Lita? Esperaba verlos contigo.

—Lita está esperando un hijo —Serena miró fijamente a Dar—. A diferencia de otros hombres que conozco, Neflyte quería estar con ella cuando naciera.

—¡Maldita sea, Serena! Ya sabes por qué tuve que irme. Tenía toda la intención de regresar, pero entonces recibí tu carta. No sabía que estuvieras tan enamorada de ese jefe de los Alfa. ¿Por qué no está aquí contigo?_ Serena trató de encontrar respuestas para las preguntas de Dar, pero su corazón no tuvo fuerzas para seguir mintiendo.

—Alan está en Escocia. Yo… no congeniábamos.

—Así que has vuelto a Londres a recuperarme —la acusó Dar con sorna.

—¡No! Eso no es verdad.

—_¿Por qué_ has venido a Londres? ¿Tienes pensado escoger otro marido de entre mis amigos? ¿Nick, tal vez?

—¡No necesito un marido! —incapaz de soportar sus falsas acusaciones, Serena se dirigió hacia la puerta—. Me niego a quedarme aquí un instante más de lo necesario._ Dar estaba ya delante de ella, apoyado contra el panel de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa socarrona.

—Dime qué te ha traído a Londres.

—Nunca fue mi intención que nuestros caminos volvieran a cruzarse.

—¡Mentirosa! —gritó Dar—. ¡De haber querido evitarme, no habrías acudido al baile! _Serena lo miró desafiante.

—Eso fue un error, y no pienso decir nada más. Apártate de la puerta.

El mal humor de Dar se disparó. Ninguna mujer lo había rechazado así en toda su vida. Pero a pesar de su rabia, de la confusión, su cuerpo se moría de deseo. Recordaba a Serena tal y como había sido la noche anterior. Ansiosa, apasionada, una llama de fuego entre sus brazos. De pronto se sintió vivo de nuevo. El aire que los rodeaba estaba cargado de energía. El cuerpo le vibraba con una languidez seductora que le entrecortaba la respiración y le intensificaba los sentidos.

La emoción le aceleró el latido del corazón. Necesitaba estar dentro de ella. El deseo rugió como un fuego salvaje a través de su sangre. Lo único que le impedía desnudarla y llevarla a la cama era la certeza de que nada de lo que le había contado Serena tenía sentido. Le había dicho tantas mentiras en el pasado que a Dar le costaba trabajo distinguir la verdad de la fantasía.

—Quiero la verdad, Serena. Sé que estás ocultando algo. ¿De qué se trata? ¿A quién estás protegiendo?_ Serena palideció.

—Yo… yo… —el infierno era preferible a lo que ella estaba pasando en aquel momento.

—¿Cómo murió mi hijo? ¿Tuve un niño o una niña? Me debes algunas respuestas.

—Un niño —le espetó Serena—. Ni siquiera llegó a respirar. Lo enterramos el mismo día.

Dar pareció romperse por dentro, y Serena sintió cómo su propio corazón se rompía. Era como si de golpe se hubiera abierto una compuerta en su interior, y de pronto supo que no podía continuar así. La falsedad era un pecado terrible. Aquella mentira que le había contado hacía mucho tiempo a Dar había ido creciendo hasta que las falsedades se fueron apilando una sobre otra. Dios nunca la perdonaría. Nunca se había considerado a sí misma una mala persona, pero sabía que Dar la juzgaría con dureza.

—¡Dulce Virgen María! No puedo seguir así. Lo siento, Dar, lo siento._ Las lágrimas le resbalaron por las mejillas mientras miraba de frente a su marido. Lo que Dar pensara de ella no era nada comparado con cómo se juzgaba a sí misma. —He mentido, Dar. He mentido mucho. Es hora de decir la verdad. No puedo engañarte con…

—¿Engañarme con qué? —tenía la voz dura, áspera, de juez. Serena sintió de pronto mucho frío al escuchar su tono. Que el hombre que amaba la despreciara era el peor de los infiernos. ¿Cómo podría explicarse? ¿Cómo podía hacerle entender que había hecho todo lo posible por salvarle la vida? Tal vez si viera primero a su hijo no la odiara tanto.

—Te debo la verdad, Dar, y la tendrás —comenzó a decir Serena—. Deja que regrese a mi alojamiento para… recoger algo que me he dejado allí, y entonces lo sabrás todo._ Dar soltó una carcajada amarga.

—Debes creer que soy un estúpido. Si dejo que te vayas de mi vista, desaparecerás otra vez._ ¿Acaso le importaba eso a él?

—¿Y a ti qué más te da? —si todavía le quedaba el más mínimo rescoldo de cariño por ella, encontraría en su corazón la manera de perdonarla. Dar se encogió de hombros. Aquel gesto tan simple y despreocupado acabó con cualquier esperanza que Serena pudiera haber alimentado.

—Eres mi esposa. Tengo derecho a saber qué me ocultas antes de mandarte de regreso a Glenmoor. Tener a mi esposa en Londres restringiría mi estilo de vida. Nombraré otro administrador para que se ocupe de mis intereses y te eche un ojo a ti. No quiero volver a oír que la embustera de mi esposa me está engañando con otro hombre.

—¿Y qué pasa con la nulidad?

—Olvídate de la nulidad. Me perteneces tanto si estás en Londres como en Glenmoor.

—Por favor, déjame volver a mi alojamiento, Dar. Te prometo que no desapareceré. Una hora, eso es lo único que te pido —le suplicó Serena, que estaba desesperada por volver a casa para alimentar a su hijo—. Cuando vuelva te explicaré lo de la carta… y todo lo demás._ Dar se la quedó mirando con una de sus oscuras cejas arqueadas.

—¿Otra mentira, mujer?_ Serena sacudió la cabeza.

—En esta ocasión no, Dar. Confía en mí por esta vez._ Serena contuvo la respiración, consciente de la lucha que estaba librando Dar en su interior. Sabía que no le había dado ningún motivo para que confiara en ella, pero esta vez era diferente. No quería que hubiera más mentiras entre ellos. Dar debió leer la verdad en sus ojos, porque asintió, aunque parecía todavía algo escéptico.

—Muy bien, Serena. Te llevaré a tu alojamiento y te esperaré dentro. Si no cumples tu promesa, te sacaré a rastras de donde te hayas escondido. ¿Lo has entendido?_ Serena entendía más de lo que le hubiera gustado. Había agotado la paciencia de Dar, y él le había dado todo el margen de movimientos que se merecía.

—Entendido._ Unos minutos más tarde se dirigían calle abajo en el coche en dirección a casa de Serena. —No hace falta que me acompañes hasta dentro —dijo ella cuando llegaron a su alojamiento.

—¿Has estado viviendo _aquí?_ —preguntó Dar torciendo el gesto para mostrar su desaprobación ante el lugar que había escogido para alojarse. Serena observó el mal estado de la fachada del edificio con los ojos de Dar y se dio cuenta de lo que debía parecer a alguien acostumbrado a mucho más.

—No está tan mal. El vecindario es agradable._ Dar no respondió mientras la ayudaba a bajar del carruaje agarrándola del brazo, como si temiera que saliera corriendo. La guió escaleras arriba y abrió la puerta. Serena entró y fue de pronto consciente de la diferencia entre el gigantesco vestíbulo de la mansión de los Derby y el lúgubre recibidor de su humilde morada.

—¡Serena! —gritó Mimet corriendo escaleras abajo para salir a su encuentro—. Zoycite me ha contado lo de Su Excelencia y estábamos muy preocupados. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Cómo ha…?_ Las palabras de Mimet quedaron interrumpidas a mitad de frase cuando Dar salió de detrás de Serena.

—Recuerdas a lord Derby, ¿verdad? —preguntó Serena para llenar el vacío. Mimet se inclinó haciendo una reverencia.

—Buenos días, Su Excelencia.

—Acompaña a lord Derby a la salita, Mimet, y sírvele algo de beber mientras yo… recojo mis cosas.

—Pero Serena, ya he guardado yo todas las pertenencias que trajiste de Glenmoor._ Serena fingió no oírla mientras pasaba por delante de Mimet y subía las escaleras.

Dar estaba convencido de que Serena ocultaba algo… o a alguien. ¿Al jefe de los Alfa, tal vez? ¿No acababa de decir Mimet que ya había recogido sus cosas? Dar esperó a que Mimet saliera de la triste salita antes de actuar siguiendo un impulso y seguir a Serena escaleras arriba. Se detuvo en el rellano superior, frunciendo el ceño al escuchar el suave lloriqueo que procedía de una de las habitaciones. Siguió el sonido hasta una de las tres puertas cerradas que había en el piso de arriba. Sin molestarse en llamar, giró el picaporte y entró de golpe.

Lo que vio fue excesivo para su mente, que no pudo registrarlo. Palideció completamente y se tambaleó hasta apoyarse contra la puerta. Serena estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la ventana sujetando un bulto entre los brazos. Dar deslizó la mirada hasta el bulto; se retorcía y emitía sonidos de succión que se parecían sospechosamente a… los de un bebé mamando. Asombrado, alzó la vista y se cruzó con la desafiante mirada celeste de Serena.

—¿De quién es ese bebé? —él lo sabía, oh, sí, lo sabía, pero tenía que oírlo él mismo de los mentirosos labios de Serena.

—Puedo explicarlo, Dar.

—Lo dudo, madame, pero en cualquier caso, procede.

—¿Te gustaría ver a tu hijo?

—¿Mi hijo? —repitió él claramente estupefacto.

—Sí, Dar. Un muchacho sano y fuerte._ Clavado al suelo, Dar era incapaz de respirar, y mucho menos de moverse. Recordó todas esas semanas en las que había llorado la muerte de su hijo y el corazón se le llenó de resentimiento. ¿Cómo podía Serena hacerle eso? La ira lo lanzó hacia delante, la furia le hizo arrancar al niño del pecho de su madre. Privado de alimento, Endimión abrió la boca y lloró.

—Devuélvemelo, Dar —le exigió Serena—. Ya ha esperado bastante para poder comer.

La oscura mirada de Dar se deslizó hacia su pecho desnudo. Una gota de leche colgaba de su engordado pezón, y sintió cómo se le apretaba la entrepierna a pesar de la ira. Apartó con dificultad la vista del copioso banquete del seno de Serena y se quedó mirando a su hijo, que no paraba de berrear. Dar abrió su corazón y el amor encontró el camino para entrar. Un amor puro y conmovedor que no había experimentado nunca antes. Su hijo era el niño más hermoso que había visto jamás. Tenía el cabello oscuro, los ojos grandes y azules y una boquita redonda ribeteada por los residuos de la leche de Serena. Y un cuerpecito robusto, por lo que podía apreciar. _Su_ hijo. No estaba muerto, sino muy vivo. Apartó la vista del niño y se encontró con Serena mirándolo fijamente. Un extraño espesor le cerró la garganta mientras miles de emociones contrapuestas se enfrentaban en su interior. Aunque deseaba flagelar a Serena con duras palabras, sólo le vino una a la cabeza.

—¿Por qué?

—Te lo voy a explicar todo, pero ahora dame a mi hijo. Todavía tiene hambre.

Dar le devolvió el niño a su madre con evidente renuencia. En cuanto se lo puso al pecho, cesaron sus quejidos lastimeros. Dar lo miró mamar durante un largo y silencioso momento antes de dejarse caer en una silla cercana. No se le ocurría una razón aparte del odio para explicar que Serena hubiera optado por decirle que su hijo había muerto. ¿Qué había ocurrido cuando él se marchó de Glenmoor para que cambiara así? ¿Dónde encajaba el jefe de los Alfa en todo aquello? Dar permaneció en silencio mientras el bebé mamaba para no molestar a su hijo. Pero en cuanto apartó la boca del pezón de Serena y cerró los ojos, Dar se lo quitó a Serena de los brazos.

—¿Dónde está la cuna?

—Al otro lado de la puerta. Tiene su propia habitación.

Dar colocó a su dormido hijo en la cuna y regresó con Serena. Cualquier atisbo de ternura había desaparecido de su rostro. Podía perdonarle a Serena muchas cosas, pero esta no era una de ellas. La encontró sentada exactamente donde la había dejado, con los senos pudorosamente cubiertos y la cabeza inclinada, como si cruzarse con su mirada le resultara demasiado doloroso.

—Voy a llevarme a mi hijo —dijo Dar sin más preámbulo. Serena levantó la cabeza.

—¡No! No te lo permitiré. ¿Qué voy a hacer sin él?

—Me importa un maldito bledo lo que hagas, señora. Yo no soy ningún ángel, pero lo que tú has hecho sobrepasa cualquier cosa que yo haya llevado a cabo en mi vida.

—Endimión me necesita. Todavía le estoy dando el pecho. No puedes apartarlo de mí.

—¿Se llama Endimión? Qué amable por tu parte ponerle a mi hijo un nombre escocés. Puedo hacer lo que me de la real gana, y no habrá tribunal en todo el Reino Unido que no me apoye. No me resultará difícil encontrar un ama de cría. Nos las arreglaremos muy bien sin ti.

—¿Ni siquiera quieres oír mi explicación?_ Dar clavó en ella una mirada de acero.

—La verdad es que no. Has conspirado para mantener a mi hijo alejado de mí, eso es lo único que cuenta —se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

—¡Espera! Endimión no te conoce. Me echará de menos. Por favor, Dar, no hagas esto. Deja que esté con Endimión. Seré su niñera. Puedes fingir que existo sólo para cuidar de mi hijo. Sin él me moriré.

—Regresa a Escocia, a tu casa. El clan te necesita. Toma a Alan como amante. Y que él te haga un hijo.

—¡Desprecio a Alan! —las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas—. Casi tanto como te despreciaré a ti si me apartas de Endimión. Tal vez si me dejas explicarte…

—Ya es demasiado tarde para explicaciones.

Dar se reprendió mentalmente a sí mismo por permitir que las lágrimas de Serena le afectaran. Debería llevarse a su hijo y mandarla al diablo. Pero la expresión de su rostro atravesó sus líneas de defensa. En realidad, no estaría mal que Serena alimentara a su hijo hasta el destete. Entonces la enviaría de regreso a Glenmoor, el lugar al que pertenecía.

—Prepara a Endimión —le espetó—. Nos vamos ahora mismo.

—Gracias —susurró Serena limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—No estoy haciendo esto por ti, Serena. Tienes razón en que Endimión es demasiado pequeño para separarse de su madre, por eso te permito quedarte con él por ahora. Puedes vivir en mi casa hasta que destetes a Endimión.

—Dar, si quisieras escucharme…

—Tal vez algún día tenga ganas de escucharte, pero ahora no. Prepara a Endimión mientras yo informo a Zoycite y a Mimet de mi decisión. Cuando lleven tus cosas a la mansión de los Derby podrán decidir si regresan a Escocia o entran a formar parte de mi personal de servicio. Depende de ellos.

Serena lo vio marcharse. Tenía los hombros rígidos, resultaba palpable la tensión de su cuerpo. Sabía que tenía todo el derecho del mundo a estar enfadado, pero ese truhan arrogante tendría que haber escuchado su explicación. En menudo lío se había metido. Había sucedido justo lo que más temía. Dar quería quedarse con su hijo, pero la madre de su hijo le importaba un bledo. Mimet entró de golpe en la habitación, interrumpiendo los sombríos pensamientos de Serena.

—Ay, Serena, ¿qué vamos a hacer? Lord Derby nos ha dicho que tenemos que llevar tus cosas a su casa. Dice que podemos regresar a Glenmoor o entrar a trabajar a su servicio.

—Dar quiere quedarse con Endimión —dijo Serena mordiéndose el labio inferior para contener las lágrimas—. La única razón por la que va a llevarme con él es para que alimente a Endimión. Me odia, Mimet, tal y como yo me temía.

—¿Por qué no le has dicho la verdad? Tendría que saber que mentiste para salvarle el pellejo.

—No quiere escucharme.

—No voy a dejarte, Serena. Ni Zoycite tampoco. Alguien tiene que cuidar de ti y del bebé.

—Yo no os pediría algo así, Mimet. La decisión es vuestra.

—Ya hemos tomado una decisión. Eres la Tsukino. Nos necesitas. Y ahora será mejor que Endimión y tú bajéis. Su Excelencia está esperando._ Cuando llegó al final de las escaleras, Serena se encontró a Dar recorriendo arriba y abajo el vestíbulo. La recibió con una breve inclinación de cabeza y le quitó al niño de los brazos. Serena trató de sujetarlo con fuerza, pero la severa mirada de Dar la llevó a aceptar su autoridad… por el momento.

Porque no estaba tratando con una mujer débil, y Serena no estaba tan dispuesta a aceptar sus condiciones como había dejado ver. Apretó los dientes con gesto de frustración mientras Dar la hacía salir por la puerta y la ayudaba a subirse al carruaje. Cuando le puso a Endimión en los brazos, Serena lo estrechó con fuerza y le dio gracias a Dios porque su hijo y ella siguieran juntos.

La mansión de los Derby era tres veces más grande que la modesta casa que ella había alquilado, pero a Serena no le impresionó la lujosa decoración ni las elegantes habitaciones. No era Glenmoor. Confortable y sin pretensiones, Glenmoor era su hogar, y ella añoraba las colinas cubiertas de brezo y los verdes valles. Quería criar a Endimión lejos del hedor de Londres, en un lugar donde pudiera correr libremente por la tierra que algún día sería suya.

—Me encargaré de contratar una niñera para mi hijo —dijo Dar mientras subían las escaleras que llevaban a la habitación de Serena.

—No hace falta —replicó ella—. No me gusta la idea de que una desconocida se ocupe de mi hijo. Mimet y Zoycite han decidido quedarse en Londres. Endimión ya conoce a Mimet, y es una magnífica niñera.

—Supongo que servirá —accedió Dar—. Endimión y ella pueden ocupar la habitación pequeña que hay frente a la tuya, al otro lado del pasillo. Zoycite puede quedarse en la sala de las cocheras con mi cochero. Les pagaré a los dos un sueldo adecuado.

—Gracias —dijo Serena—. Como parece que mi presencia te ofende, procuraré mantenerme apartada de tu camino._ Dar le lanzó una mirada agria.

—Ahora mismo no sé qué sentimientos despiertas en mí, así que creo que es mejor que por el momento nos evitemos. Sin embargo, veré a mi hijo cuando me apetezca. Avisaré a Mimet o lo visitaré en su habitación cuando tú estés ocupada en otra cosa.

—¿Voy a estar confinada en mi habitación? —preguntó Serena, que no estaba muy segura de haberlo entendido.

—Por supuesto que no. No soy un monstruo. Podrás entrar y salir siempre que lo desees. Me ocuparé de proporcionarte unos ingresos que podrás gastar a tu gusto. Puedes encargar lo que quieras en la modista que escojas y cargarlo a mi cuenta. No importa lo que sienta hacia ti, sigues siendo mi esposa. Cuando vuelvas a Glenmoor tampoco te faltará de nada.

—¿Y qué me dices de ti, Dar? ¿Qué clase de ejemplo vas a darle a nuestro hijo? ¿Seguirás por el camino de destrucción en el que te has iniciado? Beber, jugar, salir con prostitutas, ¿son esas las cualidades por las que quieres que te recuerde tu heredero cuando ya no estés? Puede que lord Pecado sea un buen nombre para un granuja, pero no resulta aceptable para un padre._ Dar le lanzó una mirada helada.

—¿Cómo te atreves a sermonearme? Toda tu vida está basada en mentiras. Desde el día en que nos conocimos, no has dicho la verdad ni una sola vez.

—Puedo explicártelo todo.

—No me interesa. Ahora te voy a dejar para que te instales. Yo no suelo estar en casa a la hora de la cena, así que te sugiero que cenes sola en tu habitación. Daré instrucciones al servicio. Cualquier cosa que necesites, habla con Pemburton. Él se encarga de todo aquí.

Serena pasó el resto del día instalándose en su nuevo alojamiento. Supervisó que colocaran la cuna de Endimión en el cuarto del niño y le pidió a Pemburton que le consiguiera una cama a Mimet. Peggy le llevó la comida, y después de darle el pecho a Endimión y dejarlo durmiendo la siesta, Pemburton le preguntó si quería dar una vuelta por la casa. Serena no sabía si a Dar le parecería bien y tampoco le importaba. Si iba a vivir allí, más le valía familiarizarse con lo que la rodeaba. El personal de servicio la recibió con bastante más aceptación de lo que lo había hecho Dar. De hecho, eran bastante amables. La señora McBride, que al parecer llevaba toda la vida al servicio de Dar, le expresó su deseo de que el amo sentara por fin la cabeza ahora que tenía una familia. Incluso el viejo y formal Pemburton no paraba de sonreírle, como si esperara que obrara un milagro. Y todo el mundo, hasta última de las doncellas, estaban encantados y cautivados con Endimión.

La mansión de Dar era magnífica. Todas las habitaciones estaban ricamente amuebladas y relucían de limpias, debido sobre todo, suponía Serena, a la supervisión de Pemburton. Se llevó una sorpresa al comprobar que los aposentos de Dar estaban al lado de su habitación. Antes no había visto aquella puerta sabiamente disimulada. Soltó una risita amarga, consciente de que aquella puerta nunca se utilizaría. Dar no la necesitaba en ese sentido. Tenía mujeres de sobra para satisfacer su lujuria. Ella estaba allí únicamente para alimentar a su hijo. Le había dejado muy claro que cuando ya no fuera necesaria para el bienestar del niño, la enviaría de regreso a Glenmoor. Aquella noche le llevaron la cena en una bandeja. Serena apenas probó bocado, aunque tenía un aspecto magnífico y olía de maravilla. No era comida lo que necesitaba, sino el amor de Dar.

* * *

Dar hizo su ronda habitual aquella noche. Se acercó a White's, no encontró nada que le interesara, acudió a una fiesta que organizaban los Hampton y terminó en Brooks, donde se sentó a jugar unas cuantas manos de naipes. A eso de le medianoche, cuando la mayoría de la gente consideraba que la noche no había hecho más que empezar, Dar estaba más sobrio que un juez y aburrido como una mona.

En honor a la verdad, había hecho un esfuerzo por alejarse de Endimión aquella noche. Todo lo que se refería al niño le intrigaba. No paraba de darle vueltas al hecho de haber tomado parte en la creación de un ser humano tan perfecto. Todavía le dolía que Serena hubiera intentado privarle de su hijo. No podía mirarla sin recordar su falsedad.

Y pensar que antes creía estar enamorado de ella… Entonces estaba deseando regresar a Glenmoor tras el juicio de sir Rubeus, pero luego llegó aquella maldita carta. Suponía que tendría que haber oído la explicación de Serena, pero no podía soportar seguir escuchando sus mentiras. De camino a casa decidió parar en Almacks y participar del bufé. Fue un error. Lady Beryl se lanzó sobre él en cuando entró por la puerta.

—¡Dar! Confiaba en que pasaras esta noche por aquí —le dijo atropelladamente—. ¿Te has enterado de que lord Fenton y yo hemos terminado? Soy libre de nuevo, y estoy deseando volver a retomar nuestra amistad —se inclinó sobre él, tanto que su empalagoso perfume se apoderó de sus sentidos—. Fenton no puede compararse contigo como amante. Nadie puede._ Dar se la quedó mirando fijamente. No se sentía en absoluto tentado.

—Estoy casado, Beryl. ¿O acaso lo has olvidado?_ Beryl se encogió de hombros.

—A mí no me importa realmente, ¿y a ti?_ Los ojos de Dar adquirieron un brillo especial al imaginar a su inocente hijo tumbado en la cuna, y de pronto le importó mucho. Un padre sumido en el libertinaje no era el legado que quería dejarle a su hijo. Tal vez hubiera llegado el momento de que lord Pecado se retirara.

—De hecho, sí me importa —dijo Dar—. ¿Sabías que tengo un hijo?

—¿De tu esposa? —preguntó Beryl claramente asombrada.

—Si estás insinuando que mi hijo es ilegítimo, te equivocas. Endimión es legítimo —le informó Dar.

—Pero, ¿cómo…?

—Sin duda no creo que tenga que explicarte a ti la mecánica, mi señora —dijo Dar con un punto sarcástico—. Si me disculpas, he visto a alguien con quien debo hablar.

Dar sintió los ojos de Beryl clavados en su espalda mientras se alejaba. Lo cierto era que no había nadie con quien quisiera hablar, se trataba de una excusa. Quería irse a casa. Sintió la súbita necesidad de mirar el rostro dormido de su hijo. Se le pasó por la cabeza un pensamiento terrible. ¿Y si Serena se había llevado a Endimión? ¿Tendría que haber ordenado que la vigilaran? No permitiría nunca que volviera a separarle de su hijo, ¡nunca! Poco tiempo después, Dar entraba en su casa. Se llevó una sorpresa al ver a Pemburton esperándole, algo que ya no solía hacer nunca.

—Qué sorpresa, Pemburton —le dijo—. ¿Ocurre algo?_ El mayordomo le dirigió una mirada de censura.

—Lady Derby ha cenado sola en su habitación y se ha retirado temprano. No es una bienvenida apropiada para una recién casada._ Aunque Pemburton no dijo nada más, su disgusto resultaba evidente en la inclinación de su cabeza y la rigidez de los estrechos hombros. El primer impulso de Dar fue llamarle la atención por su temeridad, pero el mayordomo llevaba tanto tiempo a su servicio que no debería sorprenderse por nada que Pemburton pudiera decir.

—Te olvidas de que Serena ya no es una recién casada, Pemburton. Llevamos más de quince años casados. Tiempo suficiente sin duda para haber tenido un hijo juntos.

—Como vos digáis, mi señor —Pemburton aspiró con fuerza el aire por la nariz—. ¿Os ayudo a desvestiros?

—Soy perfectamente capaz de quitarme yo solo la ropa —respondió Dar con sequedad—. Buenas noches, Pemburton.

—Buenas noches, mi señor. Ah, por si os interesa, lady Derby no ha probado esta noche bocado de la cena.

Dar se dispuso a subir las escaleras, preguntándose cómo había hecho Serena para ganarse la lealtad del personal de servicio cuando llevaba menos de veinticuatro horas en su casa. Ralentizó los pasos al pasar por delante de su puerta, deteniéndose al ver la delgada línea de luz que se escapaba por debajo. No esperaba que estuviera despierta, y estuvo a punto de cometer el error de girar el picaporte y entrar. Pero lo que hizo fue dirigirse al cuarto de su hijo, que estaba al otro lado del pasillo. Luego recordó que Mimet compartía habitación con él y pensó que no era una buena idea despertarla a aquellas horas de la noche. Así que siguió hacia su propio dormitorio.

Una vez dentro, su mirada no hacía más que desviarse a la puerta que conectaba su habitación con la de Serena. Le dio la espalda deliberadamente y se desvistió. Se puso el batín y se acercó al aparador para servirse una copa. Buscó la licorera. Le temblaba la mano, y se giró en seco para mirar fijamente la puerta. Llevado por una fuerza más poderosa que el latido del corazón que le daba vida, Dar se acercó despacio a la puerta y giró el picaporte. Se abrió sin hacer ruido, y él miró al otro lado. Sus ojos dieron rápidamente con Serena, y todo su cuerpo reaccionó en violenta respuesta. Estaba sentada en una silla delante del fuego, dándole de mamar a su hijo con los senos de alabastro brillando pálidamente bajo la luz de las llamas.


	17. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

Dar aspiró muy despacio el aire. Un deseo violento y explosivo se apoderó de su cuerpo, endureciéndole la entrepierna. Contuvo un gemido en la garganta cuando Serena movió a Endimión de un pecho a otro, exponiendo los dos blancos montículos a su hambrienta mirada. Observó cómo la boca de su hijo se enganchaba a su pezón, sus manitas amasaban la tierna piel de su pecho mientras mamaba. Dar tragó saliva convulsivamente. Su virilidad se alzó osadamente contra su estómago cuando imaginó su propia boca succionando el seno de Serena, sus manos acariciando aquellos pechos perfectos. La verdad era que la deseaba, se moría por tenerla, tenía que hacerla suya.

¿Cómo se suponía que podía resistir a una mujer tan atractiva cuando lo único que tenía que hacer era entrar en la habitación y tomarla? Serena era suya. Llevaban muchos años casados. Entonces, ¿qué se lo impedía? La respuesta a aquella pregunta no era tan simple como parecía. ¿Por qué había aparecido Serena en Londres si su intención era mantener a su hijo alejado de él? ¿Por qué quería hacerle creer que el niño había muerto? Nada tenía sentido. Tal vez, volvió a pensar, debería haber escuchado su explicación cuando ella se ofreció a dársela.

Observó cautivado cómo Serena se ponía de pie y se colocaba a Endimión, que estaba dormido, al hombro. La parte superior del camisón se le deslizó hasta quedar colgando precariamente de sus caderas. La luz del fuego teñía su cuerpo de un dorado reluciente. Parecía más etérea que humana; una diosa cuya boca escupía mentiras, pensó Dar con amargura. La frustración se apoderó sin piedad de él cuando Serena salió de su dormitorio y cruzó el pasillo para dirigirse al de Endimión. No podía moverse, no podía pensar más allá del temblor de su entrepierna mientras esperaba a que volviera. Dar seguía en el mismo sitio cuando Serena regresó al dormitorio. Se había vuelto a colocar el camisón en el hombro, atándose delicadamente los lazos que lo mantenían unido. Dar tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no acercarse a ella cuando se metió en la cama y se subió las sábanas hasta el cuello.

Todavía vibrando, todavía deseoso, Dar contuvo su feroz lujuria y regresó a su habitación. Se quitó el batín y se metió desnudo en la cama. Trató con todas sus fuerzas de dormirse, pero el deseo seguía atravesándole el cuerpo y la erección le palpitaba dolorosamente. Distinguió la licorera de brandy sobre el aparador y sintió una repentina necesidad de beber. Se levantó y se sirvió una dosis generosa en un vaso, bebiéndoselo de un trago. Le descendió suavemente por la garganta con un calor tan potente como el que sentía en la entrepierna.

Se sirvió otro trago, y luego otro, pero el sueño seguía sin venir. Deseaba a la mujer que estaba en la habitación de al lado más desesperadamente de lo que había deseado nada en su vida. Cuanto más bebía, más razones inventaba para hacerle el amor a Serena hasta que se convenció a sí mismo de que era algo que tenía que hacer. Sirviéndose la última gota de brandy en el vaso, Dar se puso el batín y cruzó con cierta inestabilidad la puerta que separaba las dos habitaciones. No se molestó siquiera en atarse el cinturón cuando entró en el dormitorio de Serena.

Dirigió la vista hacia la cama. El agradable fuego que bailaba en el hogar proyectaba la suficiente luz como para que Dar distinguiera su delicada figura bajo las sábanas. Apretó la mandíbula con determinación y se acercó a la cama. Se quedó largo rato al lado de ella, observando el brillante halo de cabello que sobresalía por encima de las sábanas. Le temblaba la mano cuando se acercó para acariciárselo. Pero entonces la retiró bruscamente. En su corazón no había cabida para sentir ternura por una mujer que le había mentido y le había manipulado, se dijo. Lo único que quería era su cuerpo. Se quitó el batín y lo dejó a un lado.

Serena se despertó sobresaltada y se quedó muy quieta. No estaba sola. No sabía qué la había despertado: un sonido, un aroma familiar… abrió los ojos y escudriñó la oscuridad bajo las medias lunas de sus pestañas. Dar estaba al lado de la cama, las llamas del hogar proyectaban un brillo de bronce sobre su cuerpo desnudo y despertaban reflejos en su cabello de ébano. Serena tragó saliva para pasar la bola que se le había formado en la garganta mientras lo recorría con mirada de asombro. Dar tenía los ojos cargados de deseo y la boca firme, decidida. Una intrigante combinación de luces y sombras jugueteaba sobre los musculosos contornos de su cuerpo y sobre el endurecido risco de su erección. Un calor lento se apoderó de la piel de Serena.

—Dar, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Esta es mi casa, ¿recuerdas?_ Ella se sentó y se subió la sábana hasta la barbilla.

—¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? —A Serena se le nubló el pensamiento. ¿Acaso la presencia de Dar en su dormitorio significaba que quería que tuvieran un matrimonio auténtico? ¿Se habría dado cuenta de pronto de que la amaba, la necesitaba, no podía vivir sin ella? ¿O, sencillamente, necesitaba una mujer y ella estaba a mano? Las cuerdas de la cama protestaron al sentir el peso de Dar cuando él tiró hacia abajo de las sábanas que Serena sujetaba con dedos temblorosos. Ella sintió la calidez de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, y la piel que le rodeaba los senos se le puso tirante en anticipación. Serena trató de controlar su respuesta, pero estaba completamente indefensa en lo que a Dar se refería. Entonces percibió el olor a brandy de su respiración y se dio cuenta de que estaba borracho. —Estás bebido.

—No _demasiado_ bebido —aseguró él.

—Creí que habías dicho que nosotros no íbamos a… no deberíamos…_ Dar la atrajo con brusquedad hacia sí.

—He cambiado de opinión. Eres mía, Serena, y necesito una mujer._ Serena esperaba algo más, algo aparte del sexo sin compromiso que le ofrecía. Quería renegar de él, decirle que se fuera al diablo, que encontrara otra mujer, pero no pudo. Para su eterna vergüenza, su cuerpo traicionero lo necesitaba.

Dar le cubrió el trasero con las manos y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo duro. Serena sintió su fuerte virilidad abriéndose camino entre sus piernas y contuvo la respiración. Dar se quedó mirando un largo instante sus labios entreabiertos y luego deslizó la boca hacia ellos para reclamarlos. Serena saboreó su respiración con olor a brandy y sintió cómo se iba hundiendo en la abrumadora intensidad de su deseo. No quería que sucediera aquello; de esa manera no. Quería el amor de Dar, su consideración, no su lujuria. El deseo no era nada malo cuando estaba por medio el amor, pero el amor todavía tenía que abrirse camino a través del corazón de Dar.

Serena susurró su nombre contra sus labios; sintió cómo ella misma se suavizaba, cómo su cuerpo se fundía. Cuánto le había echado de menos. Cuánto había extrañado esto. Suspiró de placer cuando Dar le cubrió los senos y se los llevó a la boca. Los succionó suavemente hasta que comenzó a manar leche de ellos. Dar levantó bruscamente la cabeza y se quedó mirando fijamente sus pechos. Serena bajó la vista y vio una gota de leche colgando de su tirante pezón.

—¿Sabes que tuve celos de mi propio hijo cuando lo vi mamando de tus senos? —dijo Dar arrastrando las palabras. Serena hizo un esfuerzo por seguir respirando, sorprendida ante la crudeza de aquella frase.

—¿Por qué tienes celos? Ni siquiera te caigo bien._ Dar soltó una risotada.

—Me gusta tu cuerpo. Dar placer a las mujeres es lo que mejor sabe hacer lord Pecado._ Serena dio un respingo, herida por sus duras palabras.

—Miserable egoísta. Por lo que a mí respecta, lord Pecado puede irse al infierno —Serena le dio un empujón en el pecho—. Déjame en paz._ El rostro de Dar se endureció.

—¿Vas a rechazarme?_ Un rápido vistazo a las inflexibles facciones de Dar provocó que le entraran deseos de emprenderla a golpes con él.

—¡Maldito seas, Dar! ¿Dónde tienes el corazón? ¿Qué hay del amor?

—¿Amor? —parecía como si aquella palabra le escociera—. El amor no significa nada para lord Pecado. El amor es un cuento de hadas, Serena. Hay gente que se lo toma en serio, pero para mí es una fantasía reservada a niños inocentes como Endimión.

—Al menos admites que quieres a tu hijo —susurró ella.

—Sí, Endimión es demasiado pequeño para mentirme —Dar suspiró y la estrechó más contra sí—. Que no haya amor entre nosotros no significa que no podamos darnos placer._ Serena no dijo nada. El dolor que sentía en su interior se hizo insoportable. Se moría por Dar, por el amor no correspondido que sentía por él, y le dolía porque sabía que nunca tendría su amor.

—¿No sientes nada por mí?

—Recuerdo… —Dar guardó bruscamente silencio, como si temiera decir algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse más tarde.

—¿Qué recuerdas? —le incitó Serena. Su expresión se endureció.

—Todas tus mentiras, las farsas, la falsedad, esas son las cosas que recuerdo.

—Vete, Dar —dijo Serena en un sollozo. De todas las cosas que habría podido decirle, aquellas palabras fueron las que más le dolieron.

—Enseguida, pero todavía no._ Le deslizó las manos por los muslos, y cuando volvió a alzarlas, llevaban consigo el bajo del camisón, desnudando la sedosa blancura de sus piernas a la luz del fuego. Serena soltó un grito de disgusto cuando Dar le levantó los hombros del colchón y le sacó el camisón por la cabeza, arrojándolo a una esquina.

—Se te da muy bien seducir —dijo ella con un suspiro tembloroso. No podía pensar sintiendo el calor de Dar, su aroma envolviéndola, llenándola, coqueteando con sus sentidos.

—Siempre nos ha ido bien juntos —le susurró él en los labios.

La boca de Dar se cerró sobre la suya. La besó profundamente, con pasión, exigiendo una respuesta que trataba de negar sin conseguirlo. La cabeza le daba vueltas y tenía el cuerpo en llamas. Un grito tembloroso se le escapó de entre los labios cuando la boca de Dar dejó la suya para trazar un salvaje sendero por su cuerpo. Cuando le abrió las piernas, Serena se preparó para su entrada, y se sorprendió al ver que Dar le enterraba la cabeza entre los muslos, acariciándole con la boca el brillante triángulo de rizos. Serena alzó las caderas hacia arriba, hacia el calor de su boca, mientras su lengua lamía y daba vueltas alrededor de los tiernos pliegues y los hinchados picos. Un grito le surgió de la garganta y Serena se incorporó un tanto para recibir la más íntima de las caricias. Dar exploró sus profundos y húmedos interiores por todas partes, saboreándola en lo más interno y lamiendo después el endurecido puntal de su feminidad hasta que los escalofríos le recorrieron la espina dorsal y un deseo desesperado vibró a través de su cuerpo.

Dar la tocaba como si fuera un músico experimentado dirigiéndose hacia un impresionante crescendo. Un lametón con la lengua, una caricia íntima, una y otra vez, hasta que Serena tembló violentamente. Él la sujetó con firmeza contra el calor de su boca, llevándola hacia aquel lugar elevado en el que Serena ya no tenía control sobre su cuerpo. Ahora le tocaba a Dar hacer lo que le placiera, dirigirla, guiarla, elevarla hacia el cielo en medio de una multitud de esplendorosas alas. Serena se agarró durante un delicioso momento al borde del éxtasis y luego se precipitó hacia abajo.

Agarrándose a las sábanas, Serena cabalgó las olas de placer que le atravesaban el cuerpo mientras Dar se ponía de cuclillas encima de ella, mirándola, apretándole la erección contra el vientre. Todavía experimentaba oleadas de placer cuando Dar le abrió las piernas y se introdujo profundamente en ella. Estaba muy duro; los músculos de Serena se agarraron con fuerza a su alrededor y él gimió para demostrar su satisfacción. No fue delicado, la cabalgó con dureza y rapidez. Ella se arqueó hacia arriba, moviéndose a su ritmo, contra él. El calor vaporoso de su cuerpo y sus duros embistes la llevaron a un segundo clímax. Se escuchó un sonido, un grito que le surgió a Serena de lo más profundo de la garganta, y entonces estalló.

Dar siguió adelante con expresión intensa y absoluta concentración. Las bandas de los firmes tendones se le marcaban en los hombros y en el cuello. Un fino velo de transpiración le cubría el cuerpo. Tras varios y profundos embistes, se quedó paralizado, gimió, y derramó su semilla caliente en el interior de Serena. Transcurrieron varios minutos en los que se mantuvo rígido encima de ella, llenándola con todo lo que tenía. Luego se derrumbó y se quedó muy quieto.

Sonrojada con aquella dulce languidez, Serena aceptó su peso hasta que temió que le fueran a estallar los pulmones. Entonces presionó sobre su torso. Dar se revolvió y se apartó lentamente. Se quedó tumbado a su lado sin decir nada, sin mirarla siquiera, dejando escapar el aire de los pulmones con respiraciones cortas y explosivas.

Sin fuerzas y saciada, Serena se movió y alzó la vista cuando Dar salió de la cama. Su rostro, claramente visible bajo la luz del fuego, estaba duro y sin expresión, pero fue la mirada de sus ojos lo que hizo que a Serena se le formara un nudo en la garganta. Brillaban con algo que desafiaba cualquier descripción lógica. Sin pronunciar una sola palabra, Dar se levantó de la cama, se puso el batín y regresó a su habitación.

Aunque Dar mostrara por fuera muy poca emoción, en su interior se desencadenaba una tormenta. Maldición, deseaba a Serena. No importaba cuánto luchara contra ello, ni que tratara de convencerse a sí mismo de que estaría mejor sin ella. Su cuerpo se negaba a escuchar. Quería detener el constante deseo que le corroía, el ansia atormentada que se había apoderado de él. Tendría que haberla enviado a Glenmoor de inmediato, ahora lo sabía. No hubiera resultado difícil encontrar una niñera para Endimión. Había sido un estúpido al permitir que sus súplicas lo conmovieran. Aunque las mentiras de Serena habían estado a punto de dejarle sin su hijo, no tuvo corazón para separar al niño de su madre.

¡Maldición! Serena lo estaba volviendo loco. Quería que se fuera. Quería recuperar su antigua vida, tal y como era antes de que Serena apareciera en Londres y desbaratara su estilo de vida. Lo único bueno que había salido de su relación era su hijo, y que lo asparan si permitía que lo criara en las Tierras Altas, con todos aquellos salvajes que Serena llamaba parientes.

* * *

Dar se comportó de manera educada y distante durante los siguientes días. La mayoría de ellos, Serena ni siquiera lo vio. Quedaba claro que la estaba evitando, porque visitaba a Endimión sólo en los momentos que sabía que ella no estaba con el bebé. Para Serena era dolorosamente obvio que se arrepentía de haberle hecho el amor. La única explicación que encontraba para aquella brecha era que estaba borracho. Sus largas ausencias del hogar demostraban que no quería tener nada que ver con ella. Un día vino lord Kumada de visita. Pemburton lo guió hasta la salita de atrás, la que se utilizaba para las visitas informales, y Serena corrió escaleras abajo para saludarlo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó él con la frente fruncida por la preocupación—. Fui a la casa donde te alojabas y me dijeron que te habías marchado con bastante celeridad. Yo no te he traicionado, mi querida señora. Me negué en rotundo a decirle a Dar dónde encontrarte, pero está claro que no sirvió de nada porque te ha encontrado por sí mismo. No te habrá hecho daño, ¿verdad?_ "Físicamente no", pensó Serena.

—No me ha hecho daño. Dar no es un hombre violento. ¿Cómo sabías que estaría aquí?

—Supongo que lo di por hecho de forma natural —Nick le escudriñó el rostro—. Te encuentras bien, ¿verdad? Confío en que estés aquí porque quieres._ Serena se miró las manos mientras encontraba una respuesta.

—Estoy aquí porque no he tenido más opción.

—Sé que Dar está enfadado contigo, pero…

—Tiene todo el derecho del mundo a estar enfadado. Si no has hablado últimamente con él, entonces no conoces la historia completa.

—Sé lo del jefe de los Alfa. Eso sí me lo contó.

—Dar no lo sabe todo, nadie lo sabe —aseguró Serena misteriosamente—. Me estaba refiriendo a nuestro hijo. De Dar y mío._ La fina frente de Nick se arrugó.

—Siento lo del bebé, mi señora. Sé de buena tinta que Dar estaba deseando convertirse en padre. La muerte del niño fue muy dura para él, y para olvidarla se lanzó a la senda de la perdición.

—No fui sincera con Dar —se explicó Serena—. Nuestro hijo…_ El llanto de protesta de un bebé resonó por toda la casa, deteniendo las palabras de Serena a mitad de frase. Nick levantó la cabeza y se quedó mirando fijamente a Serena con las cejas levantadas en gesto interrogante. —Yo… Bueno, será mejor que te cuente la verdad —comenzó a decir Serena—. Nuestro hijo no murió. Le mentí a Dar porque tenía motivos para ello.

—¡Dios Todopoderoso! Con razón Dar está tan enfadado. No puedo creer que hicieras algo así. ¿Qué pensabas conseguir?_ Serena se sonrojó. Aunque no quería que Nick pensara mal de ella, no tenía ninguna intención de dar explicaciones. Dar era el único a quien se las debía, y no quería escucharlas.

—Es algo entre Dar y yo —aseguró Serena—. Y no tiene ganas de oírme. Cuando supo lo de Endimión, amenazó con quedarse con mi hijo en Londres y enviarme de regreso a Glenmoor. Le supliqué que me dejara quedarme con el niño y accedió. A quien has oído llorar es a Endimión. Es su hora de comer._ Serena se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Nick le puso una mano en el brazo para impedírselo.

—No puedo creer que le mintieras a Dar respecto a algo así sin tener una buena razón para ello. ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas?_ A Serena se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de gratitud. Avergonzada por aquella demostración de emoción, hundió el rostro entre las manos y sollozó en silencio. Nick se colocó a instante a su lado y la estrechó con delicadeza entre sus brazos, consolándola como lo haría con una niña que se hubiera caído.

—Ojala Dar fuera tan comprensivo —dijo ella con un suspiro tembloroso—. Se niega a escuchar mi explicación.

—Yo la escucharé, Serena. ¿Puedo llamarte Serena? —ella asintió—. Me cuentes lo que me cuentes, quedará entre nosotros dos.

—Qué entrañable. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis vosotros dos viéndoos a mis espaldas?_ Nick dejó caer los brazos y se giró para encontrarse con la dura mirada de Dar.

—Dar, podrías al menos haber avisado de tu presencia.

—¿En mi propia casa? Me temo que no. Supongo que tienes una explicación. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Estaba preocupado por Serena.

—¿Serena? ¿Te refieres a lady Derby?_ Furiosa, Serena se colocó en medio de los dos hombres.

—¡Ya basta! Lord Kumada se preocupó cuando supo que había dejado mi casa. Vosotros dos sois amigos, no deberíais pelearos así.

—Lo único que quiero es una explicación que me pueda creer —dijo Dar apartándola a un lado—. De Nick —añadió con intención—. He sido un estúpido al creer que algo de lo que saliera de tu boca pudiera ser cierto.

—Cuidado con lo que dices, Dar —dijo Nick desafiante—. Ese no es modo de hablarle a tu esposa.

—¿Te ha contado _mi esposa_ que me mintió respecto a nuestro hijo? Tengo un hijo, Nick. Y está vivito y coleando.

—Me lo ha contado. También me ha dicho que no quieres ni oír hablar de su explicación. ¿Puedo sugerirte algo?

—No, no puedes.

—Pues lo haré de todas formas. Serena no es feliz.

—Qué astuto por tu parte darte cuenta de eso, aunque no puedo encontrar una razón para que lo fuera.

—Maldita sea, Dar, no sabía que fueras tan obstinado.

—Dime —dijo Dar con una mueca de desprecio—, ¿tú perdonarías a una mujer que no te ha contado más que un atajo de mentiras? Mantente alejado de esto, Nick. No es asunto tuyo. Y mantente alejado de Serena.

—Dar, por favor, escucha, estás acusando falsamente a lord Kumada. Tú eres el único hombre que quiero._ Cielos, no había sido su intención decir eso, sencillamente, le había salido. Pero podría habérselo ahorrado. La firmeza de la mandíbula de Dar daba mudo testimonio de su inflexibilidad. Nick recogió su bastón y el sombrero.

—Lo siento, Serena. Dale tiempo a Dar, terminará entrando en razón. Se ve que te importa. Si me necesitas, manda recado a mi casa.

—Adiós, Nick —dijo Dar sin apartar los ojos de Serena. Nick le lanzó una mirada de disgusto a su amigo y salió a grandes pasos de la salita. Serena hizo amago de marcharse, pero Dar se colocó delante de ella. —¿Tanta necesidad tienes de un hombre que utilizas tus artimañas con mi amigo?_ Ella lo miró fijamente.

—Tal vez de lo que tenga hambre sea de compañía —le contestó—. Dios sabe que no me has dirigido la palabra desde… _Serena se sonrojó y apartó la mirada.

—Estaba borracho —respondió Dar con sequedad—. Tendría que habérmelo pensado mejor. Tendría que…_ Fuera lo que fuera a decir, se perdió cuando el llanto desaforado de Endimión resonó por toda la casa.

—Tiene hambre —explicó Serena.

—Ve a alimentar a mi hijo. Te necesita —dijo Dar suavizando un tanto su expresión. Serena pasó por delante de él estirando sus delicados hombros.

—Encantada. Al menos hay alguien en esta casa que me necesita.

Su último comentario no pasó desapercibido para Dar. Ni tampoco la escena íntima que había interrumpido entre Serena y Nick. Dar no podía soportar la idea de que su mejor amigo intentara engañarle, pero los celos se habían apoderado completamente de él desde el momento que Pemburton le mencionó que Serena estaba a solas con lord Kumada en la salita de atrás. Si Serena intentaba ponerle celoso, lo estaba consiguiendo. ¡Ella le pertenecía, maldita fuera! El hecho de que quisiera o no retomar una relación íntima con ella no suponía ninguna diferencia.

Dar se acercó despacio a las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación. Sus pensamientos regresaban una y otra vez a la escena íntima con la que se había encontrado. Mientras Serena viviera en su casa, tendría que respetar sus normas. Tal vez había llegado el momento de presentar a su esposa en sociedad, pensó. No se le ocurría un modo mejor de hacer saber a todos sus amigos que Serena le pertenecía, que estaba fuera del alcance de cualquier hombre que estuviera pensando en seducirla. Dar se animó. Sí, eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer. Presentar a su esposa en sociedad y dejarle claro a todo el mundo que él no era un marido tolerante que hiciera la vista gorda ante las infidelidades de su mujer. Dar escucho un murmullo de voces procedentes de cuarto de Endimión y supo que encontraría a Serena allí. Abrió la puerta y entró.

—Mi señor —dijo Mimet moviéndose con gesto protector delante de Serena para salvaguardarla de la mirada de Dar—. Como veis, vuestro hijo está mamando en estos momentos. Volved más tarde.

—Déjanos, Mimet, quiero hablar con mi esposa. A solas —añadió dirigiéndole una mirada de acero. Mimet se quedó donde estaba hasta que Serena hizo un brevísimo gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza. La muchacha se dirigió entonces hacia la puerta y cerró suavemente al salir.

—Creí que nuestra conversación había terminado abajo —dijo Serena.

—Me olvidé mencionar que esta noche vamos a asistir al baile de lady Dempsey.

—¿Quieres que _yo _vaya_ contigo_ a un baile hoy? —preguntó ella sin dar crédito. —¿Llevar a tu esposa colgada del brazo no será un impedimento para el estilo de lord Pecado?

—Es hora de que la alta sociedad conozca a mi esposa. Te he utilizado durante años como barrera para defenderme de las mujeres que tenían el matrimonio en mente, y ahora ha llegado el momento de demostrarle a la gente que realmente existes.

—Lo siento, no puedo dejar a Endimión.

—Eso ya no es una excusa válida, Serena. ¿Crees que no sé lo que ocurre dentro de mi propia casa? Endimión ya duerme toda la noche de un tirón. Ya no necesita tomas nocturnas.

—¿Por qué quieres presentarme en sociedad?_ Dar deslizó la mirada hacia sus senos, de los que Endimión seguía mamando encantado. La visión de su hijo alimentándose de los pechos de Serena siempre lograba cautivarle. Imaginó su propia boca saboreándola, su propia lengua lamiéndole el pezón, y se puso duro al instante. Dar se giró y se ajustó la levita sobre su más que evidente erección antes de responder a su pregunta.

—Es obligación de la esposa acompañar a su marido si él así lo desea. No tengo que darte más explicación. Espero que tengas algo apropiado que ponerte._ Serena colocó a Endimión, que estaba dormido, sobre su hombro, y se cubrió rápidamente los senos.

—No voy a ir. ¿Y si alguien me reconoce como lady Usagi, tu antigua amante?

—Deja que yo me ocupe de eso. ¿A qué hora le das a Endimión la última toma?

—A las nueve en punto.

—Perfecto. Te estaré esperando en el gabinete a las diez.

A Serena le pareció indignante la prepotencia de Dar. No sabía a qué atenerse con él. La deseaba. No la deseaba. La había estado evitando durante días. Ahora estaba actuando como un perfecto tirano, exigiéndole que asistiera a un acto social con él. Nunca llegaría a comprender a su complicado esposo. Y tal vez fuera mejor así.

Satisfecho tras su última toma, Endimión dormía plácidamente mientras Peggy ayudaba a Serena a ponerse otro de los elegantes trajes de baile que había traído consigo de Glenmoor. Tejido en seda verde esmeralda, el corpiño de corte imperio estaba jalonado de perlas de cristal. Las faldas, adornadas con encaje beige, caían graciosamente en pliegues desde el lazo que tenía atado justo debajo de los senos.

—Su Excelencia estará complacido —dijo Peggy mientras ajustaba el escote del vestido de Serena—. Sois muy hermosa, mi señora._ Su Excelencia que se fuera al diablo, pensó Serena malhumorada. Que el granuja de su esposo la exhibiera colgando del brazo no era su idea de pasar un rato agradable.

—Gracias, Peggy. Si me pasas el chal, creo que ya estoy lista para salir.

Dar no estaba preparado para encontrarse con la rutilante belleza que hizo su aparición en el gabinete poco tiempo después. Oh, era muy consciente de la belleza de Serena, eso era lo que le había atraído hasta ella aquella noche en la que fingió ser lady Usagi. Pero eso fue antes de Endimión, antes de que su cuerpo madurara y su sexualidad se despertara. Dar supo instintivamente que todas las mujeres del baile palidecerían comparadas con su esposa.

Para Dar no supuso ninguna sorpresa seguir deseando a Serena. No importaba lo que hubiera hecho o dicho en el pasado, la seguía llevando en la sangre. Con sólo mirarla su cuerpo se llenaba de calor y se endurecía. Si no le hubiera prometido a la anfitriona que asistiría al baile, se llevaría a Serena escaleras arriba para meterla en su cama. Dar compuso una expresión dura y dijo con frialdad:

—Ese vestido te sienta muy bien, madame.

—Y tú estás tan guapo como siempre._ Dar le ofreció el brazo.

—¿Nos vamos?

—Si no hay más remedio, mi señor…

Delante de la mansión de los Dempsey en King Street, al lado de la elegante St. James Square, se apilaban los carruajes en fila. El coche del marqués esperaba en la cola para descargar sus pasajeros. Cuando llegó su turno, Dar y Serena descendieron los escalones y entraron en la mansión. Dejaron sus abrigos con una doncella y se unieron a la procesión que subía hacia el salón de baile.

—Derby, cuánta gente, ¿verdad? —dijo el hombre que estaba más arriba que ellos en las escaleras—. Le estaba diciendo a Huxley que tendríamos que haber ido a Boodles.

—En Boodles no hay mujeres —respondió Huxley—. Además, como le he dicho a Ashford, la comida es mejor aquí.

—Así es —reconoció Dar. Ambos hombres se quedaron mirando fijamente a Serena, esperando obviamente a que se la presentaran. Al ver que eso no sucedía así, Huxley comentó:

—Se dice que tu esposa está en la ciudad. ¿Sabías que alguien ha hecho una apuesta en White's respecto a ese tema? Hay incluso un envite que asegura que tu esposa te ha dado un hijo.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Sí, es cierto. Y algunas de las apuestas son muy altas._ Dar parecía divertido cuando contestó.

—¿Y tú qué has apostado, Huxley?_ El susodicho sonrió a Serena.

—¿Lord Pecado trayendo a su mujer a Londres? Nunca. Y en cuanto a lo de tener un hijo con una escocesa salvaje, a mi me suena completamente imposible. Después de todo, lord Pecado tiene que cuidar su reputación. Yo aposté a lo contrario.

—Y digo yo, caballero, ¿no vas a presentarnos a tu última conquista? —preguntó Ashford—. Me resulta familiar. ¿La conozco?

—La verdad es que no —aseguró Dar con un tono que no daba a entender ninguna clase de enfado—. Caballeros, permítanme presentarles a mi esposa, lady Derby. Confío en que no hayáis apostado mucho, porque realmente sí tengo un hijo. Se llama Endimión, y tiene seis meses de edad. Es un muchachito muy guapo, si se me permite decirlo. Querida, estos dos aturdidos caballeros son lord Huxley y lord Ashford._ Ambos hombres tuvieron la presencia de ánimo de murmurar las frases adecuadas e inclinarse sobre la mano de Serena. Parecieron enormemente aliviados cuando alcanzaron la entrada del salón de baile y pudieron entrar apresuradamente en él. —Esa reveladora información se extenderá como el fuego en menos tiempo del que necesitaremos para acercarnos a la mesa del bufé —dijo Dar. _¿Por qué parecía tan complacido?_

—¿Es eso lo que querías?

—Esta vez mi esposa ha sido presentada en la alta sociedad londinense. Además, estoy profundamente orgulloso de mi hijo.

Enseguida estuvieron rodeados de gente que insistía en que le presentaran a la esposa de lord Derby. A Serena le daba vueltas la cabeza: Demasiados rostros, demasiados nombres. Sabía que algunas de las damas allí presentes habrían estado relacionadas sentimentalmente con Dar en algún momento, porque sus petulantes sonrisas sugerían algo más que amistad.

Durante el transcurso de la noche, Serena bailó con Dar y con varios amigos suyos, sonriendo hasta que creyó que se le iba a agrietar la cara. Cuando lord Huxley hizo amago de acercarse demasiado durante uno de los bailes, Dar apareció de pronto a su lado, apartándola de los brazos de Huxley para estrecharla entre los suyos. A partir de aquel momento, no la perdió de vista ni un instante.

A Dar le costaba trabajo mostrarse educado con aquellos cotillas y con las demás personas que antes consideraba amigos suyos. Le pinchaban, le sondeaban, hacían insinuaciones hasta que él ya no pudo seguir soportándolo. La gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando lady Berjerite, colgada del brazo de su último amante, los interceptó y le preguntó directamente a Serena si tenía intención de pasar por alto las infidelidades de su esposo durante su estancia en Londres. Dar estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada al escuchar a Serena decir:

—Tengo la intención de pasar por alto todo lo que no suponga una amenaza para mí._ Dar la apartó de allí para evitarle el veneno de Berjerite, aunque en realidad tenía la sospecha de que ella podía lanzarle el suyo a cualquiera. Después de todo, era la jefa de los Tsukino, la señora del clan. —¿Dónde vamos? —preguntó Serena cuando Dar la sacó repentinamente del salón de baile y bajó con ella las escaleras.

—A casa —respondió él con sequedad. Todos aquellos hombres babeando encima de ella le habían sacado de quicio. El interés de la alta sociedad por su esposa le molestaba mucho. —Espera aquí mientras voy a llamar al cochero._ Serena estaba en la puerta cuando Dar apareció poco después con el coche. La ayudó a entrar, cerró la puerta y le dio un golpe al techo para avisar al cochero. Las ruedas se pusieron en movimiento y el carruaje comenzó a descender traqueteando calle abajo. —He esperado toda la noche para esto —gruñó Dar estrechándola con brusquedad entre sus brazos—. Eres mía, Serena Tsukino. No lo olvides nunca. Por mucho que te adule la alta sociedad. Y esta noche voy a demostrártelo.

Dar nunca se había parecido tanto a lord Pecado como en aquel momento. Era el hombre más excitante que Serena había conocido jamás. Su cuerpo se moría por sus caricias, su corazón suspiraba por su amor.


	18. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

Los últimos pensamientos de Serena desparecieron de su mente cuando Dar la levantó del asiento y la colocó sobre su regazo. Sus manos parecían estar por todas partes. Bajo sus faldas, acariciándole las piernas, tocándola íntimamente en puntos que le hacían hervir la sangre.

—Demasiada… ropa… —murmuró Dar—. No puedo… quitarla… y necesito hacerlo…

—¡Dar! No podemos. El cochero…_ Él pareció no escucharla.

—Necesito… hundirme… dentro de ti.

Sus ardientes miradas y aquellas palabras excitantes estaban provocando cosas extrañas en su interior. Serena se bajó las faldas, pero él volvió a levantárselas. Entonces la agarró de la cintura y la colocó a horcajadas sobre él. Serena sintió su fuerte miembro deslizándose dentro de ella y un gemido le surgió de entre los labios. Ni siquiera se había percatado de que Dar se hubiera desabrochado los pantalones. Entonces todo pensamiento desapareció de su cabeza mientras Dar comenzaba a embestirla y a retirarse, taladrándola profundamente al tiempo que le sujetaba las caderas, ajustándola a sus poderosos embistes y hundiéndola en su virilidad.

Un calor inesperado la atravesó mientras Dar tiraba hacia abajo del corpiño de su vestido, liberándole los senos para llevárselos a la boca. Le succionó los pezones, primero uno y luego el otro, arrancándole un profundo suspiro. Cuando colocó la mano entre sus cuerpos y masajeó el pequeño y duro botón que protegía la entrada de su feminidad, un escalofrío de calor recorrió el cuerpo de Serena hacia arriba. Su clímax pareció prolongarse eternamente de una manera tan imprevisible que no fue consciente del grito de Dar cuando liberó su semilla dentro de ella. No era consciente de nada más que de aquel inexplicable placer. Entonces él la levantó de su regazo y le atusó las faldas.

—Ya casi hemos llegado a casa —susurró.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué va a pensar el cochero de mí, de nosotros?

—Estamos casados, por el amor de Dios. Pensará que la gente de la alta sociedad es muy extraña porque prefiere el coche a la cama, y eso si piensa algo.

El carruaje se detuvo en seco y Serena emitió un gritito de angustia mientras se colocaba con firmeza el corpiño y se bajaba las faldas. Antes de que hubiera podido prepararse, se abrió la puerta y el cochero tiró de las escalerillas para bajarlas. Dar descendió primero y ayudó a descender a Serena. Ella apartó el rostro para no mirar al cochero mientras corría a los escalones de entrada. Exhaló un suspiro de alivio cuando Dar metió la llave en la cerradura y la hizo entrar.

Serena corrió a ver cómo estaba Endimión, avergonzada del modo en que había respondido a Dar. ¿Acaso no tenía orgullo, no tenía vergüenza? La estaba utilizando y ella lo sabía. Por desgracia, el amor llevaba a las personas a hacer cosas muy estúpidas. Dar, que no llevaba puesto más que un batín de seda, la estaba esperando en el dormitorio de Serena cuando ella entró.

—Desnúdate —le ordenó con sequedad mientras se quietaba el batín. Serena se lo quedó mirando fijamente.

—Eres insaciable.

—¿Eso es una queja?

—Había docenas de mujeres esta noche en el baile. ¿No ha despertado ninguna de ellas tu interés?_ La mirada que le dirigió Dar estaba cargada de posesión, y resultaba salvajemente apasionada.

—Sí, una de ellas sí. Está delante de mí con demasiada ropa puesta.

El resto de la noche transcurrió en una neblina sensual. Los ansiosos besos de Dar fueron sólo el preludio del esplendor que siguió después. Sus cuerpos desnudos se enlazaron, se colgaron el uno del otro, se exploraron en pasión sin igual dos veces más antes de que el sol comenzara a asomarse a través de las cortinas. Serena dormía profundamente cuando Dar dejó su cama.

Se despertó horas después al escuchar el sonido de unas voces hablando en alto en el vestíbulo. Se aseó rápidamente, pero para cuando le hubo dado el pecho a Endimión y bajó las escaleras, las visitas que había escuchado habían pasado al estudio. Se acercó a la puerta y colocó la mano en el picaporte. La puerta estaba entreabierta. Serena se quedó quieta al escuchar que mencionaban su nombre.

—¿Es eso cierto, Dar? Acabo de regresar a la ciudad y se me ocurrió pararme en White's. Los rumores dicen que estás viviendo la dicha conyugal con tu esposa. ¿Qué diablos está pasando?

—Si permanecieras en la ciudad más de una semana, sabrías lo que ocurre, Armando —replicó Dar.

—¿Qué está haciendo Serena Tsukino en Londres? —quiso saber Armando—. Ella era la que quería la nulidad.

—No hay ninguna nulidad. Nunca firmé el documento.

—Te mereces a alguien mejor que Serena —intervino una voz femenina. Era la hermana de Dar, pensó Serena reconociendo la voz.

—Hay algo que ninguno de vosotros dos sabe —aseguró Dar.

—Vi a Serena hace varias semanas —reveló Rei—. Le advertí que se mantuviera lejos de ti. Le dije que sólo volvería a hacerte daño.

—¿La viste? —preguntó Dar con asombro—. ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Estaba trabajando como costurera en una tienda que suelo frecuentar. No te quepa la menor duda de que me aseguré de que la dueña la despidiera de inmediato. No te lo conté porque pensé que estarías mejor sin saberlo.

—Y así era —dijo Serena empujando la puerta del todo y entrando en el estudio—. Yo no tenía ninguna intención de decirle a Dar que estaba en Londres._ Armando dio un paso adelante.

—Lady Serena, nos conocimos en una ocasión en circunstancias muy distintas. Todos estábamos en la idea equivocada de que eras lady Usagi, la amante de Dar en aquel momento._ Serena sintió una oleada de culpabilidad. Las severas facciones de Armando y sus palabras de censura la dejaron muy incómoda. Supo de inmediato que Armando era un hombre al que no convenía contrariar.

—Pido disculpas por eso.

—Está bien. Presiento que hay una explicación para toda esta confusión, pero juro que no se me ocurre ninguna. Me gustaría pensar que la muerte de tu hijo afectó a tu cordura en cierta manera, y que finalmente recuperaste la razón. ¿Has venido a Londres a pedirle perdón a Dar?

—¡Cómo se atreve! —exclamó Rei—. Dar no le debe nada después de todo el daño que le hizo. No merece su perdón._ Serena se estremeció. Le dolían las palabras de Rei.

—¿Te importaría explicarte, Serena? —le pidió Dar.

—¿Vas a creerme?

—Yo no, pero tal vez ellos sí.

—Entonces no tengo nada que decir. Si me disculpáis, debo atender a mis ocupaciones.

—No, quédate —Dar se acercó a la puerta en dos zancadas—. Que nadie se vaya de aquí hasta que yo vuelva.

—¿Pero por qué? —preguntó Rei desesperada lanzándole a Serena una mirada cargada de reproche—. No entiendo cómo te aguanta.

—Ya es suficiente, Rei —la reprendió Armando—. Está claro que hay circunstancias de las que ninguno de nosotros dos estamos al tanto._ "Endimión", pensó Serena con desesperación. "No saben lo de mi hijo". Cuando lo descubrieran, la odiarían tanto como Dar. Cuando Dar regresó unos minutos más tarde con Endimión en brazos, se hizo un largo silencio en la sala. Rei fue la primera en hablar.

—¡Dar, eso es un bebé!

—Sí, mi hijo. Se llama Endimión. Tiene seis meses._ Armando le lanzó a Serena una mirada tan cargada de reproche que ella tuvo que apartar la vista.

—¿Es el mismo niño que te dijeron que había muerto al nacer?

—Como puedes ver, está vivito y coleando —dijo Dar. Con sus ojos negros llenos de resentimiento, Rei se giró hacia Serena.

—Oh, no, ¿cómo has podido mentirle a mi hermano sobre la vida de su hijo? —estiró los brazos hacia Endimión, y Dar le colocó en ellos al bebé—. Es adorable —le canturreó mirándole con arrobo a la carita—. Es igualito a ti, Dar. Debes quererlo muchísimo, en caso contrario no permitirías que su madre estuviera en tu casa._ Dar le lanzó a Serena una mirada que la llenó de desesperanza. Nunca podría perdonarla, pero si alguna vez había albergado alguna duda respecto al amor que sentía por su hijo, sus palabras se lo dejaron muy claro.

—Adoro a Endimión. Nunca pensé que fuera posible querer a un ser humano como yo quiero a mi hijo._ Serena dio un respingo. Sabía que Dar no la amaba, pero ¿por qué tenía que restregárselo?

—Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? —preguntó el siempre práctico Armando—. He oído que anoche presentaste a tu esposa en sociedad. ¿Significa eso que pretendes tener un matrimonio de verdad?

—Serena regresará pronto a Escocia —explicó Dar.

—Nunca apartarás a Endimión de mí, Dar —juró Serena—. El es todo lo que tengo.

—Oh, mirad —intervino Rei, claramente cautivada por su sobrino—. Se ha quedado dormido.

—Lo llevaré a su habitación —dijo Dar estirando los brazos.

—Deja que lo haga yo —imploró Rei—. Es tan dulce…

—Te mostraré el camino —se ofreció Serena, que estaba deseando escapar de la censura claramente visible en la dura mirada de Armando. Serena subió delante de Rei por las escaleras. Cuando llegó al cuarto de Endimión, abrió la puerta y siguió a la joven dentro. Rei colocó delicadamente al niño en la cuna y luego se giró hacia Serena. Su mirada oscura buscaba implacable los secretos que Serena trataba de ocultar.

—No creo que nos lo hayas contado todo —dijo en voz baja—. A veces otra mujer ve cosas que los hombres no ven. Tú amas a Dar. Me he dado cuenta por la forma en que lo miras. ¿Por qué no nos lo has contado, Serena? Cuando te miro a los ojos veo dolor y decepción, y… sí, miedo. ¿De quién tienes miedo?_ ¿Tan obvia era?

—Eres muy astuta para ser tan joven.

—Tengo diecinueve años —respondió Rei—. Mis hermanos, como todos los hombres, pueden llegar a ser muy burros en ocasiones. He cambiado mi opinión sobre ti. Creo que necesitas una amiga. Al principio estaba demasiado furiosa como para darme cuenta de que aquí había algo más de lo que se muestra a simple vista. Espero que confíes en mí lo suficiente como para contarme tus cosas._ Serena necesitaba verdaderamente una amiga, alguien además de Mimet, que siempre tendía a pensar lo peor de Dar porque era inglés. Pero confiar en Rei no era una tarea sencilla. Si Dar se había negado a oír su explicación, ¿por qué habría de creerla Rei? Serena no había hecho nada para ganarse la confianza de Dar ni de su familia. —¿De qué se trata, Serena? Sé que hay algo que te preocupa. Tiene que haber una buena razón para que le hubieras dicho a Dar que su hijo no sobrevivió al parto._ Vencida por la persistencia de Rei, y desesperadamente necesitada por liberarse de aquella carga, Serena le hizo un gesto a Rei para que se apartara de la cuna de Endimión.

—Ven a mi habitación. No quiero despertar al niño._ Sentada al lado de Rei en la cama, Serena clavó la vista en sus propias manos y dijo: —Le conté a Dar que nuestro hijo había muerto para salvarle la vida._ Rei entornó los ojos. Al parecer no estaba muy convencida.

—¿La vida de Dar corría peligro? ¿Y cómo es que él no lo sabía?

—Mientras Dar estaba en Londres para asistir al juicio de sir Rubeus, Alan Alfa amenazó con acabar con su vida si regresaba a Glenmoor. Alan me quería para él, o más bien, quería el poder que me pertenece a mí. Pensó que podía tener lo que quería matando a Dar y casándose conmigo. Hice lo que tenía que hacer para evitar que Dar regresara a las Tierras Altas.

—Así que le escribiste una carta diciéndole que querías casarte con Alan Alfa.

—Sí, pero no estaba muy segura de que eso bastara para mantenerlo alejado. Entonces recordé el acuerdo de nulidad que Dar había llevado a Glenmoor para que yo lo firmara, y traté de convencer a Alan de que una vez estuviera firmado el documento y se lo hiciera llegar a Dar, él disolvería nuestro matrimonio, dejándome libre para casarme con Alan.

—¿Y Alan te creyó?

—No. Entonces le sugerí que podría decirle a Dar que nuestro hijo había muerto al nacer, porque así no tendría ningún motivo para regresar a las Tierras Altas.

—Funcionó —dijo Rei con dulzura—. Estaba desolado. El hijo que esperabas significaba mucho para él. Creí que nunca viviría para ver a Dar dejando atrás de buena gana a lord Pecado, pero te juro que lo habría hecho si no hubiera llegado tu carta. ¿Por qué viniste a Londres?

—Alan se estaba impacientando. Dio por hecho que mi matrimonio ya no era válido y trató de obligarme a casarme a toda prisa con él y mandar fuera a Endimión para que lo criaran unos desconocidos. Yo no podía permitir aquello. Dios debió escuchar mis plegarias, porque Alan resultó herido en una reyerta poco antes de la ceremonia. Vine huyendo a Londres mientras él se recuperaba de sus heridas. Sabía que Dar me odiaría si descubría que le había mentido respecto a Endimión, así que traté de mantenerme alejada de su camino. Entonces tú me hablaste de su carrera hacia la autodestrucción y decidí que tenía que verle para comprobar por mí misma las consecuencias de mis mentiras._ Serena se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado al recordar la noche en la que Dar había descubierto su identidad. —Por desgracia, me reconoció a pesar de mi disfraz y terminó sabiendo lo de Endimión. Me odia. Quiere llevarse al niño lejos de mí —dijo en un sollozo.

—¿Le has contado esto a Dar?_ Serena soltó una carcajada amarga.

—Se niega a escuchar mis explicaciones. Dios sabe que lo he intentado.

—Yo se lo diré —se ofreció Rei—. A mí me creerá.

—¡No! Prométeme que no dirás nada de lo que hemos hablado aquí. Dar necesita escuchar esto de mis labios. Quiero que me crea, que confíe en mí. Si no me tiene fe, entonces no habrá futuro para nosotros._ Rei la tomó de la mano.

—Le quieres mucho, ¿verdad?

—¿Tanto se me nota?

—Yo te lo he notado.

—¿Has estado enamorada alguna vez, lady Rei?

—Eres mi cuñada, por favor, llámame Rei. Y no, no he estado enamorada nunca. Tal vez no me case jamás. Comparo a todos los hombres con mis hermanos y ninguno está a la altura. Los hombres de mi edad son demasiado inmaduros, y los que son algo mayores normalmente buscan una esclava para que se encargue de sus hijos sin madre o una yegua de cría para que les proporcione un heredero. Algunos sólo están interesados en mi fortuna.

—Lo lamento.

—Yo no —aseguró Rei con entusiasmo—. Tal vez algún día encuentre al hombre adecuado. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudaros a Dar y a ti?

—Gracias, pero no. El hecho de contarlo y liberarme de esta carga ya me ha ayudado mucho. Hasta que Dar no esté dispuesto a escuchar mi explicación, nadie puede hacer nada._ Rei miró fijamente a la cama y levantó una ceja en gesto interrogante. Serena se sonrojó de la cabeza a los pies. —Para _eso_ sí le sirvo. Pero parece que no puede perdonar las mentiras y los engaños que han asolado nuestra relación desde el principio. Sé que me he equivocado, y rezo para que algún día me perdone.

—Yo también rezaré por ello —dijo Rei dándole un abrazo—. Ahora debo irme o Armando se preguntará por qué tardo tanto. ¿Puedo venir de vez en cuando a ver a Endimión?

—Siempre que quieras —aseguró Serena con cariño.

* * *

En el estudio, Armando le estaba leyendo la cartilla a Dar.

—Te juro, Dar, que nunca dejas de sorprenderme. No hace mucho ibas de cabeza a la perdición. Y ahora mira, padre y esposo. ¿Has perdonado a Serena?_ Dar curvó la boca hacia abajo.

—No, no la he perdonado. La única razón por la que está viviendo en mi casa es porque Endimión es demasiado pequeño para separarlo de su madre.

—¿Estás seguro de que esa es la única razón? ¿Me estás diciendo que no se trata de un auténtico matrimonio?_ Dar compuso una mueca burlona.

—Oh, es de lo más real, si te refieres al aspecto sexual del matrimonio. Serena es una mujer hermosa, y es mi esposa —hizo un gesto de impaciencia con la mano—. Maldita sea, Armando, llámame estúpido, pero todavía la deseo._ Armando sonrió.

—Es obvio que amas a Serena._ Armando ignoró el resoplido de escarnio de Dar y continuó alegremente. —Es una lástima que hayas malgastado tus primeros quince años de matrimonio en amantes y actividades salvajes. Si Serena y tú os hubierais reunido antes no habrían hecho falta mentiras ni subterfugios. Piensa en todos esos años que has desperdiciado mientras te ganabas una reputación como el granuja más fino de Londres. Nada menos que lord Pecado. Canalla, sinvergüenza y libertino. Esos son algunos de los nombres que te has ganado a lo largo de los años, Dar —Armando sacudió la cabeza—. Qué desperdicio.

—Tal vez haya cambiado —reconoció Dar—. Ahora tengo un hijo.

—Y una esposa —le recordó Armando.

—Eso todavía está por ver.

—¿Te ha ofrecido Serena una explicación satisfactoria sobre por qué te mintió respecto a tu hijo? ¿Y qué pasa con el jefe de los Alfa?

—Maldita sea, Armando, déjalo ya. Si quieres saberlo, te diré que no estoy de humor para escuchar la explicación de Serena. Tal vez algún día lo haga, cuando pueda hacerlo de manera objetiva.

—¿Sabes lo que creo, Dar?

—No me importa demasiado, pero supongo que me lo vas a decir de todas maneras.

—Lo que sientes por Serena es más fuerte de que lo te atreves a admitir. Recuerdo lo emocionado que estabas ante la perspectiva de tener un hijo, y las ganas que tenías de volver con Serena y retomar lo vuestro donde lo habíais dejado.

—Las cosas han cambiado. Ahora no estoy seguro de lo que siento por ella.

—Te voy a dar otro consejo. Cuida de Endimión. El heredará mi título algún día._ Dar frunció el ceño.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando? Todavía eres joven. Algún día te casarás y tendrás tu propio hijo. _Armando apartó la vista.

—No, nunca me casaré.

—La que iba a ser tu esposa murió hace más de dos años. El tiempo de luto ya ha pasado. Busca otra mujer, Armando. Sé que tienes una amante, tal vez más de una, así que las mujeres no te son indiferentes.

—Yo amaba a Esmeralda —reconoció Armando—. Tú no te enterabas de lo que ocurría porque estabas ajeno a todo excepto a mantener tu reputación de granuja. Esmeralda y yo mantuvimos relaciones íntimas. Estaba esperando un hijo mío cuando murió en aquel accidente de carruaje dos días antes de nuestra boda._ Armando se detuvo y entornó los ojos hasta convertirlos en dos rendijas. La voz le temblaba con violencia apenas contenida. —No fue un accidente, Dar. Ella iba en _mi_ coche. Se suponía que era yo quien debería ir dentro, no mi inocente Esmeralda. Yo debí haber muerto aquel día._ Dar se quedó mirando a Armando como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez. Su hermano tenía razón. Había estado tan inmerso en sus hedonistas placeres que permaneció completamente ajeno al dolor de Armando tras el accidente.

—¿Por qué querría nadie matarte a ti? ¿Tiene eso algo que ver con tu tendencia a desaparecer durante largos periodos de tiempo? Has sido de lo más misterioso durante estos últimos años._ Armando se sirvió brandy del aparador, dándose fuerzas con un largo sorbo antes de responder a las preguntas de Dar.

—Trabajo para el gobierno, Dar. Llevo años haciéndolo. Mis viajes están directamente relacionados con cualquier trabajo secreto que lord Diamante considere digno de mi talento. Estoy metido en algo importante desde antes de la muerte de Esmeralda, así que supongo que tendré que dejar Londres otra vez muy pronto.

—¡Maldita sea, Armando, esto es asombroso! ¿Por qué has aceptado un trabajo tan peligroso? Tienes que dimitir de inmediato._ La expresión de Armando se volvió tan fría como la muerte.

—No pararé hasta encontrar al asesino de Esmeralda. El hombre que la mató anda todavía suelto. Algún día daré con él, y cuando lo haga, más le vale estar preparado para morir._ Dar se quedó impactado por la oscura amenaza que encerraba la voz de su hermano. Él sabía que Armando y su prometida estaban muy unidos, pero nunca imaginó hasta qué punto. De pronto, las inexplicables ausencias de Armando cobraron sentido. —No sé cuánto tiempo estaré fuera esta vez —continuó—. Si me sucede algo inesperado, quiero que me prometas que te encargarás de que Rei haga un buen matrimonio.

—Maldita sea, Armando…

—Prométemelo.

—Te lo prometo.

—Tú heredarás, por supuesto, y tu hijo después de ti._ Dar estaba horrorizado ante el fatalismo de su hermano.

—En lo que a mí se refiere, esta conversación es absurda. Vas a vivir hasta hacerte viejo, y cuando vayas al encuentro del Creador, tu hijo mayor será quien herede._ Armando le puso le mano a Dar en el hombro.

—Cuento contigo, Dar.

—¿Para qué cuentas con él? —preguntó Rei haciendo su aparición en el estudio.

—Para hacer lo que es justo con Serena y su hijo —improvisó Armando. Rei le lanzó a Dar una mirada penetrante.

—Yo pienso exactamente lo mismo.

—Es hora de marcharnos —aseguró Armando recogiendo el bastón y el sombrero. —No olvides tu promesa, Dar. Y piensa en lo que te he dicho._ Dar se quedó mirando a su hermano con renovado respeto. No tenía ni idea de que Armando estuviera metido en un trabajo peligroso. Pero lo cierto era que siempre había habido un halo de peligrosidad alrededor de Armando. Sí, era un hombre peligroso, reflexionó Dar pensativo. Y un potente enemigo.

* * *

Serena convirtió a Endimión en su prioridad durante los siguientes días. Lo sacó de paseo al parque y a dar vueltas en el coche. Estaba empezando a andar a gatas y necesitaba atención extra. El pequeño reconocía al instante a su padre, y levantaba los brazos para que Dar lo cogiera en cuanto aparecía en su campo de visión. Dar parecía estar encantado con la adoración que le profesaba su hijo y pasaba mucho tiempo con él.

La relación entre Serena y Dar continuó siendo incómoda. Cada vez que Serena lo pillaba mirándola fijamente con una expresión de perplejidad, se preguntaba si no estaría pensando qué lugar ocupaba en su vida. Esperaba impaciente a que Dar le pidiera una explicación por las mentiras que le había dicho, y se sintió decepcionada al ver que él parecía indiferente a cualquier cosa que Serena tuviera que decir al respecto.

Aunque durante el día su relación era tirante, las noches eran todo lo que una esposa podía pedir. Dar acudía a ella cada noche y le hacía el amor apasionadamente. A veces más de una vez. Su ardor nunca flaqueaba por muy distante que hubiera estado durante el día. Con la habitación sumida en la penumbra, le susurraba palabras de amor. La llamaba cariño y otros nombres dulces que le derretían los huesos. Cuando se despertaba al día siguiente por la mañana, Dar siempre se había ido. Los días fueron sucediéndose así uno detrás de otro. Pero como Dar nunca mencionaba la posibilidad de echarla, Serena comenzó a albergar esperanzas de que las cosas entre ellos llegaran a funcionar.

Dar decidió que había que bautizar a su hijo, y que el bautizo debía ser un gran acontecimiento. Se hicieron inmediatamente planes para llevar a cabo el gran acontecimiento. Rei y Armando iban a ser los padrinos. Serena no tenía ninguna objeción y se implicó a fondo en la organización. El día anterior al bautizo llegó una visita sorpresa a la mansión de los Derby. Neflyte Tsukino, con aspecto demacrado y exhausto tras diez días cabalgando desde Glenmoor, estuvo a punto de desmayarse en los escalones de entrada cuando Pemburton le abrió la puerta. Preguntó por Serena y le guiaron a la salita de atrás. El miedo se apoderó de Serena cuando supo que Neflyte había venido cabalgando directamente desde Escocia para verla. Sólo un problema de la peor clase habría podido llevar a Neflyte hasta Londres.

—Serena, gracias a Dios que te encuentro —dijo Neflyte poniéndose de pie en cuanto ella entró en la salita.

—¿Recibiste mi carta? —le preguntó Serena—. Te la envié con un emisario en cuanto me trasladé a vivir con Dar.

—Sí, por eso he sabido dónde encontrarte.

—¿Qué ocurre, Neflyte? ¿Se trata de Lita? ¿De vuestro hijo?

—No, muchacha. Tengo un chico fuerte y sano. Lo hemos llamado Artemís, como su abuelo. Lita está bien. Nos casó el cura cuando pasó por Glenmoor hace unas semanas.

—La noticia debe ser terrible para que hayas venido hasta Londres.

—El jefe de los Alfa se está peleando con los Tsukino y los Tenou y ha arrastrado a los Mackenzie a su causa. Ya han prendido fuego a varias cabañas y han robado ganado. El clan te necesita, Serena. No podemos luchar sin que nuestra jefa nos de valor.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Dar entrando de golpe en la habitación—. Pemburton me ha dicho que teníamos visita de Escocia. Me alegro de verte, Neflyte. ¿Ya están los clanes peleándose otra vez entre ellos?

—Sí, básicamente es eso, Excelencia.

—Y supongo que Alan Alfa es el instigador.

—Sí, así es.

—¿Qué esperas que haga Serena al respecto?

—El clan necesita a su jefa —explicó Neflyte—. La contienda se está saliendo de madre.

—Enviaré recado a la guarnición de Inverness —aseguró Dar—. Los soldados ingleses están en las Tierras Altas con el propósito de mantener el orden entre los clanes. Si se están llevando a cabo luchas, ellos las detendrán.

—¡No! —protestó Serena—. A los ingleses no les importa a quién matan. Tsukino o Alfa, para ellos es todo lo mismo siempre y cuando detengan la contienda. No permitiré que mis hombres mueran a manos de carniceros ingleses.

—¡Maldita sea, Serena! ¿Crees que una mujer sola puede lograr lo que no consiga un ejército?

—Son los miembros de mi clan, Dar. Me necesitan. Tal vez pueda hacer entrar en razón a Alan —Serena le dirigió una mirada angustiada—. Tengo que volver a Glenmoor. Lo comprendes, ¿verdad?

—Neflyte, Pemburton está en el vestíbulo. Dile que te muestre el camino a la cocina, seguro que debes estar hambriento. Serena y yo tomaremos una decisión a este respecto y te la haremos saber._ Neflyte le lanzó a Serena una mirada de apoyo y se levantó al instante.

—Sí, creo que a mi estómago no le vendrá mal comer algo sólido.

—Esto no tiene sentido, Serena —dijo Dar una vez que estuvieron a solas—. Me niego a permitir que te pongas en peligro._ Serena adoptó una postura desafiante.

—No puedes impedírmelo, Dar.

—Si insistes en ello, iré contigo._ Serena se sintió atravesada por el pánico. No había olvidado la amenaza de Alan. Tenía la firme sospecha de que aquella revuelta se había levantado con un propósito concreto en mente. Alan todavía no había renunciado a ella. Sabía perfectamente lo que Alan estaba haciendo. Estaba utilizando una guerra entre clanes para atraer a Dar hacia Glenmoor y así poder matarlo. Serena amaba demasiado a Dar para permitir que eso ocurriera.

—No, Dar. Tu presencia sólo servirá para empeorar las cosas. Ya sabes qué opinamos los habitantes de las Tierras Altas de los ingleses._ Dar entornó los ojos.

—¿Qué propones, Serena?

—Propongo que yo parta de inmediato a Glenmoor con Endimión. Zoycite y Mimet pueden acompañarnos. Estoy segura de que podré parar esta locura sin llevar soldados ingleses a Glenmoor. El desastre de Culloden todavía está reciente en las mentes de los habitantes de las Tierras Altas. La situación puede ser explosiva y terminar en un baño de sangre. ¿Quieres cargar con eso sobre tu conciencia?_ La expresión de Dar se transformó en piedra.

—¿Qué has dicho?_ Serena se quedó muy quieta.

—¿Respecto a qué?

—De ninguna manera voy a permitir que coloques a mi hijo en una situación potencialmente peligrosa. ¿No quieres que yo vaya contigo? De acuerdo. Pero si insistes en esta locura, mi hijo se queda en Londres conmigo. ¿Está claro?

—Dar, no puedes estar diciendo que…

—He dicho exactamente lo que he dicho —la voz de Dar se suavizó un tanto—. A pesar de todo, no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti —le deslizó las manos por los brazos y la atrajo lentamente hacia sí para abrazarla—. No quiero que te veas envuelta en las disputas de los miembros de tu clan. No puedo decírtelo más claramente, Serena. Quédate aquí y deja que nuestra relación siga adelante. He estado pensando que ha llegado el momento de escuchar tu explicación. Cuéntame, Serena, hazme entender por qué querías que pensara que Endimión había muerto al nacer._ Serena dejó escapar un gemido de frustración a través de los labios. Tras tantas semanas esperando aquella oportunidad, ¿por qué quería Dar una explicación justo ahora? No era el momento adecuado. Podía insistir en enfrentarse a Alan, y eso sería un error.

—Lo siento, Dar, no hay tiempo. Hay muchas cosas que hacer. Hay que preparar a Endimión para el viaje y…_ Los ojos de Dar brillaron peligrosamente.

—¿No has oído una palabra de lo que he dicho? Si tienes que irte ve, pero Endimión se queda aquí. Tú eliges, Serena. Si regresas a las Tierras Altas, lo harás sola.


	19. Capítulo 17

**¡Hola a todas otra vez! Serena ha caído de cabeza en la trampa de Alan y Darien se dará cuenta de todo demasiado tarde. La tensión en la historia se mantiene hasta el final. Os dejo tres capítulos más. El 17 contiene lemon. Besos y abrazos a todas. Feliz Navidad.  
**

**Capítulo 17**

En aquel brevísimo espacio de tiempo entre un latido del corazón y el siguiente, Serena sintió que el mundo se derrumbaba bajo sus pies.

—Dar, no me hagas escoger. Soy una Tsukino. Mi abuelo confió en que yo haría lo mejor para el clan cuando me nombró su heredera._ Los ojos de Dar se entornaron hasta transformarse en dos rajas brillantes.

—Tienes un hijo que te necesita.

—¿Crees que quiero dejar a Endimión atrás? Eres tú quien me está obligando a irme sin él._ Dar la atrajo hacia sí. Los ojos le echaban chispas cuando inclinó la cabeza y la besó. Fue un beso áspero, exigente, como si la fuerza de su determinación pudiera hacerle cambiar de opinión a Serena. Ella lo sintió hacerse más grande y duro contra su cuerpo; y deseó desesperadamente ceder, pero sabía cuál era su deber.

Gimió en señal de protesta cuando Dar la levantó en brazos y la sacó de la habitación, pasó por delante de dos doncellas risueñas que estaban puliendo el suelo de madera y subió con ella escaleras arriba. La puerta del dormitorio de Serena estaba abierta, y Dar entró, cerrándola de golpe con el tacón de la bota. Luego deslizó a Serena por su cuerpo hasta que sus pies rozaron el suelo.

—Dar, qué…_ Él buscó detrás y le echó el cerrojo a la puerta.

—Voy a hacerte el amor, Serena. Quiero que recuerdes lo que vas a dejar atrás, porque cuando salgas de esta casa no volverás a poner el pie en ella._ La desesperación se apoderó de Serena. Sin duda Dar no estaba hablando en serio. No podía mantenerla alejada de su hijo, ¿verdad? No era un hombre cruel. Sin duda era la rabia la que había hablado por su boca.

—Volveré, Dar, no lo dudes nunca. Endimión es mi vida. Me quedaré en las Tierras Altas sólo el tiempo suficiente para solucionar la trifulca entre los Alfa y los Tsukino. ¿No lo entiendes, Dar? Yo soy una Tsukino.

—Y yo soy tu esposo.

—Eres inglés. Eso marca por completo la diferencia. Los miembros de mi clan me escucharán, me respetan.

—Entonces ve, Serena, pero llevarás contigo el recuerdo la última vez que estuvimos juntos._ Se acercó a ella, y Serena no pudo resistirse ni aunque hubiera querido hacerlo. Se trataba de Dar, el hombre al que amaba. Aunque había insistido en que la apartaría de su hijo si se marchaba, se negaba a creer que lo dijera en serio. Dar le agarró el corpiño con ambas manos y lo hubiera desgarrado por la mitad si Serena no le hubiera agarrado las manos para apartárselas.

—Yo lo haré.

Él la observó con detenimiento mientras se quitaba el vestido y lo colocaba cuidadosamente sobre una silla. Lo siguiente fueron los zapatos y las medias. Serena se habría dejado puesta la combinación, pero Dar tiró del dobladillo hacia arriba y se la sacó por la cabeza. Luego se desvistió él, arrojando las prendas a un lado sin ningún cuidado.

Serena se lo quedó mirando y admiró la anchura de sus hombros, los músculos tirantes que le cruzaban el vientre, su desenfrenada virilidad. Todo él, cada centímetro de su cuerpo, resultaba magnífico. Ahora era lord Pecado, fiero como un depredador, poderoso, seductor. La mirada de Serena recorrió su erección, rígida y orgullosamente firme, alzándose majestuosa entre las columnas de sus muslos. Ella se sonrojó y apartó la vista.

—No te gires, cariño —le pidió Dar con voz ronca—. Nosotros siempre nos hemos deseado, eso es algo que nunca nos ha faltado. Me deseas, no trates de negarlo._ Dar le trazó el contorno del pecho con dedo contundente y ella se estremeció.

—Nunca he ocultado que te deseo, Dar. Siempre te he deseado, incluso cuando tú me odiabas._ Dar emitió un áspero sonido gutural.

—Tienes una manera muy extraña de demostrar afecto. Tu red de mentiras y engaños hace que desconfíe de cualquier cosa que digas._ A Serena se le cerró la garganta debido a las lágrimas, pero se negó a dejarlas caer. Todo lo que había hecho había sido por una buena razón.

—Tal vez deberías irte y dejar que prepare mi viaje.

—Oh, no —Dar bajó la vista hacia su erección, tomó la mano de Serena y se la puso sobre la piel turgente.—. Esto no va a desaparecer._ La mano de Serena se cerró sobre él. Dar soltó una maldición, la agarró en brazos y la llevó a la cama. —Tal vez seas la jefa de tu clan, pero siempre me pertenecerás a mí. No voy a divorciarme de ti, Serena Tsukino. Si decides marcharte nunca formarás parte de mi vida, pero ningún otro hombre te tendrá jamás. Yo nunca quise una esposa, por si no lo recuerdas. Seguiremos como antes. Tú permanecerás en Glenmoor con la gente del clan y yo lo retomaré donde lo había dejado antes de que llegaras tú e hicieras pedazos mi vida.

—¿Y qué pasa con nuestro hijo?

—A Endimión no le faltará de nada. Es mi heredero. Siempre tendrá a su padre para que mire por su bienestar._ "Y una madre", se juró Serena en silencio.

—¿Podemos dejar de hablar de esto?

—Hace mucho que pasó el tiempo de hablar. Se me ocurren cosas mucho mejores que hacer con esos labios sensuales y mentirosos.

Dar la estrechó contra sí. Si no podía conmoverla con palabras, tal vez pudiera demostrarle con su cuerpo que su lugar estaba en Londres, con Endimión y con él. Por lo que a Dar se refería, los habitantes de las Tierras Altas podían irse al diablo. Su boca cubrió la de Serena con un beso poco delicado que hablaba con elocuencia de su absoluta desaprobación y de su deseo. Dar respiraba entrecortadamente, con dificultad. Sentía un latido primitivo en la entrepierna, en la cabeza, en la sangre. El deseo se había apoderado con fuerza de su virilidad, despertando todo su cuerpo.

Cuando Serena le echó los brazos al cuello y lo atrajo hacia sí, la esperanza floreció en su pecho. ¿Habría cambiado de idea respecto a su partida? Dar se regodeó en silencio mientras Serena se arqueaba debajo de él y se fundía en sus besos. Cuando sus cuerpos se enlazaron, Dar permitió que la bravura de Serena lo atravesara. Quería darle placer, tanto como para que lo recordara durante el resto de sus días, fuera lo que fuera lo que les deparara el futuro.

Se llenó las manos con el generoso botín de sus senos, acariciándole los pezones con las palmas de las manos mientras su boca tomaba fiera posesión de la suya. Intensificó el beso con la lengua, sintiendo una absoluta satisfacción cuando ella gimió en su boca. Aunque estaba algo reacio a abandonar tan agradecido territorio, Dar deslizó los labios por la dulce columna del cuello. La escuchó contener el aliento cuando le cerró la boca sobre un delicado pezón. Lo succionó con dulzura hasta que comenzó a brotar su leche, entonces dejó aquel festín por el tentador reclamo de otras partes más íntimas.

Dar la sintió estremecerse cuando sus labios trazaron un sendero de fuego por su vientre. Entonces le abrió las piernas todo lo que pudo y se las colocó sobre los hombros. Cuando separó el suave vello que protegía su feminidad con un dedo contundente, un lento bufido escapó de entre los dientes de Serena. Y cuando aquel mismo dedo firme encontró su húmedo centro, cubierto de rocío, ella gritó su nombre.

Pero no era suficiente. Dar quería escucharla gritar de placer. Observó su rostro mientras deslizaba un dedo en su interior. Parecía transfigurada, con la mirada vidriosa, como si esperara que la llevara al siguiente nivel. Encantado de obedecer, Dar posó la boca sobre el duro montículo en el que se le unían las piernas y lo succionó con la boca. Sus dedos se enredaron en aquel vello y Serena se arqueó para recibir la cálida gruta de su boca mientras le deslizaba la húmeda lengua y sus dedos la atormentaban. Ella jadeaba, se retorcía, sollozaba, pero Dar continuó. Cada lametón de su lengua la acercaba más a la muerte dulce.

La respiración se le escapaba en hirvientes suspiros. El rugoso terciopelo de su lengua la estaba volviendo loca con aquel divino y atormentado éxtasis. Dar la saboreó una y otra vez, llevándola más alto a cada tórrido embiste. Serena se le agarró con fuerza a los hombros cuando le cubrió el trasero con las manos y la introdujo más profundamente en el calor de su boca. Su cuerpo estaba inundado de placer, tembloroso, gritando en silencio para que Dar lo liberara.

Y entonces lo hizo. Serena sintió cómo daban comienzo las contracciones en lo más profundo de su ser mientras un arrebato penetrante convertía su cuerpo en una masa de carne temblorosa y sensible. Escuchó gritar a alguien y se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que lo que había oído era su propia voz. Aquello siguió y siguió hasta que Serena colapso dentro y se quedó sin fuerzas. Regresó muy lentamente a la realidad. Abrió los ojos, vidriosos y desenfocados. Dar estaba sentado de cuclillas entre sus piernas con los ojos azules como la medianoche y humeantes, su virilidad todavía rígida y fuerte. Tenía la expresión crispada e intensa.

—Méteme dentro de ti, amor —tenía la voz ronca y áspera, como si su autocontrol pendiera de un fino hilo.

Serena clavó la vista en su abrasadora mirada, lo tomó con las manos y lo introdujo hasta el centro de su ser. Una ráfaga de aire expelido le susurró contra la mejilla cuando se deslizó en su interior. Ella le rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos y se colgó de él, urgiéndole en silencio a que profundizara más, todo lo que fuera capaz, hasta que ya no pudiera darle nada más.

Serena se lo quedó mirando fijamente; Dar estaba enterrado en ella hasta el fondo y tenía los brazos colocados a ambos lados de su cabeza. Los músculos se le tensaron y se le hicieron más prominentes cuando empezó a moverse. Al principio lo hizo despacio, como si quisiera alargar el placer. Y entonces, como si lo arrastrara un torbellino emocional, una urgencia salvaje se apoderó de él y sus caderas se batieron en ritmo frenético, moliendo, batiendo, reavivando la llama en el interior de Serena. Poseída por el mismo frenesí salvaje, Serena le marcó la espalda con las uñas mientras Dar la embestía con fuerza una y otra vez. Sintió cómo le ardía la sangre. Se estaba desgarrando, retorciéndose y girando en una tempestad de placer erótico, rozando el éxtasis cada vez que la virilidad de Dar alcanzaba el centro de su cuerpo.

Dar era consciente de que se estaba muriendo. Aquellas pequeñas contracciones delicadas que sentía en el interior de Serena succionaban su virilidad, acercándolo cada vez más al borde del clímax. Retuvo en la boca el gemido de éxtasis de Serena. Sus espasmos aceleraban los de él, y entonces volaron todos los pensamientos, dejando únicamente el ansia que los manejaba a él y a la mujer que tenía entre los brazos. Su cuerpo se puso rígido; un grito salvaje le surgió de la garganta, y su semilla cálida y abrasadora salió como una bala de su cuerpo en dirección al de Serena. Incapaz de hablar y mucho menos de respirar, Dar tuvo que esperar varios minutos antes de ser capaz de moverse. El corazón seguía latiéndole con fuerza contra la caja torácica cuando se incorporó y se quitó de encima de ella, colocándose a su lado en la cama.

—¿Todavía quieres marcharte, amor? —susurró en medio del tenso silencio.

—No —dijo Serena en medio de algo sospechosamente parecido a un sollozo. —No quiero dejarte nunca, Dar, pero tengo que hacerlo. Intenta comprender mi posición.

—¿Y qué me dices de tu posición como mi esposa?

—Siempre seré tu esposa. Debes saberlo. Dejar aquí a Endimión me va a matar. Por favor, reconsidera tu ultimátum. Te juro que mantendré a nuestro hijo a salvo para ti.

—No vas a llevarte a Endimión y no hay nada más que decir —la voz de Dar sonaba firmemente decidida y cargada de rabia—. Ya hemos hablado de esto antes, Serena. No he cambiado de opinión. Confiaba en que tú cambiaras la tuya. El único modo en que permitiría que Endimión se marchara sería partiendo todos juntos a las Tierras Altas.

—Eso es absolutamente imposible —argumentó Serena—. La situación puede solventarse sin necesidad de la intervención inglesa. Ya te he explicado que llevar soldados ingleses a Glenmoor provocará la pérdida de vidas inocentes. Dejaré a Zoycite y a Mimet aquí para que se ocupen del bienestar de Endimión en mi ausencia.

—¡Maldita seas! —le espetó Dar. No estaba dispuesto a entender nada, ya no le quedaba paciencia ni cariño. Se levantó de un salto de la cama, recogió la ropa que estaba por ahí desperdigada y murmuró una maldición entre dientes. —Recuerda una cosa, señora. Lo que ocurra a partir de ahora será cosa tuya. No puedes echarme la culpa de esto. Eres tú quien ha decidido dejar a Endimión atrás.

—¡No! Maldito seas, lord Derby, por no entender absolutamente nada de los habitantes de las Tierras Altas. Yo no he elegido dejar atrás a Endimión. No estoy abandonando a mi hijo. Regresaré a él y estaré con él, digas tú lo que digas.

—¡Eso lo veremos!_ Serena continuó como si Dar no hubiera hablado.

—Confíale a Mimet la tarea de buscar un ama de cría para Endimión._ Las palabras de Dar desprendían amargura.

—¿Algo más?_ Serena le escudriñó el rostro y luego apartó la mirada, como si verlo le resultara doloroso.

—Hay algo más que debes saber antes de que me vaya._ Dar se puso los pantalones y la camisa. Estaba impaciente por alejarse lo más posible de Serena Tsukino. Lo había intentado todo, sólo le había faltado ponerse de rodillas y suplicarle que se quedara, y tenía demasiado orgullo como para hacer eso.

—¿De qué se trata? Date prisa, se me está agotando la paciencia.

—Ya sé que no te importa, pero me siento obligada decírtelo de todas formas. Te amo, Dar. Te amo desde hace mucho tiempo. Ya está, ya te lo he dicho. Cuida de mi hijo._ Él se la quedó mirando mudo de asombro. ¿Era aquella otra de sus mentiras? ¿Por qué le decía ahora una cosa así?

—Confío sinceramente en que no estés hablando en serio, Serena._ Dar recogió las botas y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Cuando tenía la mano en el picaporte, se detuvo y sonrió mirando hacia atrás. —Tal vez hoy te haya dejado otra vez embarazada._ Su carcajada lo siguió mientras se marchaba.

—Te amo, Dar —susurró Serena en el frío vacío de la habitación—. Y teniendo en cuenta lo que tú sientes por mí, le ruego a Dios que _no_ me hayas dejado otra vez embarazada.

* * *

Serena partió a la mañana siguiente tras una despedida muy emotiva. Endimión era demasiado pequeño para entenderlo y la despidió con la manita soltando un alegre gorgojeo. Ella no se habría marchado si no hubiera estado segura de que lo dejaba en buenas manos. Incluso retrasó la partida hasta que Mimet encontró un ama de cría para el niño. La hija del panadero acababa de dar a luz a su hijo y tenía leche en abundancia. Su esposo había sufrido un accidente y se mostró encantada de aceptar el salario que Dar le ofrecía.

Betsy accedió a trasladarse a la casa con su hijo y su marido enfermo con el objeto de estar a mano para amamantar a Endimión. Serena pensaba que no sería durante mucho tiempo, porque Endimión ya aceptaba papillas y se alimentaba con menos frecuencia. Serena no esperaba que Dar estuviera ahí para decirle adiós, y no estaba. Lo cierto era que no creía que pudiera soportar tenerlo delante.

—Ve con Dios —dijo Mimet cuando Neflyte ayudó a Serena a subir al coche de viaje que los llevaría a las Tierras Altas—. Si hay alguien que puede evitar el derramamiento de sangre entre los clanes, esa eres tú, jefa Serena Tsukino. No te preocupes por Endimión. Yo cuidaré de él hasta que tú vuelvas.

Zoycite repitió la promesa de Mimet y le dijo a Neflyte que tuviera cuidado. Serena sabía que el viaje era peligroso, porque siempre existía la amenaza de los bandoleros y el riesgo de sufrir un accidente. Por suerte, Neflyte iba bien armado. Llevaba dos trabucos ocultos bajo el asiento y una espada a su lado. Y por supuesto, la daga que tenía en la bota.

Para alivio de Serena, el único enemigo que se encontraron en el camino fue la incesante lluvia que caía sobre ellos. Sentía lástima por Neflyte, que iba subido al pescante del cochero, soportando la fuerza del frío y la cruda lluvia mientras ella estaba acurrucada bajo una manta dentro de aquel coche que iba dando tumbos. Las ruedas se quedaron atrapadas en el lodo en dos ocasiones, y Serena se vio obligada a salir del carruaje mientras Neflyte se esforzaba por sacarlas de allí. Las posadas de dudosa reputación que ofrecían cobijo por una noche dejaban mucho que desear. Serena se vio compartiendo en ocasiones habitación con más de cuatro mujeres mientras Neflyte tuvo que conformarse con una pila de heno en los establos.

Serena echaba desesperadamente de menos a Endimión. Aunque se había atado los senos con fuerza para detener el flujo de leche, todavía le dolían. No recordaba haberse sentido nunca tan incómoda. El viaje a las Tierras Altas se hizo todavía más triste debido a la forzosa soledad que se veía obligada a soportar. Las horas muertas le proporcionaron tiempo de sobra para regocijarse en los últimos momentos que había pasado en brazos de Dar.

Si al menos pudiera hacerle comprender que se tomaba su responsabilidad para con su clan tan en serio como la responsabilidad que tenía hacia Endimión… Dejar a su hijo había sido lo más duro que había hecho en su vida. Si Dar no se hubiera mostrado tan extremadamente obstinado ella no habría tenido que dejar a su hijo. Su mayor miedo era ahora que Dar no le permitiera formar parte de la vida de Endimión cuando regresara. Cuando se hubiera restablecido la paz en las Tierras Altas, Serena tenía pensado explicarle todo a Dar. Confiaba en que él la comprendiera y le perdonara.

Una ola de alivio recorrió a Serena cuando cruzaron la frontera con Escocia. El tiempo lluvioso dio por fin paso a cielos azules y sol, y Serena se emocionó al ver el brezo floreciendo en los flancos de las colinas. Le desagradaba profundamente Londres con sus negros edificios, la muchedumbre y el fuerte hedor de las aguas residuales. Algún día, se prometió, llevaría a Endimión a casa para criarlo en el estimulante y limpio aire de las Tierras Altas escocesas.

Atisbaron una nube de humo que pendía sobre el pueblo de Glenmoor antes de llegar a él. A Serena se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando se dio cuenta de lo que significaba. Neflyte detuvo el coche en lo alto de la colina mientras Serena se asomaba a la ventana, observando con angustia el humo que subía en espiral desde las cabañas quemadas.

—Tenemos que bajar —exclamó—. Puede que necesiten ayuda._ Unos gritos de bienvenida anunciaron su llegada cuando el coche rodó por el pueblo.

—¡Es la Tsukino!

—¡La jefa ha vuelto!

—¡Bendito sea Dios!

Lo primero que Serena percibió cuando se bajó del coche fue que todos los hombres sanos llevaban un arma, ya fuera una espada, una pistola, una daga o un palo robusto. Miró por detrás de ellos y vio los rostros asustados de las mujeres y los niños que se asomaban por las puertas de las cabañas que el fuego no había consumido. Cuando vieron a Serena, salieron corriendo a recibirla.

—¿Qué ha sucedido aquí? —preguntó Serena. Samuel Tsukino dio un paso adelante.

—Los Alfa y los Mackenzie —le espetó—. Llegaron con la oscuridad. Les obligamos a marcharse, pero todavía se las arreglaron para quemar dos cabañas más.

—¿Algún muerto?

—No. Tres heridos no muy graves y dos niños que se vieron envueltos en el jaleo. Se recuperarán.

—¿Y los Tenou?

—Están padeciendo los mismos problemas que nosotros. El jefe de los Tenou dice que la mitad de sus cabezas de ganado ha aparecido en territorio de los Alfa.

—Reconstruiremos todo —aseguró Serena.

—Estamos muy contentos de que hayas vuelto, Serena —dijo Samuel—. Tal vez podamos hacer entrar en razón a los Alfa. Las guerras entre clanes han dividido desde siempre a las Tierras Altas, pero no es frecuente que suceda algo así entre aliados. No puedo comprenderlo.

Serena sí lo comprendía. Demasiado bien. Aquel era el modo que tenía Alan de castigarla por haber huido. Sabía que volvería en cuanto se enterara de lo que estaba ocurriendo con la gente de su clan… de hecho, había contado con ello. Pero esta vez Alan no podía reclamar nada de ella. Era una mujer casada, Dar no había solicitado la nulidad y su hijo estaba a salvo con su padre. Le haría entender a Alan que no tenía nada que ganar y todo que perder en aquella revuelta sin sentido. Cuando comprendiera los riesgos en caso de que se desencadenara una guerra en las Tierras Altas, las cosas se calmarían y ella podría regresar a Londres y arreglar la situación con Dar.

—Si alguien necesita alojamiento será bienvenido en Glenmoor —se ofreció Serena.

—Gracias, Serena. Esas mujeres y niños sin casa estarán encantados con tu ofrecimiento, pero los hombres permanecerán en el pueblo para evitar futuros pillajes.

Serena se marchó poco tiempo después, decidida a poner fin a aquella trifulca antes de que todos los clanes de las Tierras Altas se vieran implicados y se desencadenara una guerra que necesitara de la intervención de los soldados ingleses. Lita salió disparada por la puerta para saludar a Serena antes de que el coche se detuviera frente a la entrada de Glenmoor.

—¿Dónde está tu muchachito, Serena? —le preguntó Lita mientras la abrazaba con afecto.

—Tuve que dejarlo allí. Dar no me permitió traerlo.

—Ah, muchacha, cuánto lo siento. Pero no te preocupes, con el señor está en buenas manos. Me alegro de que Neflyte te encontrara. Tu carta nos llegó pocos días antes de que partiera hacia Londres. Nos sorprendió enterarnos de que estabas viviendo con Su Excelencia. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Ya te lo contaré más tarde. Ve a recibir a tu esposo. Neflyte os ha echado terriblemente de menos a ti y a su hijito.

—No más de lo que yo le he echado de menos a él —aseguró Lita—. Será mejor que vaya a saludarle antes de que se sienta abandonado. Hablaremos más tarde, Serena, cuando hayas descansado.

—Sí, y quiero conocer a tu hijo —dijo Serena.

Entrar en la casa era como reencontrarse con un viejo amigo, pensó cuando pisó el vestíbulo principal. Tal vez Glenmoor no tuviera el esplendor de sus días de gloria, pero seguía siendo su hogar. Circonia salió de la cocina y rodeó a Serena con sus brazos, quejándose de los problemas que los habían asolado desde que Serena se marchó.

—Mi intención es ocuparme de todo, Circonia —respondió ella devolviéndole el abrazo a su pariente.

—¿Dónde está tu hijo, Serena? No puedo esperar para empezar a mimar a ese querido muchachito.

—Lo he dejado con lord Derby —se explicó Serena componiendo una brillante sonrisa para ocultar que tenía el corazón roto—. Dar considera que las Tierras Altas son demasiado peligrosas para su hijo._ Circonia adquirió una expresión grave.

—¡Bah, ingleses! Tu habitación ya está preparada, Serena. Ve a descansar un poco. Debes estar exhausta.

—Lo estoy, pero antes quiero avisarte de que he invitado a los campesinos sin casa a que se trasladen a Glenmoor hasta que reconstruyan sus casas. Aquí hay habitaciones de sobra.

—Sí, me encargaré de ello, Serena. Ahora ve a descansar.

Serena subió las escaleras sintiendo las piernas de madera. No recordaba haberse sentido nunca tan cansada. Tras una buena noche de descanso se sentiría más capaz de enfrentarse a la situación de Glenmoor. La cama resultaba tan invitadora que se tumbó en ella completamente vestida y cerró los ojos. Lita llegó unos minutos más tarde para mostrarle a su hijo.

—Te he traído a Artemís, mi muchacho —dijo Lita sentándose al borde de la cama y sujetando al bebé para que Serena lo viera. A Serena se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al coger en brazos al niño y acunarlo contra su pecho.

—Es un chico muy guapo, Lita.

—Ah, muchacha, no llores —le pidió la otra mujer—. Sé que debes echar terriblemente de menos a tu hijo. Lord Derby se ha equivocado al obligarte a dejarlo allí. Tu carta no explicaba mucho, sólo que Su Excelencia se había enterado de lo de su hijo y que estabas viviendo con él en su casa.

—Nunca había visto a Dar tan enfadado que cuando se enteró de que su hijo estaba vivo —explicó Serena—. Quería arrebatarme al niño y enviarme a Glenmoor.

—No mencionabas nada de la nulidad. ¿Ya no sigues casada con lord Derby?

—Seguimos totalmente casados. Por alguna razón inexplicable, Dar no cumplimentó el acuerdo de nulidad ante los tribunales. Ha sido muy difícil. Al final conseguí convencerle de que Endimión me necesitaba y me permitió quedarme. No sé qué va a suceder ahora —aseguró con un sollozo—. Dar cree que me importan más los miembros de mi clan que mi propio hijo.

—¿Qué hizo ese inglés malnacido?

—Me dijo que si me marchaba de Londres no volvería a ver a Endimión. Él no lo entiende, Lita. Nadie que no sea de las Tierras Altas puede comprender por qué tenía que venir.

—¿No quiso venir contigo?

—Oh, sí, pero le dije que su presencia aquí sólo serviría para agravar una situación ya de por sí explosiva. ¡No podía permitir que viniera, Lita! Le amo demasiado como para poner en riesgo su vida.

—Así que le amas —murmuró Lita con sagacidad.

—Aunque sé que él me odia, entre nosotros existe un lazo que desafía cualquier explicación. Es algo que siento dentro de mi corazón. La atracción que nos unió continúa siendo tan fuerte como siempre. Dar también lo siente, pero se niega a reconocerlo.

—Si es así, es más estúpido todavía de lo que yo imaginaba —aseguró Lita—. Me llevaré a Artemís a su cuna para que puedas descansar. ¿Te veré esta noche en la cena?

—Sí. Dile a Neflyte que envíe emisarios a los bastiones de los Tsukino y los Tenou. Hay que reunir a los jefes esta noche en Glenmoor para celebrar una reunión. Tenemos que encontrar la manera de detener esta reyerta sin sentido.

—Alan Alfa no va a darse por satisfecho hasta que tenga lo que desea, y todos sabemos qué es lo que desea —murmuró Lita mientras salía de la habitación.

* * *

Los miembros del clan de Serena se amontonaban en el vestíbulo a la espera de que la jefa hablara. Serena observó sus rostros esperanzados y supo hasta qué punto dependían de ella para que detuviera aquella absurda contienda entre aliados.

—No queremos luchar contra los miembros de nuestro clan —gritó Samuel Tsukino por encima del estruendo de la multitud—. Lo que queremos es recuperar nuestras ovejas y nuestras vacas, y que nuestras familias estén a salvo en sus hogares.

—Ya sé lo que queréis —aseguró Serena alzando una mano para pedir silencio—. Esa es la razón por la que he regresado de Londres. Ya he enviado mensajes a los jefes de los Alfa y de los Mackenzie para convocar una reunión de clanes en Glenmoor dentro de cuatro días. Si continúa esta contienda se perderán vidas. Ya habéis sufrido la pérdida de vuestro ganado y de vuestras casas.

—Sí, y estamos preparados para tomar las represalias correspondientes —aseguró Neflyte levantando un clamor de aprobación—. Los Tsukino no somos unos cobardes.

—Antes de que hagáis nada, voy a intentar conseguir un acuerdo de paz. Esperad cuatro días —les suplicó Serena—. Si no conseguimos llegar a ningún acuerdo, entonces decidiremos cómo actuar. Lo último que necesitamos es una guerra abierta entre clanes, y creo que los Alfa se darán cuenta de que traer soldados británicos a las Tierras Altas sería desastroso para todos.

—Esperaremos, Serena —dijo Samuel hablando en nombre de los Tsukino—. Pero si los Alfa vuelven a atacar nuestro pueblo no nos quedaremos cruzados de brazos.

—Me parece justo —accedió Serena—. Debéis defenderos. Regresad al pueblo. Instalad patrullas para vigilar el ganado y permaneced alerta. Confío en que cuando el clan Alfa reciba mi mensaje, mandará que cesen los ataques._ La multitud se dispersó. Incluso Neflyte salió para hacer su turno en la patrulla de vigilancia. Serena y Lita se encontraron solas en el vestíbulo.

—Tal vez debería haberle dicho a Neflyte que se quedara —murmuró Serena.

—Alan no atacará Glenmoor —predijo Lita—. Lo desea demasiado como para pensar en destruirlo.

—Sí, eso es lo que pienso yo también.

* * *

Durante los dos días siguientes reinó una calma absoluta. Ni los Alfa ni los Mackenzie respondieron a la invitación de Serena para asistir a la reunión, y ella comenzó a temer que tal vez la desafiaran. Al menos no habían retomado los ataques ni habían robado más ganado. En el pecho de Serena brotó la tenue esperanza de lograr una solución pacífica. Comenzó a creer que su regreso a Glenmoor era la causa de la tranquilidad que había prevalecido durante los dos últimos días. Aquella noche se fue a la cama pensando que todo se iba a arreglar.

Sus sueños de paz entre clanes se hicieron añicos cuando se despertó en el momento más oscuro de la noche con la aterradora sensación de que no estaba sola. Su peor pesadilla se hizo realidad cuando la franja de luz de luna que atravesaba la ventana dibujó la fuerte figura de Alan Alfa asomado a su cama. Serena abrió la boca para gritar, pero él le colocó al instante un paño entre los dientes.

—¿Creías que no vendría a por ti? Ah, muchacha, me has hecho mucho daño. Esperé largo tiempo a que regresaras a las Tierras Altas._ Serena se incorporó y se sacó aquel repugnante trapo de la boca. —Si quieres evitar un baño de sangre, no grites —le advirtió Alan—. No estoy solo, muchacha, y en esta casa ahora no hay más que mujeres y niños.

—¿Cómo has entrado?

—Eso ha sido muy fácil.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—A ti, por supuesto.

—Ni mi esposo ni mi hijo están en las Tierras Altas. No puedes hacerles daño —afirmó Serena—. Lord Derby y yo seguimos casados. Me niego a ir a ninguna parte contigo._ Alan se rió en voz baja. No era un sonido precisamente tranquilizador.

—No me sorprende que Su Excelencia no solicitara la nulidad. No me importan ni ese maldito inglés ni su mocoso. Te voy a hacer mía de todas formas.

—Ya te lo he dicho, soy una mujer casada.

—¿Y desde cuando eso ha detenido a los habitantes de las Tierras Altas? El robo de esposas es una tradición muy antigua. Yo quería casarme contigo, pero si no puede ser, te robaré. Cuando te haya hecho un hijo me pertenecerás. Tu esposo inglés ya no querrá quedarse contigo después de que yo haya arado en su surco.

—¡Estás loco! Glenmoor pertenece a lord Derby. Te echará de estas tierras.

—No necesito Glenmoor para controlar a los clanes. Te voy a hacer mía. Vivirás en mi casa y cuidarás de mis hijos.

—¡No! —gritó Serena saltando de la cama.

No podía competir con la superioridad física de Alan. Lo único que tuvo que hacer él fue estirar los brazos y sujetarla con sus musculosos brazos. El pecho de Serena se quedó sin aire cuando la colocó sobre uno de sus gigantescos hombros. Únicamente se hizo daño a sí misma con sus esfuerzos mientras Alan la sacaba de la habitación.

—Recuerda, muchacha, ni un susurro si quieres evitar un baño de sangre —dijo él entre dientes.

Mientras la llevaba escaleras abajo y la sacaba de allí por la puerta principal, varias sombras silenciosas lo siguieron, confirmando su afirmación de que no estaba solo. Serena conocía demasiado bien a Alan como para ignorar sus advertencias. Aunque deseaba gritar desde lo más profundo de sus pulmones, luchó contra ello. De todos los escenarios que Serena había imaginado, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de que Alan se la llevara.


	20. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

Dar estaba a punto de volverse loco. Durante tres días Endimión no había hecho otra cosa que llorar por su madre. Ni Mimet ni él habían sido capaces de animar al desconsolado muchacho. Y a pesar de los esfuerzos del ama de cría, el niño no estaba comiendo bien. Dar recordó cómo había calmado Rei a Endimión la última vez que fue de visita y rezó para que pudiera obrar el mismo tipo de milagro en el desdichado bebé.

¿Cómo pudo Serena haberse marchado?, se preguntaba amargamente mientras recorría la habitación de arriba abajo con Endimión en brazos. Aquella falta de responsabilidad hacia su hijo era un pecado más que añadir a la creciente lista de actos irresponsables de Serena. Aunque Dar trataba de no pensar en ella para nada, su mente traicionera se negaba a obedecerle. Recordaba con un placer que bordeaba el sufrimiento las últimas horas que habían pasado juntos. Se acordaba de la sensual respuesta de Serena a su pasión y se preguntó si su deseo habría sido fingido. Le había dicho que lo amaba. Pero Dar no la creyó. Si los quisiera, a él y a Endimión, no los habría dejado. Estaba claro que los miembros de su clan significaban para ella más que su propia familia.

Los desgarrados gritos de Endimión devolvieron a Dar al presente, y deseó que Mimet no hubiera ido aquella mañana al mercado. Pero en honor a la verdad, había que decir que la devota atención de Mimet no servía para llenar el vacío de la ausencia de Serena. Dar nunca se había alegrado tanto de ver a alguien como cuando Pemburton llegó seguido de Rei. Rei supo por la expresión desesperada de Dar que algo iba mal. Muy mal.

—¿Qué le pasa a Endimión?

—Gracias a Dios que has venido —dijo Dar con auténtico alivio—. Haz algo. Lleva tres días así.

—He venido en cuanto he recibido tu mensaje. ¿Endimión se encuentra enfermo? ¿Dónde está Serena?

—Se ha ido —contestó Dar con tanto veneno que Rei se puso al instante en guardia.

—¿Qué le has hecho, Dar? Serena no se marcharía nunca sin su hijo —la joven extendió los brazos—. Vamos, dámelo._ Dar le pasó a Endimión. Aunque el niño no dejó de llorar, sus sollozos adquirieron un nivel al menos soportable. Rei lo acunó unos minutos y luego le habló en tono bajo y tranquilizador. Su recompensa llegó cuando los sollozos demoledores de Endimión se transformaron en hipidos esporádicos y luego se detuvieron del todo. Rei siguió acunándolo y le apoyó la cabeza en el hombro hasta que se quedó dormido. Su carita tenía una expresión triste y estaba lleno de lágrimas. —Se ha dormido —dijo Rei—. El pobre muchachito estaba exhausto. Lo llevaré a la cama. Espera aquí, Dar. Quiero saber exactamente qué le hiciste a Serena para que se marchara._ Dar estaba bebiendo de una copa de brandy cuando Rei regresó. Él alzó la copa en gesto de saludo y le dio un buen trago. —¿Es necesario esto, Dar? —preguntó Rei con desaprobación—. Beber no solucionará nada.

—Créeme, lo necesito —su hermano echó la cabeza hacia atrás y vació el contenido de la copa. Cuando fue en busca de la licorera, Rei se la apartó.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —Rei estaba decidida a llegar al fondo de la cuestión aunque tuviera que darse de cabezazos con el obstinado de su hermano. Lo había hecho en otras ocasiones. Dar sabía lo tenaz que podía llegar a ser cuando se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja.

—Ya te lo he dicho, Serena se ha ido.

—Te repito la pregunta, ¿qué le hiciste?_ Dar le lanzó una mirada de descontento.

—Absolutamente nada. Traté de convencerla para que se quedara, pero estaba empeñada. Traté incluso de hacerle cambiar de opinión negándome a que se llevara a mi hijo consigo. Ya has visto el resultado. Se ha ido de todas maneras. Está claro que esos salvajes a los que llama la gente de su clan son más importantes para ella que su propio hijo.

—Me he perdido, Dar. Empieza por el principio. Serena debía tener una buena razón para marcharse.

—Tú siéntate, yo me quedaré de pie —dijo Dar mientras comenzaba a andar arriba y abajo—. Todo empezó cuando Neflyte Tsukino llegó de Escocia. Los Alfa y los Mackenzie están enfrentados a los Tsukino y a los Tenou. Todo es muy absurdo. Yo no entiendo absolutamente nada. Neflyte insistió en que necesitaban a Serena en Glenmoor para que detuviera la lucha.

—Ella _es_ su jefa.

—¿De qué lado estás tú, por cierto? Me ofrecí a ir con ella, pero dijo que mi presencia sólo agravaría una situación ya de por sí tensa. También se negó a que avisara a los soldados ingleses para que pusieran paz porque temía que se derramara sangre inocente.

"Los hombres son unos estúpidos", pensó Rei. ¿No se daba cuenta Dar de que Serena no habría insistido para que se quedara en Londres si no tuviera una buena razón para ello? No podía culpar a Serena por no contarle a Dar que Alan Alfa había amenazado con acabar con su vida, pero en lo más profundo de su ser sentía que su hermano tenía derecho a saberlo.

—Nunca creí que Serena dejaría a Endimión —continuó Dar—. Pero me equivoqué.

—Te equivocas muchas veces, Dar —le reprendió Rei—. Serena quiere mucho a Endimión. Y si no fueras tan duro de entendederas te darías cuenta de que también te ama a ti._ Dar le lanzó una mirada de sorpresa.

—¿Desde cuándo eres experta en mi matrimonio? Creí que Serena no te caía bien.

—Serena y yo tuvimos una larga y reveladora conversación el día que Armando y yo vinimos a visitarte, el día que supimos de la existencia de Endimión. En el transcurso de nuestra charla descubrí muchas cosas sobre tu esposa. Es una madre maravillosa. Comprendo que ha hecho cosas que son difíciles de perdonar, pero tenía sus motivos._ Dar emitió un gruñido áspero en lo más profundo de la garganta.

—Supongo que te habrá contado por qué me mintió y trató de engañarme.

—Lo cierto es que sí._ Dar miró a su hermana con desconfianza. Por lo que él sabía, Rei y Serena sólo habían compartido unos cuantos minutos a solas. ¿Cómo era posible que Serena hubiera convertido a Rei en una amiga tan leal en un espacio de tiempo tan corto? Con las manos en las caderas y las piernas abiertas, Dar miró a su hermana con el rostro marcado por líneas severas.

—Si estás al tanto de algo que yo no sé, más te vale contármelo.

—Si no hubieras sido tan obstinado, Serena te habría contado todo lo que necesitabas saber. Pero lo que hiciste fue tratarla con absoluto desprecio y amenazarla con arrebatarle a Endimión. Menudo hipócrita. Durante todo el tiempo que asegurabas odiar a Serena te estabas acostando con ella, ¿verdad?_ Dar miró a su hermana bastante conmocionado.

—¡Rei! Eres demasiado franca. Eso no te conviene.

—Vamos, Dar, no seas tan mojigato. Estos son tiempos modernos. Sé más de lo que tú crees. Y ahora, ¿serías tan amable de responder a mi pregunta?

—No te mereces una respuesta. Lo que ocurriera entre Serena y yo es privado. Te sugiero que me digas lo que sabes antes de que te ponga encima de mis rodillas y te de una merecida azotaina._ Rei se erizó indignada.

—Soy demasiado mayor para eso. Pero voy a contártelo de todas formas porque creo que debes saber los sacrificios que Serena ha hecho por ti. ¿Por dónde quieres que empiece?

—Por el principio. ¿Por qué mintió Serena respecto a Endimión? ¿Por qué quería la nulidad si era lo último que yo deseaba? Lo último que pensaba que _ella_ deseaba._ Rei aspiró con fuerza el aire y repitió la historia tal y como Serena se la había contado, sin dejarse nada en el tintero. El rostro de Dar fue pasando de la auténtica desconfianza a una cauta aceptación a medida que se desarrollaba la historia.

—Cada palabra que te he dicho es cierta —aseguró Rei cuando terminó de hablar—. Yo creí a Serena, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. ¿Qué otra razón tendría para dejar aquí a su hijo? Para evitar que fueras a las Tierras Altas, esa fue la razón. Temía por tu vida e hizo lo que creía que debía hacer para mantenerte a salvo.

—¿Por qué no pensó que yo podría cuidar de mí mismo? —argumentó Dar.

—Tal vez porque conoce a Alan Alfa. Tú mismo has dicho que los habitantes de las Tierras Altas son una raza aparte.

—Sí. Son salvajes que roban a sus vecinos y luchan entre ellos. Si quieren algo, se lo llevan y punto.

—Tengo entendido que Alan quiere quedarse con Serena —insinuó Rei con astucia. Una rabia terrible se apoderó de Dar.

—¡No puede tenerla! Serena es mía. ¡Maldito sea! Como le ponga un dedo encima lo mataré.

Dar comenzó a recorrer la habitación de arriba abajo. Su mente torturada era un torbellino. Todo estaba ahora perfectamente claro. Las piezas del rompecabezas encajaban en su sitio. Alan había empezado la contienda por un motivo, y ese motivo era obligar a Serena a regresar a las Tierras Altas para poder ponerle las manos encima. Qué estúpido había sido al no escuchar la explicación de Serena cuando ella estaba dispuesta a dársela. Lo único en lo que él pensaba era en castigarla por haberle engañado.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la baja opinión que tenía de Serena, su deseo por ella nunca se había visto menguado. Dar se sintió invadido por la culpa. Serena le había recibido en su cama siendo consciente de que él la estaba utilizando. Si eso no demostraba su amor, nada podría hacerlo. ¿Podría llegar a perdonarlo alguna vez? ¿Habría matado su arrogancia el amor que sentía por él? Rogaba que no fuera así, porque ahora era consciente de algo que había estado negando desde el día que Serena entró en su vida. La amaba. Amaba a su propia esposa desde antes incluso de saber que le pertenecía.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Rei.

—Ir a Glenmoor. No quiero ni decirte lo que Alfa tiene en mente para Serena. Me lleva una ventaja de tres días. Con un poco de suerte, no tardaré mucho en alcanzarla. Viajaré a caballo. Será más rápido.

—¡No estarás pensando en ir solo! —exclamó Rei aterrada.

—Sí. Serena tenía razón respecto a lo de los soldados ingleses. Ahora mismo hay mucha inquietud en las Tierras Altas. Introducir soldados en la contienda podría provocar una situación potencialmente explosiva y costarle la vida a personas inocentes.

—Te suplico, Dar, que hables con Armando antes de marcharte. Ahora mismo está fuera, pero regresará dentro de unos días. Él mandará unos hombres para que te acompañen. No tienen por qué ser necesariamente soldados, sino hombres entrenados para luchar.

—¿Crees que soy un incompetente? Soy consciente de que he malgastado la mayor parte de mi vida en propósitos inútiles, pero las cosas son ahora diferentes. Soy perfectamente capaz de manejar esto por mí mismo. Además, no puedo esperar a que Armando vuelva. ¿Podéis quedaros la tía Neheremia y tú con Endimión aquí mientras estoy fuera?

—Por supuesto. Enviaré una doncella para que informe a la tía Neheremia de lo que hemos acordado.

—Mimet y Zoycite se quedarán aquí para ayudaros. Gracias, Rei. No sé qué haría sin ti.

—Cuídate mucho, Dar. No podría soportar que os sucediera algo a Serena o a ti.

—Y tú no te metas en líos —le dijo Dar con afecto mientras le depositaba un tierno beso en la frente. A Rei le brillaron los ojos con picardía.

—No meterse en líos es muy aburrido. Ya tendré tiempo de sobra para ello cuando me case, si es que alguna vez decido tener marido._ Dar puso los ojos en blanco y se preguntó si existiría en el mundo algún hombre capaz de manejar la energía de su hermana.

—Entonces, intenta comportarte mientras estés cuidando de mi hijo.

—Nunca haría nada que pudiera hacerle daño a Endimión. Le quiero mucho._ Dar se marchó inmediatamente a preparar su viaje a Escocia.

* * *

Serena recorrió la habitación entera arriba y abajo y miró el cerrojo de la puerta con el ceño fruncido. Estaba prisionera. ¿Cómo podía haber permitido que ocurriera aquello? Al menos Alan la había dejado sola tras encerrarla en la habitación. En un principio, Serena temió que tratara de forzarla, pero él se limitó a cerrar la puerta con cerrojo y la dejó allí para que se preocupara y se asustara en soledad.

La habitación estaba recogida y limpia pero era pequeña en comparación con sus aposentos de Glenmoor. Estaba situada en la segunda planta, demasiado alto para que saltara desde la estrecha ventana al suelo. Serena sabía que había más Alfa en la casa porque escuchaba voces y sonidos de actividad. Cansada de dar vueltas, se sentó al borde de la cama y se echó una manta raída sobre el camisón. Se preguntó qué pensarían los miembros de su clan cuando vieran que había desaparecido y rezó para que no actuaran precipitadamente y lanzaran un ataque antes de que ella tuviera oportunidad de tratar de hacer entrar a Alan en razón.

Le impresionaba la facilidad con la que Alan había entrado en Glenmoor. Se estremeció al pensar en lo que podría haber ocurrido si Dar hubiera estado allí. Habría muerto asesinado en la cama sin posibilidad alguna de defenderse. No importaba lo que fuera a suceder con ella, Serena sabía que había hecho bien manteniendo a Dar alejado de las Tierras Altas. Y aunque odiaba tener que admitirlo, Dar también tenía razón en que Endimión hubiera permanecido a salvo en Londres.

Serena escuchó el tumulto exterior y se acercó corriendo a la estrecha ventana. Lo que vio le heló la sangre en las venas. Los Tsukino y los Tenou, provistos de todo tipo de armas, se habían reunido en el patio. Frente a ellos estaban los Alfa y los Mackenzie, todos armados hasta los dientes. A Serena se le subió el corazón a la boca cuando Neflyte dio un paso adelante. Parecía tan feroz como un guerrero antiguo.

—Soltad a nuestra jefa —exigió Neflyte. Alan avanzó para encontrarse con Neflyte.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que tenemos a la Tsukino?

—Sólo tú serías capaz de secuestrarla de su cama. Lo que has hecho es algo terrible, Alan Alfa. Si no nos la devuelves sana y salva habrá un baño de sangre. ¿Estás dispuesto a poner en peligro las vidas de los miembros de tu clan?

—La jefa no sufrirá ningún daño —prometió Alan—. No estoy haciendo nada que no se haya hecho antes. Todos sabéis que el rapto de esposas es una tradición muy antigua. En cuanto le haga un hijo, su esposo no querrá que vuelva con él. Tenéis la palabra de los Alfa de que no sufrirá ningún daño.

—Muéstranos a Serena —dijo Samuel dando un paso adelante para apoyar a Neflyte—. No confiamos en ti, Alan Alfa. No nos dejas más opción que luchar por la libertad de nuestra jefa.

Serena escuchó cada palabra y supo lo que ocurriría si los Alfa y los Tsukino se enfrentaban. Se perderían vidas, las mujeres y los niños sufrirían al quedarse sin sus hombres si morían en la batalla. No podía permitirlo. Asomándose por la ventana, hizo bocina con las manos y gritó todo lo que le dieron de sí los pulmones a los hombres furiosos que estaban congregados abajo.

—¡Tsukinos! ¡Tenous! ¡Prestadme atención!

—¡Es la Tsukino!_ Todos los ojos se giraron hacia la ventana. Alan tenía una expresión asesina cuando gritó:

—¡Vuelve a entrar, Serena! Esto es entre los hombres de tu clan y yo.

—¡No! Yo soy la Tsukino. Mi gente confía en que haré lo mejor para ellos.

—¡Habla, Serena! —gritó Samuel—. Si nos dices que limpiemos el mundo de Alfas y Mackenzies, eso es lo que haremos.

—No habrá derramamiento de sangre, Samuel —exclamó Serena—. Yo arreglaré esto a mi manera. Volved a vuestras casas. Reconstruid vuestras cabañas. No tenéis que temer ya nada de los Alfa, ¿no es así, Alan?

Tal vez no fuera buena idea forzar la mano de Alan, pero los hombres de su clan estaban pisando terreno peligroso. Una guerra a gran escala entre clanes podría durar años y provocar graves consecuencias en las futuras generaciones. Todo aquello no tenía sentido. Y en cuanto al rapto de esposas, se había hecho en el pasado y continuaría haciéndose mientras los clanes se enfrentaran, pero no iba a permitir que Alan se saliera con la suya en ese sentido. Alan guardó silencio durante tanto tiempo que Serena temió que estuviera tratando de ignorar su desafío. Estaba a punto de rendirse e intentar razonar con Alan a otro nivel cuando él se dignó finalmente a dar una respuesta.

—Volved a vuestras casas. Ya tengo lo que quiero. No tenéis nada que temer ya de los Alfa siempre y cuando me reconozcáis como vuestro líder. El viejo Artemís se equivocó al pensar que una débil mujer podía dirigir el clan. Yo era la elección más natural, pero pasó por encima de mí para favorecer a su nieta. Ha llegado el momento de que yo reclame el liderazgo._ Un grito de angustia surgió de las gargantas de los Tsukino y los Tenou cuando echaron mano a sus armas y se lanzaron hacia delante, preparados para la batalla en aras de la defensa de su legítima jefa.

—¡No! No luchéis —gritó Serena—. Que todo el mundo se vaya a su casa. Dejad que yo resuelva esto a mi manera. Hoy no habrá ningún baño de sangre a cuenta mía._ Se hizo un silencio que no presagiaba nada bueno mientras los habitantes de las Tierras Altas digerían las palabras de Serena. Algunos hombres todavía se inclinaban hacia la batalla, pero finalmente prevaleció la voz de la razón cuando Samuel se hizo cargo personalmente de la cuestión.

—Muy bien. Honraremos los deseos de nuestra jefa y nos iremos, Alfa. Pero todavía no has escuchado nuestra última palabra. Notificaremos la situación de inmediato a lord Derby. Él no perdonará el modo en que has insultado a su mujer. Tal vez el robo de esposas sea una tradición en las Tierras Altas, pero en Inglaterra es un delito. Por mucho que yo desprecie a los ingleses, ellos siguen gobernando estas tierras.

—Nadie gobierna a los Alfa —exclamó Alan—. Os lo advierto, mantened a lord Derby lejos de Glenmoor si en algo valoráis su vida.

—Estoy de acuerdo —les gritó Serena a los miembros de su clan—. Sería un error traer a lord Derby a las Tierras Altas. Regresad a vuestras casas y dejad que yo me encargue de esto.

En medio de numerosas protestas y no menos decepción, los habitantes de las Tierras Altas se dispersaron y cada clan regresó a su baluarte. Alan alzó la vista para mirar a Serena; ella recibió su furiosa mirada con frío desdén. Tal vez Alan creyera que ahora tenía la sartén por el mango, pero no iba a salirse con la suya. Ella encontraría algún modo de arruinar sus planes y regresar con su esposo y su hijo. Unos instantes más tarde, Serena escuchó pasos retumbando en la escalera y se preparó para la ira de Alan. Escuchó el ruido metálico de la llave girando en la cerradura y entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe. Alan irrumpió en la habitación con el rostro tan sombrío como una nube de tormenta.

—¡Me has hecho quedar como un estúpido!

—Es que eres un estúpido, Alan Alfa. Ni los Tsukino ni los Tenou se someterán a tu liderazgo. Si continúas con esta locura te causarás a ti mismo más problemas de los que puedes manejar. Los habitantes de las Tierras Altas no han olvidado la derrota de Culloden. Tal vez tú estés más deseoso que yo de traer soldados ingleses a Glenmoor y permitir que nos impongan su voluntad.

—Creí que odiabas a esos ingleses malnacidos que mataron a tus padres tanto como yo. Y ahora mírate. Eres la puta de un inglés.

—Soy la esposa de lord Derby desde que tengo siete años —respondió Serena—. Sabes que en ese tema no tuve elección.

—Sí, esposa sólo sobre el papel hasta que fuiste a buscarlo a Inglaterra y lo sedujiste como una prostituta. ¿Crees que no estoy al tanto de lo que hiciste y por qué lo hiciste? Querías un hijo suyo para preservar tu querido Glenmoor. Ya no eres una de los nuestros, Serena Tsukino.

—Entonces déjame regresar a Inglaterra con mi esposo y mi hijo. No puedes forzarme, Alan, no te lo permitiré._ Alan soltó una carcajada que sonó como un ladrido.

—¿Y cómo piensas detenerme?_ Agarrándola de la cintura, la atrajo hacia sí y colocó la boca sobre la de Serena. Fue un beso enfadado, castigador, sin asomo de ternura. Cuando le introdujo la lengua en la boca, Serena sintió arcadas y lo apartó de sí, limpiándose los labios con el dorso de la mano.

—¡Eres repugnante!_ La expresión se le afeó cuando le puso una mano en la cara.

—Eres una mujer. ¿Crees que puedes impedir que te haga mía si yo quiero? —Alan dio un amenazador paso adelante—. Cuando te deje embarazada te adaptarás a ser mi mujer._ Ella le dirigió una sonrisa petulante.

—Es un poco tarde para eso. Estoy esperando otro hijo de mi esposo._ Alan apretó el puño y le cruzó la cara de un revés. Serena sintió un estallido de estrellas en la cabeza al girar y caer redonda al suelo.

—¡Estás mintiendo! —la acusó Alan con el rostro encendido de rabia. Serena se escabulló de su camino. Él la agarró de los hombros y la obligó a ponerse de pie.

—¡No me toques!_ La manta que llevaba subida hasta el cuello se le cayó a los pies. El fino camisón que tenía puesto la dejaba prácticamente desnuda y vulnerable a su penetrante mirada. Alan se la quedó mirando largo tiempo y luego le abrió el camisón desde el cuello hasta el dobladillo. Transcurrieron unos largos y agotadores minutos en los que él se limitó a observarla.

—No parece que estés esperando un hijo._ Serena agarró la manta y cubrió con ella su desnudez. Alan no se lo impidió.

—Es demasiado pronto para que se note._ Lo cierto era que Serena no sabía si estaba esperando un hijo de Dar. Tal vez fuera así después de la última vez que estuvieron juntos.

—No voy a permitir que me engañes, Serena Tsukino. Creo que estás mintiendo. Puedo esperar. Pero si descubro que me has mentido, te haré mía hasta asegurarme de que llevas a mi hijo en tu vientre.

—Por encima de mi cadáver —aseguró Serena llena de veneno—. Nunca me tocarás, lo juro._ Alan la miró con los ojos entornados.

—Tu muerte me proporcionaría todo lo que deseo con muchos menos problemas.

—También desencadenaría una guerra a gran escala y atraería a los soldados ingleses hasta las Tierras Altas.

—La rebelión es inevitable. Ha llegado el momento.

—Culloden tuvo lugar hace mucho tiempo. Es hora de olvidarlo. Llévame de regreso a Glenmoor y todo se perdonará.

—No necesito tu perdón —le espetó Alan—. Ni tampoco quiero tenerte si estás esperando el hijo de un inglés. ¿No te molesta que tu marido tenga más amantes que miembros hay en mi clan?_ Serena se sonrojó y apartó la vista.

—Mantén a Dar alejado de todo esto.

—No sufrirá ningún daño siempre y cuando se quede donde está.

—Tú no quieres nada conmigo, Alan, admítelo. Estás celoso de mi autoridad.

—No voy a negarlo. Quería casarme contigo, ayudarte a guiar a los hombres de tu clan, pero ahora debo conformarme con que seas mi amante._ Serena estiró los hombros.

—¿No te olvidas de algo? En cuanto Dar se entere de lo que has hecho vendrá a por mí._ Aunque ella prefería que se quedara en Londres, donde estaba a salvo, el corazón le decía que Dar lucharía por lo que consideraba suyo.

—Espero que así sea —dijo Alan—. Le estaremos esperando.

—¿Y si viene con los soldados de la guarnición de Inverness?

—Mejor todavía —Alan se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

—¡Espera! Necesito algo que ponerme.

—En su momento, Serena Tsukino, en su momento.

* * *

Para alegría de Serena, Lita llegó a la mañana siguiente con una pila de ropa. Alan había salido a atender el ganado y Lita había montado tal escándalo que Fiore Alfa, al que habían dejado allí para que vigilara el bastión, había preferido permitir que viera a Serena antes que discutir con ella. Lita irrumpió en la habitación y abrazó con fuerza a Serena.

—Te he traído algo de ropa.

—Gracias. Esta manta deja mucho que desear._ La mirada preocupada de Lita se deslizó por Serena.

—¿Te ha hecho daño ese malnacido?

—No, y no se lo voy a permitir. Para Alan no soy más que un medio para conseguir un fin._ Lita no parecía muy convencida.

—Alan dijo que su intención es hacerte un hijo para que tu esposo ya no quiera estar contigo._ Serena esbozó una sonrisa cómplice.

—Le he dicho que ya estoy embarazada de Dar.

—¿Y lo estás?_ Serena se encogió de hombros.

—No, pero así he ganado tiempo. Alan habla en serio cuando dice que quiere hacerme un hijo, pero si ya estoy embarazada no podrá hacerlo.

—Ten cuidado, muchacha —le advirtió Lita—. Alan Alfa es un hombre ambicioso. Los hombres ambiciosos son peligrosos. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres que mandemos aviso a Su Excelencia?_ Serena se mordió el labio con consternación. Nada le gustaría más que contar con la ayuda de Dar para que la sacara de aquel lío. Tal vez se había equivocado desde el principio al no informar a Dar de que Alan había amenazado con acabar con su vida. Si hubiera escuchado su explicación cuando ella trató de dársela, entonces Serena no se encontraría en aquella situación ahora.

—Tal vez tengas razón, Lita, pero he engañado a Dar de tantas maneras que tengo serias dudas de que le importe lo que pueda ocurrirme.

—¿Por qué no dejas que eso lo decida él?_ Serena respondió con un profundo suspiro.

—Muy bien, Lita, que sea cómo tú dices. Enviad recado a Dar. Pero siempre y cuando tenga a Endimión, no creo que le importe ni lo más mínimo la suerte que yo corra.

—Tal vez te lleves una sorpresa —dijo Lita misteriosamente. La conversación terminó bruscamente cuando un ceñudo Alan irrumpió en la habitación y le ordenó a Lita que se fuera.


	21. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

El clan Tsukino y el clan Tenou estaban reunidos en el vestíbulo principal de Glenmoor cuando llegó Dar al día siguiente. Buscó a Serena con la mirada, y cuando no dio con ella, un escalofrío premonitorio le recorrió la espina dorsal. Estaba hablando Neflyte, y todo el mundo parecía escucharlo cuando su voz adquirió un tono más enfadado. Dar se detuvo al final de la multitud congregada para oír.

—Uno de nosotros tiene que ir a Londres inmediatamente a buscar a Su Excelencia —aseguró Neflyte—. Da igual lo mucho que odiemos a los ingleses, lord Derby ha demostrado que no es nuestro enemigo. Es el esposo de nuestra jefa y el señor de Glenmoor. Merece saber lo que está ocurriendo._ Las palabras de Neflyte provocaron que a Dar se le acelerara el corazón. ¿Le habría pasado algo a Serena? La expresión se le ensombreció y apretó los puños a los costados. Si Alan le había hecho algún daño, lo pagaría muy caro.

—No hace falta que nadie vaya a Londres —dijo Dar avanzando por la sala. De inmediato se abrió un camino para dejarle pasar. _Como veis, estoy aquí. Más vale que alguien me diga lo que está ocurriendo. ¿Dónde está mi esposa?

—¡Dar! —gritó Neflyte—. Gracias a Dios que estás aquí. ¿Cómo te has enterado?

—¿De qué se supone que tengo que estar enterado, Neflyte?

—No puedo suavizarte el golpe, así que será mejor que te lo suelte de una vez. Alan Alfa tiene a Serena._ Los ojos de Dar se volvieron tan fríos como la muerte, y su expresión reveló una dureza como pocos habían visto jamás.

—¿Cómo ha sido? —aquella única frase encerraba un mundo de emociones.

—Nadie parece saber con exactitud cómo entraron los Alfa en la fortaleza. No había ningún hombre presente. Estaban en el pueblo, protegiendo sus casas y su ganado. Cuando al día siguiente nos enteramos de que Serena había desaparecido, todo el mundo supo que el responsable era Alfa.

—¿Cuándo ocurrió esto?

—Hace tres noches.

—¿Y lo único que habéis hecho es hablar de ello? —bramó Dar—. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Acaso sois unos cobardes?_ Samuel dio un paso adelante con el rostro tenso por la ira.

—Los Tsukino no somos ningunos cobardes. Nos armamos y fuimos a enfrentarnos a los Alfa al día siguiente, dispuestos a pelear por nuestra jefa.

—Cálmate, Samuel —le tranquilizó Neflyte—. Su Excelencia no sabe lo que ocurrió. Deja que se lo explique. Estábamos preparados para utilizar la fuerza y rescatar a Serena, pero ella nos pidió cautela. Dijo que no le habían hecho daño y que quería arreglar la situación sin que hubiera derramamiento de sangre.

—¿Y tú la creíste? ¡Maldición! Serena es una mujer. ¿Qué puede lograr ella que no consiga un clan entero de hombres armados?_ Samuel se alzó sobre sus dos metros de altura.

—Es nuestra jefa. El viejo Artemís confiaba en ella y nosotros también. No podemos hacer nada en contra de sus deseos.

—¿Cuáles son las intenciones de Alan? Debe haberse llevado a Serena por alguna razón._ Se escuchó el sonido de pies arrastrándose y varios carraspeos antes de que Neflyte tomara la palabra para informar a Dar de los planes de Alan respecto a Serena.

—Escocia, y en particular las Tierras Altas, es un país de tradiciones. Una de esas tradiciones se mantiene con fuerza a pesar de las leyes que hay contra ella._ El frío se apoderó de los huesos de Dar.

—Ve al grano, Neflyte.

—El robo de esposas. A día de hoy todavía existen confrontaciones que dan comienzo cuando un jefe le roba la esposa a otro jefe.

—No me importan ni lo más mínimo las riñas ni las guerras entre clanes. Serena es _mi_ esposa. Nadie tiene derecho a robarla. ¿Qué espera ganar Alan con eso?

—Cree que convirtiendo a Serena en su amante conseguirá la autoridad que necesita para iniciar una rebelión contra los ingleses. Lo único que ha ambicionado siempre es el poder. Su intención es…_ Neflyte se calló entonces.

—¡Dilo! —le ordenó Dar—. Cuéntamelo todo.

—Alan quiere dejar a Serena embarazada. Sabe que tú eres demasiado orgulloso como para volver con ella si eso ocurriera.

—¡Malnacido! ¡Malnacido, malnacido, malnacido! —despotricó Dar—. Lo mataré.

—Está muy bien que estés aquí —observó Neflyte—. Hemos estado sopesando las diferentes maneras de abordar la situación. Serena no quiere un baño de sangre, pero nosotros no vemos una solución pacífica._ El hecho de que Serena hubiera pasado tres días con sus noches prisionera de Alan, hacía que a Dar se le helara la sangre. Mientras el clan perdía el tiempo debatiendo sobre la manera de llevar a cabo las represalias, Alan podría haber forzado ya a Serena.

—Puedo enviar a buscar a los soldados de Inverness —ofreció Dar como posible solución—. Pero esto podría terminar en una masacre de inocentes —añadió descartando aquella idea en cuanto se le ocurrió.

—Sí. Serena también cree que traer a los soldados ingleses hará más mal que bien —aseguró Neflyte.

—Entonces, debemos hacer esto solos —afirmó Dar con gravedad—. Cada minuto que Serena sigue prisionera de Alan Alfa es un minuto demasiado largo.

—¿Qué proponéis? —preguntó Samuel—. Podéis contar con nosotros, Su Excelencia.

—Y con los Tenou —añadió el jefe de ese clan dando un paso adelante.

—Lo primero que haremos será convocar una reunión de todos los clanes, Tsukino, Tenou, Mackenzie y Alfa —explicó Dar—. Y exigir la liberación de Serena.

—¡Já! Eso ya lo hemos intentado —se mofó Samuel.

—Sí, pero tal vez yo consiga hacerles cambiar de opinión. Escuchadme bien, esto es lo que quiero hacer._ Los hombres del clan se agruparon a su alrededor mientras Dar exponía su plan. No tenía ni idea de si funcionaría, pero quedaban pocas opciones que no supusieran derramamiento de sangre. Si todo lo demás fallaba, entonces no tendría más remedio que llevar soldados ingleses a Glenmoor.

Los emisarios partieron de inmediato con mensajes para invitar a los Alfa y a los Mackenzie a celebrar una reunión con los Tsukino y los Tenou. Antes de que partieran, Dar le pidió a todo el mundo que mantuvieran su llegada a Glenmoor en secreto para conseguir que su plan tuviera éxito. Los emisarios regresaron varias horas más tarde. Los Mackenzie habían dicho que sí con bastante rapidez a la propuesta de celebrar una reunión de clanes, pero los Alfa habían puesto pegas en un principio. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que, o bien accedían a acudir a la reunión o se arriesgaban a la censura de los Mackenzie, entonces dijeron que sí a regañadientes con la condición de que la reunión se celebrara en el bastión de los Alfa. Dar dio su aprobación al lugar del encuentro y envió de regreso a Neflyte con sus condiciones. Serena tenía que estar presente en la reunión. Neflyte necesitó de toda su capacidad de persuasión, que no era poca, para convencer a Alan de que accediera.

—¿Por qué debo acceder a tus condiciones si yo tengo el poder? —argumentó Alan—. Mientras siga teniendo a la jefa bajo custodia, no puedes exigirme nada.

—Puede que pierdas la alianza con los Mackenzie si no permites que la jefa acuda a la reunión de clanes. Ella es tu jefa absoluta.

—Es mi amante —afirmó Alan sin rodeos.

—Es tu jefa —insistió Neflyte.

—Muy bien —escupió Alan—. Que sea como tú dices. Nos encontraremos aquí en el patio mañana a mediodía.

—Que así sea —dijo Neflyte con sequedad.

—No creas que he cambiado de opinión —le advirtió Alan antes de darle la espalda.

* * *

Alan irrumpió en la habitación de Serena minutos después de que Neflyte se marchara. Ella se puso en pie de un salto y lo miró con cautela al verlo acercarse.

—He oído voces fuera. ¿Qué está pasando?

—Los tuyos quieren celebrar otra reunión de clanes.

—¿Te has mostrado conforme? —Serena trató de no demostrar su emoción para que Alan no cambiara de opinión y se negara a aceptar aquella solicitud.

—Los Mackenzie han dicho que sí, así que no tenía opción. Pero esto no cambiará nada. Tu padre te prometió a mí cuando naciste. Nunca debiste casarte con ese inglés malnacido.

—Me prometieron a ti antes de Culloden. Tanto tu padre como el mío murieron aquel día, y con ellos los planes que hicieron para nosotros. El rey se hizo con Glenmoor y le entregó tanto mis tierras como mi persona a lord Derby. Acéptalo y olvídalo de una vez.

—¡Nunca! —prometió Alan—. Si no puedo casarme contigo, serás mi concubina.

—Dar…_ Alan hizo un movimiento cortante con la mano.

—¿Crees que tu esposo se va a dar prisa en venir a defenderte? Seguramente habrá encontrado otra mujer con la que acostarse y se habrá olvidado de ti._ Serena temía que Alan tuviera razón, pero se negaba a dejarse llevar por la desesperación.

—¿Cuándo va a celebrarse esa reunión?

—Mañana a mediodía. Quieren que estés presente, y no estoy en contra. Supongo que querrán ver que estás sana y salva. Si les das la impresión de lo contrario, mujer, pagarás por ello.

—Tú no me has hecho daño, Alan, sólo me has privado de la libertad.

—Cuando tenga la prueba de que no estás embarazada te convertiré en mi amante —Alan se dio la vuelta para marcharme—. Que duermas bien, Serena Tsukino.

"Nunca seré tu amante", se prometió Serena mientras se preparaba para meterse en la cama. Había sido una estúpida optimista al pensar que podría hacer entrar en razón a Alan. Ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer y se preparó para la confrontación que iba a llegar. Con todos los clanes reunidos en el mismo sitio, no encontraría mejor momento para darle a Alan lo que quería. No le quedaba más opción que abdicar de su posición de jefa a favor de Alan. Una vez hecho aquello, él ya no tendría motivos para retenerla. Sintiéndose mejor de lo que había estado en muchos días, Serena se subió a la cama y se quedó dormida al instante. En algún momento de la noche se despertó por culpa de un dolor tan profundo que sintió como si la estuvieran desgarrando. Echaba de menos a Endimión. Con todas y cada una de las fibras de su ser. Aunque hacía tiempo que se le había retirado la leche, sentía la falta de su hijo en el vacío de sus senos, en la soledad de sus brazos inútiles. Un sollozo le atravesó la garganta al recordar su carita. ¿Se acordaría todavía de ella?

Los pensamientos de Serena giraron hacia Dar. Había tenido muchas horas durante su cautiverio para pensar en las cosas que podría haber hecho de otra forma si le hubieran dado una segunda oportunidad, y se preguntó si alguna vez podría arreglar la situación con su esposo. Se había equivocado en muchos sentidos. Cuando llegó a Londres la primera vez, no tenía ninguna intención de enamorarse del inmoral de su marido. Todo lo que había oído de él indicaba que carecía de carácter, que era completamente decadente, un granuja, un hombre que cambiaba de amante como de camisa. Pero en aquel momento, a Serena no le importó nada de eso. Lo único que quería era un heredero para Glenmoor. Nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que podría enamorarse de su esposo. Dar le había hecho daño, pero seguía siendo tierno con ella. Sentía por su hijo un amor incondicional y su familia lo significaba todo para él. Y tenía buen corazón.

Durante las siguientes semanas creyó que había empezado a sentir algo por ella, y entonces Serena destrozó cualquier esperanza de felicidad que pudieran haber tenido diciéndole que su hijo había muerto. Sin embargo, todavía podían haber disfrutado de un futuro juntos si ella no los hubiera dejado a Endimión y a él en Londres para precipitarse a ayudar a los suyos. Angustiada y llena de remordimientos, Serena terminó durmiéndose por fin. Pero no tuvo sueños plácidos. Invadieron cada rincón de su cuerpo. Soñó con una pasión indescriptible, con un deseo nostálgico, con un amor no correspondido. Tras una noche irregular, se despertó pálida y agotada.

* * *

Dar estaba vestido con una almidonada camisa blanca, la falda escocesa de los Tsukino y la boina de las Tierras Altas con su pluma de gallo calada casi hasta las cejas. Se unió a los habitantes de las Tierras Altas que estaban reunidos en el vestíbulo para desayunar. Si se sentía incómodo por llevar desnudas las rodillas y la parte inferior de las piernas, no dio muestras de ello. Iba vestido como un habitante de las Tierras Altas, y para su sorpresa, aquello le llenaba de orgullo.

—Nadie va a hacer ningún movimiento sin que yo lo ordene —les recordó Dar cuando se levantó de la mesa y arrojó su servilleta—. No quiero que Serena sufra ningún daño. Alan es un cañón cargado, no hace falta que os diga lo que podría hacer si se viera acorralado. ¿Estamos todos de acuerdo?_ Un coro de síes siguió a su corto discurso. —Armaos. No iremos como ovejas al matadero.

Dar se envainó una espada del más fino acero toledano. A diferencia de aquellas espadas tan pesadas y difíciles de manejar que preferían los habitantes de las Tierras Altas, la de Dar era un estoque afilado, más ligero y mortal cuando se blandía con precisión. Era un arma con la que Dar se mostraba muy hábil. Había recibido lecciones de los grandes maestros durante muchos años.

Cuando Dar asintió en silencio con la cabeza, los habitantes de las Tierras Altas salieron por la puerta con los rostros graves, todos y cada uno de ellos dispuestos a luchar en caso de que fuera necesario. Eran tan leales a Serena como ella lo era con ellos. Serena esperaba la llegada de los miembros de su clan en el patio de los Alfa. Los Mackenzie habían llegado antes y estaban hablando con Alan. Parecían incómodos, y Serena no podía culparles. Alan estaba tan decidido a hacerse con el poder para él sólo que hasta algunos de los suyos temían que estuviera yendo demasiado lejos.

Serena miró hacia los páramos cuando el sonido de una música llegó hasta ella gracias a una brisa errante. Habían llegado. Casi doscientos Tsukino y Tenou marchando por el monte al ritmo del lastimero sonido de las gaitas. A Serena se le hinchó el corazón de orgullo. Aquellos eran los miembros de su clan, todos y cada uno de ellos estaban dispuestos a morir por su jefa si lo necesitara. Con los dientes apretados y la mandíbula firme, Serena juró en silencio que no se derramaría ni una sola gota de sangre a cuenta suya. Los aliados de Alan se formaron en línea en el patio. Sus faldas se agitaban con la brisa, y sujetaban las armas apretando los puños. Alan dio un paso adelante. Samuel, el más joven del clan de los Tsukino, avanzó para salir a su encuentro.

—Di a qué habéis venido, Samuel Tsukino —dijo Alan.

—Soltad a la Tsukino.

—Es mi amante. Ya ha compartido mi cama._ Un sonido de dolor escapó por los pálidos labios de Serena.

—¡Malnacido! —gritó Neflyte. Si Samuel no lo hubiera sujetado, se habría lanzado sobre Alan.

—Soltad a nuestra jefa y preparaos para la batalla —repitió Samuel.

—¿Por qué? Su esposo ya no querrá volver con ella, así que yo me la quedo._ Serena vio el peligro. Un gesto para agarrar las armas y se desencadenaría la batalla. No podía permitir que eso ocurriera. Apartando a un lado a los Alfa y los Mackenzie, se colocó entre ellos y sus defensores.

—Que no haya derramamiento de sangre —suplicó—. Tengo una solución —se giró para mirar a Alan—. Voy a hacerte una proposición, una que no podrás rechazar.

—Muy bien, muchacha, suelta tu propuesta —dijo Alan con desprecio—. Pero no creas que podrás enredarnos con tus palabras.

—Todos los miembros del clan que me llaman jefa están reunidos en el mismo lugar.

—¿Dónde quieres llegar, mujer?

—A esto. Ya no quiero seguir siendo jefa —aunque lo dijo con firmeza, sentía una gran tristeza en el corazón. Romper la confianza de su abuelo le resultaba doloroso, pero no se le ocurría otra manera de evitar una masacre. Serena se giró para dirigirse a la multitud allí reunida. —Es mi deseo que aceptéis a Alan Alfa como el nuevo jefe del clan. A cambio, él debe acceder a liberarme sin que haya lucha._ Los Tsukino y los Tenou blandieron sus armas entre gritos de protesta. Serena no había imaginado que sus palabras provocarían semejante tumulto y temió que la batalla fuera a ser inevitable cuando los dos grupos avanzaron el uno hacia el otro con intenciones nada buenas.

De pronto, un hombre se abrió camino a través de la enfurecida multitud. Llevaba puesta la falda de los Tsukino y su característica boina. La camisa blanca se ajustaba a sus anchos hombros, y la falda apenas le cubría hasta las rodillas, dejando al descubierto unas piernas musculosas firmemente plantadas en la tierra. La daga que le colgaba del cinto tenía un aspecto letal, aunque no tanto como la espada que llevaba envainada en la cintura.

La asombrada mirada de Serena se clavó en su rostro. Contuvo dolorosamente la respiración en los pulmones cuando vio los ojos zafiros y amenazantes de Dar. Escuchó cómo Alan soltaba una maldición y se dio cuenta de que ella no era la única que había reconocido al marqués de Derby. Serena hizo amago de acercarse a Dar, pero Alan la agarró y la atrajo hacia sí con brusquedad.

Serena sintió la mirada de Dar deslizándose sobre ella, y estuvo a punto de derrumbarse bajo el peso de su intenso escrutinio. ¿Estaba enfadado con ella? Serena sabía que debía haber escuchado la desvergonzada mentira de Alan respecto a haberla convertido en su amante, y se preguntó si Dar se lo habría creído. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?

—Suéltala —ordenó Dar—. No habrá ningún trato. Serena Tsukino es y será siempre vuestra jefa. Nadie puede arrebatarle eso._ Alan sacó la daga de su cinto con un único y certero movimiento y se la puso a Serena al cuello.

—¿Dónde está tu orgullo, inglés? ¿Es que no te has enterado? Serena es mi puta. He introducido mi miembro dentro de ella._ Serena vio cómo se tensaba el músculo de la mandíbula de Dar y se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo rápidamente el control.

—Serena es mi esposa —declaró con fiereza—. Suéltala ahora mismo o prepárate para defenderte.

—Eres un estúpido, inglés. Ningún hombre de las Tierras Altas arriesgaría su vida por la puta de otro —se mofó Alan.

—Todos nosotros estamos dispuestos a arriesgar nuestra vida por la jefa —gritó Neflyte blandiendo su arma.

—¡Esperad! —ordenó Dar—. Antes de sacar las armas, considerad las consecuencias. La guarnición inglesa de Inverness no queda tan lejos como para que no se enteren de la batalla y vengan a investigar. ¿Es eso lo que queréis? Otros clanes se levantarán en armas para ayudaros. La situación puede empeorar hasta convertirse en otra guerra que sólo traerá destrucción y muerte a las Tierras Altas. La Corona no tolerará un levantamiento. En consecuencia, vendrán más soldados, y por lo tanto habrá más muertes. Perderéis vuestros hogares, a vuestros amigos, a vuestros seres queridos. ¿Estáis dispuestos a renunciar a la libertad que tenéis ahora por la ambición de un solo hombre? _Los Alfa y los Mackenzie intercambiaron miradas nerviosas y se revolvieron incómodos mientras sopesaban las funestas predicciones de Dar.

—No escuchéis a ese inglés malnacido —exclamó Alan presionando la daga en el cuello de Serena.

Dar vio una gota de sangre en la hoja de Alan y se sintió poseído por una furia ciega. Serena parecía tan pálida y tan frágil que temió que Alan le hubiera hecho daño de un modo que no resultaba visible. Si no hubiera estado en juego la vida de Serena no habría dudado en atacar a aquel cobarde. Pero lo que hizo fue continuar tentando a los aliados del jefe de los Alfa.

—Sin duda os acordáis de Culloden. Todos perdisteis a algún ser querido en la batalla, algunos os quedasteis sin hogar cuando la Corona confiscó vuestras tierras. Si seguís al jefe de los Alfa, os arriesgáis a perder todo lo que habéis ganado desde Culloden. Sí, yo soy inglés, pero algún día Glenmoor le pertenecerá a mi heredero, el hijo de Serena, y no quiero ver destrozada esta tierra ni a su gente. Regresad a vuestras casas, Mackenzies. Terminad con esto, Alfas. Este asunto puede y debe resolverse entre Alan y yo.

—¡Quedaos y luchad! —gritó Alan cuando vio cómo los Mackenzie comenzaban a disiparse. Se dieron la vuelta y salieron uno por uno del patio hasta que sólo quedó el jefe de los Mackenzie.

—El inglés tiene razón, Alfa —afirmó—. No podemos permitirnos perder a nuestros hijos, a nuestros padres ni a nuestros hermanos en otra guerra. No me importa robar el ganado de mis vecinos, pero matar a nuestra propia gente no está bien. Los miembros de mi clan se mantendrán firmes en la defensa de la jefa Tsukino._ Y dicho aquello, se giró y siguió a sus hombres de regreso a su propio bastión, dejando a Alan solo con los suyos, que ya habían mostrado su escasa disposición a provocar la destrucción en las Tierras Altas apartándose a una distancia considerable de su jefe.

—Has perdido, Alfa —observó Dar—. Aparta con mucho cuidado la daga del cuello de Serena.

—Esto es sólo entre tú y yo, perro inglés —le espetó Alan apartando la daga del cuello de Serena y enviándola de un empujón hacia Dar.

Serena se tambaleó y fue a parar contra Dar, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo en un revuelo de piernas y faldas. Dar dejó escapar el aire entre los dientes mientas luchaba por recuperar el aliento. Entonces, por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Alan saltar hacia delante y desenvainar su espada. Dar no tenía tiempo de pensar, y mucho menos de reaccionar. Rodeó a Serena con los brazos y giró con ella una décima de segundo antes de que la espada de Alan hiciera una surco en la tierra en la que ellos yacían apenas unos segundos antes. Al instante, una docena de Tsukinos surgieron en su defensa. El mismo número de Alfas salió a su encuentro para recibirlos. Temiendo una auténtica batalla campal, Dar soltó a Serena y la ayudó a ponerse de pie, empujándola hacia Neflyte para que estuviera a salvo. Entonces sacó su espada.

—Esto es entre tú y yo, Alfa. Dejemos que siga así. ¿Tienes valor suficiente para enfrentarte conmigo cara a cara?

—Tengo más valor que tú, inglés —se mofó Alan—. Esa espadita que llevas no puede competir con la mía —miró hacia los miembros de su clan, que estaban todavía posicionados para la batalla y esperaban sus órdenes—.Atrás, Alfas. Voy a enseñarle a Su Excelencia cómo lucha un habitante de las Tierras Altas._ Dar hizo un gesto a los Tsukino para que se retiraran, y se hizo un espacio para los combatientes.

—¡Dar! ¡No!

Dar escuchó el tono de terror de la voz de Serena, pero lo ignoró mientras se concentraba en Alan, comprobando sus debilidades y sus puntos fuertes mientras se movían en círculos. Alan hizo el primer movimiento, amagando en dirección al vientre de Dar. Él lo esquivó con facilidad. Entonces la pelea se desarrolló sin contemplaciones con varios embistes, arremetidas y esquivadas. Alan atacaba con frenesí, alentado por la ira. Los movimientos de Dar eran más calculados y mortalmente certeros.

Se derramó sangre. Dar sangraba por una raja superficial del brazo, y Alan tenía una herida en el muslo. Ninguno de los dos contrincantes estaba todavía gravemente herido. Alan atestaba golpetazos con su pesada espada, poniendo toda su fuerza en ello, mientras que Dar encontraba huecos y se lanzaba a los puntos más vulnerables. No quería matar a Alan, aunque sabía que él lo habría asesinado sin el más leve remordimiento.

El sudor le caía a Dar por los ojos, y se lo limpió con el dorso de la mano, llenándose la frente de sangre. Estaba empezando a sentir un hormigueo en el brazo y se dio cuenta de que debía poner fin a aquello enseguida, antes de que Alan tuviera suerte al atestarle un golpe. Se volvió más agresivo, amagando y haciendo cortes, mientras que Alan no podía hacer otra cosa más que defenderse de las rápidas estocadas de Dar.

Los espectadores tuvieron claro enseguida qué lord Derby no era ningún novato con la espada. Sin duda Alan también se dio cuenta, porque trató de recuperar la ofensiva con varios golpes secos. Pero estaba indefenso ante la superior pericia de Dar. Valiéndose de una hábil maniobra más rápida que el movimiento del ojo, Dar le arrancó a Alan la espada de las manos, que salió volando. Con un giro de muñeca, Dar apretó la mortal punta de su estoque bajo la barbilla de su enemigo.

—¡Ya me tienes, malnacido! —bramó Alan—. Vamos, mátame._ Dar se sintió tentado a hacerlo. Alan había tocado a Serena, le había arrebatado algo que era sólo de Dar, y merecía morir. Apretó la mandíbula y flexionó la muñeca. Serena apareció de pronto corriendo hacia él con una súplica reflejada en los ojos.

—¡No, Dar! No le mates._ Él la miró sorprendido.

—¿Quieres que viva? ¿Después de lo que te ha hecho?

—No es… tú no lo entiendes. No lo mates, Dar, por favor._ A regañadientes, Dar bajó muy despacio la punta de la espada.

—Muy bien. Puede conservar su miserable vida, pero sólo si se pone de rodillas a tus pies y te jura fidelidad delante de los suyos._ Alan parecía a punto de estallar. Tenía el rostro rojo e hinchado y los ojos entornados. Dar temió que fuera a negarse. —¿Y bien? ¿Qué va a ser, Alfa? ¿La muerte o jurarle fidelidad a la jefa?_ Alan miró a su alrededor con expresión enloquecida hasta que finalmente la clavó en su espada, que estaba unos centímetros más allá. Dar le dio rápidamente una patada para alejarla de él.

—¡Eres un malnacido! Elijo vivir —espetó Alan arrodillándose torpemente sobre el polvo a los pies de Serena.

—Pronuncia el juramento —le ordenó Dar.

—Juro…

Alan se desplomó de pronto, y cuando se levantó tenía una daga en la mano. Antes de que Dar pudiera sacar su estoque, Alan arrojó la daga por la punta directamente al corazón de Dar. Dar se agachó, pero no con la suficiente rapidez. La daga le acertó en el centro del pecho. Escuchó gritar a Serena y luego todo se volvió oscuro mientras caía de rodillas y se desplomaba contra el suelo.


	22. Capítulo 20

**¡Hola a todas de nuevo! Os dejo los dos últimos capítulos, espero que la historia no haya defraudado. El 21 contiene lemon. Besos y abrazos para todas. Mil gracias por leerme.  
**

**Capítulo 20**

—¿Vivirá? —preguntó Serena angustiada con la vista clavada en el pálido rostro de Dar. Estaba tan blanco, tan indefenso, que Serena temió que las grandes cualidades de Circonia para la sanación no fueran suficientes para salvarle.

—Tu hombre tiene la suerte del mismísimo diablo —aseguró Circonia—. Si el botón de la camisa no hubiera desviado la punta de la daga de Alan, ahora estaría muerto. Es un milagro que esa punta afilada no le haya agujereado el corazón ni se le haya clavado en un pulmón. En cualquier caso, Su Excelencia está muy enfermo. He hecho todo lo que he podido por él. Sólo Dios sabe si vivirá o morirá.

—¡No va a morir! —exclamó Serena con fiereza—. Si Alan no estuviera muerto, lo remataría yo misma por lo que le ha hecho a Dar.

—Alan Alfa ha llevado la vergüenza a su clan. Nadie culpa a Neflyte por acabar con su miserable vida.

—Creí que Fiore Alfa exigiría sangre de los Tsukino por la muerte de su hermano, pero Fiore es más inteligente que Alan —respondió Serena—. Controló a los miembros de su clan antes de que hubiera derramamiento de sangre y se arrodilló ante mí para ofrecerme su fidelidad y la de los suyos. Por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, siento que por fin han terminado las fricciones entres los Alfa y los Tsukino. Los habitantes de las Tierras Altas ya tenemos suficientes problemas con los ingleses como para además andar peleando entre nosotros._ Circonia le subió la sábana a Dar hasta la barbilla y le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

—Tienes toda la razón, muchacha.

—Ve a descansar un rato, Circonia. Yo me quedaré con Dar.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí. No podría dormir estando él así._ Serena acercó una silla a la cama y tomó una de las inertes manos de Dar entre las suyas, intentando insuflarle su propia vida. Se quedó sentada a su lado todo el día y toda la noche, negándose a levantarse cuando Lita se ofreció a ocupar su sitio al lado de Dar. Serena quería ser la primera persona que viera cuando se despertara.

El miedo fue el fiel compañero de Serena durante aquellas largas horas. No tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionaría Dar con ella cuando recobrara la conciencia. ¿Habría creído a Alan cuando afirmó que era su amante? ¿Qué le había llevado hasta las Tierras Altas? Debió partir de Londres poco después que ella, porque había llegado a Glenmoor sólo unos días más tarde de que lo hiciera Serena.

Serena apenas se apartó de la cama de Dar durante los siguientes tres días. Durante aquel tiempo permaneció en estado de coma y con fiebre. Circonia le administraba su dosis de té hecho con raíces de mandrágora para aliviar el dolor, y le aplicaba un ungüento de caléndula en la herida cada vez que le cambiaba el vendaje. También le preparó un brebaje de hierbas que Serena le daba pacientemente con la cuchara para bajarle la fiebre. Luego le masajeaba a conciencia la garganta hasta que tragaba. Al quinto día, Dar abrió los ojos y pronunció su primera palabra después de haber resultado herido.

—Serena…_ Ella experimentó una increíble oleada de felicidad cuando le escuchó susurrar su nombre.

—Estoy aquí, Dar._ Aunque ensombrecidos por el dolor, los ojos de Dar se mostraban claros y lúcidos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo…?_ Serena le puso un dedo en los labios.

—No hables. Guarda tus fuerzas. Llevas así cinco días, pero estás mejorando.

Dar se la quedó mirando, concentrándose en sus palabras. Serena le apretó la mano y él le devolvió el gesto para indicarle que lo había entendido. Observó su rostro. Parecía agotada. ¿Habría estado sentada allí con él durante los cinco días enteros? Serena había pasado por demasiadas cosas; no quería que pusiera en riesgo su propia salud haciendo de enfermera. La boca de Dar se movió sin emitir ningún sonido durante unos instantes antes de ser capaz de formar las palabras que quería decir. Pero estaba tan cansado que no sabía si sería capaz de mantenerse despierto el tiempo necesario para hacer oír sus deseos.

—Serena…

—Sí.

—No quiero que…_ El esfuerzo que hizo por terminar la frase le venció. No pudo completar todas las palabras, y cerró los ojos.

Serena se sintió presa de la angustia. Comprendía perfectamente lo que Dar estaba tratando de decirle. Deseaba comunicarle que no quería tenerla cerca. Una punzada de dolor se le clavó en las entrañas. Le había mentido demasiadas veces como para que Dar creyera que no había pasado nada entre Alan y ella. Oh, Cielos, ¿qué podía hacer?

Transcurrió un día más antes de que Circonia asegurara que Dar estaba fuera de peligro y se encontraba camino de la recuperación. Serena sintió como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima, pero ahora tenía que enfrentarse a un miedo todavía mayor. Cuando Dar se recuperara de su herida, ¿cortaría todos los lazos que lo unían a ella y le negaría el acceso a Endimión? A lo largo del día, había momentos en los que Dar estaba consciente, y Serena esperó a que sacara el tema al que se había referido tan brevemente el día anterior. Cuando entró para darle un poco del caldo que Circonia había preparado para él, lo encontró despierto.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Espantosamente mal… ¿Qué… qué ha pasado?

—¿No te acuerdas?

—Vagamente.

—Venciste limpiamente a Alan en duelo y le diste la opción de jurar fidelidad o aceptar la muerte. Se arrodilló a mis pies como si fuera a pronunciar el juramento, pero lo que hizo fue sacar la daga y lanzártela. El botón de tu camisa desvió la trayectoria que iba directa a tu corazón, aunque te hirió de gravedad. Has tenido mucha suerte, Dar.

—¿A quién tengo que agradecerle que me haya salvado la vida?

—Principalmente a Circonia. Tiene muchos conocimientos en sanación._ Dar se quedó mirando a Serena en silencio embelesado. Ella se revolvió inquieta ante aquella mirada tan profunda y deseó que él dijera de una vez lo que estaba pensando. —¿De qué se trata, Dar? ¿Ocurre algo?

—Pareces agotada. ¿Te encuentras bien? —Dar se frotó las sienes—. No puedo pensar con claridad. Me parece recordar… —la voz le falló—. Creí que te había dicho que no quería que…_ Serena posó un dedo sobre sus labios.

—No hables más. Ya sé lo que quieres decirme._ Dar parecía confuso.

—¿Ah, sí?

—No quiero hablar de eso ahora. Estás demasiado débil para mantener una conversación tan seria. Sé perfectamente lo que estás intentando decirme, Dar, y pronto hablaremos de ello, pero no ahora.

—No entiendo nada de lo que dices, así que tal vez tengas razón. No pienso con la suficiente claridad como para entenderte. Sólo dime una cosa, ¿qué ha sido de Alan?

—Neflyte lo mató. Si no lo hubiera hecho él, habría sido Samuel. Pero todo ha salido bien. Fiore es ahora el jefe de los Alfa, y no es tan ambicioso ni exaltado como Alan. No habrá más enfrentamientos._ Serena se dio cuenta de que Dar no la había oído, porque tenía los ojos cerrados y el pecho le subía y le bajaba cadenciosamente. Salió de puntillas de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

—No puedes estar hablando en serio, muchacha —afirmó Lita mientras Serena metía ropa en un bolsa de viaje.

—No puedo seguir esperando, Lita. La única razón por la que me he quedado tanto tiempo aquí ha sido para asegurarme de que Dar se iba a recuperar. No ha dicho nada que indique que quiera que me quede o que le importe.

—¿Te ha dicho que no te quiere cerca?

—Sí. Dijo esas palabras alta y claramente. Cuando Dar se recupere y regrese a Londres, me impedirá la entrada en su casa. No volveré a ver a mi hijo.

—¿Qué maldad se te ha ocurrido ahora, muchacha?

—Ninguna maldad, Lita. Esto es supervivencia. No puedo vivir sin Endimión. Voy a ir a Londres, y esa es mi última palabra.

—¿Y dónde iréis Endimión y tú?

—No lo sé, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo. Dar no nos buscará eternamente. En Londres está muy distraído. Una nueva mujer. Un tugurio de juego. Las carreras. Enseguida lo retomará donde lo dejó y se paseará por la ciudad con una nueva amante.

—¿Estás segura, Serena? ¿Has averiguado ya qué trajo a Dar hasta Glenmoor?

—Yo… no tengo tiempo. Tengo que hacer esto, Lita, por el bien de mi hijo. Me necesita, y yo lo necesito a él.

—¿Amas a Dar?_ Serena soltó una carcajada amarga.

—¿Amarlo? Estoy loca por él aunque no me servirá de nada. Le he hecho daño, le he mentido, le he engañado. ¿Cómo voy a esperar que me perdone? Él nunca comprenderá mi lealtad hacia el clan, porque nunca se ha tomado ninguna responsabilidad en serio. No es que rehúya los compromisos, es que, sencillamente, no ha conseguido que nada le interese más que su propio placer. Pocas búsquedas útiles mantienen su atención durante un rato largo, a menos que le proporcionen algún tipo de perverso deleite.

—Lo juzgas con mucha severidad, muchacha._ Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Serena.

—¿Es que no lo ves? Tengo que juzgarlo con dureza o no seré capaz de dejarlo, tanto es el amor que siento por él. Ya casi he terminado el equipaje. ¿Te importa decirle a Neflyte que traiga el coche?

—Sí, se lo diré.

—Espera, Lita. Lamento apartar otra vez a Neflyte de Artemís y de ti, pero esta vez no será por mucho tiempo. Lo enviaré de vuelta en cuanto llegue a Londres.

—¿Qué le voy a decir a Su Excelencia?

—La verdad. Dile que echo de menos a Endimión. No necesita saber nada más.

—¿Nos avisarás cuando te asientes en algún lado?

—Sí. No te preocupes, Lita. Endimión y yo estaremos bien. Esta vez no cometeré el error de quedarme donde Dar pueda encontrarnos.

—Que Dios te acompañe, Serena.

* * *

Dar estaba inquieto y extrañamente agitado. No había visto a Serena en todo el día y confiaba en que se debiera a estuviera descansando. Había pasado demasiadas horas cuidando de él, y eso se notaba. Tenía el rostro pálido y demacrado, y la frágil piel de debajo de los ojos se mostraba amoratada con sombras oscuras. Tanto Circonia como Lita habían entrado y salido de su habitación en varias ocasiones, pero ninguna de las dos parecía dispuesta a quedarse a charlar. Dar tenía la impresión de que no era el mejor de los pacientes. Estaba tan débil que no podía hacer por sí mismo ni la menor de las tareas, algo que le resultaba extremadamente embarazoso. Aunque aquella idea le irritara, temía que la recuperación iba a ser larga. Odiaba tener que dejar a Endimión tanto tiempo sin sus padres, pero no había más remedio. Cuando Serena y él regresaran a Londres, empezarían de nuevo como una auténtica familia.

Adquirir responsabilidades era algo nuevo para Dar, y tener un hijo había cambiado por completo su visión del mundo. No le importaba que Alan hubiera forzado a Serena, porque sabía que no era algo que ella hubiera deseado. Rezaba para que algún día Serena pudiera olvidar tan traumática experiencia. No había querido hablar de lo ocurrido entre Alan y ella, y Dar estaba deseando decirle que para él no era algo importante. Ahora incluso comprendía por qué Serena se había marchado de Londres a pesar de su oposición.

Entendía muchas cosas gracias al esclarecedor sermón de Rei. Serena y él tenían muchas cosas que resolver si querían salvar su matrimonio, pero para Dar, valía la pena hacer el esfuerzo por su futura felicidad. Al día siguiente se sintió en cierto modo más fuerte y esperó ansioso la visita de Serena. Comenzó a notar los primeros síntomas de desazón cuando fue Lita en lugar de Serena quien le llevó el desayuno de caldo y gachas.

—¿Serena está enferma? —preguntó tras tragar obedientemente la primera cuchara llena de gachas que Lita le ofreció.

—No._ Dar tragó otra cucharada.

—Puedo comer yo solo.

—Todavía no estás suficientemente fuerte.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no dejas de tratarme como a un niño? ¿Dónde está Serena? Dile que quiero verla._ Los labios de Lita se convirtieron en una línea fina.

—No está aquí.

—¡No está aquí! —Dar trató de incorporarse, pero el dolor y la debilidad lo obligaron a volver a recostarse—. ¿Dónde está? —preguntó más razonablemente.

—Echaba de menos a su hijo._ Dar sintió como si el mundo se hubiera partido por la mitad.

—¿Me estás diciendo que Serena se ha ido a Londres? ¿Sin decirme nada?

—Sigues siendo tan agudo como siempre —respondió Lita con sequedad.

—¿Ha dejado algún mensaje para mí?_ Lita negó con la cabeza y trató de pasarle otra cucharada llena de gachas entre los dientes apretados. Dar maldijo y le apartó la mano. Las gachas se esparcieron por todas partes. —¡Maldita sea! Llévate estas malditas gachas y tráeme algo sustancial de comer. Cuanto antes recupere las fuerzas, antes podré salir de esta cama.

—Tu estómago no puede aguantarlo.

—¡Al diablo con mi estómago! ¡Al diablo esta casa entera y al diablo mi esposa! ¿Cómo es posible que una mujer tan menuda provoque semejante torbellino en mi vida? Serena no me ha traído más que problemas desde el día en que entró en aquel baile de máscaras en Londres. Es impertinente, contradictoria y exasperante.

—Es normal que alguien que está enamorado piense así —observó Lita.

Dar soltó una maldición. ¡Amor! ¿De qué servía el amor si su obstinada esposa lo desafiaba cada dos por tres? Cuando la alcanzara, la sacudiría hasta que le castañearan los dientes; le haría ampollas en su hermoso trasero… le haría el amor hasta que no pudiera caminar. Sabía perfectamente por qué había partido tan repentinamente hacia Londres. Pretendía llevarse a su hijo y desaparecer una vez más. ¡Maldición!

La recuperación de Dar fue demasiado lenta para su gusto. Transcurrió una semana antes de que pudiera moverse sin sufrir un dolor insoportable. Pasó otra semana más antes de que se sintiera lo suficientemente fuerte como para salir de Glenmoor.

* * *

Serena llegó a Londres sin sufrir ningún percance, sorprendida al encontrarse a Rei y a su tía viviendo en casa de Dar. Y le sorprendió más todavía la cálida bienvenida que le dispensó la hermana de Dar.

—¡Serena! —exclamó la joven al verla—. ¡Estás en casa! Endimión estará encantado de verte. ¿Dónde está Dar?

—Dar sigue en Glenmoor —aseguró Serena respondiendo al cálido abrazo de Rei—. Necesito ver a Endimión primero, y después te lo explicaré todo. Espero que se acuerde de mí._ Al principio Endimión se mostró tímido, pero no transcurrió mucho tiempo antes de que la familiaridad de la voz de su madre rompiera cualquier reticencia y se colgara de ella como si no quisiera dejarla marchar nunca.

—Me ha gustado cuidar de él, Serena —aseguró Rei—. Mimet ha sido de gran ayuda, y también Zoycite. Endimión no está tomando mucho pecho ahora, así que la nodriza se ha mudado otra vez a su propia casa. Sólo viene por las noches, para la toma de antes de dormir. Oh, mira, el corderito se ha quedado dormido en tu hombro._ Las lágrimas de Serena fluyeron libremente mientras le palmeaba suavemente el hombro y canturreaba.

—No quiero acostarlo —se acercó a una mecedora y lo acunó entre sus brazos. Rei agarró un taburete y se sentó a sus pies.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido en Glenmoor? —preguntó ansiosa—. ¿Dónde está Dar? ¿Por qué no ha venido contigo?_ Serena era consciente de que le debía una explicación a Rei, pero temía que la hermana de Dar la condenaría como había hecho él. Aspiró con fuerza el aire para tranquilizarse.

—Dar resultó herido de gravedad. Me quedé a su lado hasta que estuve segura de que se recuperaría._ Rei se puso de pie de un salto.

—¡Herido! ¿Quién fue?

—Alan Alfa. El jefe de los Alfa me secuestró de mi cama y me mantuvo prisionera en su casa. Pretendía convertirme en su amante y reclamar el liderazgo del clan. Dio por sentado que Dar no me querría después de… después de haberme mancillado._ Rei se quedó boquiabierta.

—¡Qué terrible para ti!

—Los habitantes de las Tierras Altas juegan con sus propias reglas —explicó Serena—. La mayoría de los maridos se niega a recibir de nuevo a sus esposas después de que sus secuestradores las hayan violado.

—Pero eso es muy injusto —argumentó Rei.

—Sí, pero así funciona el sistema a pesar del hecho de que las esposas robadas son las víctimas.

—Dar no es así —insistió Rei.

—Alan Alfa se jactó delante de Dar de que yo era su amante.

—¿Y era cierto?

—No. Si Alfa me hubiera tomado por la fuerza, habría encontrado la manera de terminar con su miserable vida. Pero no importa si era verdad o mentira; Dar le creyó —un sollozo se le quedó atrapado en la garganta—. Dar no me quiere a su lado, Rei.

—Oh, vamos, eso no es en absoluto propio de Dar. Sabe por qué le mentiste respecto a Endimión. Se lo conté todo. Siento haber tenido que traicionar tu secreto, pero la situación lo exigía. ¿Por qué crees que apareció Dar en Glenmoor cuando lo hizo? Estaba preocupado por ti._ A Serena se le encogió el corazón. ¿Podía ser eso verdad?

—Dar no pudo haber llegado en mejor momento, aunque pagó un alto precio por ello. Su vida pendió de un hilo durante más días de lo que quiero recordar. Pero ahora, gracias a Dios, va camino de recuperarse completamente.

—¿Por qué no estás con él?

—Ya te lo he dicho. Dar no me quiere a su lado. Tenía buenas razones para creer que intentaría alejarme de su vida y de la de Endimión en cuanto regresara a Londres, así que decidí tomar yo misma cartas en el asunto.

—¿Has hablado de esto con Dar?

—Fue muy claro al decirme que no me quería cerca. ¿De qué más había que hablar?

—Está claro que le entendiste mal —insistió Rei—. Dar te ama. ¿Por qué crees que dejó a Endimión y partió a toda prisa hacia Glenmoor? Tú no lo viste cuando se marchó, Serena. Estaba tan preocupado y con tantas ganas de llegar hasta ti que se negó a esperar la ayuda de Armando. Conozco a mi hermano. Aunque Alan te hubiera forzado, eso no supondría para él ninguna diferencia. Su vida dista mucho de ser ejemplar.

—No es lo mismo y tú lo sabes. La sociedad cuenta con parámetros diferentes para los hombres que para las mujeres.

—Sí, lo sé muy bien —respondió Rei de mal humor—. Algún día alguien volverá la ciudad de Londres del revés. Pero aparte de todo esto, no puedes marcharte, Serena. Tienes que intentar salvar tu matrimonio, se lo debes a Endimión. ¿Acaso pretendes pasarte el resto de tu vida huyendo? Eso es lo que ocurrirá y tú lo sabes, porque Dar no descansará hasta dar con vosotros.

Serena permaneció pensativa, reflexionando sobre las palabras de Rei. Dar había ido a Glenmoor, y la había rescatado de una situación peligrosa. Su coraje había solucionado las desavenencias entre clanes y por su culpa había recibido una herida grave. ¿Podría ser cierto? ¿Habría malinterpretado a Dar? Estaba muy enfermo. Tal vez entendió mal sus palabras a causa de su propio sentimiento de culpa. ¿Cómo iba a funcionar su matrimonio si no merecía la confianza de su esposo? Sin embargo, a veces sucedían milagros. Si Dar de verdad la amaba, como Rei había dicho, entonces existía una posibilidad de ser feliz, porque _ella_ amaba a Dar más allá de toda lógica.

—No voy a permitir que te vayas, Serena —aseguró Rei con convicción.

—No puedo soportar la idea de perder a Endimión.

—Tú amas a Dar.

—Con toda mi alma y todo mi corazón._ Rei suspiró con gesto soñador.

—Ojala yo pudiera vivir un amor así al menos una vez en la vida. Armando ya está hablando de buscarme marido.

—No te obligará a casarte con alguien que no apruebes, ¿verdad?

—Dice que no, pero no quiere que termine siendo una solterona —Rei alzó la barbilla—. No me casaré con ningún hombre del que no esté enamorada. Pero dejemos de hablar de mí. Si te vas ahora cometerás el mayor error de tu vida._ Serena hubiera dado cualquier cosa por creer a Rei. No era demasiado descabellado creer que Dar la amaba, ¿verdad? Los sueños a veces se hacían realidad, ¿no era cierto?

—Sí, Rei, me quedaré, aunque tal vez me arrepienta mientras viva.

* * *

Dar llegó a Londres sin problemas. Fue un viaje largo y difícil debido a la herida, todavía reciente, y a sus debilitadas fuerzas. Había rechazado el ofrecimiento de Samuel y de Neflyte para acompañarlo y emprendió el camino solo. Dar no podía soportar la idea de regresar a su mansión vacía, así que guió su cansada montura hacia casa de Armando. De todas maneras quería hablar con Rei por si existía una remota posibilidad de que supiera dónde se había llevado Serena a Endimión.

Dar no se había creído ni por un momento que Serena hubiera regresado a Londres sólo porque echaba de menos a su hijo. Su instinto le decía que encontraría la mansión de los Derby vacía, a excepción de los criados. No tenía ni idea de por qué Serena le había vuelto a dejar. Creía haber dejado claro que no le importaba lo que Alfa le hubiera hecho, pero todavía tenía la memoria nublada respecto a lo que le había dicho exactamente. No había sido el mejor momento para enzarzarse en una discusión seria. Estaba claro que Dar había dicho algo que la había hecho salir huyendo.

Dar se bajó del caballo, pasó las riendas alrededor de uno de los postes de la verja de hierro y subió los escalones de entrada de la mansión Mansfield, la elegante casa de Armando. Llamó a la puerta y recibió respuesta de inmediato. El circunspecto mayordomo de Armando mantuvo la puerta abierta mientras Dar entraba.

—Buenas noches, milord. Lord Mansfield no se encuentra en casa, pero lady Rei está en la salita con su tía.

—Gracias, Farthingale. No hace falta que me acompañes.

—Como deseéis, milord._ Dar se detuvo en el umbral. No le sorprendió ver a Rei recorriendo la salita arriba y abajo con gran agitación mientras le exponía animadamente algo a la tía Neheremia, que asentía de vez en cuando con la cabeza en plácido gesto de acuerdo.

—¿Qué puede estar reteniéndole, tía? —exclamó Rei—. Oh, cómo desearía que Armando no estuviera en uno de sus misteriosos viajes. Él sabría lo que hay que hacer. ¿Y si las heridas de Dar son más graves de lo que nos han hecho creer?

—¿Estás preocupada por mí, Rei? —preguntó Dar irrumpiendo en la salita—. Como puedes comprobar, estoy perfectamente.

—¡Dar! —gritó Rei arrojándose a sus brazos—. ¡Creí que nunca llegarías! —la joven lo mantuvo a la distancia de sus brazos y lo observó con mirada crítica—. No tienes buen aspecto. Estás demasiado pálido y muy delgado. Serena nos dijo que te habían herido.

—¿Qué más te dijo Serena? —le preguntó Dar con aspereza. Rei le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

—¿No has ido todavía a tu casa?

—No. No podía soportar la idea de una casa vacía esperándome. Es extraño, porque antes nunca me había importado.

—¿Has despedido a la servidumbre?

—Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero —Dar le escudriñó el rostro—. ¿Sabes dónde se ha llevado Serena a Endimión? ¿Cómo has podido permitir que se lo llevara?

—Estás muy alterado, Dar. Siéntate. Pediré que te traigan una botella del mejor brandy de Armando._ Dar se dejó caer en la silla más cercana, reclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

—¿Seguro que estás bien, querido? —preguntó la tía Neheremia solícita—. ¿Quieres que mande a buscar al médico?

—Me encuentro bien, sólo estoy cansado —la tranquilizó Dar aceptando el trago de brandy que Farthingale acababa de traerle—. Tenía la esperanza de encontrar a Armando en casa. Podría necesitar su ayuda para encontrar a Serena y a mi hijo._ Rei y Neheremia intercambiaron una mirada cómplice por encima de la cabeza inclinada de Dar.

—Armando no ha regresado todavía —dijo Rei—. Estoy muy preocupada por él. Lleva fuera más tiempo del habitual y nadie sabe nada de él. Me inquietan esos misteriosos asuntos que le obligan a marcharse con tanta frecuencia.

—Volverá muy pronto —predijo Dar.

—Vete a casa, Dar —le aconsejó Rei—. Tienes aspecto de estar agotado.

—No quiero volver a casa para encontrarme con un cuarto infantil vacío y la ausencia de mi esposa. Pero tienes razón, Rei. Estoy cansado. No quiero preocuparos con mis problemas —Dar dejó a un lado el brandy y se levantó de la silla—. Buenas noches, señoras.

—Deberías habérselo contado —la regañó Neheremia cuando Dar se hubo marchado. Rei le dirigió una sonrisa traviesa.

—Me encantaría ver la cara de Dar cuando entre en su casa y se encuentre con Serena y Endimión —Rei entrelazó las manos y suspiró—. ¿No es romántico? ¿Crees que vendrá algún hermoso príncipe azul y me hará perder completamente la cabeza por amor?

—No te hagas ilusiones, querida —le reprendió la tía Neheremia—. Las mujeres tenemos que ser prácticas. Te casarás con alguien que te convenga. Alguien de buena cuna que sepa manejar tanto tu fortuna como la suya propia._ Rei esbozó una enigmática sonrisa.

"No si puedo evitarlo", prometió en silencio. "Si decido casarme, lo haré con el hombre que amo, aunque sea un campesino. Será alguien que me enamorará completamente y me jurará amor eterno. No me conformaré con un duque gordo ni con un conde que necesite una yegua de cría."

* * *

Como era tarde y estaba cansado, Dar se dirigió directamente a su casa. Por desgracia no fue capaz de encontrar la llave. Sabía que Pemburton estaba dormido, así que llamó con fuerza a la puerta de entrada para despertarlo. Le pareció que transcurría una eternidad hasta que su mayordomo abrió la puerta. Llevaba puesta una camisa de dormir y un batín atado flojo que caía alrededor de sus ángulos huesudos y sus delgados pies. Un gorro de dormir con borla, torcido de manera ridícula, descansaba en lo alto de su cabeza de escaso pelo gris. Dar sintió ganas de reír, pero sabía que su circunspecto mayordomo se ofendería.

—Bienvenido a casa, Milord —entonó Pemburton con sequedad.


	23. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21**

—Gracias, Pemburton —dijo Dar mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras—. No me vendría mal un baño caliente y algo ligero para comer.

—Muy bien, mi señor —respondió Pemburton, como si solicitar un baño caliente y comida a aquellas horas de la noche fuera algo completamente normal.

Dar estaba absolutamente exhausto y de bastante mal humor. Si las cosas hubieran sido como antes, no se hubiera dirigido directamente a casa. Habría ido a uno de sus clubes, o a White's para buscar alguna mujer dispuesta. Pero sinceramente, aunque hubiera tenido ánimo para ello, no estaba interesado en ninguna otra mujer. A lord Pecado le había sucedido algo completamente inesperado desde que Serena Tsukino irrumpió en su vida de manera tan inopinada. Se había enamorado de su esposa y tenía un hijo al que adoraba. ¿Volvería a verlos alguna vez? ¿Qué diablos había impulsado a Serena a salir de Glenmoor con semejante precipitación?

Dar se detuvo delante de la puerta del cuarto de su hijo y se sintió tentado a abrirla aunque sólo fuera para mirar la cuna en la que Endimión solía dormir. Pero la desilusión que supondría entrar en un cuarto vacío lo disuadió, y continuó rumbo a su propia habitación. Una vez dentro se dirigió de inmediato a la licorera que había sobre el tocador y se sirvió dos dedos en una copa de cristal. Con la bebida en la mano, se acercó a la ventana y se quedó mirando fijamente la oscura calle. Tenía la cabeza llena de oscuros pensamientos. Un criado de ojos somnolientos se acercó a encender el fuego de la chimenea, distrayendo así a Dar de sus pensamientos taciturnos. Poco después llegó la bañera, seguida de unos muchachos que cargaban las ollas de agua fría y caliente. Dar se desvistió y se metió en el agua suspirando de placer. Pemburton llegó con un plato ligero de carne, queso, pan y fruta. Colocó una mesita cerca de la bañera y depositó allí la bandeja.

—¿Necesitáis algo más, milord?

—Vuelve a la cama, Pemburton, yo me encargo. Pero deja la licorera de brandy en la mesita antes de salir.

Dar picoteó un poco la comida y finalmente decidió que no tenía hambre. Volvió a llenar la copa de brandy y bebió muy despacio. Pero incluso el embriagador sabor del brandy se empañó tras unos instantes, y Dar dejó la copa en la mesita, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta apoyarla en el borde de la bañera y cerró los ojos.

* * *

Serena se despertó de golpe de un sueño profundo debido a los ruidos procedentes de la habitación de Dar. ¡Por fin estaba allí! Había esperado tanto tiempo su regreso que ahora que por fin había llegado no podía dejar de temblar. Oh, ¿por qué habría escuchado Rei? ¿Y si Dar la rechazaba? ¿Y si la enviaba de vuelta a Glenmoor sin Endimión? Perseguida por los demonios que ella misma había creado, Serena decidió que sólo había un modo de averiguar las respuestas a todas aquellas preguntas. La habitación de Dar estaba separada de la suya por una puerta. Lo único que tenía que hacer era cruzarla y conocer su destino.

Le haría entender cuánto lo amaba, prometió mientras se bajaba de la cama y se acercaba descalza y sin hacer ruido hasta la puerta. Recogiendo los destrozados vestigios de valor que le quedaban, Serena abrió la puerta y miró en el interior de la habitación de Dar. La estancia estaba tenuemente iluminada por un alegre fuego que saltaba y crepitaba en la chimenea. Delante del hogar se había colocado una bañera. Lo único que podía ver de Dar era su cabeza apoyada contra el borde y los brazos estirados a los costados. Parecía dormido.

Despertar a Dar y sobresaltarle no le pareció una buena idea. Entonces deslizó la mirada hacia la cama, y una misteriosa sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios. No importaba la frecuencia con la que Dar y ella discutieran; sus cuerpos siempre parecían estar perfectamente sincronizados el uno con el otro. Dar no se movió cuando Serena pasó de puntillas por delante de la bañera, ni al parecer tampoco escuchó el susurro de ropa cuando se despojó del camisón y subió a la cama. Entonces se dispuso a esperar con el cuerpo tembloroso por la emoción.

El tiempo quedó suspendido, y sólo continuó su curso cuando Dar finalmente se despertó y se levantó majestuosamente de la bañera. A Serena se le quedó el aire atrapado en la garganta mientras él se secaba frente al fuego con la toalla. Estaba más delgado de cómo ella lo recordaba, pero su cuerpo no había perdido ni un ápice de su atractivo. El cuerpo de Serena se hinchó de deseo, pidiendo a gritos sentir, que lo tocaran, que lo besaran. Dar le estaba dando la espalda. Tenía los labios secos, y se los humedeció mientras clavaba la vista en los firmes montículos de sus nalgas, recordando la sensación de su suave tirantez bajo sus manos.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, Serena contuvo un gemido. Incluso en posición de descanso era un hombre generosamente dotado. Excitado resultaba magnifico. Serena contuvo la respiración y se quedó paralizada cuando Dar arrojó la toalla al suelo y se acercó a la cama. La cama estaba en un rincón en sombras hasta el que no llegaba el reflejo de la luz del fuego. Serena sintió cómo el colchón se hundía cuando Dar se metió en la cama, y lo escuchó suspirar mientras se subía las sábanas hasta la cintura.

Una ráfaga de aire perfumado rozó el rostro de Dar cuando se giró hacia un lado. El aliento de otra persona le besó la mejilla, y contuvo la respiración con asombro. Estiró los brazos temblorosos por la cama y tocó una piel cálida y suave que le resultaba tan familiar, tan querida, que el corazón le dio un vuelco de alegría.

—¿Serena?

Encontró su rostro y lo sujetó entre sus fuertes manos, maldiciendo a la oscuridad que ocultaba sus hermosas facciones. A Dar le latía el corazón con fuerza contra las costillas mientras le deslizaba el pulgar por los labios y guiaba su boca hacia la suya. Serena le correspondió. Fue un beso potente, embriagador; el calor y el sabor de Serena despertaban sus sentidos, provocándole un deseo casi insoportable. Volvió a besarla una y otra vez, explorando su boca a conciencia con la lengua mientras le deslizaba las manos por las exuberantes curvas. Todas las mentiras y los engaños del pasado desaparecieron como si nunca hubieran existido. Dar deseaba estrecharla así entre sus brazos para siempre, sentir su suavidad, llenarla de él y no dejarla nunca marchar.

—No estés enfadado conmigo —susurró Serena cuando Dar apartó la boca.

—¿Por qué te fuiste de Glenmoor?_ A Serena le temblaba la voz.

—Dijiste que no me querías._ Dar se echó un poco hacia atrás, asombrado.

—¿Cuándo dije yo eso?

—Tal vez… tal vez te entendiera mal.

—Está claro que sí —aseguró Dar con sequedad—. Estaba tan confundido cuando te marchaste que no sabía qué pensar. Lita dijo que echabas de menos a Endimión, y eso podía entenderlo. Lo que no entendía era que te hubieras marchado sin decirme nada. Tenía miedo de que te llevaras a Endimión y huyeras. Estaba enfadado. Muy enfadado. Sobre todo conmigo mismo, porque estaba demasiado débil para impedírtelo. _Serena le acarició el rostro.

—Te amo, Dar. Siempre te he amado.

—No más mentiras, Serena.

—No más mentiras, Dar. Quiero hablarte de Alan y de lo que ocurrió mientras fui su prisionera._ Él le colocó un dedo sobre los labios.

—No me importa lo que ocurriera. Eres mía. Yo te he tenido durante más tiempo que él.

—¡Pero eso es lo que estoy intentando decirte! Alan nunca me tuvo en ese sentido. Te mintió. Quería que pensaras que me había violado. Sabía que no me querrías contigo después de que él me hubiera… me hubiera mancillado.

—Estaba equivocado, Serena. Te habría querido de todas maneras.

—¿De veras?

—De veras._ Ella dejó escapar un ligero suspiro de felicidad.

—Rei dijo que me seguiste hasta Glenmoor porque temías que Alan me hiciera daño.

—A mí me contó que me mentiste sobre mi hijo porque querías protegerme de Alan Alfa. Creo que le debemos mucho a mi hermana por su incapacidad para guardar secretos.

—Me disuadió para que no me marchara, pero he estado muy asustada. Temía que me enviaras de regreso a Glenmoor sin Endimión.

—¿Cómo está mi hijo?

—De maravilla. Cada día se parece más a su padre. Empieza a comer sólido y ya gatea. Pronto caminará. Te ha echado de menos, Dar.

—No más que yo a él. Y a su madre —añadió de modo significativo—. No vuelvas a dejarme nunca, Serena.

—¿O…?

—O te ataré a la cama y te haré el amor hasta que estés demasiado exhausta como para moverte, y mucho menos para huir._ Serena emitió un sonido parecido a un ronroneo y se acurrucó contra él.

—He soñado todas las noches con volver a estar entre tus brazos. ¿Seguro que te has recuperado?

—¿Por qué no lo averiguamos?_ Dar le besó la sien, la frente y se abrió camino por la ladera de su mejilla antes de llegar a la boca. Se entretuvo besándola antes de deslizar los labios hacia el pulso de su cuello, que latía con rapidez. El aroma de Serena lo embriagaba, alimentando el fuego que ardía en su interior. Hizo un esfuerzo por tranquilizarse, pero había pasado tanto tiempo que no era capaz de controlarse.

Su boca encontró el seno de Serena. Dar inclinó la oscura cabeza para cubrirle el pezón con los labios, atrayéndolo hacia su boca con ardiente placer. Sus manos la acariciaban, deslizándose libremente por las curvas y valles de su cuerpo mientras le trazaba húmedos círculos con la lengua alrededor del pezón erecto. Una flecha de calor atravesó el cuerpo de Serena, enrollándose en su vientre y prendiéndole fuego a todo su ser. La cálida respiración de Dar en su piel le provocó escalofríos de anticipación que le recorrieron la espina dorsal mientras movía sin cesar las manos por su cuerpo, incapaz de cansarse de tocarlo.

—Eres la única mujer que desearé en mi vida, Serena Tsukino._ El ronco sonido de su voz era una caricia, su boca cálida sobre ella resultaba tan potente como la caricia de su lengua contra su pezón, y Serena se estremeció. Debía estar loca cuando pensó que podría sobrevivir sin aquel hombre especial en su vida.

—Eres el único hombre que desearé en mi vida. Mi lord Pecado.

—Sólo soy Dar. Me he arrepentido.

Le deslizó las manos por el vientre y las dejó descansar en los brillantes rizos que tenía entre las piernas. Los dedos de Dar se deslizaron entre aquella piel cubierta de rocío, abriéndose, acariciando sus pliegues interiores ahora húmedos por los jugos del amor, hasta que Serena ardió bajo su contacto. Comenzó a sentir un runrún en la parte inferior del estómago. Tenía las terminaciones nerviosas en carne viva, así que se tambaleó y gritó cuando Dar remplazó los dedos por la boca. Un nuevo fuego prendió en Serena cuando su lengua se introdujo perfectamente en su húmedo pasadizo. Dar arrastró el dedo pulgar por su palpitante protuberancia de piel sensible y entonces Serena perdió cualquier vestigio de control.

—¡Dar! ¡Por favor!_ Serena se estremeció, retorciéndose, apretándose contra su boca en un éxtasis natural, buscando un alivio que se le escapaba. Un suave gemido le surgió de la garganta. Entonces el clímax la atravesó en tumultuosa y arrolladora explosión. —¡Dar! ¡Oh, Dios, cuánto te amo! Entra en mí. Te he esperado tanto…

Él se puso de rodillas y se inclinó sobre Serena. Ella podía sentir la tensión de sus músculos perlados de sudor y abrió los muslos todo lo que pudo para recibirlo. Un tronco de la chimenea silbó y chisporroteó, y en el consiguiente destello de luz, Serena alcanzó a vislumbrar sus ojos, semicerrados por la pasión, que brillaban como brasas ardientes bajo los flecos de sus oscuras pestañas. Enseñaba los dientes y tenía una expresión concentrada y salvaje.

Era tan hermoso que cortaba la respiración. Serena estaba distraída mirando su rostro cuando sintió su fuerte miembro rozándole el vientre. Entonces cerró los dedos alrededor de él, agarrando su cálida virilidad en la mano, moviéndola lentamente arriba y abajo en toda su dura longitud. Una vez, dos, otra vez, entonces lo escuchó sisear con los dientes apretados.

—Me estás matando, cariño._ Tenía la voz áspera, como si le acribillara el dolor. Con el corazón latiéndole salvajemente, Serena supo instintivamente que el control de Dar pendía de un finísimo hilo. Lo guió hasta su entrada y lo deslizó en el interior de su cuerpo. —Gracias a Dios —suspiró Dar fervientemente—. Abrázame, mi amor, abrázame.

Serena deslizó los brazos por su piel cálida y húmeda para atraerlo hacia sí mientras él se movía con fuerza entre sus piernas. Dar la besó apasionadamente, embistiéndola con fuerza y fuego. Ella gritó, poseída por un dulce éxtasis. Había pasado tanto tiempo… mucho tiempo. Dar apresó su grito con la boca mientras ella le clavaba los dedos en los tirantes músculos de la espalda, urgiéndolo con suaves gemidos que no sabía que estaba emitiendo. Dar se movía en su interior con embistes fuertes e implacables; Serena se arqueó ante su fuerza exigiendo más, demandándolo todo.

Alguien estaba gimiendo. Quedó inmediatamente silenciada cuando Dar le cubrió la boca con la suya, pero los gemidos continuaron dentro de su cabeza. Él siguió embistiéndola con implacable fervor, su inmenso mástil le provocaba un placer que la atravesaba en cálidas e hirvientes oleadas. Medio sollozando, Serena se agarró a él mientras Dar alcanzaba un profundo éxtasis en su interior. Gimió y apoyó la cabeza contra su mejilla, jadeando para recuperar el aliento. Transcurridos unos instantes se echó a un lado, y la atrajo hacia sí.

—¿Me perdonas? —susurró Serena en medio del silencio de la habitación.

—Eso me llevará probablemente toda una vida.

—Nunca fue mi intención mentirte. No podía permitir que regresaras a las Tierras Altas y te convirtieras en víctima de Alan, así que hice lo que creí mejor para salvarte la vida.

—No pasa nada, mi amor, de verdad. Lo comprendo, aunque hubiera preferido que me contaras la verdad y me dejaras decidir qué hacer con Alan. Y hablando de él, ¿cómo impediste que… se acostara contigo? Yo no me hubiera rendido con tanta facilidad._ Serena se rió y dijo burlona:

—Alan no es lord Pecado. Pero en serio, los celos y la ambición se lo estaban comiendo vivo. Cuando éramos niños se suponía que íbamos a casarnos, pero Culloden lo cambió todo. Alan creía que convertirme en su amante le proporcionaría el poder para controlar a los clanes.

—¿Acaso Alan creía que yo no haría nada mientras él utilizaba a mi esposa? —preguntó Dar con aspereza.

—No es frecuente que un marido acepte a su esposa de regreso cuando ha sido mancillada por otro hombre. El robo de esposas suele desencadenar disputas que permanecen durante generaciones.

—Yo debo ser un marido poco convencional, porque quería que volvieras independientemente de lo que Alan te hubiera hecho. Pero no me has contado cómo lograste mantenerlo alejado de tu cama.

—Le dije que estaba esperando un hijo tuyo. Eso enfrió su ardor, tal y como yo pensé que sucedería._ Dar se apoyó sobre un codo.

—¿Estás embarazada? Dios mío, Serena, ¿voy a ser padre de nuevo?

—No lo creo.

—¿Y no te gustaría?_ Serena se quedó un instante sin aliento.

—¿Te gustaría tener otro hijo?

—De ese modo Endimión tendría un hermanito o una hermanita.

—¿Y qué hay de lord Pecado? ¿No vas a echarlo de menos? ¿No lo echará de menos la alta sociedad?

—Me gustaría pensar que el legendario lord Pecado abdicó de su título estando en la cima de su exitosa carrera. Siempre será recordado como un libertino derrochador. Y en cuanto a la alta sociedad, me importa un bledo lo que pueda pensar. Londres ya no me atrae tanto como antes. He aprendido a valorar esas colinas cubiertas de brezo, las escarpadas montañas y los resplandecientes lagos. Las Tierras Altas es un buen lugar para criar a nuestros hijos. Los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad.

—¿Estás diciendo lo que yo creo? ¿Estás dispuesto a olvidar los placeres de la sociedad londinense a cambio de una vida campestre? Ya sabes lo aislado que está Glenmoor, lo poco sofisticado que resulta comparado con la decadente Londres.

—Te amo, Serena. Tú no serías feliz viviendo en Londres. Además, el clan necesita a su jefa. No estoy diciendo que no vayamos a venir de visita a Londres de vez en cuando. Lo que intento explicarte es que ya no siento la necesidad de mantener el mismo estilo de vida que lord Pecado consideraba esencial para su bienestar._ Dar sonrió. —¿No crees que Armando se llevará una sorpresa? Lleva años intentando reformarme.

—No recuerdo haber sido nunca tan feliz —Serena suspiró—. Casi me vuelvo loca esperando a que volvieras a Londres. Temía… creía que…

—¿Que te echaría de mi casa? —. Preguntó Dar arrastrando las palabras—. Esa no fue nunca mi intención.

—Tampoco me someteré de buena gana a una paliza —bromeó Serena de buen humor. Dar se rió.

—Nunca creí que lo hicieras, por eso nunca consideré tal posibilidad. No con mi salvaje Serena. Me conformo con tener tu amor._ Dar la atrajo hacia sí y le acarició con las manos los senos y las caderas mientras sus labios jugueteaban con su oreja. —¿Encargamos un hermanito o una hermanita para Endimión?

—Eso tal vez nos lleve mucho tiempo.

—Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. Si lord Pecado va a jubilarse, necesitará practicar sus habilidades con frecuencia para no volverse aburrido.

—Tú nunca me aburrirás, Dar. Basta con que no dejes de amarme.

—Amarte es mi destino. Debí haberme dado cuenta de ello cuando el demonio de siete años con el que me casé me propinó una patada en la espinilla y me sacó la lengua.

Se amaron y se durmieron y volvieron a amarse de nuevo durante el resto de sus vidas.

FIN.


End file.
